Powers in me
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: Rukia is the ruler of the 4 kingdoms Toonamani, Sukari, Krimson, and Lienary. She is destined to rule all 4, but family and foes try to stop her from completeing the prophecy. Based on a novel of mine I plan to publish. IchiRuki,UlquiHime, etc.
1. Prologue

**Alright, a new story for the fans. YAY! This is my real story that I plan to publish in the future, but I'm making it a story on fanfiction and changing some stuff up. **

**The original name of the story is called 'Midnight Summers'. My novel that has adventure, romance, and comedy. I wanted people to see what the story was really like, so I made it into an IchiRuki thing and so here we are. Lol.**

**So tell me how you like it so far. And if you review and tell me what you think, I may just update quicker. And if you don't like it, then I stop and continue my other stories. But don't worry, I'm not pressuring you. That's so mean! Anyway… happy reading!**

**Summary: **_Rukia Kuchiki is the princess of one of the 4 kingdoms of Serine. She is the next ruler to the kingdom in the East called Toonamani. But in the prophecy, she inherits all 4 kingdoms. (Toonamani to the East, Sukari to the West, Krimson to the South, and Lienary to the north). But before she rules, she must marry a prince of one of the kingdoms. She chooses Ichigo Kurosaki of the Sukari kingdom and they marry 2 months later. But during these times, Ichigo's father's cousin, Aizen, is furious and wants to kill Rukia to stop the prophecy by using the fearsome creatures of the Sukari kingdom. (Newkerrokys, Monties, and Chanies.) Things will change and sadness will be brought to them. How will the kingdoms and especially the families take it?_

**Prologue (Toonamani Kingdom)**

A swift, calm breeze. A place with a starless sky and a shining moon. It was truly a night that was one of those rare occasions. As I looked up in the sky on my balcony, while waiting for my husband, I started remembering the days in the past that there were never nights like this; where it felt so peaceful and serene. You expected nights like this, but for the Kuchiki family, that was never the case.

Suddenly I heard one of the double doors behind me open. I turned my head and saw Ichigo walking up to me and leaning against the railing beside me. I looked at him while he looked at me.

"It took you long enough." I said. He smiled then leaned over and pecked my lips,

"I'm sorry. I had some things to take care of."

"So how are things going so far? Any updates?"

"Yeah. The Lienary Kingdom has been researching more about the recent creature activity in the region. The Krimson has been building more advance weaponry so we can advance a little quicker and be ready for anything to happen. The Sukari kingdom has had an increasing number of creatures growing there. People are starting to think that maybe the creatures may be out of control."

"What about here?"

"We're trying to find answers to everyone's questions. But you of all people shouldn't be worrying about that. You need to take care of other things while I handle the rough challenges."

"Alright," I said. "I'll focus on the people while you focus on the tasks at hand."

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan." I nodded, then leaned over and took Ichigo's lips into mine. He got up from his leaning position and wrapped his arms around me while stroking my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we deepened out kiss. We continued for what seemed like several minutes until we were interrupted by a sweet and innocent, "Um."

We stopped and looked over to the opened double doors. We saw our 5 year old daughter Yukari while holding her hands in front of her. She had on a long white dress that had short sleeves with pink flowers at the rim. She had long, orange, hip length hair and the same amber eyes as her father. We smiled at her innocence and Ichigo said, "Yes Yukari."

"The citizens are waiting for us. I think you should get going." "Yes, you're right." I agreed. Ichigo grabbed my hand, and with Yukari following us the whole way, we headed off of the balcony and into the long hallway that lead to a staircase. Down that staircase was the 1st floor of the Toonamani kingdom. We headed out the door and we were welcomed with people talking, but stopping and bowing as we made our way past them and went to our families.

This was the night that Ichigo and I were meant to inherit the 4 kingdoms. The prophecy does not start as soon as the next heir is married. There is a ceremony that is held with all the kingdoms that says we now rule all four. This ceremony happens every 300 years. As Ichigo and I stood in front of the families of Serine, my sister and her husband current, ruler of Toonamani, and Ichigo's father and mother, current rulers of Sukari stood in front of us while the current rulers of the Lienary and Krimson kingdoms were behind them, smiling at us. Yukari was with Rangiku. She was part of the Lienary kingdom, but was transferred to Toonamani to help with Yukari when things were too dangerous for her to handle.

The first to speak was the king of Sukari, Isshin Kurosaki. "Citizens! We meet here tonight to start the prophecy which we have seen for 300 years. The time when my son, Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife, Rukia Kuchiki will inherit the kingdoms of Serine." The large crowd cheered and whistled. Ichigo and I smiled. When the crowd calmed down, Isshin continued.

"To start off, we will begin with the linking spell." The linking spell was an ancient spell that combined whatever you wanted to too. It could be used for romance, inanimate objects, and even kingdoms to their rulers. Not just anyone could use this spell though; only those with a pure heart.

Ichigo and I faced each other, held out our hands, interlocked fingers, and started the spell as we closed our eyes.

"Breaking wind. Going through the path that breaks me. Linking the hearts of millions as we speak. Following suit to what we believe and filling the heart that was not filled. Longing the nights of despair and bring a new form of life inward." But before we could continue, there was a loud, echoing roar in the distance. We stopped, opened our eyes and looked the direction where we heard it come from. It was quiet for a mere minute, and then it was seen. The 4 armed, 2 legged creature with white hair and light blue eyes that had a thirst for blood or any flesh it could get it's fangs into; a Newkerroky. The screams and scattering of the crowd was immediate. People were running and screaming; trying to survive the night. Rangiku and Yukari ran up to everyone while Ichigo and I were still together. We could barely move. But I didn't see more Newkerrokys coming our way until I heard the increased screams and people evacuating faster. Ichigo took out his zanpactou, the sword that combines your heart to your sword and form a bond with your own character, and fired his powerful technique, Getsuga Tensho, when a Newkerroky jumped from the ground to attack us. As less people were near the castle, we could see the numerous Newkerrokys appearing and surrounding the land.

But through the creatures, we could see them; Sousuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, who were on the backs of two Newkerrokys. Riding them through the army and to there we could see them.

"Aizen," Isshin growled as he made his way past us. "Is this what you plan to do?! Kill Rukia and take the kingdoms away from her. You weren't meant to take them. That's why you couldn't even have Sukari." The evil smirk that was on Aizen's face slowly faded, but then came back after a second.

"That may be true dear cousin, but I have something that none of you have. I have the power to kill all of you."

"Try me!" Ichigo said as he put his weapon in the air, then shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The light blue strand of power that came out of his weapon went past his father and went to Aizen and gin, but they were gone; abandoning the Newkerrokys they were riding on. Isshin grabbed his weapon while everyone followed suit. "Stay alert. They could be anywhere." He said. Then, I felt a zap of spiritual power, took out my zanpactou, Sode no Shirayuki, and blocked a blade that was heading for my stomach. It was Aizen's blade, and it barely touched me.

"Aizen," Ichigo said, but before he could do anything, Gin attacked Ichigo with his extending zanpactou Shinzo. Just then, the army of Newkerrokys attacked. Everyone separated. Even Hisana and Ichigo's mother Masaki were carrying and using their zanpactous. They fought with elegance and strength along with Hisana's husband, Byakuya. Everyone else was fighting to win. They glided and swung their zanpactous at the Newkerrokys. Yukari was handing onto Rangiku while she holding onto her and fighting the ugly creatures. I was focused only on Aizen. The constant Newkerrokys and fighting around me was ignored while our blades crossed. Aizen was ruthless. He didn't know how to give up and he never took no for an answer.

After crossing blades for a while, he stopped and he looked at each other. I was panting and holding the wound that he inflicted on my arm. He was standing still, holding his sword Kyouka Suigetsu, without breathing heavily or even breaking a sweat. But then, during that short time of non-conversation, Aizen put away his sword, but still held the guard of his sword.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but your time has come." I paused. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain going through me. When I looked down, I saw that there was a sword going between my breasts. I tried to breathe, but every time I tried, it got harder and harder for me. "RUKIA!" I heard Ichigo scream. The sword painfully exited me and went back to its master. I turned around and saw Kaname Tosen, the traitor from Krimson who had that title for over 50 years.

I looked at Aizen again, but he and his evil smirk were gone. And so were Kaname and Gin. The army of Newkerrokys were scattering as I slowly fell to the ground. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran over to me. He kneeled down and held me in his arms. "Ichi...go." I tried to let out. As I looked at him, I could see his eyes watering. Everyone was running over to us. Hisana kneeled in front of Ichigo while Orihime tried to get by. I knew that even if she tried to heal me with her powers she gained over the years, it would be futile. I was too far gone. I could barely see Ichigo as I looked at him; he was getting blurrier the more time went by.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yukari cried as she tried to get by, but I knew Rangiku was holding her back and trying to make her not see me in the state I was in. "Orihime, heal her." Ichigo said. "No…it's fine." I barely said. "Rukia," my husband said as I felt tear drops falling on my cheek. "Take care…of everyone." I said. Then before I slowly closed my eyes, I said, "I love you." I felt my eyes close. The sounds and voices that I heard were gone, and I entered a world of darkness.

I never thought that I would die the way I did. I was careless and didn't think or even know that Kaname would be there. I should have known. Now my family won't have me there. Ichigo will be without a wife and Yukari would be without a mother.

I was careless!

I should have known…

I should have known

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I looked down at my wife and couldn't believe my eyes. She was there and alive. I never thought that this was an answer. This was a painful decision, but if we wanted Rukia with us, this was the only decision we had.

"She will function like normal, but her memories will be lost. She won't remember Serine, the 4 kingdoms, her family's past, the prophecy, nor will she remember your family." Orihime informed us. I nodded and continued to hold Yukari in my arms and rub her back. Her tears were drying up and she was sleep.

"We will take care of her in the world of the living and raise her to be a normal human. She will be reminded of her past, just not now or anytime soon." Byakuya said. I nodded again.

"We should get going." Hisana said as she walking over and gently held Rukia in her arms.

I know this was the best decision, but it still shocked and scared me that Rukia was now a baby

* * *

**Well there you do. I hope you like it and wish for me to continue. This chapter was kind of hard. I had to decide which character goes good with which kingdom and who goes where, who does what and all that stuff. Anyway, review or PM me and I will continue writing other stories.**

**Thanx you!**


	2. Remember Mommy

**Now the chapter begins. Rukia's adventure starts over, but soon, the memories come back and continue to bind her to the world she forgot…sounds so awesome! Anyway, review and leave comments and what you think. Thanx you!**

"Mommy? Mommy what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you remember mommy? You have to remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep forgetting and I have to keep telling you. Don't forget mommy. Remember."

"Remember what? What is it that you don't want me to forget?"

"Me."

I opened my eyes. This was the second night this week. I didn't know who it was or what it was trying to tell me. It just wanted me it remember. The voice sounded like a little girl. This voice has been haunting me since I turned 16. The dreams happened at least once a week, but recently, they've been increasing. Every since my 16th birthday, I've had a dream of a voice of a little girl telling and sometimes pleading and crying; begging me to remember something. The question was; what.

I looked at my clock and read the red numbers that read 6:29. I always woke up one minute before my alarm went off. So instead of hearing the loud beeping that was supposed to peacefully wake me up, I stretched my arm out and turned off the alarm. I slowly sat up on the bed, but I stopped when I noticed am arm wrapped around my waist. I turned on my lamp, looked to my right, and saw a certain orange haired boy smiling up at me. I wasn't surprised to see him there. He's always been with me, and somehow, every time I woke up, he was always in this position.

"Good morning Ichigo." I said.

"Good morning midget." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? One of these days I'm going to make you regret those words and kick you out of the bed."

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically as he sat up and put the arm that was around my waist around my shoulders. "Like you would hurt me."

"You know I can." I smirked.

"Try me." I paused, then grabbed Ichigo's arm and tried to tilt him off, but my efforts were futile as he grabbed my night shirt and pulled me with him. He was half-way off the bed, but then pulled himself back up and tried to push me off. We tried again and again to push the other off of the bed, but all we did was end up landing on the middle of the bed with Ichigo pinning me down under him. He smiled down at me while I looked up at him. Not even a second later, we had our lips locked together. I glided my hands through his spiky hair while his hands were gliding up and down my back. I moaned as he moved one hand to my stomach and the other was still roaming my back. He moved his warm kisses to my neck, then lower, almost to my chest, but we were interrupted when we heard someone walking up the hard-wood stairs. We stopped, looked at the door, at each other, and then jumped up into our 'We didn't do anything' positions. I was in my bed while Ichigo was in his sleeping bag.

Ichigo lived with me ever since he was 6. Byakuya said that his parents died so he had to stay here. Of course I had no problem with it, because Ichigo and I have gotten along since the first day we met. I grew up together. Had the same schools, classes, lunches, and staying together didn't bother me at all. We told each other our feelings when we were 14. A young age, but the good thing was we said it at the same time. Byakuya and Hisana said that Ichigo could stay in my room because there weren't any more rooms to put him in. but he could only do this on one condition. No sleeping together. But he's been doing that since he moved it. Getting caught wasn't trouble we wanted to get into so, we pretended like we were sleep every time someone wanted to make a visit to our room.

Not too long after we got into our positions, the door creaked open. "Rukia. Ichigo. It's time to get up." Hisana said, and then closed the door. Ichigo and I sat up and smiled at the other. I got up while Ichigo stood up and we went to hug each other. I didn't know why we were so close. Maybe it was because we grew up together. But I felt as if we've been together much longer than that; so much longer.

After I took a shower, Ichigo went in. I got dressed, then Ichigo followed suit. We did this every morning, and it was always nice. Having someone you love with you for so long just seemed so…nice.

We went downstairs and ate Hisana's delicious breakfast; eggs with bacon and warm buttermilk biscuits with a side of milk or juice. Byakuya had to work early so he wasn't there as always. But that didn't stop us from eating the greatest breakfast in the world. When we were done, we headed off to school. Feeling the warm breeze of late spring seemed so wonderful. Life was great today, but I didn't know why today seemed so different than any others days with Ichigo.

"So did you have that dream again?" Ichigo asked me as we were almost at the school. I've been telling him about my dreams and he seemed to now know what I was talking about, but always seemed fascinated to know what the little girl said.

"Yeah I did," I answered, "but like always, she wants me to remember something. I have no idea what she wants, but it seems like I forgot something important."

"Have you tried to remember? Did she give you any clues that may say what she wants you to remember?"

"No, nothing. All she does is complain to me about what I don't remember. She could at least give me a hint or some kind of sign that says what she wants me to remember."

"Well let's not worry about it too much. You'll remember when the time comes."

"Yeah." I smiled. I looked up at Ichigo who was still looking straight. I could help but keep the smile on my face as I saw him walking. The sunlight shining on his like he was some kind of god. He was strong as it was, and his muscles showed, but I had the feeling that I've seen and been with him before. That feeling just wouldn't shake off; so I ignored it, for that seemed like the hundredth time this week.

As we entered the school yard, I saw Orihime running up to us after shouting out our names. Her boyfriend Ulquiorra was following her with his usual scowling look. Both Orihime and I could swear that they were beginning to seem like the other. As soon as Orihime caught up with us, she hugged me, then Ichigo and looked over at her boyfriend who just then caught up with her.

"Good morning Rukia. Good morning Ichigo." She said.

"Good morning Orihime." He and I said I'm union.

"Hey Ulquiorra. You look just doesn't seem to change now does it."

"You should not be talking Ichigo. Your scowl has increased since the last time I saw it."

"Is that so?"

"Hey now," I said as I got in front Ichigo and Orihime with her boyfriend.

"Let's not start a scowling contest. Let's just get to school, have a good day, so we can go back home."

"Agreed," Orihime said as she turned to face me. I turned around, grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him into the school. Orihime and Ulquiorra were behind us, but as soon as we were in the school, _we _were welcomed with a loud…

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!" as Ichigo's friend Keigo Asano rushed down the hallway, Ichigo got his bag, which was banging over his shoulder, and swung it onto Keigo's face as soon as he reached us. The swing was so hard, that Keigo's face smeared on the floor in the hallway that was to our left. I guess we now know why Keigo always treaded Gym; Ichigo always got stronger.

"Good morning Keigo." Orihime and I said before catching up with our boyfriend after the left him on the ground. We caught up with them while they were talking to one of Ichigo's calm friends Mizurio Kojima. After talking with him for a few minutes, we headed to our classroom on the 3rd floor, and waited for our friends to come in. while everyone else was talking to people in the classroom, I was looking out of the window; thinking about the girl from my dream .I never once say her face, but I felt as if I knew her.

"_Remember Mommy."_

I quickly turned around and saw no one.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. I looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I could have sworn that someone said something in my ear. Was there someone behind me?"

"No, no one. Who did it sound like?"

"Um, no one. Just forget it. It was nothing." It was something. It was that little girl. What was she doing? Following me now? She wants me to remember something so now she's following me? Just great.

"Hey! It's about time you guys got here." Ichigo said. I turned and saw Renji, Momo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika; of course Renji being the last one to enter. They were all good friends of Ichigo's. Now that I think about it, Ichigo did have a lot of friends. They were my friends, too, but sometimes they seemed distant from me. They talked to me, but it felt like they weren't telling me much.

Soon after they came in, entered the classroom with her attendance book and new hair style; long brown hair but the back was held there by a single plain hairpin. All the students went to their seats. She called for people's names and whoever didn't answer was named a delinquent and ignored. Then she started class.

"Today, we're going to focus on a new book class." I looked at the cart full of similar books that was beside her test. It was obvious this subject was going to take a while and it came with at least over 4 projects. She grabbed a book and showed it to the class. I was surprised when I saw the title. It looked familiar to me. "The book is called 'The Kingdoms of Serine.' Has anyone read the book?"

No one raised their hand, except for Uryu Ishida; the smartest kid in class and one of Ichigo's other friends. "Well can anyone guess what it's about? Rukia Kuchiki, what about you? Can you tell us what you think the book is about?"

All eyes went on me. Without thinking, I answered. "It's about the 4 kingdoms Toonamani, Sukari, Krimson, and Lienary and there is a princess who was destined to rule all four of them."

"Good answer. So you have read the book. Well even if you knew in advance that we were reading the book and you got a good summary of it off of the internet, we are going to start reading the book and doing minor class assignments on it. I hope everyone can handle that." she started passing out the books while continuing to talk about the boring assignments we had to do. But while I was looking down at my desk, thinking about why and how I answered that question, I knew that Ichigo's eyes were staring at me the whole time.

School ended with a shock when Ichigo and Renji had a debate whether which person would do the most work on the upcoming project they were assigned to. assigned people from class as partners for a mini-project; she called. In fact it wasn't mini at all. She had to type a paper saying what we thought about the book and do another paper that said who our favorite character was so far since she read chapters 1 and 2 today. Everyone knew it was just something to do that caused a big grade; so everyone was going to do it.

Ichigo was partnered with Renji while I was with Orihime. It was a good thing since Orihime says she skimmed the book. At least she skimmed. I didn't even know it existed. We all went to my house to study and overlook stuff. My place was funnier to them anyway. We walked home in silence, surprisingly; considering it was a nice day and it was worth talking about something, but we continued on in silence until we reached my house. I unlocked the door and we went inside. No one was home yet, so the house was quiet. We traveled up to my room and I closed the door. Of course they took their shoes off at the front door though. Ichigo and I sat on the bed while Orihime was in my desk chair and Renji was on the floor.

"So what do you guys think about the book. Pretty interesting huh?" I tried to start a conversation.

"I rather not read it or get myself involved with it." Renji said as he crossed his arms.

"I agree. I mean, we don't have to learn about it. It's just something we have to do. Nothing important about it." Orihime said as she put the assigned book out of her bag and on my desk.

"Well, maybe we should learn about it. I feel as if I can relate to this book on a way." Everyone froze. They had sad faces and looked around the room and sometimes at each other.

"Do you guys think I relate to this book?"

"Don't worry about it Rukia. It's nothing. You don't relate to it. It's just a book. You don't relate to any of it." Ichigo said as he grabbed my hand and barely squeezed it. I noticed though. He wasn't telling me something. No one was.

"Well, we all have math homework, so let's work on that." Orihime said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. After doing out homework, Renji and Orihime left. I closed the door as they went down the street. I turned and saw Ichigo with his hands in his pocket and his usual scowl on his face. I knew he was hiding something, so instead of doing nothing about it, I was about to ask him what he was hiding, but before I could say anything, he said, "I'm hiding nothing from you. Whatever you're thinking, I'm now hiding anything. Just know that you don't relate to the book. It has nothing to do with you."

With that, we turned and went up the stairs. I paused and let his words go through my head. I couldn't shake the feeling I was having. I was envious. I wanted to know what everyone was hiding. My curiosity was bugging me. I just had to know, but in due time. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, ignoring the dinner and the thought that Ichigo and I were alone in an empty house. We got undressed and put on our night ware. Ichigo was in the bed before me, but I got in after I got done locking the doors except the garage door.

Ichigo was lying down while I was sitting up in the bed. I looked over at my clock, turned it back on from this morning and looked at the time. I was surprised when I saw what it said; 9:00. I was never this tired this early before. I turned off my lamp and laid down. Ichigo and I were now facing each other and staring into the other's eyes. We saw our reflections as we continued to look at each other. As I looked at him, a question came into my mind. A question I never thought I would answer.

"Ichigo," I said, "am I a mother?" Ichigo's eyes widened, but soon lowered.

"No Rukia. Why would you think that?"

"Because the little girl in my dreams tells me to remember, but she also calls me mommy. I kept thinking and I've never had kids. I've never been known as a mother to someone. If I'm a mother Ichigo I want you to tell me."

"Rukia. If you were a mother, wouldn't you be the first to know?"

"Yes, but maybe that's what the little girl wants me to remember. To remember being her mother." I stopped. I felt my throat drying up and my eyes start to water. Ichigo lightly sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"You're not a mother Rukia. But I'm sure your dreams will tell you something; something important."

"Alright," I sighed out before I felt myself getting more tired by the second. I snuggled closer into Ichigo's chest and I was lost in the relaxing darkness.

**Serine (Toonamani Castle)**

Yukari sat in her white rocking chair waiting for the sign that her mother was sleep. She waited and waited, but was interrupted when Rangiku knocked on the door then came into the room. She sat on the floor and looked at the little girl.

"Are you waiting to talk to your mom again?"

"Yes," she answered in a sad tone. All Yukari did was wait. She doesn't eat much and she always sits in the rocking chair that her father and mother made for her when she was 3. She held the white bunny that her mother loved and she waited for the phone call from her uncle Byakuya to say that Rukia was sleep. People didn't know how Yukari managed to contact Rukia through her dreams. They thought it was the mother daughter connected, but other people thought it was more.

"Do you want me to wait with you while you contact her?"

"No, you can rest. I don't want you staying up with me all night."

Rangiku smiled. "I don't mind. I've done it before." The small child smiled and held Rangiku's hand. Then a phone call came on Yukari's pink flip phone. She picked up and all she heard was, "she's asleep." With that, Yukari hung up and closed her eyes. Rangiku stayed with the lonely girl and watched as the made the connection to her memory less mother.

**Well there's chapter one. I plan to update at least every 2 days. It depends, but expect updates. I like the story so far. So review, comment, PM me, and other stuff. If you have any story ideas you want me to write, I'll do that too. Thanx you for reading!**


	3. You know what to do

**Chapter 2 is here. And thank you people for reviewing. I appreciate it. Continue the reviews and I will continue the chapters. **

**Plus I may just add more characters since I am like addicted to the story so far. Lol. So here we go and keep watching bleach. Also read my other stories. I think this one is better, but hey, those are cool too. Lol Thanx you!**

No matter how many times I try, the dream just won't stop haunting me. The little voice was following me again, but this time, she was crying. I didn't see her, but her tears and desperation were obvious. She could have wanted me to remember that I was her mother, but there mad to be more than that. My friends starting saying things to me little by little and Ichigo has been avoiding questions about the book that I would ask him. There was definitely something going on.

"Happy Friday Rukia! So would you like to go to the movies with me or would you prefer and nice, peaceful," BANG!

Before Keigo could continue his fantasies, Ichigo's bag met his face and threw him on the other side of the classroom. Man, did he know how to get that boy's attention.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. He lightly smiled, then leaned in and kissed my cheek. Ichigo was never the one to do anything romantic in public, but considering that everyone's eyes were focused on Keigo, this was the perfect time to show a bit of his affection.

"Alright class. Settle down! Take your seats so we can get started!" said as she entered the classroom, but kept the door open. Everyone grabbed their seats, except for Ichigo's friend Chad who was picking up Keigo and putting him in his desk. He laid his face on the desk, and then Chad sat down.

"Now," started, "To start off, we have a new student." The Ooo's went through the classroom. Ichigo and I stayed calm and waited for the newcomer to arrive. "You can come in now." said. Then, coming into the room, came the girl that made Ichigo's face fill up in shock. She had shoulder-length tan hair, with a sweet smile on her face. She wore the school uniform as if it was meant to impress people' especially boys. Her chest size was well fit, but nothing like Orihime's.

I looked over at Ichigo who looked like he was about to bounce out of his chair and freak out. It was obvious he knew the person that I did not recognize. She walked further into the classroom, went up to the chalkboard and wrote her name with the white chalk stick. When she was done, she turned around and made her sweet smile that made some jealous girls mad. "My name is Yuzu Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. I hope we can all get along in the future."

Kurosaki?

Kurosaki?!

All eyes went to Ichigo. I saw sweat beads sliding down his face. Now I knew something was going on.

"You can sit by Ichigo." And with that, Yuzu walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Ichigo. She looked over at her while she looked at him with her same grim. I wasn't jealous of her, but there was something about her that surprised me. She seemed so familiar.

The lunch bell rang and everyone was heading for their separate locations. But the problem for Ichigo and the others was that it was raining; raining cats and dogs. "Gosh, I was looking forward to eating outside today. Oh well." Orihime said as she had down in one of the desks that we made into a triangle.

"Maybe things will be better tomorrow for you Orihime." Ulquiorra said as he looked at his girlfriend. She smiled, and then they both looked at Ichigo and me as he was eating his rice ball and I was looking down at my untouched bento.

"Is there something bothering you Rukia?" Orihime asked concerned. I looked up and smiled.

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that Rukia. You've seem to be dozing off lately and you say you head whispering behind you. Are your dreams effecting you?" Ichigo asked.

I paused then looked away. "Rukia, if your dreams are affecting you, then you have to tell me. I can't do anything is you keep them hidden from me."

"I know Ichigo, but I don't want to sound like I'm going crazy or anything. Let's just see what happens alright."

Ichigo nodded, and then continue eating his rice ball. "You know," Chad said; breaking the mere silence, "maybe Urahara can help you. He does a lot of things, so he may be able to help you with your dreams."

"Oh, that's right." Uryu said.

"Maybe, but I'm starting to wonder is people finding out about this is the best idea. Maybe there isn't anything a mere person can do. Maybe I have to deal with this problem on my own."

"Well his idea was just a thought, but maybe it would be best if you did handle this on your own." Ulquiorra said as he drank his instant tea. (Who knew that now you could have peaceful tea at school)?

"Um, excuse me," someone said. Everyone at our bunch of table turned and saw Yuzu Kurosaki with her hands in front of her and nervously smiling. "May I please speak to Ichigo for a moment?" we turned and faced Ichigo while he said, "Sure" and got up. She went outside and closed the door while the rest of us were sitting silent and eating our lunches. "What nice weather huh?" Momo said; failing to start a conversation.

**Ichigo POV**

After I closed the classroom door, I looked over at my sister, who now had a serious face.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well to start off, things aren't fine. The Sukari kingdom has had more Newkerrokys appearing and the Monties are flying and being released out of proportions. We capture them, dozens a day, but they end up being released once again. During the time you've been gone, we've successfully captured Kaname Tosen and imprisoned him in the Lienary Kingdom, but things are still out of control. And another thing," Yuzu paused, "Aizen has new members to his team."

I froze, but allowed my sister to continue. "The good news is that we've come up with the names of the new members, but the bad news is that these mew members may have or were part of our kingdoms." Yuzu got out a list from her skirt pocket, opened it and continued. "The names of the members are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Szayel Aporro Granz, and even our cousin Kaien Shiba." I felt my eyes widen. Kaien was my was most favorite cousin. We were best friend, like brothers. He wouldn't do something like this; nothing.

"And, adding onto what I saw saying, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck decided to go with Aizen's group. She is acting as our spy for the time being. She volunteered for the job, so she wasn't forced." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I always knew Nel to be a girl who didn't like to do much, but was very adventurous. She was both good and bad to do the job. I guess I couldn't stop her now.

"Anymore news for me Yuzu?"

"Yes," she answered sadly. "It's about Yukari. She isn't doing well at all. She barely eats and barely talks to anyone. The only person she will talk to is Rangiku and you parents. She barely leaves her room. Every time someone is looking for her, they find her in the rocking chair that you and Rukia made for her; and she always has Rukia's favorite bunny with her. She's in rough shape Ichigo. Something has to be done." I sighed and felt my head leaning down as I heard the news. I knew Yukari would be in a bad state. I knew she would suffer. And I knew that she may not be the same, but I never knew or even imagined that she would be like this. Something_ did_ have to be done; and I knew just what.

"I'll go." I said to my sister. "I'll go to Toonamani and visit Yukari."

"But Ichigo," "I know that I may be gone for a while and people will want me to stay after all of these years," I interrupted, "but this is my daughter we're talking about. Her standards come first before anyone else's."

Yuzu paused, took a deep breath, stood up straight and said, "Understood sir."

I smiled then ruffled her hair. "I told you to just call me Ichigo or brother. We're both formal when you think about it." She smiled. "Yes you're right." When we were finished without short family moment, we went back inside. Yuzu went in first, and then I came in after I closed the door. Yuzu sat at her desk while I went to the back of the room and talked to my friends again.

**Rukia POV**

After lunch, it was hours of reading and reviewing. Reading a chapter and then reviewing what happened in the chapter and what structure were mentioned. Chapters 3, 4, and 5 were descriptions about the Lienary and Sukari kingdoms. We were stuck in our groups again and the 1 and a half page paragraphs were due Monday. So again, Orihime and Renji came over to my house when after school came along.

As we headed down the street, the breeze was blowing harder than normal. Me and Orihime's skirts were rising by the wind. The breeze was nice, but I could tell and even see the smirk on Ichigo's face. The smirk that was cute but sometimes just annoyed me. "So Orihime, which kingdom do you like so far?" I asked as I turned to her.

She made her 'Oh' face and then touched her chin to think about her answer. After a few seconds, she answered with a happy, "I think the Lienary Kingdom is the best."

"Oh no!" Renji said. Ichigo and I stopped to look back at them.

"I think that the Krimson Kingdom is the best. It has more advancement in weaponry then the Lienary Kingdom and we are much better at fighting."

Orihime put her hands on her hips. "Well your weapons may be advanced, but brains are better than brawn."

"You know what princess; you're starting to sound like Uryu."

"Well he and I are good friends."

As the two friends continued their argument, Ichigo and I looked at each other, and then continue walking our way home. They didn't seem to notice we were leaving until we were half way down the block. They must have really wanted to get their points in.

When we reached the front door, we did the same thing we did yesterday, but this time, Byakuya was home. "Hello brother," I said as my friends went upstairs. Considering that Byakuya was family, both he and Hisana said it was alright to call him my brother.

"Hello Rukia. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Nothing much happened today and school was eventful; yet again." Byakuya nodded and continued sitting up straight on the couch. I went upstairs to join my friends, but as I was about to open the cracked door, I heard Ichigo talking.

"You guys should know better than to just argue like that. Next time she may suspect something."

"But she didn't suspect anything. She didn't even know the purpose of our argument so everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine Renji. We can't have Rukia finding out about her past this early in the game. So watch what you say and try to not mention the book so much. And when we drop the subject, it stays dropped, alright."

"Understood." Renji and Orihime said in union.

"And besides," Ichigo started again, "if she does find out, Aizen may come after her and kill her. So far, I don't think he knows of her whereabouts and I plan for it to stay that way."

"What age do you want her to find out? She will find out eventually." Orihime said.

"When she's old enough to handle fighting and violence. I don't know when that will be, but when the time comes, we'll know." Ichigo answered.

"Good, because I don't think I can hide anymore things from Rukia." Renji said in a lower tone.

After hearing a small bit of silence, I opened the door and smiled at my friends. "Well, Byakuya is doing fine and I'm ready to start some homework." I sat on the bed next to Ichigo and said, "So who's typing?"

After an hour or two, Renji and Orihime went home. But thanks to Renji, we got the paragraphs done. Ichigo and I were researching while Orihime was fixing his corrections. Both paragraphs were done and ready for Monday.

Ichigo and I went back downstairs and hung out with Byakuya. All we did when we hung out with Byakuya was watch TV. At least we were spending time with him. We continued this until Hisana came home; then the real Friday night party started. We ordered pizza, played on the Wii, the Xbox, we even played Guitar Hero. Then we watched (insert favorite horror movie) and then (insert favorite comedy movie). It was truly a fun Friday night. Then again, after doing this every Friday for the past 16 years, it never got old. It was 2:52 when Hisana woke us up and told us to go to bed. So Ichigo and I went upstairs while Hisana and Byakuya had their time together. We took off our clothes, put on our night ware and got in bed. Ichigo yawned while I smiled at his sleepy form.

"Ichigo," I said.

"Yes," he simply answered.

"If I was meant to not find out something, but I found out at an early time, what would you do?"

He paused, and then answered. "It depends Rukia. I don't understand your question."

I sighed, and then cuddled into his chest. "Never mind." I quickly said, then relaxed into his warm body. He wrapped his arm around me, and with that, we entered into the darkness.

* * *

**Serine (Sukari Castle's underground room)**

"We have a mission to complete. We have things that need to be done. I expect every one of you to follow your jobs and make them count. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The members answered.

"We have made it clear of the princess's location and where she resides. I want her captured and brought here when the job is done. You have approximately one week."

"Good. You are dismissed." The members left the underground, forbidden room and headed to their given location.

"Are you sure you can trust them?"

"As if I have a choice Gin. They bring help and resources to me. Plus, even if they don't complete the mission, it gives me a chance to get what I want while they are distracting the rulers. This plan will not fail."

Gin made his devilish smile. "It sounds like you have everything together Aizen."

Aizen smiled. "You may be right."

* * *

**Toonamani Castle**

Yukari just got finished from using the bathroom and she was heading back to her room. She went inside, closed the door, and turned around to find Rangiku lying on the bed sleeping. Yukari smiled and say in her rocking chair. She looked out of the opened double doors of her bedroom that lead to a small balcony. She looked up at the moon, which was a perfect distance from her and the beautiful sight. Then something came to her attention when she sensed a small spark of spiritual pressure. She got up, walked outside and looked over the railing. She saw the helpers of the Sukari Kingdom Grimmjow and Neliel, preparing the transportation spell. The spell that allowed access to different dimensions and world; the Tunnel of Nanni. The white light that started on the ground lit up then traveled over them like shining, think strings. It engulfed them and they were gone. No sense of their presence until they were gone.

"Grimmjow and Neliel huh?" Yukari looked beside her and saw Rangiku with a mad but calm look. Her hand was on the railing while the other was on Yukari's shoulder.

"What do you think they're planning?"

"I don't know," Yukari answered, "but I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

**Well there you go. Chapter 2 and I love it. I'm serious; I'm getting so addicted to this. I love the idea of writing this, but don't worry ill work on my other stories too. I will try to update tomorrow, but if I can't then I try the day after that. Hey, you get the point. I hope you liked it, and keep reviewing and tell me what you think. **


	4. Tell me this Take me there

**Another chapter, another adventure! Lol. So in the last chapter, Rukia discovered what might be happening and Aizen makes his move. Grimmjow and Neliel are on the way to where? You'll have to read to find out. And thank you people who have reviewed and put me on their favorites list. You all have made me happy! **

**Oh and if you want to know where I got Yukari's name from, it's something I got from an anime called Kaze no Stigma. You have to find the person, but I wanted to call my future daughter that. Plus I thought t fitted perfectly so I chose it for her.**

**Now remember, keep reviewing and commenting. And if you're confused, IM me and I will answer your questions. Thanx you for reading!**

"Mommy, are you listening?"

"Listening to what?"

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The voices. They're calling and singing to you. It's something that is so beautiful, but causes confusion."

"I can't hear them. What do they sound like?"

"It's un- explainable, but when you hear it, you'll know what I'm talking about. It's something that you will be sure to remember. If you can't remember me, you will for a fact remember the voices."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Keep me in mind too Mommy. Don't forget me."

There it was; another dream. I don't know how many more nights this is going to take. I can't stand the fact that I'm repeating the same dream over and over. It may not be the exact same dream, but that voice is always familiar. As I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, I turned over and saw my orange headed boyfriend sleeping peacefully again the soft white pillow. I smiled at him, and then gently kissed his cheek. I then sat up in my bed and looked around. The room was quiet and dark of course, but it just seemed so nice that I had to continue looking around. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them back up to find something that truly surprised me.

Standing near the open bedroom window was a man. He looked Ichigo's height, with light blue hair that resembled the sky. He had a devilish smirk on his face and his arms crossed his arms. He was wearing a short white jacket that showed his chest with long matching pants with silver looking shoes with black socks. I could see every detail of him thanks to the sunrise light slowing onto him. He was truly a man of suspicion. "It's time for you to come princess." I lightly screamed, turned to turn on my lamp, but when I turned back around he was gone. Ichigo jumped up when I screamed and looked at me. I knew he saw my shocked and scared expression, because immediately, he held me in his arms and held my head to his chest.

"Rukia what's wrong? What happened?"

I said nothing. I was speechless. A random man coming out of nowhere was in my room and all he does is tell me, _"It's time for you to come princess." _Of course I was speechless. I was scared and knew I was going to meet him again. I didn't want to know when, but I was hoping no time soon.

Soon after I screamed, Ichigo and I heard running up the stairs. Not even a second after that, Byakuya and Hisana came running into the bedroom; Byakuya leading the way.

"Rukia, are you alright? What happened?"

"T-there was someone." I tried to let out, but fresh stray tears were beginning to fall. Ichigo held me tighter in his arms.

"Never mind; as long as you're alright. You can tell us when you're feeling better." Hisana said. I slowly nodded my head and wrapped my arms around Ichigo. Hisana and Byakuya left the room, but still had worried expressions.

After God knows how long I've been in Ichigo's arms, I slowly pushed myself away from his warmth and looked up at him. He looked down at my with his concerned, warm brown eyes. It was like he was talking to me through his eyes. It was a language that only I could understand.

"I'm alright now Ichigo. I was just startled by something. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Ichigo answered. We looked at each other for another few seconds, and then he got up out the bed.

"I have to go talk to Byakuya. Why don't you go get cleaned up and come down for breakfast. We can relax now that it's Saturday." He smiled.

I smiled and said, "Alright." As he headed out of the room, I got up and headed to the bathroom that wasn't far from the bed. I turned on the light, headed toward the sink, turned on the water, took my toothbrush and inserted the toothpaste onto it. I started brushing my teeth, leaving the water on; entering my inner world of questions.

**Ichigo POV**

I knew someone was going to come, but it Aizen was sending reinforcements; I never thought that he would send Grimmjow. This was the worst time as any to arrive in the world of the living; especially when I wanted to visit Yukari. What was I supposed to do? That I was going to ask Byakuya and Hisana about.

I headed downstairs, turned to my right and knocked on the wooden door that was a few foot steps away from the kitchen. "Come in," the male voice said. Based on the tone of his voice, Byakuya already knew what was going on. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I made my way to one of the chairs by the bed. I grabbed one and sat backwards in it. Byakuya was sitting on the bed while Hisana was in bed with both of her hands locked together and resting over her mouth.

"I'm guessing you knew who came to Rukia." I started.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Byakuya growled.

"Of all people, it had to be him." Hisana said in a low tone. "Of all the people Aizen could send, he had to choose him; the person who could possibly hurt or even kill Rukia. How are we supposed to protect her now? How can we possibly continue keeping this a secret while he's around!"

Byakuya held his wife's hand, trying to calm her down. She was crying and her voice was getting louder. Having to hide these things from Rukia would certainly be harder now. If a book was trouble enough, now we have an actual person/ character from the story. As if things couldn't get any better.

I leaned my arms on the back of the chair, and then continued talking. "I felt his presence when he was approaching the house. Rukia was already awake and to hide the fact that I knew him, I had to continue faking my sleep. But he said to her, "it's time for you to come princess."

"So it's a sign. Aizen wants her to return to serine. But why? If he wants to kill her, why does he want her to return?" Byakuya said as he now held his chin while still holding Hisana's shaking hands. There was brief silence until I thought of something and mentioned it to by relatives.

"The linking spell." I said. They looked at me. "Aizen may need her for the linking spell. Aizen knows that his heart is not pure, so he may need Rukia to do the spell for him."

"That's right." Hisana said as her expression lightened up but still seemed tense. "You don't need 2 pure hearts to success in the linking spell; just one. But Rukia doesn't remember the spell. How is he going to use her if she doesn't remember anything?"

"If Rukia is in Serine then it's obvious that she is going to remember things quicker. Sooner or later she is going to remember the spell. Then Aizen will use her and have her make the kingdoms his own."

"Then when he's done, he'll kill her afterward." Byakuya said in a low tone. I slowly nodded.

"I won't let that happen," Hisana said. "I won't let my sister be used by that evil man. It may have been over 15 years since I last picked up my sword, but I will stand up and fight him. Our peace will return and things can be how they were before."

"Hisana," Byakuya said, then looked at me and nodded. I smiled, and then continued talking.

"There's another thing. Yuzu Kurosaki came to me yesterday. She is a new student in my class."

"Your sister? But why?" Hisana asked.

"She gave me a report on the kingdoms and everything about what Aizen is doing so far. She also told me about Yukari. She wasn't doing well. She's not acting like herself at all. I understood that she wouldn't be the same after being done for a long time, but the way Yuzu told me how she was, Yukari hasn't been talking, barely eating and all she does is sit in the rocking chair Rukia and I made for her. I don't want her to be like this for another moment. I want to visit her and make her change her ways."

Byakuya and Hisana nodded. "While you're gone, we will look after Rukia. We will report this to Orihime and Ulquiorra and the other kingdom rulers and call you if anything happens." Byakuya said. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"This morning; probably in a few minutes. I want to help Yukari as quickly as I can." The couple nodded.

"Good luck and I hope this Yukari is alright." I smiled then said, "Thank you Hisana. Take care of Rukia."

I got up out of the chair and placed it against the wall. I opened the door and closed it. But when I turned around, I found Rukia standing behind me with her arms by her side and her glossy eyes looking up at me.

**Rukia POV**

I looked into his eyes. I saw him. I heard them. They were hiding this from me. They thought I wouldn't find out. They thought I would just continue the life that I knew and loved. They thought I knew nothing, but in truth I know knew everything. There was another world out there that they weren't telling me; and now I had the chance to not only prove, but show that I had to be involved now.

I looked up into Ichigo's eyes as he looked down at me. As I looked at him, my mouth started to dry up and my eyes were getting watery. I wasn't going to cry. Not again. Not now.

"Rukia," he said. He stood still as did I. I couldn't say a word. He was lying to me. Just saying nothing. What was I supposed to do? Slap him? Break up with him? Run away from home? No! I was stronger than that. I didn't run away from problems, I tried to fix them. But when it came to feelings, I know for sure that I feel concern, happiness, excitement, curiosity, and love. Knowing that the man I loved lied to me? That's a feeling that truly hurt the most.

"Ichigo," I said to him. "Why?" he paused. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

He didn't respond. Byakuya and Hisana's bedroom door opened, showing the two in shocked expressions. I looked at them, and then back at Ichigo, who still didn't answer me.

"I understand that you want to protect me. And I understand that maybe I don't understand most of the things that are going on that I may be involved in. I even understand that you have to do things and go places without me because I may be in danger, but why did you have to lie to me? I thought I meant something to you."

"Rukia," Ichigo said again, but this time continued, "I couldn't tell you this. Because it would have put you in danger. It's true! I didn't have to lie to you, and I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to lose you. You've been through a lot as it is. I didn't want to put you into more pain and suffering."

I paused. "What pain and suffering have I been through?"

This time he paused, but then let his head lower down. "More than you or anyone could imagine." He answered.

"Ichigo," I said as I got closer to him and lifted his chin. "Take me there." He looked up at me into my eyes. "Take me to the place where you were going."

"But Rukia," Ichigo said as he grabbed my wrist, but I grabbed his hand with my free hand. "You said you were going to visit someone right? Well it's obvious that this place has something to do with me; so take me there."

"But Rukia," Hisana said she stepped forward in front of Byakuya, "you could be reminded of your past. Everything we worked so hard for could all fade away with the memories you get back. The life you have now could possibly disappear. Are you sure you want to make this decision and leave this life?"

I paused and lowered my head. I want to know more about the things in front of me. I may not get another chance like this. If I don't take it, I may never see what I don't know. But then again, if I do, I may have to sacrifice this life that I have. Things may disappear and I may not be able to get them back.

After thinking for a minute or two, I said, "It doesn't matter. Take me there." Everyone made their shocked expressions, but they soon faded and a small smile was left on their faces.

"Alright Rukia," Ichigo said, "I'll take you, but you better be ready for things that you wouldn't even dream about."

* * *

**Outside of the Kuchiki house**

Grimmjow was sitting on top of a large tree branch, observing the events that currently happened. He saw and heard everything. With that evil smirk on his face, he picked up his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"They're making their move. They plan to return to Serine. What should we do?"

"Keep an eye on them and don't do anything stupid. We don't need anyone messing things up."

"Humph. Like you should be talking. What are you doing anyway?"

"Getting ready for out next assignment. Anyway, call Lord Aizen and tell him the news. I will watch them tomorrow from the ground while you watch them from the skies. Remember, don't mess anything up."  
"Yeah, yeah I got your point. See you around."

"See ya." With that, the two reinforcements hung up their phones and for ready for the upcoming events of the early morning.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani and Sukari pathway)**

As Yukari was running between the long wooden floored bridge that connected the Toonamani and Sukari kingdoms, Rangiku was running a long ways after her. Yukari was sitting in her rocking chair until she felt something; a strong feeling that made her so happy that she had to tell her grandparents about it. So she was now running over the bridge with short red dress with two white spheres that resembles moons on each side. She was wearing matching flat shoes and tightly holding her favorite bunny, making sure I didn't drop as she ran.

"Yukari! Yukari wait!" Rangiku called, trying to catch the fast girl. She sure had her father and mother's determination.

After a few moments of yelling, the queen of Sukari, Masaki Kurosaki, came outside after hearing all of the commotion. She saw Yukari running up to her with a smile on her face. As soon as she reached her, Masaki picked up her tired granddaughter and held her in her arms.

"Grandma! Grandma! I had a feeling. A strong feeling."

"What kind of feeling Yukari?"

"A feelings that daddy is coming back." Masaki froze. It couldn't have been true, but considering that Aizen had made his move, maybe Ichigo was returning to Serine.

"Are you sure?" Masaki asked before taking further action.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm positive."

Yukari was able to feel when things were happening and what feelings people were having. She was able to contact her parents through their dreams, that is how she got to Rukia, and she was even able to use spells. Considering her age, she was a unique young girl. It was obvious that Yukari was Ichigo and Rukia's child.

"Yukari," Rangiku panted as she finally reached the family. She was holding her knees and looking up at them.

"Sorry for all of the trouble Queen Kurosaki."

"I told you to call me Masaki," she smiled, "and it's alright. It was worth it." Masaki kissed Yukari's forehead. "Because thanks to this unique little girl, we now know that we have a familiar guest arriving.

**Here's chapter 3. I hope I'm not moving too fast, and if I am, let me know, then I will add some stuff to make it a little slower. I hope you like it so far. I do! Oh, and at the beginning, about the songs, that dream had a purpose. But you will have to wait for later chapters. :)**

**Anyway, remember to review and comment and stuff. If you want to talk to discuss the story of my actual novel, you can IM me and I will give you the details. Thanx you for reading! Laters!**


	5. Love for you

**First off, I'd like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. You are awesome and I love that you look forward to my story. Keep reviewing and new chappies will come on no time. Just don't expect them…I want reviews. Lol**

**Second, I must say to people who are confused, if you have questions, just ask me what's going on and I will answer. And to those who love IchiRuki, more goodness will come in later chapters. The hugging, kissing, romance? More will come, but you must let me know and tell me what you want. I can't read your mind you know. Lol**

**Anyway, again thank you for reviewing and continue reading the story. And please pass it on to your friend's people and those people's people. Lol. Thanx you!**

**Quick note: Bleach episodes are new and more awesome the anime version! And I don't own Bleach. **

**Serine (Sukari Castle)**

Yukari, Masaki, and Rangiku were walking through Sukari Castle to the living room. They were going to discuss the feelings that Yukari just had to tell her grandmother about. Luckily, the king of Sukari, Isshin Kurosaki was in the living room, just sending the servants out of the room when they entered. But Isshin was surprised to see Yukari moving and walking about; especially here of all places; and with a small smile on her face. The girls sat down on the couch while Masaki and Isshin sat on the couch in front of them.

"It's good to see you walking around happily again Yukari. Are you alright?" Isshin asked.

"Yup, I'm fine. And I'm so happy. Daddy is coming back." Isshin froze, and then took in the breath that he lost when Yukari told him the news.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered. "He's coming back. I can feel it." she said as she was tightly holding the bunny that she was carrying.

The Kurosaki couple looked at each other, then back at the young girl.

"Do you know when he's returning? Or was it just a feeling you had?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know exactly when he's coming back, but I know it's going to be soon." She cuddled in her bunny tighter and said, "A week; maybe a few days. I just know he's coming back." Yukari was smiling like crazy. It seemed like the little girl's smile was something no one had seen in a long time. Well technically it was, but it just seemed like a lost jewel that was lost, but was found out of the clear blue sky. It was something worth mesmerizing.

Isshin smiled at his granddaughter and then got up off of the couch. "Well we just can't sit here now can we," he said then placed out his hand to Yukari. "We better go check up on things so we can at least give your dad a good report." Yukari smiled, and then took her grandpa's hand. They headed farther into the castle while Rangiku bowed to Masaki and followed the smiling family. Masaki remained on the couch then sighed as she looked out of the living room window, you could see the green grass and lovely outdoor view. The flowers were in full bloom and the flowers Masaki planted a few days ago were looking watered and fresh.

Even though most people called Sukari kingdom 'The Creatures Palace', it wouldn't have seemed that way to people with good sense. The surroundings always had the most colorful and unimaginable shaped flowers, the grass would mostly remain green; but even when it turned yellow, it seemed to fit the scenery. The back area was calm and peaceful when you wanted to play or just watch the stars at night, and the feeling of the place would always seem calm, yet have that worried feeling around it.

Ever since she was young, Masaki was always told bad things about the kingdom. But no matter what people said, she tried to make things colorful and try to make the place less scary to people. She didn't want people saying false and untrue things when the only thing the place needed was love and attention. When it came to love, Masaki was always good with giving people as much as they needed; including people and places.

As Masaki continued to look outside, she said aloud, "when will this time of peace remain the same?" she then lightly smiled, got up from the couch, and soon followed her family throughout the castle.

* * *

**Lienary Castle**

Little 4 and a half year old Lulu was walking around the Lienary Castle, waiting for updates from her parents. She was wearing a long emerald dress with matching flats. She was walking with her pet Poku; a young Newkerroky who was trained to behave and act like a normal pet. Yukari had one just like it, but its name was Hammy; short for Hamtaro. As Lulu continued walking down the silent hallway, she looked over at Poku who looked back at her. She could have sworn he was a person or something.

"We've been going through a lot huh Poku?" the small animal lightly growled; answering the little girl.

"Things have been rough, but they'll get better soon." The Newkerroky let out its pink tongue and started lightly panting.

"Do you think mom and dad miss us?" Poku's but fell to the floor. "You don't think so? I know they do! They didn't forget about us. They still have their memories. There's no way, they would forget us." Poku stopped panting and continued looking at Lulu. She paused then her shoulders fell.

"I know they didn't forget, and Yukari may be doing worse than we are, but I can't help but be lonely." Poku lightly made a wincing sound, got up and moved his head against lulu's hand. Lulu smiled and continued her walk with her friend. She continued on, turning hallway after hallway, until she reached the front door of the castle. They slowly walked out of the door and stopped in the middle of the open concrete area. Lulu's black hair was blowing in the calm wind as Poku's white fur was flowing just as slowly.

"Poku," Lulu said as a single tear came from her eyes, "I think things are going to change; for better or for worse." Poku looked at lulu, then back at the open area. No one was around, but it just seemed like there was something to look at.

* * *

**World of the Living (Orihime's house)**

**Rukia POV**

"YOU PLAN TO WHAT?!" Orihime freaked while Ichigo, Byakuya, Hisana and I were at Orihime's house to inform her about everything that happened this morning. Ichigo just told her that he planned to visit Yukari while taking me along with him. It was obvious that she freaked out and now had her mouth open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her eye sockets. In the meantime, Ulquiorra was sitting next to Orihime, shocked as she was but all he did was have his eyes wide. No big exaggeration like Orihime's.

"Rukia are you sure about this?" Orihime asked. "This world and that world are two completely different things. This world is safe and sound while the other may lead to violence and problems. Things can happen that are unexpected and things may not be what they seemed to be. You lost your memories because something happened to you. You have the chance to start a new life. Are you sure you want to give this us?"

"Yes," I answered. "I know that I've giving up a good, stress free life and I also know that I may never get this chance again. I want to know where I really came from, so I'm going to continue on and do the best I can. And besides," I paused then lowered my head, "Ichigo told me about Yukari." Orihime paused and started calming down. "He told me that she wasn't doing so well and that he wanted to see her. I was thinking, as her mother, it would be best to go and see how she's doing; considering I'm the cause of her pain."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and then fully relaxed as she sat down again. I looked back up and saw the understanding look she had. We smiled at each other. She understood what I needed to do, and giving up a regular life for helping out my daughter_ was_ something important.

"So tell me," Ulquiorra said; finally entering the conversation, "why else are you all here. There must be something more important that you want to talk about. You came here for something more didn't you?" I looked over at Ichigo, who shook his head then started scratching the back of it.

"Actually, there is." He started. "While I was explaining Serine to Rukia, I also told her who was involved with the world. So since I told her who they were, she requested that they come with us."

"So we came here to ask if you two would like to come with us." I finished Ichigo's statement.

"Back to Serine? That means we have to face…"

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's shoulder before she could continue her thought. He looked at Ichigo and then said, "We have to think about it."

"You may want to think fast. We are leaving in an hour." Byakuya said in his calm, but bored tone. Ulquiorra looked at his girlfriend, who now had her hands locked together covering her chin. He leaned down and whispered a few things in her ear. After a few seconds, he pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes. Then, she nodded and they both looked at us. "We'll go." They answered in union. Ichigo and I smiled, and then I thought of something.

"Hey Ichigo," he looked over at me, "why don't we invite Renji? That would be nice." The room was silent. No one moved for a second, and then Ichigo said, "Sure. It would be great, but maybe he's busy. Maybe he doesn't want to come."

"You don't want him to come huh?" I asked; making Ichigo know it was obvious that he didn't want Renji to come, but what he didn't know was that his opinion was ignored.

As soon as Ichigo was about to say something, Orihime's doorbell rang. She got up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Renji; he was panting and holding his knees. "Renji, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I. Wait a minute." He panted out. He must have been running for a while to feel the way he looked. Plus being too busy panting to talk said that you ran a long, long way. Orihime led Renji inside and closed the door with her foot. She laid him down next to me. He continued panting, but then calmed down after a few minutes. After he caught his breath, he sat up and looked at the group.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "I've been running for a while now so I needed a little bit of time to calm down and catch my breath."

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked. "Do you even know what is going on?"

"Yes," he answered. "Rukia called and told me everything. Then she asked me if I wanted to join her with all of you and of course I had to say yes. But the fact that Rukia called and asked me to come shocked me at first. Now that she understands what is going on, as her long trusted friend, I must help her with anything he needs assistance with."

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then at me. I looked over at Ichigo who made a small smile. "Alright," you can come, but you're not doing the transportation spell. We are not getting Orihime lost in another dimension again."

"Again?" I asked. This was a story I wanted to hear.

"Just ignore it Rukia. It wasn't run and it's nothing worth hearing." Said girl smiled as she told me this. I guess I didn't have to know it that badly.

"Well now," Hisana said as she got up, "now that everyone is here, shall we get going?" "Yes, that sounds good." Ulquiorra said as he followed after my sister. As we all got up from the floor, everyone suddenly stopped. They paused in their spots and looked around. I didn't know what was going on, but something was happening.

"You guys feel that right?" Renji asked.

"Obviously, but its un- expected. I didn't know he would be here." Ichigo said as he walked toward the window.

"Who?" I asked concerned.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra growled. Orihime looked at her boyfriend then pack at the group.

"You all handle him." She said. Everyone turned in her direction. "You guys handle Grimmjow while Hisana and I get Rukia out of here. We can handle ourselves."

There was mere silence, but then Hisana broke it. "I think that's a good idea. Make sure he gets distracted enough so that we can escape. We'll try to get to Karakura field before we head to Serine. We'll wait for you." She said as she looked at Byakuya. He nodded then cupped his wife's cheek. "Be careful." He simply said, but with so much emotion it was like he said 'I love you'. Hisana smiled and walked over to me.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Be careful Rukia. And don't do anything reckless." Ichigo told me.

"You shouldn't be talking strawberry." I smiled. "There's a back door that we can exit from. We'll head out that way." "Alright," Hisana and I said. But as Orihime was about to lead us to the exit, Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's hand, twisted her around and grabbed her lips with his own. It was truly an unexpected moment. "Watch yourself." He whispered. "I will." She answered. He then let go and Orihime led us to the exit while the boys headed out the front door. Who knew what kind of battle would come into place? For me, I didn't know. But what I did know was that my life had officially changed. Who knew that your whole world could change in less than an hour?

* * *

**Serine (Sukari and Lienary pathway)**

Isshin, Yukari, Rangiku and Masaki were walking around Sukari castle until they ended up walking everywhere and ended up in the backyard. They headed down the concrete area, down the similar stairs and were on the wooden bridge that connected the Sukari and Lienary kingdoms. The bridge was just as long as Toonamani and Sukari's bridge, but this one had a prettier view. When you looked over the railing, you saw streams of fishes. The water was crystal blue and you could see your reflection when you looked carefully into the water.

"Can a catch the fishes now grandma?"

"No sweetheart you can't." Masaki smiled at her granddaughter. But when you thought about it, Masaki looked so young. She looked to be in her 30's but in truth she lived for over 400 years. Time went by so slow in Serine. If she was in the world of the living, she would have been dead. Yukari wanted to do something. She didn't want to sit around anymore. Once she had that happy feeling that her dad was returning, she felt like being jumpy and doing something fun. Sitting around was not an option; she had to move around!

Then a small, but friendly roar was heard. Everyone turned to their left and saw Poku walking out of the Lienary Castle greenhouse. Following him out was Yukari's good friend Lulu. They smiled when they saw each other and not a second later they ran to each other. They embraced each other tightly and smiled.

"I missed you!" they said in union and hugged each other again. When they broke apart, Lulu asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Yukari answered. "I have good news, I had a feeling."

"Really?" I happy Lulu asked.

"Yes! A happy feeling and you know what it was?"

"What, what, what?" she asked.

"It was my daddy. I had a feeling that he was coming back."

"Really? Wow, I'm so happy for you. I mean, I haven't seen you in a while and the fact that your father is coming must be so great!"

"It is!" Yukari said while both girls jumped up and down. Then they stopped. Lulu looked at her smiling friend and noticed stray tears falling down her face.

"My daddy's coming home. I'm so happy." She fell to her knees. Lulu got down with her friend and held her in her arms as she cried. Sometimes when she needed to be, Lulu would act over her age. She even acted like a teenager sometimes; but that's only when she needed to be. Other times she would just talk and play with Poku or do other things and not bother anyone.

Rangiku and the Kurosaki's caught up with the girls, leaving Yukari crying tears of joy into Lulu's emerald dress. She didn't mind getting her dress what. They were just tears; tears of joy.

After a few minutes, Yukari lifted herself from lulu's arms and looked up at her. They smiled, and then both stood to their feet. Just then, loud growling and evil roars were heard from the Sukari kingdom. Yukari shook slightly while lulu stood firm. She was always close to the Sukari kingdom and she had her own Newkerroky. Even though Yukari had one too, she wasn't used to the big ones.

"Newkerrokys?" Yukari said.

"Not just that, but Monties and Chanies. They seem to be out of control. Something is disturbing them from their cages." Isshin said as she looked at the direction of his kingdom.

"What could it be?" Rangiku said, already fearing that she knew the answer.

"I don't know," Isshin answered, and then turned around.

"Rangiku, watch the kids. Make sure they are safe and if anything attacks them, protect them with your life."

"Of course. Understood, sir."

"You girls stay with Rangiku." "Yes, grandpa." Yukari said; Lulu replacing grandpa with King Kurosaki."

"I'll go with you to check what's going on." Masaki said.

"Alright, but stay close." He told his wife. They then turned and left while Masaki turned and waved goodbye. Yukari and Lulu looked up at Rangiku while she looked down at them.

"So, what's fun and causes us to not be in any danger?" Rangiku asked the little, brave girls. Suddenly, Poku walked in front of the 2 girls and Rangiku, and then sat swiftly on his butt. The girls laughed, lulu patting Poku's head, and then they all headed inside of the safe and secure castle…

Or so they thought.

**HAHAHAHA!!! There's chapter 4. I hope you like it. Next chapter, the fights begin. Do Rukia and the others go to Serine without the boys? You have to look forward to it… and you have to review. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't review? Lol idk, but I find out something okay. **

**Look forward to more updates and more adventures. **

**Oh, and can you guess who Lulu's parents are??? Lol. I know you know…ok no I don't.**

**Anyway, Thanx you for reading! *huggies***


	6. Not yourself

**You remember where we left off right? That's right, the battling. Things have begun in both the world of the living and Serine. How will things go when the boys and the Kurosaki's face their enemies? You gotta read to find out! **

**You thank you to all the peeps who supported me during this story be reviewing. You make my so happy! Lol; and the people who added me to their favorites. Thank you all! Keep reviewing and expecting updates.**

**Did you know that there are people out there who are roasting on Ichigo? I get so pissed because I love him! They say, and I quote: "Ichigo sucks." "He can't fight." "If he fought again Grimmjow and there weren't any producers or directors for the show, then he would lose." Now hold up a minute, he can fight, and look hot, no, sexy at the same time. He can kick as physically and mentally so people stop hating and love Ichigo ok!!!**

**On with the story…and for those who love Ichigo…I love you! Minna, Minna Daisuki!**

**World of the Living (Orihime's house)**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra headed out of Orihime's house and walked in the open area in front of them. There was enough space to move around, but definitely not enough room to do any special attacks that will make killing your enemy definite. The four men separated and waited for their enemy to come out from his hiding.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself!" Renji shouted out. There was a change in wind. You could feel his power; feel his presence; sense him coming to kill you. This only made Ichigo gain an evil smirk. Then, after a moment; he came.

"Well, Ichigo said, "it's about time you came out here, Grimmjow." With the sound of his name, Grimmjow made his appearance. He had his hands in his pocket and the same evil smirk as Ichigo's. You could tell he was ready to kill. It didn't have to be humans. If he could slaughter animals, or 1000 hollows, he would do it in less than 5 minutes. Grimmjow was ruthless; and when you saw him, that meant you only saw him for 2 things. One, he wanted something from you or he owed you something; which was rare. Two, he wanted to kill you. In this case, it was official; he wanted to kill you.

Grimmjow walked toward the group of men and stopped a few feet away from them. Ichigo looked dead into his eyes while Grimmjow did the same.

"You do realize that you couldn't keep her safe forever," Grimmjow said. "She was meant to rule the 4 kingdoms; well that's what people said. But in our case, she was meant to die. Die by the true king of Serine."

Ichigo paused and continued to stare at the man who used to be part of Sukari kingdom. Even though they hated each other, they were good friends. Things may have been rough during Ichigo's time of ruling; which he didn't have much of a chance to do sense everything was getting out of control. Ever since Yukari's birth, things in the kingdoms have changed, so Ichigo never truly got a chance to be a ruler; a happy one at that. But when things got bad, Grimmjow was there to help him get back into shape. But now Grimmjow was standing right in front of him. He was wearing an outfit that matched Aizen's clothing color, but the style was different. He was truly on his side and just thinking about it made Ichigo sick.

After a few moments, Grimmjow pulled out his sword which was located on his left side. It was obvious that Ichigo and company didn't have their weapons with them; so they had to get them out. Ichigo put his right hand to his chest and said, "Atashi Katana."

Then a black string-like wire appeared that was coming from Ichigo's chest and connected to his right palm. After mere seconds, Ichigo's zanpactou appeared. The wire made the shape of Ichigo's zanpactou them turned into it. The ability to call out your sword from within your body; this was called 'Atashi Katana.'

Grimmjow made his evil grin and put his sword in front of him. Then, just as the next gust of wind blew, Grimmjow attacked Ichigo; who was prepared for him the whole time. The collision caused Ichigo to fly backward, but they still had their blades touching. As they parted, they flew separate ways. Grimmjow landed on the roof of one of Orihime's neighbors while Ichigo was on her roof. But just as Grimmjow was about to attack the orange headed man, he saw pink petals gliding past him. Mere milliseconds later, he heard from behind, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Grimmjow turned and immediately had thousands of Byakuya's blades gliding at him. The blade's elegance was deadly. As he was dodging the amounts of blades, Byakuya kept his irises right on the traitor. Grimmjow shunpoed rooftop to rooftop, but that didn't stop Byakuya from attacking. And all his efforts were worth it, as he finally got a hold on Grimmjow when he finally used his hands; which made the blades 5 times faster. The Sukari traitor landed hard on the concrete with the blades surrounding him. They finally dispersed showing Grimmjow with a few cuts on his body. In the past, not many people could inflict a single injury on Grimmjow, but now, during the years, Ichigo and company have gotten stronger. Now they could at least have the advantage of cutting him.

Byakuya flash stepped into Grimmjow's location. Senbonzakura's blades started to move around Byakuya and continued circling him while Grimmjow remained on the ground. They were a good ways away from Orihime's house. They now had enough space to do any techniques that would kill their enemy. So now that they had that advantage, they used it.

Grimmjow got up from the small puddle of blood and held onto his swords blade. He curled up his forefingers and his blade started blowing. Byakuya stood his ground, about to attack. "Grind," Grimmjow said, but before he could finish his words, he heard a loud and echoing, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The blast of energy came right at Grimmjow, but he shunpoed away from Ichigo's deadly bind of spiritual pressure. Once Grimmjow flash stepped away and to another location, Byakuya's blades attacked again. This time, he took action and sliced at the blades. No matter how many times he sliced or how fast he was going, he could deflect all of Senbonzakura's blades. Grimmjow was attacked again and fell to the ground. As Ichigo was looking from above, he could have sworn Grimmjow was stronger. He used to be like Kenpachi. He was known as The Cat of Sukari. Every fight he would win. He even fought Byakuya time to time and he would never do something like this. What was the purpose of this? He would never act this way; so something so…wait.

As he was thinking, Ichigo could feel a blast of spiritual pressure. He knew who it was, but it was Byakuya who was surprised. After getting Grimmjow a good distance away from him, Byakuya looked up at Ichigo with a concerned face. "Ichigo, go to the girl's location and hurry!" Ichigo nodded and shunpoed away while Grimmjow was protesting. "He's not going anywhere." He said. But just as he was about to follow Ichigo, Byakuya said calmly but still said with a bit of anger, "Bankai."

**Toward Karakura Field**

**Rukia POV**

Through the exit, into the trees, and past the off and on forest growth was me, Orihime, and Hisana trying to get into Karakura Fields and waiting for the boys to arrive. We left them so they could defeat a man named Grimmjow, then they would come back to us. But that if they didn't? What if Grimmjow was to powerful? No, that was impossible. I know Ichigo and the others can defeat him. Besides, it was 4 against 1. What's the worst that could happen?

As I was in deep thought, I bumped into something. I looked up and saw Hisana paused where we were. There were lesser buildings and it looked like we were in a circular grass area. This had to be Karakura Field. But the thing that got my attention, we that Hisana had not moved an inch. I looked over to Orihime who also was motionless.

"You guys what's wrong?" I asked. I looked over to Hisana's side and saw a woman with light green hair; an outfit similar to Grimmjow's but the shirt was closed and had long sleeves. She had a sword also to her left side but the sword holder was also light green. Her eyes were closed, but then she opened them and stared at us. She was so beautiful, but could she have been an enemy. Before I could ask Hisana, she spoke.

"Neliel, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to bring back Rukia Kuchiki. Her time to return has come."

"She'll go when she wants to. And you have no right to take her back."

"Please understand Queen Kuchiki. I am only doing what is right. I am following my orders."

"You're following Aizen's orders." The woman named Neliel paused. She then took a deep breath and slowly started walking up to us.

"I wanted to do this without fighting you, but it seems that I have no choice." She slowly started pulling out her weapon. As she did this, Hisana put her hand to her chest and said, "Atashi Katana." Suddenly a string-like wire came out of Hisana's chest and was connected to her palm. Then, a sword was formed out of the wire, and then the wire dissolved, showing a regular looking sword with a dark purple hilt. Just then, Neliel and Hisana's blades were connected. Hisana's face with anger while Neliel has her eyebrows down but showed no emotion. They separated and landed on the ground across from each other of the field. Orihime and I watched as the women were fighting. While they were heading toward each other again and again, I couldn't help but look at my sister. She was fighting; and had great skill at it. I always knew her to be the kind of person who never fought. She never argued and when things went rough, Byakuya would calmly handle it like he always did. So to see my sister fighting an unknown woman, with a sword no doubt, had me thinking about more about myself.

I put my hand to my chest and started thinking what kind of sword was inside me. Did I even have one or was it some kind of ability she was able to use. I just learned about Serine so how was I supposed to know what kind of abilities I had. There was so many things that I wanted to learn, but it was obvious I had to wait for those answers.

"Hisana!" Orihime shouted. I looked up and found my sister in the middle of the field, holding her side. She was bleeding and her blood was dripping off of Neliel's blade. "Hisana!" I repeated after Orihime. Hisana paid no attention to us. She was focused on her enemy; the woman who just injured her. But from that I saw, Hisana's eyes were now drooping. It was as if she was sad and tried her best to defeat her enemy. I've never seen this side of her before. She seemed so…different.

Hisana slowly got up from the ground and put her sword in front of her vertically. Both hands were in the hilt and the tip of the blade was pointed at Neliel. Her hair was covering her face so we couldn't see her violet eyes.

"I know I haven't done this over 16 years, but I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister." She looked up and showed her face to us. The next words that came out of her mouth not only surprised me, but helped me remember who she was.

"Breeze through life, Megami." Suddenly, as a huge blast of sensation was felt, I remembered who she was. Hisana Kuchiki. The Queen of the Toonamani Kingdom. The sister of Rukia Kuchiki and the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki. Although I already knew she was married, knowing that she was the queen to the kingdom of Toonamani surprised me. Ichigo told me about the kingdoms and the people involved with them, but the people who ruled them he didn't tell me about. The fact that I remembered this was something that shocked me.

As I looked at my sister's sword, I also found out that an ordinary sword could have its own look to it. Hisana's weapon was now lavender; the hilt was at least. And it had a guard that had silver bells on them. The bells resembled ones that cats would wear. They surrounded the guard and you could hear a small bit of them as they blew in the wind. The blade was the same, except looked different in some way. I could have sworn it was glowing.

Neliel froze, and then stood her ground after looking at Hisana's beautiful blade. Sweat beads were forming and some were falling from her sides. The expression on her face showed that she was either scared or nervous. Either way, she stood feet away from Hisana and was ready to attack again.

"That's very impressive, but your sword will not help you defeat me." As the green haired woman attacked, charging right at Hisana, she remained in her position motionless. She had the same expression Neliel had when their blades first touched. As Neliel was getting closer and closer, Hisana but up her sword and moved it left to right; letting the bells giggle as she moved them.

But as soon as Neliel touched blades with Hisana, she was met with a strong bolt of lightning. There were no storm clouds in the sky. Where could the lightning hand come from? It came from Hisana's blade. I knew this, because when Neliel touched my sister's blade, it turned yellow and the lightning zapped onto Neliel. I didn't know that her sword could do that. I didn't know any sword could do that. How was that possible?

"Megami," Orihime said. I turned to her while she continued looking at the women. The lightning effect had been ignored and they continued fighting without Hisana's sword tricks.

"You're probably thinking how amazing Hisana's sword is. Well what you're thinking is correct. Her sword is amazing. It is the 4th strongest in Serine. And also the 2nd most beautiful."

"And her sword is called Megami?"

"Yes," Orihime said. "Megami means Goddess. Its ability is to control the skies and almost any element. But it also depends on weather conditions. Like if it's raining, then her power grows and she is able to make tornados and natural disasters."

"That's amazing!" I gasped. "She can really do that?"

Orihime smiled. "Well she is a goddess."

I looked over at the women. Neliel's sleeves were now cut off and she was on one knee, holding on the hilt of her blade trying to stand. She looked up at Hisana who only had her one side wound. Hisana looked down at Neliel and put her blade to her neck.

"Hisana," don't do it." I said. I was ignored. Then Hisana said, "Why do you truly want Rukia?" Orihime and I paused and stopped worrying what she would do next.

"What do you mean? I'm bringing her back to,"

"I know you're not doing this for Aizen. These are not your actions. The Neliel I know would never cross blades with me so recklessly. She would have tried another approach or reveal her zanpactou to me."

_Zanpactou? That must mean the swords. Because is Hisana revealed her sword, then that must mean that Neliel could do it too. So they weren't swords, they are zanpactou._ I thought while they were still talking.

"What are your true actions?"

Neliel looked down leaving Hisana's eye contact. The wind started blowing, causing the scene to look more saddened. Maybe Hisana's power had an effect on surroundings too instead of just people or her enemies.

"Alright," Neliel started, "the truth is that,"

"Hisana wait!!" someone familiar shouted; interrupting Neliel's true motive. Everyone looked to the sky and saw Ichigo gliding over to us. While he reached the ground, I saw that he also had a weapon, but his was longer and had no guard. "Ichigo," Hisana said as she removed her blade from Neliel's throat.

"Ichigo," I said as Orihime and I entered onto the field. He said my name as he ran over to me and hugged me. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded. He then looked at Orihime who also nodded, and then he turned to look at Hisana.

"Neliel is not our enemy. She is acting as a spy for the Sukari kingdom." Hisana's eyes widened as she looked at Neliel who was still looking at the ground.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," she answered. "I meant to tell you once we saw each other, but I was afraid someone was watching me and they were going to find out. I didn't sense anyone, but I still had to play the part.

Hisana sighed of relief, and then helped Neliel to her feet. The lightning attack must have still been affecting her.

"So you are not a traitor?"

Neliel smiled. "I am not. I still serve for Serine and all rulers who are currently on or next on the throne."

"Now that you know that," Ichigo started, "we should quickly discuss upcoming plans." But before Ichigo started his quick discussion, someone came flying down in the middle of the field. Surrounding the person was what looked to be pink petals. Just then, Byakuya appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Byakuya," Hisana said. Byakuya turned and gave a relieved expression. "Hisana," he sighed out. The blades around the man dispersed and joined Byakuya. They circled him as the man got up. I looked more clearly and saw Grimmjow badly injured. His arms were bleeding and his top that was on his chest was no longer there.

"Nel," he let out. "We're retreating. Let's go." He said. She madly looked at us, and then ran over to Grimmjow's side. She lightly raised his arm and put it on her shoulder. They then disappeared and left us in Karakura Field. Hisana's blade was released from her hand. As she let it go, it turned back into the string-like wire and attached back to her chest. The same thing happened with Ichigo expect his wire was black.

Not later after their zanpactous left their wielder's hands, Renji, and Ulquiorra appeared from the sky. As soon as he landed, Orihime ran over to him and ran into his arms. Renji ran over to us and asked, "Did Grimmjow retreat?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Now we know that we need to be more prepared."

"Yeah," Renji said then looked at me. I knew what he was about to ask me, so I answered for him.

"I'm fine Renji. Nothing happened to me. Of all people to be worried about, it would be Hisana." We looked over to her and saw her wound on her side. She looked down at it while Byakuya immediately checked it. He lifted her shirt up and stood in front of us so we didn't see. But suddenly, I saw something glowing from where Hisana's wound was. I looked over a little and saw a green light coming from Byakuya's hand and was healing her wound. Minutes later, the glowing light stopped and Byakuya now stood beside his wife. He wound as gone, but the blood stain was still visible on her shirt.

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra said while catching up with the rest of us with Orihime's hand in his. "I believe it's best if we stay here for a while until we can protect Rukia better. We need to hord our skills before we just head into enemy territory."

Ichigo nodded then looked at me. "Rukia, I know that you want to see Serine, but staying here would be safer for you." I nodded.

"Are you still going to see Yukari?" Hisana asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Me going to see her hasn't changed, but I will not bring Rukia with me. Please watch her while I'm gone."

"Like the original plan huh?" Byakuya sighed. "Of course we will watch her, but bring yourself back here in one piece."

"Yeah," he said. He turned to me again. Everyone else was walking away from the field; heading home while leaving me and Ichigo alone.

"I know you want to see where you came from and know the person you were before, but you can't right now. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't know it was this bad. You have to stay behind until I'm sure I can bring you there."

"Alright," I answered. Ichigo grabbed the back of my head and pulled me up to his chest while his free arm was wrapped around my waist.

"I'll try to contact you as much as I can. Stay safe alright."

"You too," I said before we broke apart. I stared into his eyes and then we got closer to each other and entered a passionate kiss. It lasted a few minutes, and then we broke apart. I started to back up while my hands slid down his arms and his with mine.

"I love you Rukia," he said.

"I love you Ichigo." Our hands finally touched then we separated. We turned; he walked farther into the field while I walked through the trees to try to catch up with my friends and family. But when I turned, Ichigo was gone. Gone to Serine; the world that I wanted so much to see.

* * *

**Serine (Lienary Greenhouse)**

"I thought I heard it

I thought I felt it.

It started to shake within my chest.

I felt it would cone now

I watched countless stars as they vanished

I waved goodbye, "I'm Glad."

As Rangiku and the 2 young girls of Serine were singing their favorite song, they felt a strong spiritual pressure. They all looked out of the greenhouse door that lead to outside and froze. There was so one there, but there was someone coming. I knew this presence. They knew who was coming. Yukari smiled.

"He's here. He's finally here."

**There's chapter 5. I know the fight scene didn't have much action in it; I'm not good with fight scenes so I did my best. And yes, I gave Hisana a zanpactou. I can't have Byakuya protecting her all the time. Well I can, but that would get boring. Lol**

**The song that the girls were singing was the opening of the anime Angel Beats. If you haven't heard of it, you need to check it out. If you have, then keep watching it. I LOVE it! **

**Anyway, keep reviewing and checking out my profile. Thanx you!!!**


	7. Come back to me

**Now things get more interesting. Rukia stays behind her family while Ichigo goes back to Serine after 16 years. Happy times arrive but also sad times. Memories return little by little and new characters arrives. And are you fascinated with Hisana's zanpactou? You should be. I like the name and design of it. If Hisana's a shocking, what do you think about Masaki's? I guess you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**And thank you to all of the peeps who have reviewed so far. Your comments are so funny and heartwarming. I will continue writing just for you. And if you want more things added to the story, just tell me and I will do what I can. Thank you for your supports peeps!**

**Serine (Sukari's underground chamber)**

Isshin and Masaki were staying alert as they entered Sukari's underground chambers. This is where the creatures of Sukari stayed. Lately they have been out of control and escaping, so security has increased. To keep these creature in their cells, box like chambers have been created and steel bars were their cell doors.

As the Kurosaki couple continued through the chambers, they were charged at by Newkerrokys from time to time. It didn't scare either person sense they were used to it. All they were focusing on was why the creatures were making so much noise. They thought that maybe Aizen was down here and caused them to react the way they did. But, after their efforts on trying to search, they found no sign of Aizen; not even his spiritual pressure.

"Maybe they were just making commotion in an attempt to escape again."

"But that doesn't make sense. They wouldn't just make noise to try to call for the others." Isshin answered his wife. "We've been around these creatures for over 500 years. We know their patterns, attack methods and anything else you can think of. Both you and I know they wouldn't just do this for no good reason."

Masaki nodded and continued looking at her husband, but then, Masaki and Isshin both felt a large blast of spiritual pressure above them.

"That couldn't be?"

"It has to be." Masaki said as she turned and started running to the exit. Isshin followed suit and could wait to see the man they've missed for 16 years.

**Lienary Greenhouse**

Yukari jumped out of her chair in the greenhouse and dashed outside with Lulu and Rangiku following her. Yukari stopped and stared at the orange haired man that resembled her father. She wasn't sure if this was some illusion. She wanted to know if this was her real father.

"Daddy?" she said.

He smiled kneeled down and opened his arms. "Well what are you waiting for? Come here kiddo."  
Yukari smiled as wide as she could and ran up to Ichigo. As they finally embraced each other, he twirled his daughter around and kissed her hair. Yukari was crying and crying in her father's shoulder. She gripped his shirt so tight that it caused his shirt to wrinkle up. But it didn't matter to him, because he held his daughter the same way.

"I missed you daddy! I was afraid I wouldn't see you again! And I got so worried that mommy wouldn't remember anything. I couldn't lose you too daddy. I just couldn't!"

"Sssh," Ichigo said as he rubbed his daughter's back to calm her down. Rangiku and Lulu were walking to up them and bowed their head.

"It's good to see you again Ichigo. It's been a while." Rangiku said as she and Lulu got back up.

"Yeah it has," Ichigo smiled. "You two haven't aged a day."

"Well I guess being in a world like Serine, time does that to you."

"How are my parents?" Lulu asked as she and Ichigo now looked at each other.

"Your parents are fine. They have their memories and have their powers and abilities."

"Did they forget about me?" Ichigo leaned his head on his daughters. "I'm not sure. They don't seem to talk about you very much, but I'm sure that they haven't forgotten about you."

Lulu nodded then looked at Yukari who was still smiling and tightly holding onto her father.

"Ichigo!" Masaki shouted from behind. Ichigo turned and saw his mother running at him. With his free arm, he hugged his mother as she caught up with him. She also held onto him tightly and said she missed him. When they broke apart, she looked at Yukari who showed no signs of letting go.

"She really did miss you Ichigo. Time has been hard for her and other people of the kingdoms too."

"I know, that's why I came back. I came to see how things were going and to check up on Yukari. Even though Yuzu told me everything, I wanted to see how bad things were for myself. "

"Well you did the right thing son." Everyone turned and saw Isshin arriving behind Masaki. He had his hands in his pocket and was talking in his regular and serious tone.

"Dad," Ichigo said as he caught up with his father.

"You may have come here to see if everything is where it's supposed to me, but what about Rukia? How will she react to find you gone?"

"Rukia knows about Serine." Isshin and Masaki's eyes widened while Rangiku and Lulu gasped. Yukari looked up at her father.

"I told her everything. Everything about Serine, that and who in the world of the living was involved. I even told her about you Yukari." He said as he looked at his daughter. "She now knows about you. And don't worry, she'll remember about you when the time comes."

Yukari smiled and laid her head on her father's shoulder again. She started crying again, but kept it secret from anyone who looked at her; but everyone knew she was crying of happiness.

"Well now that you have returned," Masaki said, "I think it's best if we show you what's been going on while you were absent." Ichigo smiled and held onto Yukari tightly. Then the group of reunited rulers headed back into Lienary Castle to get updates on what's been happening. Little did they know a certain someone was watching their every move.

"So tell me, how are things going?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki has returned, but it looks like he is alone. Rukia has not returned with him."

"Well its looks like we have to use plan B."

"What plan would that be my Lord?"

"The world of the living. Grimmjow and Neliel were not able to bring Rukia back. So you and your sister bring her back; alive."

"My sister sir? My lord I guarantee that I can do this on my,"

"My dear girl. Are you doubting me and telling me what is best?" Aizen interrupted.

"No sir," the girl answered. "I will take my sister and bring Rukia Kuchiki back alive."

"Good, and remember our agreement. Do not fail me."

"Understood my lord." The new recruit of Aizen's team hung up her phone and jumped off the branch she was just hiding in. She was on her way to her sister, then to the place where she needed to complete her mission.

* * *

**World of the Living**

**Rukia POV**

Saturday and Sunday were fun days, but without Ichigo, it seemed like I wasn't having as much fun as I should have. Saturday, I hung out with Orihime and Ulquiorra and spent the night catching up on Orihime's stories about Serine. She told me about her kingdom and the one person she feared to see the most. She loved her but she was too scared to face her. Ulquiorra wasn't afraid to see her but he had the same feelings as Orihime did.

Sunday, Byakuya, Hisana and I had some family time and I got to see their side of the story. The citizens, events, families and the costs of royalty. Everything sounded so peaceful, but in both stories, there was a person who always caused trouble; Aizen. The man who wanted all 4 kingdoms and tried to kill me to do it. He had pure hatred, but let others do his dirty work. This man made me sick, but even though everyone told me about him, I couldn't remember his face or voice. Something told me I didn't want to know either.

Now it was Monday and Renji, Orihime, Ulquiorra and I were heading back to school. We headed into the classroom and sat down. I looked out of the window while Orihime talked to Momo. The new girl Yuzu Kurosaki was talking to Renji. She was smiling while Renji was telling her something that must have been funny. Tatsuki was holding back Chizuru from jumping on Orihime and Keigo wasn't in class; now that was a rare moment.

After about 15 minutes of talking and laughing, came inside and class began. We of course discussed the story, but what I found out was that there were also spells that the rulers cast. There were millions of kinds. They not only had their zanpactous, but spells called Kidos or just other names. We didn't discuss the kingdoms today, but tomorrow we would have. By now, it was lunch. My friends and I were on the roof eating and having random conversation until Orihime got a phone call. She got her phone from her breast pocket and answered. Based on her expression, she was shocked to hear from the person on the other line. Moments later, she started crying and got up from the circle we were in and walked to the railing.

After a minute or so Ulquiorra got up and followed Orihime. I started wondering who it was that made her so sad. Or what even happened to make her start crying. We continued eating our lunch in silence until the couple came back over to us. Orihime wiped away her tears while Ulquiorra looked at all of us. "That was our daughter Lulu."

Everyone looked at them. "Lulu? How did she contact you? You're in a different dimension."

"It seems that way, but it turns out that Urahara gave us phones that are able to do to different dimensions. She contacted us using Ichigo's phone." Ulquiorra answered Renji.

"So Lulu is your daughter. She's the person you didn't want to face." I said. "But why? Why don't you want to see her? She's your daughter. She must be feeling lonely."

"We would have gone," Orihime said, "but doing so would have only caused more problems. The Lienary kingdom focuses on technology and science. If we went there is the probability of us not coming back. Sense we rule, they need us there to enhance their equipment. So we will go back when the time comes. Lulu may feel lonely, but now we know we can contact her. We discussed that while we were talking. Urahara gave her a phone similar to ours so things will at least go a little better.

We stayed quiet, then after a moment I broke the silence. "At least you can talk to your daughter again." Orihime smiled. "Would you like to talk to Yukari?" I froze. "Lulu and Yukari are best friends. I'm sure wherever Lulu is Yukari is close by." I closed my fists and looked at them. Do I even want to talk to her? I do. I want to meet her, talk to her, love her, treat her like a mother is supposed to take care of their child, but I've never seen her in my life. I have this chance and yet…

I looked back up at my friend and said, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean with Ichigo there, I think she's as busy as it is. And besides, we talk in my dreams. When the day comes, I'll talk to her as much as I want to. For now, I'll wait." Orihime smiled and nodded, then put her phone back in her pocket. Just then, the bell rang; signaling us to go to class. But when we got there, we found something unexpected.

"So how are things Aizen? Has plan B been set into motion?"

"Of course. The girls have moved into position and things here are being prepared. Making out move shouldn't be too hard."

"Do you think the girls will be able to handle Kuchiki's and Cifer's?"

Aizen smiled. "Don't underestimate them Gin. The Krimson kingdom made that mistake. We will use their advanced abilities to our advantage. They have a goal. Once they are given a goal, they stick to it even if it costs them their lives. Using them may mean victory for us in the later future.

When we returned to the classroom and took our seats, arrived again, but this time had a smile on her face. "Alright class, today we have 2 new students. They came late in the day, but they're still here nonetheless. Come on in you two!"

A few seconds later, 2 girls came into the room. The thing was, the girls were twins. The girls in class were getting jealous except for me and some other people while the boys, except Ulquiorra and Renji were trying to hold pack their whistles and members under their pants. Both girls were the same height and dark brown hair, but one girl had black eyes while the other had amber eyes. They were as skinny as Orihime, but their chest sized equaled Hisana's but bigger. They were pretty, but there was something I didn't like about them. I've been having this 'There's something strange about this' feeling a lot. The girls went to the board and both wrote their names. They then turned and held their hands behind their back.

"My name is Minamoni Sava and this is my sister Ninamoni. We hope we can be good friends in the future." Based on Minamoni's tone, it seemed like she was annoyed. She spoke like Byakuya except seemed more bored. I never knew that no toned people could actually exist.

After gave them their seats, class continued on until the school bell rang. It was a quiet day sense Keigo was gone so mostly everyone was having a good time without being interrupted my Mr. Crazy. Minamoni sat in front of where Ichigo would sit while Ninamoni sat to her sister's right side.

After school, Orihime and I headed to the mall, of course with her boyfriend by her side. We traveled store to store and only bought food from the Food Court. It's now 6:30 and we were sitting on a bench outside of a store called 'Niko Niko.'

"So are you ready to go?" Orihime asked me.

I smiled. "I think so. I feel a little better." I got up and said, "Let's get going."

"Alright," Orihime smiled and got up with Ulquiorra following suit. As we were starting to walk, Orihime turned around. "Hey are you coming?" I turned and saw Ulquiorra looking in the opposite direction. Orihime walked up to him, held onto his arm and looked where we was looking. I also observed where they were looking and saw I man that looked similar to Ichigo, but had black hair. He was wearing a dark blue closed up jacket with black jeans and shoes. With a mall full of people in color, he sure stood out. But the thing that got me was that he looked similar to Ichigo.

"Kaien Shiba." Orihime muttered.

"Let's get going." Ulquiorra said as he pushed Orihime and me so we could escape. We traveled through the crowd of people while Ulquiorra was behind us the whole time looking back to make sure we weren't being followed. As soon as we were in the mall parking lot, we headed to the park. The area was empty and there was enough space to battle if needed to. We waited there a few minutes, and then decided to start walking back to my house. But just as we were about to leave, we saw a student from our class.

"Minamoni what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rukia stay back." Orihime said as she got in front of me. Both she and Ulquiorra were standing their ground. Then I saw Ninamoni on one side of the park and the man named Kaien Shiba on the other side. They all had zanpactous with them, but Minamoni was pulling out hers.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said, "In orders of Lord Aizen, we are forcing you to come back to Serine."

"We won't let that happen!" Orihime said as she put her hands to her blue hairpins that her brother gave her.

"Say what you want Orihime, but she's coming whether she likes it or not." Suddenly Ninamoni came running at us with her zanpactou in hand. Orihime looked over at a charging Ninamoni, put her hand to her chest and shouted, "Atashi Katana!"

* * *

**Serine (Krimson Castle)**

The halls of Krimson Castle were dark, but still had meaning. A place where weapons were made and where citizens work on their fighting skills. Kenpachi Zaraki would always make people stronger. He always said with his big evil grin, "The stronger they are, the lesser the problem of picking up their bodies when they die." When you thought about it, he did have a point. Either way, Krimson was the strongest kingdom in Serine, but Sukari was the most powerful.

As the woman of Krimson was walking through the main hall, she was not even thinking about the large pictures of the past rulers hanging on the wall. The generations of rulers that gave Krimson its nickname, "Deadly Kingdom." Every kingdom had a nickname, but through the years, Krimson gained this nickname. The woman of Krimson, Allana Kapenchi, continued down the long hallway until she reached the throne room and the double doors automatically opened. After they opened, she went in and the doors closed. On the throne sat Renji's sister Anita Abarai. She took over while her big brother was in the world of the living. Allana was Renji's good friend and the woman who fell in love with him. She never admitted to it, and ever since Renji left, she felt as if she would never be able to tell him. It was just something she put behind her, but she still happily represented and served her kingdom. With her long blonde hair that went past her hips, long red dress that dragged on the ground with matching cape, Allana stood in front of Anita and bowed before looking back up.

"Any updates." The current queen of Krimson asked.

"Nothing to report so far, but," Allana rose up. "Ichigo Kurosaki has returned from the world of the living and is currently in the Lienary kingdom. That is all to report for now."

"Good," Anita said. "But I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to go to the world of the living and see how things are going. I also want you to help the Kuchiki's protect Rukia. With your skills Aizen's foes or anything that comes to Rukia should be running."

Allana froze then got up from the ground. "What do you mean?"

"As I said, I want you to go to the world of the living."

"But Renji is there. Shouldn't he be more than strong enough to handle this? How is he by the way?" Allana asked curiously.

"My brother is fine," Anita stood from the throne and walked down the stairs that lead up to her seat. "Renji can handle these situations, but you can help him and make things easier for him. You do want things to be easy for my brother right?"

Allana nodded. Anita smiled as she caught up to Allana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you are there, then Renji would probably be happier and in a way. His happiness could make him stronger."

Allana and Anita looked at each other in the eyes. "Just do this favor for me. It will help you both out in the end." Allana smiled while Anita turned to go back to her throne.

_So my mission begins,_ Allana thought_. I wonder what will Renji think when he sees me. Or how Rukia will react when she realizes that I'm her apprentice._

**Chapter 6! It seemed short to me, but don't worry, the chapters will get longer as time goes on. Can you believe that Orihime has a zanpactou? So many things are happening. I'm so happy that I can't wait to write some more. Lol. **

**Anyway, thank you for supporting me and my story. I know I said this is based on a novel I plan to write, I hope you know that zanpactous are not part of the novel, and the characters I have is kind of off. I plan to keep the story of a good level, but still have some major action and romance with it. Keep reading and more secrets will show.**

**And the new characters are of course my own. You will learn more about them in due time.**

**Thanks for reading! Daisuki!**


	8. Our destination

**So Orihime has a zanpactou and Allana Kapenchi makes her way to the world of the living. Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra deal with a predicament while Kaien, Minamoni and Ninamoni make a move on Rukia. How will things turn out? Read to find out! Lol**

**Also did you peeps check out Angel Beats? If you haven't you need to. It's a new show so new episodes come on every Friday. **

**Another thing, I have new story ideas, Bleach of course, but I plan to do an InuYasha fanfic. I'll put the ideas on my profile. You guys can answer the profile and let me know what you think. Right now, enjoy this chapter and review and comment to let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

…**.and Bleach rules!**

**Serine **

Allana was in the middle of Serine preparing for the transportation spell; the Tunnel of Nanni. She put her hands out in front of her and begun chanting, "Rolls of millions scattered between the winds. Going through the wilds of life it's self. Take me to the," a noise was heard behind her. She turned and saw the princess of the Lienary kingdom.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" the young girl walked out of the dark forest and walked up to the woman of Krimson.

"I want you to take me with you. Take me to the world of the living." Allana froze and continued to look at the girl.

"Are you crazy? Do you realize your parents would kill me? Not only them, but Ichigo, Rukia, the Kuchiki's, Kurosaki's. Anyone who could get their hands on me would kill me. Did I mention your parents?"

"Yes you did, but don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."

"How the hell are you going to take responsibility when you're dead?"

"Hey, no cussing." Lulu said as she pointed her finger toward Allana. "Anyway, I understand that I'm putting myself in danger, but I want to go. If Yukari can see her dad, then I should see my dad too."

"Lulu, I love you like a little sister, but I can't bring you with me."

"Allana please!" Lulu pleaded as her head went down. "Please let me see my parents. I miss them and want to see them. I may be young and I may not know much, but I know for a fact that my parents aren't with me and not seeing them is causing me to feel a sadness that I just don't want to feel anymore."

Allana sighed and held out her hand. "Do the spell with me. We should get there faster is we work together." Lulu smiled then grabbed Allana's hands. They chanted the rest of the spell to each other and disappeared through the glowing light on the ground.

* * *

**Neliel POV**

"Lord Aizen, Lulu Cifer has just left with Allana Kapenchi to the world of the living. What is our next move?"

"Wait until things come our way. Not soon now, the twins should be bringing Rukia back, and then our next plan will continue."

"Understood my lord." I hung up my phone and put it back in my breast pocket.

"So we wait huh?"

"Yeah, "I answered Grimmjow. "Aizen says we wait until the twins come back with Rukia. After that, the next plan will immense."

"What about us? What do we do?"

I looked at Grimmjow who was in the branch above me. "We do what Aizen says and follow his orders. Our only obstacles are Szayel Aporro and Kaien Shiba. We may be able to handle Gin and Aizen if we get all the rulers together. But we also have to have Rukia here too. She and Ichigo's power combined may just kill Aizen in the end."

"Wouldn't it just make more sense is Yukari fought Aizen?"

"Yukari is only 5. She can't fight a ruthless man who would kill a child. Aizen will kill her when he gets the chance. He'll even kill Lulu."

"So what? We go after her?"

"No, she should be safe with Allana and everyone else there. But we should be focusing on Ichigo and the others here. The creatures will break free soon. Things will end up being very hectic. We need to watch how things go then make our move."

"Alright," he said. "I'm with you all the way." I raised my eyebrow and smirked at the blue haired man above me.

"But don't get used to it! Don't start thinking that I want to be with you c-cause I don't!" he raised his voice. I smiled and jumped off the tree. Grimmjow and I headed trough the forest and headed to the kingdom of information; the Lienary Kingdom.

* * *

**World of the Living (Karakura Park)**

**Rukia POV**

"Atashi Katana!" Orihime shouted. The string like wire came out of Orihime's chest but before it could turn into her zanpactou, she let out its name. "Infect, Dokueki!" Suddenly, I bird like sound appeared as smoke started to circle around Orihime. Ulquiorra and I know had our distance while the battle started. Ninamoni was kneeling on the ground but still had her sword in hand while her other two comrades were in their same positions. I covered my eyes from the dust while the smoke continued, but not too much longer did it start to dissipate. As the smoke cleared, I saw a pink hilt and a guard with while long silk strings. Then, when the smoke and dust was completely gone, I saw 6 fairies like things around Orihime's head. Were those parts of her zanpactou?

"After all these years," I looked over at Ulquiorra as he continued to look at Orihime. "After all of these years, I never thought I would imagine looking at her zanpactou again.

"Is Orihime's sword powerful?"

"Yes," he answered while still focused. "It may look non effective now, but I must say, it is a very unique zanpactou." I looked over at the battle again and saw Ninamoni get up off her knee and laughing loudly.

"So you really think that stupid zanpactou can scare me?" Orihime kept her mad gaze at Ninamoni and let her powers fly around her.

"It's a pathetic zanpactou that can kill no one." Just then, Ninamoni put the tip of her sword on the palm of her free hand. Everyone kept still for a mere second until the worse began.

"Break, Karada!" Ninamoni's zanpactou vanished before our eyes then a gust of wind came in. I covered my eyes again and tried my best to see what was happening. Just then, there was laughter. The laughter was evil and had a deadly purpose. Once the smoke cleared again, I saw Orihime constantly Ninamoni, who had no sword in her hand. Wait, she did have a sword…but…it was part of her body?

I tried to look more clearly, but what I saw wasn't deceiving me. Ninamoni's zanpactou was in her hand; literally in her hand. She was jumping around, avoiding Orihime's sword attacks. The fairy things around her were continuing to follow, but then one attacked. "Koten Zanshun I reject!" she yelled. Her attack was useless. It missed her by seconds. It was a slow attack, but Orihime reacted by slashing Ninamoni's arm. She fell to one knee again, but continued fighting after observing her arm.

I didn't understand something though, why was Orihime's zanpactou so different. I've seen Hisana's and it had characteristics that were strange to me, but she used her powers automatically. What was Orihime's ability?

"You probably don't understand Orihime's zanpactou." I looked over at Ulquiorra who was still focused on his girlfriend's battle.

"Dokueki; the sword of venom. It's a sword that doesn't suit her but has benefits to it. It's a sword that looks like it's ineffective, but in reality, it works its magic right when she says its name. It causes people to think that they are unharmed when injured, but in truth, their body is being poisoned with deadly venom. With enough injuries and the deepness of it, Ninamoni should be dead when the battle ends."

"You mean Orihime's going to kill her."

"I did tell you that she her zanpactou that doesn't suit her."

I looked back at Ninamoni and started noticing that she was starting to slow down. Her movements got slower and her breathing started to increase. Even though her zanpactou was in her body, she was still human. She obviously could feel the venom in her system.

"Just give up," Orihime said, "I don't want to hurt you any longer. Just leave Rukia alone and return to Aizen. This violence doesn't have to be done."

Ninamoni laughed; using the remaining energy she had left. "You think your venom can affect me? This is nothing. You are nothing! Your power is useless next to mine!" then the poisoned girl started running to Orihime again, but she put her sword horizontally and whispered, "Hebi Bito."

"She's good as gone now," Ulquiorra said. I kept quiet as Ninamoni was approaching her venomous death, but it never game after we heard another calling. We looked in front of us and saw Minamoni releasing her zanpactou.

"Become my sin, Kubochi." Without smoke engulfing her, Minamoni dissolved into dust. It started from her feet all the way to her head. She was gone, impossible to see with naked eyes. Orihime cautiously looked around and found no one. Then, she turned and met blades with Minamoni. Half of her body showing while the other half was unseen.

"Bure-ka." She muttered. Just then, Orihime's arm started bleeding. No cuts or scars were made on her arm. Minamoni's blade never touched her. How was she bleeding? Suddenly, Orihime started wincing then started yelling in pain as her forearm, shoulder and some of her neck started bleeding. As the pain traveled through her body to her neck, I saw that her skin was being pulled apart. It was as if her skin was peeling away from each other. Tissue and muscles were coming apart; as if on instinct. Orihime screamed in a plea for help. Then, Ulquiorra put his hand to his chest. I stepped back a good distance without having him telling me anything.

"Enclose, Murciélago" suddenly, Ulquiorra was gone; zapping right out of my sight. Not even a second later, I saw him, holding Orihime bridal style while Minamoni was hitting the ground. Now Ulquiorra was wearing a long white coat with long sleeves. He had black bat wings and an expression that showed anger. He looked so different. He always showed that depressed look and sometimes smiled with Orihime. But even so, I couldn't believe my eyes. After releasing his zanpactou, Ulquiorra had Orihime in his hands and his enemy dropping to the ground with a long slash that went across her chest. Was he really that powerful?"

Minamoni was gasping for air as she tried but failed to lift herself up. "I won't lose. I won't lose here. Too much time has gone by for me to lose here."

As Minamoni was about to raise her sword with her shaking hand, Kaien stepped on it and caused it to fall from her hand. He and Ulquiorra stood in a cold gaze.

"We're leaving. Make sure not to miss us too much." He picked up the twins and carried them off into the bunch of trees under his arms. As soon as he left, Ulquiorra put down Orihime and called her fairies over. He told them something, and then suddenly, an orange covering circled Orihime. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she wasn't breathing. I walked over to them and put my hand on my arm.

"What is this?"

"Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. They are another ability Orihime has. 3 can guard her from her enemies, 1 can attack, and 2 can heal."

I continued looking at my motionless friend and saw her wounds were closing up. They were slow, but the wound on her neck was healing. After a few minutes, her eyes twitched, and then she opened them.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra said. She smiled.

"I see you're using my powers again. Thank you." He smiled, something I rarely saw in public then his bat wings started to vanish. As they did this, the string like wire connected back to his chest and his sword was gone. The orange covering also disappeared and Orihime and Ulquiorra were hugging each other. He kissed her head then helped her to her feet. I hugged her after she got up and then we broke apart.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." My friend answered. "I'm just a little tired now but everything is ok."

"We should get going." Ulquiorra said. We nodded our heads and started walking home. Well I walked while Ulquiorra was letting his girlfriend climb on his back. These things were rare to me. Ulquiorra smiling and letting her ride on his back. Then again, I haven't been with them during their private moments so I probably just didn't see it. Either way, I still had things to learn about them; and even myself one day.

**Meanwhile (inside an invisible barrier)**

"See, I told you they haven't changed."

"It seems like their powers have grown. But mommy…is she alright?"

"You saw her Lulu she's fine. Don't worry about them so much."

"Well they're my parents. I should be worrying and being concerned. Who knows what could have happened the past 16 years? Maybe they moved to a house or what you people call those things apartment," the worried princess said as she pointed to an apartment building.

"They could have made someone move in, or could have a pet other than Poku. Or maybe they could have," she stopped. Lulu's mouth was now open. She gasped before speaking. "Mommy and Daddy's house! We have to go there now!"

"Why princess? What's your crazy theory?"

"They could have done it and I may have a baby brother or sister!" I paused, thinking just how crazy she sounded.

"How can they have a child when they grew up here?" Allana thought, then took Lulu's words into consideration.

"Alright, we'll go, but you have to follow me and do everything I say."

Lulu crossed her arms. "As if I have a choice."

Allana broke the barrier and followed the group of teenagers while still hiding their spiritual pressures.

**Oh my gosh I know! A short chapter, but the ideas of the fighting scene wore me out. My mind is gone and I gotta do the dishes. Lol. I hope this fight scene was better than the boys, because they didn't do anything at all. (When the writer sees this, then you know it has to be fixed). **

**So I hope you like Orihime's zanpactou. I tried to make something that would trick your minds or something. Plus I like it and it actually has some meaning. What about the twins? What will happen to their reputation? You have to read and find out!**

**So…please review, comment, criticize, any kind of contact would make me happy. Thanx you! *Huggies***

**By the way… (Japanese words I used)**

**Dokueki- Venom**

**Hebi Bito- Snake bite**

**Karada- Body**

**Kubochi- Depression**

**Breaker- Bure-ka**

**And yes, I researched them on Google. Lol. They may be wrong, but I did my best! **


	9. Here we are again

**Well now you know Orihime's zanpactou and its abilities. I know everyone is wondering when Lulu will meet face to face with her parents again. Well don't worry, you'll find out later. But think, did you ever think that maybe Lulu has a zanpactou? A 4 year old having a sword? No...Well I don't know. I gotta write that part. Lol**

**And thank you to DetriotBleachWings for reviewing on every chapter I updated so far. You awesome!!! And thanks to other peeps who support the story. I like it, you like it, and…yeah you get the point. So on with the story and I hope you enjoy, because I know you're going to!**

**Heads up: Bleach manga chapter 402 is out now and you're going to be speechless after you read it! (This was like a week ago but i wanted you peeps to know.) :)**

**Oh! and there's an Ulquiorra and Orihime moment in here. If you think it's not cute enough, let me know. it's my first time doing that...i think...so let me know and i work on it. Happy reading!**

**Serine (Lienary Castle)**

Lienary was the kingdom of research. No matter what you were looking for or what you needed to be created, the kingdom could make it or make advancements on it. Ichigo and the others were now leaving the underground room and heaving farther into the castle trying to look for the missing member of their group, Lulu. The group separated into 2 teams and headed out. Isshin and Masaki checked the castle while the others searched outside places. Poku was with the Kurosaki's so finding her in a huge castle would be a little easier.

"Lulu! Where are you?" Yukari shouted as she looked into the bushes. There was no one. Not a sound could be heard.

Rangiku and Ichigo called the princess' name but still no answer. "Where could she have gone?"Ichigo asked while scratching his head. On their way to the castle, they could have sworn she went with them. Hell, she was the one who led them to the underground room. But when everyone turned, she was gone, and a heavy spiritual force was seen on the computer screen.

_Flashback_

_Lulu was leading the Kurosaki's, and Rangiku, to the kingdom's base of operations, the Underground Room. Everything happened there; experiments, explosions, and sometimes parties. But mostly, the room was to be where all the technical equipment was supposed to be and it was a place that everyone got their information from. As they reached the door that lead to the room, Lulu turned and put her finger over her mouth._

"_Anything could be happening down here. You must remain quiet or they'll kick us out."_

"_But you're the princess. Are they even allowed to kick you out?" Yukari asked while holding her father's hand._

"_Yes, and it really sucks to say it." lulu then opened the wooden door and led us inside. Ichigo closed the door behind him and followed the group. On their way down, they were traveling down a stone spiral staircase. If you fell, you would have died on the spot. _

_They continued down until they reached dark green marble floors. As they exited the stairs, they turned a few halls then saw computers surrounding the room. There were about 10 computers surrounding the huge underground room and a huge flat screen plastered on the wall. It looked like a room where people were walking around and moving nonstop. But the problem was…there were no people. _

"_I thought you said people would be here." _

"_I thought there would be. There should be people here." Lulu said back to Rangiku. _

_Suddenly, the group heard what could only be known as moaning. Yes, moaning. Ichigo and Yukari paused, having the same minor shocked faces while Lulu and Rangiku went to investigate. There was a small room where the lounge was. The door was cracked open, and it happened to be the room where the moaning was coming from. The two curious girls were on either side of the wall and listened closely. The rest of the group decided to stay behind and watch, but Ichigo and Yukari kept their shocked faces. They looked just like twins, except for the gender of course. After a moment or two, the moaning stopped. Lulu and Rangiku looked at each other, and then back at the door. A second later, footsteps were heard and they were increasing just as the person was approaching the door. The curious girls retreated back to the group, but everyone, except Isshin, was surprised to see the person coming from the room._

"_You just never change do you, Kisuke?"_

_Kisuke Urahara; the most popular researcher in Serine. He had guts and the ability to do almost everything. The only thing he couldn't do was stop making out with Yoruichi Shihion; which happened to be the person who came out after Urahara some seconds later. Urahara put up his hand the scratched the back of his head._

"_I know this may seem strange, but hey, when we're together we just,"_

"_Okay we get it." Ichigo said while his face was as red as Renji's hair. _

"_What's he talking about daddy?"_

"_Never mind Yukari. Just ignore it. Anyway Urahara, we need updates on what's been going on while I was in the world of the living"_

_Urahara's face became serious. He then nodded his head and headed over to the large computer that was in the middle of the wall. We followed after him while he was logging into the system. Yoruichi leaning on the chair he was sitting in while everyone else stood. Lulu was behind them. Urahara typed a few things, then moments later, reports came of up years when Ichigo was absent. _

"_So far," Urahara started, "before you left, Aizen was finding a base of operations and trying to think of his next plan. He hasn't made a move during the times you were growing up, but now his plans are in motion. About 2 years after you left, we captured Kaname Tosen and locked him in the Krimson Kingdom's prison. During the rest of the time, Newkerrokys and other creatures have been having strange behaviors. I don't know what it is yet, but we are thinking that Aizen is affecting them in some way. The way he's doing it is still unknown."_

"_Also during this time, people from the kingdoms have gone missing." Yoruichi started. "They were not kidnapped but simply left their post. We believed that these people were going to join Aizen, but we happened to be right."_

"_We plan to find out what the purpose for the creatures are, but we have to research that for more information." Urahara continued._

"_And you plan to find that out by making out?" _

"_Oh come on! We were on break!" _

_While Ichigo and Urahara were arguing, Masaki looked around and found someone missing. _

"_You guys, Yukari's gone." Everyone looked at Masaki then looked around. The Lienary princess was gone. _

"_Lulu?" Rangiku said. _

"_We have to find her. She could be anywhere. Anything could attack her." Yukari said concerned. Ichigo nodded and prepared to leave. But just then, something popped up on the screen. It was a map of Serine. And in the middle of it, there was a green circle that was glowing. Urahara immediately gave them the location to the area and sent them off. The group ran up the staircase and met back up at the entrance door. _

"_Mom, Dad, you look for Lulu while we try to find her outside and see what they light was." _

"_Alright, but be careful Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at his mother. "I will"_

_The group then separated and headed to their locations in the kingdom._

_End of Flashback_

"What could that light have been?" Rangiku asked while her hand was on her chin.

"Who cares about the light? We have to find Lulu!" Yukari said with her dry voice. You could see her glassy eyes and the worry for her best friend in her eyes. Ichigo kneeled down and rubbed her head.

"Hey kiddo, we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far."

"Actually she has," a voice said. Everyone looked up from Yukari and saw Neliel and Grimmjow standing a few feet in front of them. Ichigo got up and put his hand to his chest.

"No Ichigo! Remember who I am. I'm a spy." Ichigo paused, and then remembered what his sister told him.

"Right, but what about Grimmjow," he said as he took his hand off his chest. "I'm guessing he now knows who you are."

"Yes," the woman answered. "I told him about me in hopes that he would help me find out what was happening. As it turns out, he will, but only on one condition."

"What condition was that?"

"To stay by his side for all of eternity." She answered. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How do you mean? You have to serve him?"

"It's just as I said Ichigo. I have to spend all of eternity with Grimmjow in exchange for the information he gives me. We stay together, for good or for worse."

"And you went to such a thing just to receive information?" Rangiku asked.

"Not just for information, but because I want to." Neliel looked into Ichigo's eyes. Even at the distance they were in, he knew what she was about to say. "I love Grimmjow. That is my main reason." Ichigo took a few breaths then sighed.

"That's a good reason for your actions. I have no right to judge them. But be careful when it comes to Aizen. You may not be so lucky." Neliel smiled then looked back at Grimmjow. He looked at her with his lips curled up slightly then they both looked at the small group.

"I'm glad you have these feelings for him and everything," Yukari said, "but do you know where Lulu went? I need to find her."

"Yeah, she headed to the world of the living with Allana Kapenchi. They left not too long ago." Grimmjow answered the small Kurosaki.

"So that's what that light was," Rangiku said, and then she stopped. "Wait a minute, if she went to the world of the living, then that means she went to see her parents. This is a problem."

"We're leaving," Ichigo said as he picked up Yukari. "Thanks for your help, Neliel, Grimmjow. Good luck with Aizen."

"You go get the princess and if any enemies show up, kick their tails off." Ichigo smiled then nodded. Ichigo then flash stepped to the location given to them by Urahara heading to the world of the living.

* * *

**World of the Living (Orihime's House)**

**Orihime POV**

We walked Rukia home and made sure she was safe before we left. We walked back to my house passing by the rubble that was left from the morning when Ichigo and the other's fought Grimmjow. I got out my house key from my pocket, and went inside after I opened the door. Ulquiorra closed it behind him then we headed into out separate rooms. I headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen. Ulquiorra was leaning on the counter while I sat on a stool on the bar. He looked up at me and made a slight smile.

"I know that look. It's the look that shows you thinking about Aizen or about my concern. Which one is it?"

"Both," he answered.

I smiled. "That's understandable. But don't worry I'm fine. I feel much better. Thanks for using my powers. It's still strange to me that you have the ability to use my Shun Shun Rika without my help. I guess we really are connected."

"Oh please don't say it."

"Say what?"

"We're connected by our hearts. You told me that in Hueco Mundo. I admit we're connected but using that phrase just makes me shiver."

"Alright, but even though you hate to admit it, we are connected…but in our souls."

"Okay don't start." I smiled and grabbed his arm. We looked into each other's eyes and kept them locked together. "About Aizen, don't worry that much about it. I know that he is a ruthless man who will do anything he wants. I still remember what happened to Rukia. We both know what he is capable of. But thinking about it too much may cause you to stress out; if that's even possible considering it's you."

Ulquiorra smiled. I made a surprised face and pointed at him. "He's smiling! The world is saved!"

He got up off the counter and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist while I did the same around his neck. "Come here," he said as he pressed his lips onto mine. We entered a kiss that was nice, warm, and had increasing lust. I slid my arms down his broad shoulders and onto his strong forearms. Even though he didn't show them much, Ulquiorra had muscles that any girl would die for. We deepened our kiss as Ulquiorra's tongue touched my lower lips and I didn't hesitate to let out mouths explore the other. He rubbed his strong hands up my back. Then one hand came to my head while the other went under my butt. He then picked me up and we headed to the couch without lips not leaving the other for a second. Ulquiorra was on top of me, leaving wet kisses on my neck as he traveled lower. I moaned slightly; trying to now yet show him how much I was enjoying this.

Ulquiorra then began to unbutton my uniform shirt and dropped it on the floor. He quickly got rid of my pink undershirt. It has the same fate as my uniform shirt; laid on the ground while being ignored. I took off Ulquiorra's shirt and flew it to the ground. He continued down until he reached my chest. I moaned slightly louder as he kissed and nibbled on my chest. "Ulquiorra," I moaned. I felt a smile come on his face. He slid his hands around me and lifted me up. Our faces were now closer together; and we stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. I felt his breath on my lips just as I knew he felt mine. He slowly moved his hands up to my bra strap, but before he could unclip it, we heard a loud crash on the side of the house. Not soon after that, we heard a loud, "OW!!!"

**Outside Orihime's house**

"Hey look! I see your dad. He looks like he's upset about something."

"Well I can't see anything but his butt. How do you possibly know how he feels?"

"You can tell by the way he looks. Never mind, you won't understand."

"I may be small, but I am smarted than most of the people you know."

"For a 4 year old girl, you have a big mouth."

"Whatever…wait…oh my gosh what are they doing?"

The girls paused as they saw Ulquiorra and Orihime start kissing.

"I can't believe they're doing that."

"See! I told you Allana that I may have a baby brother or sister."

"They don't have any kids at all."

"You don't know…"

Lulu paused. Allana and Lulu's mouth dropped as they saw their kisses getting more intense and he carried Orihime to the couch. The girls tried to pull themselves up closer to the window where they were observing. They were trying to see that was going on, so they were hanging off the side of Orihime's house. They were hanging onto Orihime's kitchen window and observing the couple. Allana tried to cover Lulu's eyes from what she wasn't supposed to be seeing for another 12 years. Lulu kept moving and wiggling.

"I want to see what they're doing."

"Trust me, no you don't"

Suddenly, the wooden sill started to crack. The girls looked down and saw that the wood piece that they were on was starting to break.

"Damn it," Allana said before they made their epic fall. "OW!!!" they shouted; loud enough for their voices to echo through the neighborhood.

"Gosh that hurt." Lulu looked around. "Allana where are you?"

"Under you, you idiot!" Lulu looked down and saw that she was sitting on Allana's back.

"You landed on your chest? You must be extremely flat now."

"Shut up!" Allana pushed Lulu off of her then got up off the ground. She looked down and checked herself before checking on Lulu. Her size was still the same, but her chest hurt so much that they felt numb. "I guess that's what happens when you fall about 6 feet off the ground on your chest.

"You alright Lulu?"

"Yeah," she answered before she heard people running up to her. They turned and saw Ulquiorra and Orihime running up to them (Orihime now having on her buttoned uniform shirt), but they stopped after they saw the small girl standing beside Allana. Orihime immediately covered my mouth and her eyes started to water.

"Lulu," Ulquiorra heavily breathed out.

"Daddy. Mommy." The small girl said. She slowly started walking up to her parents. "Lulu," Orihime said as she uncovered her mouth and allowed her sobs to he heard. Lulu ran up to Orihime. He mother picked her up and tightly hugged her. The girls hugged each other as if they wouldn't see each other tomorrow or ever again. Lulu looked up, saw her father, and then hugged him. Ulquiorra took her daughter and hugged her just as tightly. "We're sorry Lulu." Orihime said as she rubbed her daughter's back. "We're so sorry." Lulu looked up and shook her head. The wiped away the tears that were following down her face.

"It's alright mommy. Urahara told me everything. I understand" she sobbed some more, "just don't so it again."

"We won't," Ulquiorra said. "We promised." Lulu nodded then hid her face in her father's green undershirt. Ulquiorra looked over to Allana.

"You brought her here?"

"She wanted to come. I had no choice but to take her. She was desperate to see you; both of you."

Lulu's father nodded then looked back at her daughter. Orihime walked up to Allana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Allana. I know it may sound disgraceful, but I was afraid to face mu daughter. By bringing her, I was forced to face her, and I'm proud I had a chance to do that." Allana smiled. "So to thank you, and punish you for bringing her here even though people told you not do, we are going to visit Renji."

Allana froze. "What?! What are you talking about?"

"As I said, we are going to visit Renji. He would be glad to see you and I know that you would be glad to see him. So as a thank you gift and a punishment, we're going to visit"

Allana quickly started waving her hands around and shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He may be busy and may not want me around."

"Don't worry, he loves surprise visits. I'm going to do lock the door so you guys go ahead without me." Orihime headed back to the house while Ulquiorra walked up to the burning red faced girl and pushed her along the road. As soon as they were ready, they headed down the streets, past the backed houses and to Renji's house.

* * *

**Serine (Sukari underground room)**

"You girls have failed me."

"We have not failed you," Minamoni winced. "We were saved. We didn't ask to be saved. We didn't ask to be taken away. Please my lord, give us another chance. Give us another mission and we will fulfill it."

"We swear this," Ninamoni joined in.

Aizen started at the girls then nodded his head. "You're next mission is to kill Orihime Inoue and bring back Rukia Kuchiki. If anyone follows you, let them. If you do not carry out this mission, then this will be your last chance. Not just your last chance, but your last time doing anything for anyone; understood."

"Yes sir," the twins said. "But, if you don't mind me asking my lord," Ninamoni started, "Why kill Orihime? There are many stronger people to kill. Why is she so important?"

"Because her zanpactou has abilities that could not only slow us down, but stop us from succeeding. She has abilities that even she is unaware of, and she is on the verge of reaching her bankai. If she releases her bankai…"

"We're good as gone." Minamoni continued her master's thought. "Now kill her and bring back the Kuchiki."

"Yes sir," the twins bowed and left the room. Aizen sat down while Gin walked up to him with his evil grin. "Gin, I want you to follow the twins. They may fail their mission again. If they can't kill Orihime, you do it."

"Sure thing Aizen." Gin the turned and followed the girls while hiding his spiritual pressure.

"Let the games begin," he said as he picked up the full tea cut that was sitting on the table beside him and sipped from it. Aizen truly was a ruthless man. So ruthless that he would not let the venomous sword 'Dokueki' step him.

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I was on writers block. But then I thought of something great so I wrote again. Plus I got a dosage if Ichigo and Ikuto from shugo chara; so now everything is better. Allana and Renji meet after all of these years and the twins head off to complete another mission. What abilities does Orihime's zanpactou have? You'll find out in future chappies.**

**Now please reviews and tell me what you think so far. Too fast, slow, more action? Let me know and I will work on it ASAP. But for now, thanxs for reading! Daisuki!**


	10. I knew you would return

**Review! Review! Review!...please. I know you keeps are reading and not reviewing. I'm glad you're reading and liking the story so far, but I want to know you like it too so please review. I know you see the button at the bottom. Lol**

**So Allana and the gang visit Renji and Aizen's troops head out. But his Ichigo returned home, or is the adventure in Serine continuing? Read to find out. And question, what abilities would you like Masaki's zanpactou to have? Let me know and I will try to write it out. The battle is coming…but not anytime soon. I plan to have some chapter funnies and more mini battles so no one dies yet…or do they?**

**Okay, let me stop teasing so you can read. And remember to review. Thanx you! **

"I can't! I refuse to do it!"

"Come on, it's not that bad and he would be happy to see you."

"He probably would have forgotten that I existed."

"But Renji's not that mean," Lulu said.

"Well he is that stupid," Ulquiorra said then turned when Orihime gave him her death glare; which wasn't very scary, but acting it out would make her happy. Orihime pushed Allana up the stairs and onto the porch of Renji's house. It was a house a good mile away from Karakura. It was a 2 floored house with a wooden door and gold door knob. It looked regular and didn't stand out. I house that looked perfect for a person like Renji. Allana's face was red. She was nervous. After not seeing Renji for over 15 years, she was speechless. The last time she saw him, he said something to her that she would never forget. Then again, who would forget something your lover would have said to you before departing.

_Flashback_

_Allana was sitting on Renji's bed. They were spending the night together and planned to see Ichigo and Rukia taking control of the 4 kingdoms. But then Aizen attacked and everything went sour. Renji was planning on going to the world of the living like Orihime and everyone else. Renji was the ruler of the Krimson Kingdom, but not only that, he was Rukia's good and long time friend. She couldn't and wouldn't stop him; for she would have done the same for Renji if he was in that situation. _

_Renji was sitting in a chair in front of the bed. They were facing each other. Renji was looking at Allana while she was looking to the ground; afraid to show him the small tears of sadness. _

"_Allana," Renji lightly said._

"_I understand you have to do this!" she loudly said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I know Rukia is your friend and you have to be there for her, but be safe and make sure to," Allana stopped. More like, she was interrupted when Renji's lips touched hers. Her eyes were wide while Renji's were closed. Allana quickly got over her shock and deepened the kiss and grabbed onto Renji's hair. They broke apart after and minute and looked into each other's eyes. Renji cupped Allana's cheek and put his forehead on hers._

"_The day we meet again, is the day we will never be apart again. That day, is when I say 'I love you' and we will continue where we left off. I swear this to you. Even if memory forgets you, my heart never will. For I am now yours."_

_Allana tried to hold back the remaining tears she had. She wanted to say something sweet, but there was nothing else to say, what words could possibly compare to that?_

"_Since when did you say words like that?" she sobbed out. Renji smiled and kissed her again. After a few more minutes, Renji got up and headed for the door. He turned and looked at Allana again. Renji could see the sadness in her eyes, but feelings of longing would soon come. _

"_Allana," Renji said. Said girl jumped up and let her arms hang on her side. "From now on, I am giving you the title 'The woman of Krimson.'" To me, the title seems to fit you." Allana smiled. _

"_Thank you," she said as she bowed and got back up. Renji was about to leave but then Allana said his name. He looked back at her. She smiled and put her hand to her chest._

"_I love you, Renji Abarai." He smiled. "Stay safe," he said. Then he was gone. No matter how many times she said it, Renji never told her he loved her back. His actions were obvious, but still, saying it would mean something too. When they say 'Actions are better than words', that doesn't mean that the person don't want to hear the words. Allana never knew why he never said it back, but when they met again, she would find out._

_End of Flashback_

"_Renji probably forgot about our promise. He probably forgot about me all together," _Allana thought as she looked at the door. She looked down at the Cifer's. Orihime motioned her hands to move and knock on the door while the others just stared. Allana turned around and knocked. "Coming, just give me a second!" she heard from the other side of the door. Allana jumped. She started to panic and fidget. "Calm down!" Orihime said. Allana turned and took heavy deep breaths. Then, the door opened behind her.

"Hey, can I help you?" the same voice said again. Allana slowly turned and saw him. He saw her. They saw each other and were shocked to see what they didn't expect.

"Allana," Renji breathed out. His eyes were wide and he was trying to calculate what was happening.

"Renji," Allana repeated Renji, but her face then became as red as Renji's hair when she saw Renji in his black boxers and shirtless. His hair was down and it seemed to be wet. Steam was escaping the house while the cold wind entered. Renji was steaming gorgeous. _"He's naked? No, he's not naked, just shirtless. Plus he's steaming which makes me go crazy as it is. Plus his hair is down? Why when I come to see him, he gives me this."_

"Allana?" Renji said as he saw her staring right at him. Just then, Allana fell to the floor. Renji kneeled down and took her into his arms. He looked at the Cifer's on the ground and nodded at them. They nodded back and left; leaving the two alone to be together again.

"_Not again. Not again! I can't believe this is happening again." _Allana just woke up from when she had her spaz attack and fainted. She was sitting on Renji's bed again and he was sitting in a chair in front of her. It was like the night he left all over again except this time, they were meeting. Renji looked at Allana but this time, she was looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just shocked to see what I saw. That's all." She answered.

"It's good to see you. I thought it would be longer before we met, but I'm glad you're here now."

"I'm happy to be here my lord." Renji's eyebrows lowered. "How many times to I have to tell you to call me Renji. You know me Allana. Don't call me that."

"But I haven't seen you in so long. Wouldn't calling you by formalities be appropriate?"

"No," Renji got up and kneeled in front of Allana. His hands were on her unexposed legs. "I want you to call me Renji. Always do that no matter how long we're separated."

"But I thought we wouldn't be separated anymore. You promised me this." Renji paused, and then remembered what happened the night he left. He saw Allana's eyes were getting glossy. Allana was never the type to cry so easily, but when it came to Renji or family, shedding tears was easy if the time came for her to shed them. Renji looked down and laid his head on her knees.

"Yeah, you're right. I did promise this to you." Allana put her hands on Renji's head and started stroking her hands through his still non- tied up hair. "Did you forget?" Renji shook his head. "How could I forget something that I promised to you? That just wouldn't make sense. Allana smiled. Renji looked up at her. He had to admit, he did forget how beautiful she was. He remembered her blonde hair and her personality, but her face was sometimes blurry to him. He even sometimes saw her in dreams. But the day that he and Allana would meet was something Renji never thought about much; it was too painful to think about. Having to face the fact that you have to face your lover. It was something that made the pain in Renji's heart increase. Leaving Allana was what made it start in the first place.

Allana brought her hand up to Renji's cheek. "I love you Renji, and always have." She said. He smiled and brought head up. He then put his knee on the bed. Renji was now inches away from Allana's lips. She was blushing again, but lightly. She wanted this. She wanted to be with him again. It was a craving that only he could satisfy. "I love you, Allana Kapenchi." Allana froze. Her breathing had stopped. Renji noticed this and took this chance to kiss her. Their lips now touched after 16 long years. Allana let out all the tears that came out of her eyes. She was happy. She had happiness that no one but he could give her.

Renji cupped his hand on Allana's cheek then they fell onto the bed. Renji moved down, kissing Allana's neck and leaving nibble marks on her body.

"I missed you my lord." Renji stopped then looked up at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Allana's hand went on Renji's lips.

"I know, and I'll call you your name. But for right now, I miss the fact that I can call you my master. Just give me this chance for tonight." Renji nodded, then removed Allana's hand and kissed it.

"I just miss you period." He kissed her wrist. "Does that count?" Renji moved up her arm with his kisses until he reached her shoulder then to her cheek.

"That counts for more than anything," Allana whispered before Renji captured her lips. Their kisses started slow and loving to intense and lustful. They needed each other. After their long time away from each other, they wanted each other again. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. When they wanted to be together, they found ways to do so. Willpower and Determination; it was the two words that summed up the relationship between the two lovers.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Karakura's streets**

Ulquiorra and his family were walking back home from Renji's. It seems that they couldn't stop talking about Renji and Allana's relationship; Lulu and Orihime talked about it anyway. Ulquiorra was just listening to his girlfriend while his daughter was holding both of their hands; smiling and talking to her mother.

"It's good that they're back together. I thought that day would never come."

"I always thought that Renji was going to come back to Serine because he missed Allana so much. Now that would have been a good time to get out the camera and see the romance right there." Lulu smiled.

"Maybe you're right, but then again, giving them their personal time is a good thing. I mean, can you imagine if someone interrupted me and your father during our private time?" Lulu's parents looked down at the_ innocent_ girl.

"I did nothing." She said. Orihime smiled. "Well either way, everyone is back to their place, sort of, so everything is alright for the time being."

"Oh!" Lulu said as something came to mind. She let go of her parent's hands, ran in front of them, and then looked at them with a serious face. "If anything extreme happened while I was gone, you both would tell me about it right?"

"Of course. What is this about?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Mommy! Daddy! Have you been sexually active today?" Ulquiorra and Orihime froze. If they had water or some kind of liquid, they would have immediately spit it out. How could a 4 year old girl ask that kind of question? How did a 4 year old girl know that kind of information? She was 4 years old!

"Lulu, me and your father haven't done anything like that." Orihime said as she panicked and waved her hands around. "Your father and I just kiss time to time; that's it."

Lulu put her hand on her chin. "So I don't have a baby brother or sister?"

"No," Orihime answered. Lulu turned on her heel. "Interesting," she said as she continued her walk back home. Ulquiorra and Orihime looked at each other, and then quickly looked away and started turning pink. They continued onward. "When did that girl get so smart?" Orihime, **Queen of the research kingdom** thought.

* * *

**Kuchiki House**

**Rukia POV**

It was now close to 11.

10:58.

Yeah, things were fine. Orihime released her zanpactou, there are enemies coming after us, and Ichigo has gone to Serine. Even though it happened days ago, the feelings of me missing him have only increased. I must have missed him so much because he's always been with me. Having someone you love gone for a while is a pain that you hate more than anything. But what if Ichigo went to Serine and stayed there? I would follow him. But if I couldn't do that, then I don't think I would be able to live. Not having a world with Ichigo is like having no world at all. If there was a world, there would be no point. Without Ichigo, I'm just me. But I don't want to be me without him.

Suddenly, the ringing of my cell phone took me out of my thoughts. I looked at the nightstand, got my phone and picked up without thinking. It was probably Orihime checking up on me in case anything happened. She tends to check up on me sometimes.

"Hello?"

"Rukia?" I froze. "Rukia, it's you right?"

I took a few deep breaths then responded with a mutter. "Ichigo."

"Hey, I know it's been a while. Well a little while, but still."

"Where are you?" I said concerned.

"Yeah, that's the thing Rukia. We're back home." I paused and let him continue. "I also have a surprise for you?" 'No! No not yet! I want to meet her tomorrow.' Someone said from the phone. The voice was faint, but I still recognized the young girl voice. "Well, she doesn't want to meet you get, but don't worry, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Ichigo, is that Yukari?" I heard Ichigo paused. As he said my name, I interrupted him. "I want to speak with her. Let me talk to my daughter." There was silence for a minute, and then she came on.

"Mommy," the voice said. It was her! The young girl from my dreams. That little girl was Yukari; me and Ichigo's daughter. My eyes started to water. My voice became dry. Talking was starting to become more difficult.

"Mommy, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Yukari. How are you?"

"I'm alright." The girl sniffed. "Mommy, I know this sounds selfish of me, but I don't want to meet you get. I know I kept saying I wanted to see you and I wanted to meet you and make you remember your past, but I'm not ready yet. Let's try to meet tomorrow and see how things go, okay?"

I nodded, acting like she could see me. "Sure, we can meet tomorrow. Karakura Park around 6:00. How does that sound?"

"Good, but where's the park at?"

"Your father will tell you."

"Okay," I knew a smile was on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Good night Yukari."

"Good night mommy." She was off. Not soon after, I heard Ichigo.

"Are you alright Rukia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's beautiful right Ichigo?"

He paused then continued. "More beautiful than you can imagine. But I still think you're prettier." 'Don't say that daddy!' Yukari said over the phone.

"I'll be at your house in a while. I'm going to drop Yukari off at Orihime's. Open you room window so I can get in without anyone noticing."

"Alright, but come soon Ichigo."

"I will," he answered.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too." he said. We then hung up. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I started thinking about the softness in Yukari's voice and what she may look like. I was nervous. After 16 years, I was going to meet the daughter that I never knew I had. But if she was so young, how was I young as well. Ichigo said something about a major time difference between Serine and the World of the Living. But come on now, that's a BIG difference. Either way, I was going to meet her tomorrow. Nothing could change that.

Before I forgot, I got up, opened the bedroom window and went back to the bed. I laid in my previous position and looked at the window. The breeze was gently blowing in. The curtains were blowing with the wind; their elegance showing as they blew with the gentle breeze. My eyes started to slowly close. After a few tries of staying awake, I lost to tiredness and drifted off to sleep. While I was drifting off, I felt the smile on my face remain. Everything was coming so soon. It might have seen fast, but what better things could I ask for.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Normal POV**

Rukia slowly opened her eyes from her relaxing slumber. She was wearing her red shorts with a matching short sleeve undershirt. She sat up on her bed, looked at herself, then looked over at the closed window. Wait, closed window? Rukia panicked for a moment, but then saw the orange haired strawberry sleeping peacefully next to her. His arms were on the pillow with his head. His legs were bent and his lips were slightly parted. He looked so handsome. He looked so peaceful. He even looked happy, too. There was a lot to be happy about. Rukia got to meet Yukari today. Plus Ichigo returned back to her side. When it comes to a man like Ichigo, any woman would be happy to have a man like that at her side again.

Rukia smiled and gently kissed his cheek. She tried her best not to wake him as she made her way off the bed and into the bathroom. Rukia got in, turned on the water and prepared to brush her teeth. But before she could assemble her equipment, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Rukia looked in the mirror and saw Ichigo with a smile on his face. Rukia smiled along with him and turned.

"Good morning, princess." He said.

"Good morning strawberry," she said then kissed his cheek and turned around; working on her toothpaste and brush.

"I was calling you something sweet and nice, and in return you call me strawberry."

"Strawberries are sweet and nice. I have you a compliment." Rukia barely let out.

"Don't talk while brushing your teeth."

"Shut up," she said when she put the brush out of her mouth then back in when she was done talking.

"Anyway, Yukari can't wait to see you. She's excited." Rukia continued brushing her teeth. "When we were in Serine, before we came back, I insisted she stayed there. I didn't want her to be involved with all of this danger. But she just wouldn't listen. She said she wanted to see you. She missed you so much that she was willing to put herself in danger just to see you." Rukia spit out the contents of toothpaste and washed her mouth out.

"You know, I would like to talk to you without knowing that you are just going to zone me out."

"I'm not zoning you out. And if you wanted to talk to me, then maybe you should talk to me after I'm done. Now brush your teeth." Rukia walked playfully hit Ichigo's arm and headed back into the bedroom. She went to the closet, picked out her clothes, put them on the bed and realized that she had to take a shower and Ichigo was in there. _"Perfect,"_ she thought. She traveled back to the bathroom and looked at Ichigo brush his teeth.

"What?" he asked. Rukia started to cutely poke his forearm. She looked up at him while he stopped brushing and looked at her. "I need to take a shower so could you hurry this up?" she asked. Ichigo turned back and continued brushing. "You can take a shower now. Just go on in and close the door."

Rukia frowned then got closer to Ichigo. He looked down at her again. "I rather have the whole bathroom to myself. Plus I don't want you to see me naked." Ichigo brushed his teeth again for the pat time, and then spit out the used paste. _"Good, he's done,"_ Rukia thought again. Just then, Ichigo went into the cabinets above the sink and got out a green spearmint Listerine bottle. _"What the hell!" _

Now Rukia had it. Before Ichigo could open the bottle, Rukia kicked the back of his knee. Ichigo fell to the ground with the bottle still on the counter.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you to leave and you took the advanced route and decided to use mouthwash. Everyone knows you don't use Listerine. You use other brands that your dad doesn't use because you think you may turn out like him is you use the products he uses!" Rukia got on top of Ichigo's abs and grabbed his nightshirt collar. "Don't act like I don't know you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo smiled.

"That's my girl," he said. Rukia paused but continued holding his collar. Ichigo put his hands on her hips and moved his hands up and down her sides. "I wanted to see this side of you. I know I always end up in pain, but I still miss it." Rukia smiled. Then she and Ichigo got closer together and gently kissed each other. They broke apart, and then Rukia got off of her boyfriend. She got up and put his hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she freaked. Ichigo pulled Rukia's shirt off, revealing her now fully exposed chest. Ichigo smiled and turned his head slightly. Rukia then hit his head; hard. Ichigo caressed the spot where he was hit and looked at Rukia who was turning red and trying to cover up.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take a shower together. That way, we both get clean and we can leave earlier. Everyone's happy right?" Rukia looked at Ichigo then sighed. "Fine, but just for today." Ichigo nodded, and then took off his shirt. Rukia's eyes widened. She knew Ichigo had muscles, but not that great. He had a six pack, no; eight pack if you looked hard enough. But hey, you could probably see that too. Maybe taking showers together would be more frequent than just this once.

* * *

Allana opened her eyes to find sunlight shining right into them. _"Now that's something to wake to,"_ she thought. She then sat up and looked around. She was calm for a minute, then panicked. _"Okay, I know for sure that I had no place to stay. What the hell is going on?" _Allana then looked down and found herself naked under the sheets. She turned pink then covered herself. Suddenly, she felt the sheets move beside her. She looked to her left and saw Renji turning over on his side. His eyes were still closed but flickered open. Once he saw Allana, he smiled.

"Good morning," he said as he sat up. He looked over at the clock then back at Allana. "I have to get ready for school. Sense you're not registered, you're going to have to stay here. Is that alright?" Allana didn't respond.

"Allana?"

"Lord Abarai?"

"Call me Renji damn it. You should know that by now. Do I have to punish you again?"

"No but," Allana paused.

"But what?"

"What did we do last night? Did we?"

Renji now had a shocked expression on his face. "Of course we did. Don't tell me you regret it."

"No I don't." Allana quickly said, "It's just that I always treated you as my lord, the person who I looked up to and always wanted to see. But then we kissed the first time back in Serine. Now, we're here in bed together. So many things that have happened in less than 200 years. Are you so sure that you want me?"

Renji pulled Allana's chin over to me. Now they had their eye connection. "I meant everything I said and everything we did together I don't regret. I may not have said it before, but I mean it when I say it. I love you."

Allana smiled and the two kissed each other passionately. They broke apart then Renji got up and headed to the bathroom. Allana laid back down in the bed and looked at the bathroom door. "After all of these years, he finally said it." she thought. "What better thing could I ask for?"

* * *

**Meanwhile (on the way to Karakura High School)**

"Lord Aizen won't give us another chance. We have to complete our mission."

"I know," Minamoni said to her sister. The twins were on their way back to school. They planned to complete their mission and make things better. They planned to get their good names back. Their reputations were already on the line; probably already even gone. Either way, they planned to do things their way again, and do what was needed to do to get Rukia Kuchiki back to Serine.

Minamoni looked to her right. There stood a man with black hair and an evil smirk that would make Gin's smile look funny. He was handsome, yet evil. The twins could tell he had a deadly mark to him.

"You better not mess this up, Kaien Shiba."

"Don't worry girls. I plan to make things a little more spicy." He said as he devilishly licked his lips.

**Okie doki. Chapter 9 is a go. I think. I love it, this one I mean. I know I'm updating too soon, but I love writing and doing things to make others happy. And Rukia and Yukari. Their meeting is way too soon, so I plan to have some funny chappies to fill in the drama. Don't worry; there will be action and fun. So look forward to the next update. **

**And review! It would make me happy if you did! Thanx you. *huggies***


	11. Beginning of the days

**Okay, now the funny chappies begin. I'm trying to make things slower 'because I noticed the story is progressing a little quicker. So filler chappies will be in and things will me more fun. Lol**

**And I may do a few chapters for a while then take a little break. But that depends on your reviews. I know I keep saying 'review review' but really. REVIEW! **

**And I plan to give Yukari and Lulu more lines in the story. I noticed that they don't have many lines, so I plan to give them little missions or something. But then again…I don't know. Just enjoy reading.**

**By the way: 'Powers in me' was based on a novel I wanted to publish. Well I noticed that I have been going off a little. So I plan to continue this story the way it is but still add parts of 'Midnight Summers', my original story, and just go with that. Anyway, enjoy!**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!" There he was again; Keigo Asano doing what he does best; causing commotions with morning greetings. He ran though the hallway, reaching up to Ichigo, but Ichigo turned around and slammed his bag straight into Keigo's face. It was like time slowed down when Keigo made impact with the bag. Then, said boy went flying through the hallway he was running in. Rukia and Orihime looked back and tried to say something, but were speechless. _"I know that had to hurt. Maybe more than the first time." _The girls thought in union. Ulquiorra was walking into the classroom with Ichigo and the others following. Ulquiorra and Orihime had left Lulu and Yukari's care with Hisana sense Byakuya was at work.

"Good morning Ichigo! It's been a while." Momo greeted. Renji was already inside talking to Yuzu Kurosaki. Ikkaku was sitting on Ichigo's desk while the others were around Ikkaku. The girls sat down while Ichigo sat on Rukia's desk and Ulquiorra stood by Orihime's. Chad and Uryu soon came over with Momo, Renji and Yuzu soon following.

"Why is everyone around my desk?"

"Because we want to be," Ichigo answered his girlfriend.

"Well I came by to tell you that is gone for the day. We have a substitute." Everyone faced Momo."

"No way," Renji said. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," the happy girl answered. "But I heard that she is very smart, skilled at anything that comes to her, and she is extremely young."

"Like 24? 23?"

"No, I don't know her age, but I just know she's very young." She answered Orihime.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well that's strange. I wonder who it could be."

Just then, the school bell rang. The students took their seats and waited for their substitute to arrive. The newbie's were always late. It was obvious this person didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do. A few minutes later, the door opened. Some students gasped while others were either not focusing or thinking about other things.

"Okie doki! I'm glad you people know where your chairs are; good." Ichigo and company looked straight up to where the teacher's totem was. She was right behind it; people unable to see her face. More like her body. Even though Ichigo was tall, he couldn't see anything.

"Okay students, we're going to…wait let me tell you this face to face." After a minute or so, her face could be seen. Ichigo and Orihime's mouth dropped. Renji's as well. Rukia didn't know who the small person was, but man was she small. Before Orihime could say anything, the substitute spoke.

"My name is Lulu Cifer, and I will be your substitute teacher today! How's it going?" Ulquiorra slammed his hand on his face.

"Lulu!" Orihime shouted and jumped up from her seat. "What are you doing here?"

Lulu coughed. "Ms Inoue, I would most certainly appreciate it if you called me and stay in your seat at all times. If you have a question, you may raise your hand. Everyone in class raised their hand. Lulu coughed again and picked up the assigned book that was on the table next to the totem. She held up the book while the class put their hands down.

"We're going to continue the book. For tonight's homework, I want an essay that explains what the 4 kingdoms are. I want correct spelling, grammar, capitalization and…what is it?" Keigo kept his hand in the air and obviously Lulu was getting annoyed.

"Ms. Cifer, the book contains words and languages that you may not understand. How do you expect to teach high school kids this is you do not understand it?" the boys started whispering and agreeing while the girls stayed quiet. They knew when another girl was about to go off on someone. That time was coming up. Lulu stared at Keigo then got off of the totem. She quickly walked over to Keigo's desk and grabbed his hand.

"Please stand up Mr.?"

"Keigo. Keigo Asano."

"Well , please stand up." Keigo stood. Lulu still had his hand inside of hers.

"Do you fall down a lot?" she asked.

"Yes and sometimes painfully."

"Good, then this shouldn't hurt."

"What?" Lulu tightly grabbed onto Keigo's hand and hit the pressure point between his thumb and his index finger. Keigo fell to the ground unconscious. The people around his desk looked at him then at Lulu while she turned on her heel.

"Are there any others that have a question?" No response. "Good," the young girl said as she continued on the totem. "Everyone go to page 105 and we will begin. Rukia Kuchiki, please stand up and read. Rukia jumped slightly, looked under her desk, found the assigned book and read. Everyone quickly followed and class truly began.

* * *

**Lunch time**

Instead of being outside with the nice breeze and warm sun, do you know where Ichigo and his friends were? In the classroom, locked in apparently. Some students were trying to do something to the school, somehow destroy it, and the school was put on lock down. So not only did they have to deal with the young substitute but they also had to stay in their classrooms until school ended. Just a wonderful day.

Ichigo and his friend were sitting in their rectangle tabled group on one side of the classroom. They had a good view of the window. At least they had something to look at and people to talk to. Lunch just began and they just assembled. They sat in their seats, opened whatever lunch they had and began eating.

"Orihime, I thought Lulu was with Hisana." Ichigo said.

"She was," the concerned mother said. "Ulquiorra and I left her with Hisana. We saw her with Hisana before we left. She must have snuck out. But how did she get into the system and how is she able to teach high students."

"Who knows? Either way, she's here now and we just have to deal with it." Ulquiorra said. Just then there was knocking at the door. Lulu got up from lying on the table and opened the door. Everyone got up and looked to see who it was. Yuzu gasped.

"It's the twins and it looks like there's someone with them." They then saw Minamoni, Ninamoni and the man enter the room. "Kaien Shiba." Renji growled. "That guy who was with us during the attack?" Rukia asked. "What attack?" Ichigo quickly turned.

"Minamoni and the others tried to get Rukia, but Orihime released her zanpactou and fought against the twins. Kaien took them away and retreated. I guess they're back to try something." Ulquiorra informed. The students sat at their desk. "Class! We have a new student; Kaien Shiba. Please treat him well this year." Lulu said. No one responded. They just sat down and continued their lunches.

"He'll probably try something," Renji said. "We have to stay alert."

"Um, I would love to know what you're talking about, so what's going on?" Momo asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Orihime smiled. The students then continued their lunches and conversations. When lunch was over, the students put the desks back where they were and sat in their seats. Lulu was talking to someone on the phone. The class remained quiet. She then hung up and slammed her hands on the totem with a smile.

"Guess what my idiots!"

"_Why is a 4 years old calling us idiots?"_ Ichigo's group asked themselves.

"Great news! I just got done talking to a good friend of mine and he said we can go on a field trip!" talking then started and head wandering began.

"Now," the students calmed down, "the field trip is to help with you understanding the book, 'The Kingdoms of Serine.' It has the basic culture, history and any other information that will fill your brains with something you don't have; basics. Anyway, tomorrow I will give you more details and times of the event. You will also be partnered up with at least 5 people. Pick wisely. Now let's continue the rest of the day shall we."

* * *

**After school**

The day ended with a big bang. Keigo had been waking up, getting on Lulu's nervous and been hit different pressure points so many times that there was not a hole in the floor. He was found on the second floor on top of a student's desk. No one said it was Lulu. They wanted to go on the field trip, so they kept their mouths shut. Rukia and the others were heading home. They separated paths, but the Cifer's stayed with Rukia. Once they were at her house, Ichigo opened the door then stopped. Hisana just happened to be in the living room playing with Yukari and Lulu on the Wii. The girls stopped playing then looked at the shocked strawberry. Rukia wasn't supposed to meet Yukari until…today. But still, the fact that they were about to meet was shocking; but just for a moment.

Yukari's eyes widened, then she jumped up and ran to Hisana; who took Yukari into the kitchen. Lulu got up from the floor and walked over to the door. Ichigo opened the door all the way, and then allowed Lulu to pass. She walked up to her parents and hugged Orihime's legs. She looked up and smiled while they were surprised. "I'll explain everything later. Can we just go home?" she yawned. Ulquiorra nodded then picked his daughter up into his arms. Orihime and Ulquiorra said their goodbyes then Rukia entered the house. She headed upstairs, ignoring the fact that the TV was on but there was no one there. She went to her room, put her stuff down and flopped on the bed. Ichigo soon joined her, but he was on his stomach while she was on her back.

"Strange day huh?"

"Yeah," Rukia sighed out. Ichigo took his hand and started stroking Rukia's hair. She closed her eyes and felt Ichigo's hands in her hair.

"Where do you think we're going? What place could possibly show the culture and history of Serine?"

"I don't know, but then again, the fact that we're going anywhere shows that it's something worth seeing." Ichigo nodded then moved his hands down Rukia's hair to her special bang. The front bang that always rested between her eyes. The bang that Ichigo sometimes found cute; even though he sometimes refused to admit. He moved his hands down lower to her forehead, to her, nose, to her soft pink lips. Ichigo remained there for a while until she turned Ichigo's direction. After seeing her beautiful lips, he couldn't help but have the urge to kiss her; so he did. He got up from his position and deeply kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he was on top of her. Rukia smiled in the kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later. "Wherever we go," Ichigo breathed out, "I will always be happy as long as you're with me." The lovers kissed each other again and continued their night together.

Maybe good could come from this experience; the field trip I mean. Many things could happen, but 'what' was the question.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Location: the field trip bus**

**People: class, but small substitute**

**Time: so fucking early in the morning!**

**Rukia POV**

Out of all of the things that I thought would happen, I never imagined this.

So it turns out that was on vacation for 2 months, so Lulu Cifer ended up being our substitute for a while. The field trip turned out to be a Hot Spring. "It may not be hot, but it is spring. And this is a good chance for you to learn something and relax." She said a week ago when people were complaining about the time we were supposed to leave. She gave us access to the buses; the good buses that had the televisions on the sides and a good movie played for the whole ride; but that's not the point. The trip was a week long, so getting our stuff and bringing it to school wasn't the main issue. The issue was that the trip started 2 weeks after Lulu planned it, and the time we were going to the Hot Spring was…wait for it…4:00am. She said it gave us an early start for the tour. Yeah right! So everyone came at 3:30 to catch the good seats. We then headed out and got ready for a 5 hour road trip.

It was about 4:30 now. Ichigo was sleeping on my shoulder, Orihime was sleeping on Ulquiorra's and Renji was texting; constantly. He was sitting in the seat beside me. We were sitting on the inside seats so talking was a little easier. I looked over and whispered his name. He looked over at me and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"Who are you texting?" He turned pink. "No one. It's none of your business."

"It's Allana isn't it?" he widened his eyes. "Orihime told me that you and Allana Kapenchi got back together. She even showed me who she looked like. She is a pretty girl and stuff can happen to her. So maybe you're texting her because you're concerned about her."

"Shut up!" Renji raised his voice, but still kept a whisper. "I'm glad we got back together; I admit that, but I am not concerned for her. She can handle herself." We went back to texting after receiving a message.

"Sure," I said, and then laid my head on the chair. Renji continued texting, but I fell asleep while hearing the sounds of the bus moving.

"..kia. Ru..a. Rukia…Rukia." What is that? What's going on?

"Rukia. Hey Rukia wake up."

"Yeah, Rukia. You silly sleepy head, wake up." Ok, where have I heard that from?

"Rukia, come with us to candy mountain."

"Yeah, candy mountain. Come with us Rukia." I must be losing my mind. I would never even think about dreaming about this.

"Candy mountain. Candy mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness."

"Guys what are you doing? Leave the girl alone."

"But we want her to come with us to candy mountain."

"That's bullshit now leave her alone and let her sleep."

"Yawl step out of the way and let the teacher handle this…….CANDY MOUNTAIN!"

Just then, I jumped up and found myself still on the bus. Ichigo, Renji and some others were looking down at me. Lulu was right beside me; looking down with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a white strapless sun dress with matching sandals. "We're here, now let's get going so we can get started." Ichigo helped me up and led me out of the bus with everyone following him. The rest of the class already had their stuff with them and stood by the entrance. Our group was in the front while the others were everywhere else. Lulu stood in front of the class and got their attention.

"Now remember, we are here to learn something. Don't mess this up people. Anyway, you will be sleeping in separate boys and girls rooms. Girls on the left side of the building; Boys on the right side. There is a main cafeteria in the middle of the main building. It closes at midnight, so for any late snackers, get what you want and leave. If you disobey me or anyone here, they and I will kick you out, take you back to school and trust me, you do not want me coming back to school; because I will find you." As she was saying this, she was looking directly at Keigo who shouted, "what did I do?" everyone laughed then focused back on Lulu.

"And just to help with the people who may not understand me, I brought a friend that will help me in during this trip. She will help with planned events and tours around the building. Hey!" she shouted at the entrance doors, "You can come out now!"

Just then, the white double doors opened. There stood that familiar face; Allana Kapenchi. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped red shirt with glitter designs on the front and plain in the back. She also had on plain tan shorts that showed half of her thighs with red flat outdoor boots that covered her knees. Her long blonde hair was in a pony-tail and her chap stick made her lips glossy. Renji's face turned as red as his hair. Allana started blushing once she saw Renji right in front. They stared at each other then smiled. "Everyone this is Allana Kapenchi. No one is to touch her; for she is protected by the house of Kuchiki."The record breaking sound was heard. My classmates looked at me. They knew my family was famous for the amount of business we got from rich people, but they wanted to know why she was protected by my family; especially the perverted boys.

"Please everyone," Allana said as she stepped up next to Lulu. "Don't blame Rukia. It was her brother's decision to protect me from anything that happened around here. Do not look at Rukia as if she was to blame. Look at me, for I am the shame." Allana acted like she was the goody goody girl that no one would suspect she stole something. She had her hand to her chest and pouted when she needed to. Renji found her cute the whole way, but he saw right through her act. I could easily see it; sense it was originally my move. She was a worthy opponent, but then again, there was no point in fighting for our moves. We would just see in the near future.

The first day of our trip was mostly looking around and visiting some people who associated with the history of Serine. Even though most people went by book, I believed that the book was both lying and telling the truth. We didn't visit any history museums yet, but there were some places what showed what kind of animals lived in Serine and what the castle would have looked like. Knowing that a place like Serine existed made me happy. But being the ruler of one of them made me even more excited to see where I came from.

Our suitcases and bags were where they needed to be and everyone was in their said location. Night time came early. I guess fun took over the time. There were about 10 rooms for both boys and girls to pick. I chose to sleep with Orihime, Momo, and even Lulu. Allana also stayed in our room while the other girls went in the other 9. Everyone ate dinner in the cafeteria, which was surprisingly empty, and went back to their rooms. Ichigo and I texted a while. Orihime and Allana did the same while Lulu was watching us being fools of technology. It was not about 11:00 and we had a big day tomorrow; or so Lulu said. So we stopped texting and laid out heads down on our pillows. Everyone fell asleep easily except me and Orihime. We were too excited about what might happen tomorrow. We were also having our happy moments from what our boyfriends said. She told me what Ulquiorra said while I told her what Ichigo said. Smiled were on our faces, but then we started to drift off to sleep. Once we had enough talking, we closed our eyes and headed to sleep.

Just who knew what could happen tomorrow? I couldn't wait to find out.

**Meanwhile (Room 5)**

Minamoni laid in her sleeping bag; looking up at the flower wall paper on the ceiling. Ninamoni was lying on her side looking at her sister. They were the only girls in the room. They kicked the rest of the girls out after a pillow fight the girls tried to have. Minamoni's temper took over and Ninamoni tried to kick them out before they got themselves killed.

"Hey Nini."

"Yeah?" Ninamoni asked.

"I thought we were supposed to catch Rukia. What the hell are we going here? Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know Mimi. Just go with it. Maybe we can bond more with Rukia tomorrow." Ninamoni turned over and quickly went to sleep.

"This is pathetic," the eldest twin thought. "You're messing yourself us, Minamoni Sava."

**Here's chapter 10. This was kind of a prologue to the Field Trip arc. Lol. I hope you like it. **

**Next chappie…**

**Ichigo + swimsuits + Renji and Allana + Minamoni smiling? WHAT? Read and check out soon! And review! Thanx you!**

**P.S: About the Candy Mountain thing. If you haven't seen Charlie the Unicorn, then you probably have no idea what i just did. Go check that out! It's funny. And if you don't like Charlie, then i understand, but i keeping it in. I LOVE IT! lol. K, so look forward to the next update!**


	12. Day 1: Relaxation

**Previously, the battles have ended, for now, and everyone headed back to school. Lulu was taking over; she took the class on a field trip to a hot spring that also has to deal with the culture and history of Serine. Allana was also there and the gang begins their adventure. The week of vacation has started. I wonder how things will go. I know you're thinking the same thing…ok no I don't. Lol**

**And thanks again to DetriotBleachWings for reviewing every chapter so far! Thanx you; and thank you to the peeps supporting my story. All...*looks at traffic chart on account*…all 95 of you; or more. Please continue reading, but review and comment. That would be nice. **

**And from now on, if I remember, I'm gonna have story hints. It's kind of like a heads up for the chapter. If you don't like it, tell me and I take it down. Thank you…and happy reading. **

**Story hint: What makes Ichigo happy the most? Who changed Renji's current life and made it happier? Who does Yukari want to see? (Answers will be given at the end of the chapter). **

_Day 1_

When you go on a trip, you expect to be woken up by a few knocks at the door or even someone busting into the room and turning on the light. You would expect to wake up from that right? Well have you ever been woken up by a loud trumpet that sounded like it was right by your window? Well it turns out that the trumpet was the actual alarm noise. I jumped up and went to turn it off. It was sitting on the counter; blowing away as it caused my head to ring. The sad thing is, when I turned it off, I heard echoes of it from other girl's rooms. Everyone knew that this was Lulu's doing.

**Boys Side (Ichigo POV)**

"_Daddy! Did you see it? Did you see what I did?" _

"_Yeah, I did. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thank you!" Yukari smiled. She just showed me a cart-wheel that she always had trouble doing. She was so happy. She continued smiling and doing cart-wheels like they were no problem at all. Seeing her smile always made me smile. When she smiled, she looked just like Rukia. They both loved Chappy and always annoyed me when they had the chance. It was like they were sisters. They had the strongest mother daughter relationship I'd ever seen. It was as strong as my sister's relationship with my mother. _

_But if only Rukia and Yukari could… "ICHIGO!" _

I quickly opened my eyes and shot up from my sleeping bag. I looked around and saw my roommates jumping up to turn off the alarm clock, which happened to be a trumpet playing. Uryu turned off the alarm and stretched out his arms. I got up and opened the window. I covered my eyes from the sunlight shining through, and then slowly opened them back up to find the most beautiful scene I've ever seen. The mountains in the distance were filled with green grass and trees. The wood bridge path that led up to the mountains was shining as the water's clearness added to its beauty. Just then, I started to realize how beautiful this place was.

"Hey Ichigo, we gotta get moving." Renji said. I nodded and turned to him.

"You okay? You look kind of different."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to wake up a little." Renji nodded then went to his bag and got out his clothes. In each room, there were 2 showers. Renji and Chad went first, and then the rest of us went. We took showers, got dressed and headed to the cafeteria.

It was now Monday at 9:00 in the morning. The real field trip was beginning. All of the boys of the class entered the cafeteria. The girls were already there sitting in the tables. I smiled when I saw Rukia turn and wave at me. I smiled back and sat at the table the girls in our group were. Ulquiorra and everyone else followed. After a few minutes, Lulu stood on the table in front of us with Allana by her side. Lulu then started talking on the microphone.

"Good morning my idiots! Today, we have a trip for you! For the first day of the trip, we are going to continue checking out the environment and surroundings. And of course, Ms. Kapenchi is going to show us around. Any non-stupid questions you have for her will be answered. During this trip, you will be partnered up with a partner; one other person. Uno person. Understand. Good! Now let's get started."

Everyone got up and picked their partners. Of course I picked Rukia as she picked me. Ulquiorra with Orihime, Ikkaku with Yumichika, Toshiro with Momo, and other people with their partners. Renji was partner less, and I was guessing he wanted it that way.

We headed out of the building and traveled down a pathway that led to the bridge I saw when I opened the window. Rukia and I were holding hands. People in front of us were looking back and whispering to their friends, but we didn't care. It was our relationship, not theirs. I looked down at her while she was focused on what Allana was saying. I leaned over to her ear. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and mouthed, "I love you, too." I smiled and continued on. I didn't know why I did it. I guess I just wanted to let her know I did; or it could have been that dream about me and Yukari. What did that dream mean anyway? It was an event that happened before Aizen attacked us that night, but still, what was the reason for it?

* * *

**Kuchiki House**

**Yukari POV**

This is just boring; oh so boring. I looked over at grandma, who was sleeping on the couch and looked back over to the Pokémon game I was playing on Wii. I just happened to capture a Red Gyarados and Lugia. Most people would have been screaming out of their mind happy, but to me, right now, it was just a Pokémon game. It wasn't fair that Lulu not only got to see her parents, but spend time with them and their friends. I could have seen mom yesterday, but I was so scared. I wasn't ready to meet her yet; but now I was. I wanted to see her. I wanted to meet her!

I kept the game on, got up and went upstairs. I went to Hisana and Byakuya's room and got my book bag. It was big enough to put 10 days of clothes. Even though it looked small, that bag sure could hold a lot. I then got my toothbrush and some snacks in the kitchen. I check Hisana again to check if she was still sleeping. Once I saw she was, I quietly opened the door got the spare key from under the doormat and head out. I backed up from the house. "So far so good." I said. I then turned around and shrieked. There standing in front of me was Rangiku Matsumoto; my best friend and caretaker. I smiled then hugged her.

"Rangiku what are you going here?"

"Well I am your care taker. I thought it I should do my job and take care of you. Different world or not, I'm still your caretaker." I smiled and hugged her again. We broke apart, and then she gave me a surprised face.

"And just where are you going little one? That's a pretty big bag."

"I'm going to see my parents. If lulu can do it, then so can I." she paused then made an 'O' face.

"Byakuya did tell me that Rukia and the others went on a trip to the hot springs. But I'm starting to wonder how a hot spring is educational."

"You talked to grandpa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did. On the way here, I called him to ask where you were, and then he told me. But I hope you don't plan to walk all the way there."

I looked down, "Um…well."

She laughed. "I know the location of the hot spring. I will take you there." I smiled.

"Really! Thank you Rangiku." She smiled again then took my hand and led me to her car. But then, as I looked at the silver car in the driveway, was that really Rangiku's car. It was a silver Jaguar XJ. It looked amazing and expensive. That must have been one of Byakuya's cars, because there was no way Rangiku could afford something like that.

"Did I mention that this was one of Byakuya's cars?" _I knew it._ "He loaned it to me in case I wanted to take you anywhere. I also have one of his debit cards in case you wanted anything." Rangiku took my bag, put it in the back seat and we got in the car. I sat in the front seat. Rangiku started the car. It roared as it came on and started up. "I just love when it does that." she smiled as she pulled out of the driveway. After that, we headed down the street, turned a few corners and headed onto the highway. After about 10 minutes of silence, Rangiku said something.

"Oh, does Hisana know you're gone?"

I pause then looked at her. She looked over at me then back on the road.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes Yukari?"

"Do you happen to have a phone with you by any chance?"

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

"Hey Ichigo, pass the grapes."

"No I don't think so."

"Damn it Ichigo pass the grapes!"

"Rukia that's no way to ask. If you want grapes, you have to ask more politely." I taunted. Rukia stood up from where she was sitting on the picnic cloth and jumped at me. I placed the grapes down before the spilt over. Orihime grabbed them and shared them with her boyfriend. Rukia was on top of me beating down on my chest. I was trying to hold her hands to stop her attack, but she was too fast. I then pushed her off and now was on top. We continued turning and playing until Lulu walked over and hit us on the head with her rolled up newspaper.

"We should be eating, not playing Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki." I got off of Rukia whose face was now a light shade of pink.

"Lulu, you shouldn't be acting the way you are right now. We're your family so you treat us with respect, alright?"

"Yes mama," she said then ran over to her parents and hugged them. Every time Orihime or Ulquiorra said something about her behavior, she would always follow what they said and hug them afterwards. I started miss having Yukari around. Was it because of that dream that I was thinking about her so much?

"Now then, we can stay here for another 10 minutes, and then we have to head to the relaxation area." Lulu said then left the rest of us to talk to another group.

"Even though she's 4 years old, she seems so much older." Orihime said.

"She's 4 years old? I thought she was at least 7 but just short." Momo said.

"No, that kind of thing only happens to Rukia." I said, and then received her foot to hit my face. I fell onto my back and held my nose. Knowing that my insults would always hurt me, but telling these insults always made me and Rukia smile; even though both of us wouldn't admit that either.

10 minutes later we left the open field area that we were on and back to the building. In the backs of the building was another building that was filled with different video games. It was a huge arcade with flat screens and a bar looking area; I'm guessing for older guests. The class played the games and talked for about 2 hour or so. After that, we went to one of the events. It was an event that played a game that the people of Serine once played.

The game was called water-bat. It was similar to the games people in the world of the living played, but had some chances. When the game is played, there are about 4 people on either side of a swimming pool. You have 2 people in front and in the back. There is a net in between the teams. There is a plastic bat that you have and you have to hit any ball that comes at you. When I say any ball, that means that if they throw a volley ball at you, you have to hit it and put it over the net. If they throw a football, baseball, golf ball, tennis ball, even an inflatable ball, you have to hit it over the net; but the problem is, only one person has the bat. The other 3 people have to use their hands. In Serine, we did the same thing, but we threw not only balls, but sometimes food. People got out of the pool for that of course. We would end up getting wet and having food fights. It was always fun and something the kids, and dad, looked forward to.

. Everyone went back to their rooms after Allana explained how the game worked. We took off our clothes, but on our swim wear and headed back to the event. Lulu was now wearing a white strapless one-piece while Allana wore a light blue bikini. The top went around her neck while the bottom had swirls on the corners of it. Renji was turning red again. He just didn't have the guts to tell her she looked hot. Then again, she was protected by the Kuchiki's. No wonder why he didn't make any moves.

"Ichigo, you want to play?" Rukia asked me. I looked over and saw that Rukia was also wearing a 2 piece. It was strapless with purple and black stripes that were horizontal. She wore a white sleeveless jacket with a hood. I felt the blood rush to my face as I scratched the back of my head.

"You look good. Really good." She smiled and looked up and down my body.

"You look good too." she said as I saw her face start turning pink. I was wearing red swim shorts with a black dragon on the right side of the shorts and nothing on the other. I also noticed that the shorts were a bit below my waist. No wonder Rukia and some other girls were staring at me. When I thought about this, I pulled Rukia over and kissed her cheek. "Aren't you glad I'm yours?" I whispered in her ear. Her face became red, and then she elbowed my stomach. I fell to the ground while she crossed her arms.

"Be glad about that you pervert." I painfully got up then looked back at Allana. Everyone had come back and was ready for the event.

"Is there anyone volunteering to play?" Allana asked. Rukia and Orihime raised their hand. Some other students raised their hands. Keigo of course raising his hand with Mizuiro texting on his phone. Allana pointed to the 8 people who wanted to play. Rukia walked over, grabbed a bat and went into the pool. I had to admit, she did look cute. Like a little puppy that was smiling because she finally got into the water. She looked up at me then threw the bat at me. It hit right on my forehead and fell back to her.

"What was that for?"

"For not getting your ass in this pool!" I sighed, took off my black sandals and went in. Ulquiorra and Orihime were on the other side of the pool. Ulquiorra had the bat. I turned and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika behind us. Chad and Uryu were with Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"Orihime, why are you over there?" Rukia asked.

"Because, I wanted to show you just how good I am at this game. We've been practicing."

"Plus, we wanted to show you Kurosaki's just how the game is done." Ulquiorra said. I smiled. I knew exactly what they were talking about. I remembered the day we played this game in Serine. This was revenge for back then.

_Flashback_

_It was Isshin's birthday and everyone was celebrating it at Sukari Castle. The backyard was where it was held. After eating cake, ice cream, and any other stuff that Renji and the other's wanted to pick out on, we started to play water-bat; after an hour of waiting of course. Rukia, my parents and I were on one side of the net, and the Cifer's, Renji and Allana were on the other. Yukari and Lulu were about 4 and 3. Even though they were young, they knew how the game was played. They had a good view of it a few feet away from the pool. _

_Rukia and Orihime had the bat. There was a cart of balls behind each team. After a few minutes, the game was on. Allana threw a baseball at us, Rukia hit it over the net and fell in the water. A point went to us. Mom then threw a tennis ball over the net and hit Renji right on the head. Everyone laughed, but then he threw a volleyball over the net that was going to hit Rukia. I grabbed her arm; switched places with her let the ball hit my back. I winced at the shock of pain, and then it left. _

"_You alright Ichigo?" Rukia asked. _

"_Yeah, but kick their ass for me." She smiled. "You got it."_

_Allana then threw another baseball over the net. I saw the fire in Rukia's eyes as the ball came over to us. She gripped the bat, and used all her force to hit the ball over the net. The ball went flying not only over the net, but out of the yard. _

"_You go mommy!" Yukari cheered. Rukia smiled again and focused on the other team, whose faces were shocked instead of Ulquiorra's. The game continued with baseballs, tennis balls, and even a football time to time; which Rukia hit and always landed on Renji. Footballs never liked him for some reason. Then, Allana threw an inflatable green ball over the net. How was Rukia going to hit that? If it landed in the water that would have given them 40 points and the score was 23 to 5. They couldn't win, but everyone knew she couldn't hit it. As the ball came, Rukia prepared to swing, but dad and I swam over to her and pushed the ball up while she hit it over the net. But this time, as the ball landed, it went right on Ulquiorra and sent him down into the water. _

"_Ulquiorra!" Orihime freaked. He came out of the water and wiped the water from his eyes. Orihime calmed down and checked up on him. They smiled at each other when they looked at each other, then looked back at us. _

"_We're out of balls!" Allana shouted. "Team Kurosaki wins!" Hisana announced from the seat she was sitting in. she was sitting next to the young girls to make sure they didn't get hurt. Yukari cheered while Lulu jumped up and down of defeat. I smiled and hugged Rukia. _

"_Good game," I said to our enemies on the other side. _

"_Yeah, good game." Ulquiorra smirked. _

_End of Flashback_

The carts of balls were set where the teams could reach them "Begin!" Allana shouted. Ikkaku immediately grabbed a basketball out of the cart and threw it over the net. Ulquiorra got lower into the pool, then jumped up and hit the ball. It flew right over the net. Rukia ducked and the ball hit directly in Ikkaku's face. He landed on his back while Rukia got back up.

"Watch out! That might have it her!"

"It's not my fault. The ball slipped while I hit it."

"How the hell does a ball slip when hitting it?"

"Sorry about that Rukia." Ulquiorra said while ignoring me

"It's alright," Rukia said still freaked. Whatever Ulquiorra had against this game or this team, she didn't understand it. I knew that, and would fill her in soon after the game. We continued throwing basketballs including tennis and baseballs until Ikkaku escalated to the big balls**. (A/N: to all the people out there who laugh when someone says balls, I mean to say the inflatable balls. The big green ball you sometimes play with at the beach and stuff. So…stop laughing. Lol)**

**During the game**

"Mimi, doesn't this look like fun? We should play."

"We shouldn't be playing anything. We shouldn't even be having fun. We are only here to complete our mission." Minamoni said with her arms crossed. Ninamoni looked at her sister and put her hands on her hips.

"That may be true, but this would be a better way to bond with Rukia and know more about her. That would give us an advantage."

"That may be true, but what makes you think anyone, especially Ichigo, would let us get2 feet close to her?"

"I don't know, but we might as well try."

"Whatever Ninamoni." Said girl's vein then popped up on her head. Now she was annoyed.

"You know what! I'm getting sick of you never smiling. You never smile, laugh or do anything happy. The least you could do it smile!"

Just then, a big green ball came crashing into Ninamoni's head. Slow motion took place during the impact. Minamoni was in the front row to watch her sister fall to the ground. Minamoni looked over to the players and found the members in the water. Their faces were full of shock and they were trying to hold back their laughter. The ball was on Orihime's side of the net. She looked back at her sister, who was still on the ground. She smiled, and covered her mouth. _"She did want me to at least smile." _She thought.

* * *

**Renji POV**

Everyone played the game. They found it fun and exciting. Like possible getting hit by balls is exciting. After playing for about 3 hours, everyone headed back to their rooms and changed to the other clothes that they had. We headed to the cafeteria, ate dinner, and headed back to the relaxation room. The sun was setting and Allana was off of her shift. I was leaning on the wall with my arms crossed looking at Allana as she smiled and played. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. I was glad to have her back. I needed her back. Leaving her was hard, but when I grew up and started remembering her, knowing that I left her was even harder. Talking about her was difficult. When Orihime would bring her up, I would immediately change the conversation. I know that we've spent the night together and made love to each other, but I wanted to be with her now. I could sneak her, but there's no point. Damn, what should I do?

"You know," I looked down and saw Lulu leaning on the same wall I was, "mommy, daddy, even Ichigo and the others tell me that you are never good at hiding your emotions. You always make what you want obvious or do things that make it obvious of what you want. What I'm seeing now is that you want to be with Allana, but she is protected by me and the Kuchiki's. Well as the daughter of one of your friends, I am giving you permission to see her; but just for tonight."

"Why is a young child like you giving me permission to see a woman who is older than you?"

"Boy, don't make me change my mind."

I smiled and ruffled Lulu's hair. "Thanks." I said. She smiled then called Allana over to us. She walked over and looked down at Lulu. "You and Renji have a good time. Consider this a thank you for helping us so far." Lulu took me and Allana's hands and led us outside. "Good night you two." She said before closing the door. Allana and I looked at each other then turned and walked around. We were heading back to the path that she showed us this morning. As soon as we reached our destination, we leaned on the bridge railing and looked down into the clear water.

"Renji," Allana said.

I looked over, and then she looked at me. Her blue eyes were shining along with the water. The moon made them glisten and increase the beauty she already possessed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." I smiled. She smiled then looked back at the water.

"I'm so happy you can say that to me. I love when you say it."

I got closer to her. Our arms were now touching. When she looked up, our faces were inches away. "I love saying it."

Allana turned over to me and put her arms on my shoulders. I picked her up and sat her on the railing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her back. Her lips were now a bit higher than mine, but that didn't stop me from kissing her. I pulled her head down and started to slowly kiss her. Our kisses were full of lust and want. We couldn't help exploring each other's mouths and bodies. We've seen the other naked before and felt each other, but being with each other was something that could never get old. After a few minutes, we broke apart, but continued exploring each other. Allana put her hands through my hair and took out the band that held my hair up.

"I want you Renji. I want you now." Did she really just say that? I know she said it to me, but the fact that she said it really meant that she wanted to. I nodded, grabbed her hand and went back to our rooms. We headed back to me and my partner's rooms. In all hope, maybe everyone could have returned in about an hour…or two.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Pokémon! (Gotta catch them all)

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

"Rangiku, you're being too loud."

"Says you little girl. Just so you know, singing means how happy so sad you are. It could be any emotion. When you sing louder, that increases the emotion. So sense I'm singing louder, I'm more happy damn it! POKEMON!"

Yukari smiled then continued singing. They continued singing until they reached the parking lot to the hot spring. Rangiku parked her car, Yukari put on her book bag and the two headed inside. As they went inside, the front desk woman asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we're here to see Lulu Cifer."

"She is not available right now. What is your name?"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and this is Yukari Kurosaki. Now where is Lulu Cifer?"

The woman paused then picked up the phone. There was silence for a while until she said "Lulu Cifer's location." We waited again then she hung up. "She's in the relaxation room with her class. But she will be leaving soon so I suggest you stay in the guest room on the 12th floor. If you on the elevator, pick button 12 and the entire floor is yours. The room is on us. Do whatever you like." The woman gave Rangiku the room key. "Have a good night ." Rangiku smiled, and then took Yukari to the elevator. They went on, pressed button 12 and headed up. Once they reached the floor, there was a door a few feet away from the door. The girls exited the elevator and opened the door. They headed in and saw a fish tank filled with tropical fish on one side, glass tables, a bar in the kitchen, and 2 bedrooms in the back.

"This…is…amazing!" the girls said in union. Rangiku closed the door while Yukari dropped her stuff right at the door. Yukari walked past the living room to the bedroom while Rangiku rolled her eyes and took Yukari's bag with her. She put it in the room Yukari chose to sleep in and they both sat on the bed. They looked around the large, elegant room and sighed. Then Yukari thought of something.

"Rangiku, what Pokémon do you think I am?" Rangiku looked at the small girl confusedly then thought about a good answer.

"Based on you and your personality, I think you're a Vulpix. You're cute yet have a fire in you that seems so mysterious. But hey, I don't watch much Pokémon so I don't know."

Yukari quickly blinked her eyes. "Man you sick!"

"Hey, at least I know some Pokémon. Anyway, what Pokémon do you think I am?"

Yukari put her hand to her chin. "I think you're a Psyduck."

"I know that Pokémon and that's not funny." Yukari laughed.

"Well, so answer personally, I think you're Ninetales. It shows beauty, but also has mystery to it." Rangiku smiled and nodded.

"Why are we talking about Pokémon again?"

"I have no idea." Rangiku got up, ruffled Yukari's hair and headed into her bedroom. "By the way Yukari, tomorrow we're going shopping!" Yukari laughed then laid on her bed. She had a feeling that this adventure was going to be fun.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

"Good night everyone! See you tomorrow." Lulu said as the girls and the boys separated for the night. Renji and Allana were nowhere in sight. Ichigo and the other's and I knew they were together, and they knew Lulu had the heart to let them ne together. Ulquiorra and Orihime exchanged kisses while Ichigo and I did the same. We separated and headed into our rooms. While Orihime and I headed to our room, room 7, Minamoni was just entering her room, but she turned and looked at us. Orihime went past her then I did, but she grabbed my arm. I quickly turned and stared into Minamoni's eyes. Orihime turned.

"Good game today." She said. I paused. "We should play together tomorrow."

"Um, yeah." I said. She then let go and closed the door behind her. I turned to Orihime who was just as freaked as I was. We went into our room and closed the door. Lulu came in a few seconds later, and Allana finally arrived about 5 minutes later. Her hair was messy and her top was slanted.

"What happened to you?" Lulu asked. Allana took a deep breath and said, "Nothing." She then went into the bathroom and the shower water was heard soon after.

"Yeah right," we said then got changed into our night clothes. After we got ready for bed, and Allana got done with her shower, we snuggled into our sleeping bags and one by one. Everyone drifted off to sleep; except for me. I had a feeling. Something about the atmosphere changed. I didn't know what it was, but I was happy it was there.

**The twin's room**

"So Mimi, tell me. Did you like giving Rukia a compliment?"

Minamoni mumbled. "Did you invite her to play water-bat with you?"

She sighed. "Good girl. I'm proud of you." Ninamoni turned over and quickly went to sleep while her sister continued staring at the ceiling.

"It's just one game. Its just one game. It's just_ one_ game." She repeated until the troubled girl went to sleep.

**There you go. Chapter 11; and it was about 11 pages with about 5,500 words. Now you know I love you. Lol. **

**Next chappie…**

**The Kurosaki's + another game of water-bat + unexpected partnerships + Lulu finds a boyfriend? WHAT? Lol, I'm just full of surprises aren't I. Anyway, continue reading and PLEASE review. Thanx you! *huggies***


	13. Day 2: My greatest fears

**Alright. It's now Day 2 of the Field Trip and things advance…sort of. There's more funnies, more Kurosaki's and Yukari finally meets Rukia! Or does she? Who knows, you gotta read to find out. **

**And major help out, if you have any ideas that you want in the story, tell me and I will get right on it. Plus, I plan to take a break after this chapter. I gotta work on other things and…people need time to review. So yeah, this chapter is for you peeps of the world! Lol**

**Now let's begin shall we? Remember to leave a comment and check out some other stories of mine. Thanx you! **

**Story hint: What is a game that the people of Serine played into water? Who is Renji's sister? Who is the person who Lulu fears the most?**

* * *

_Day 2_

**Rukia POV**

There it was again; the damn trumpet alarm. I opened my eyes and shot up from the sleeping bag. When I heard the alarm go off, I saw that Allana was standing right by the clock with her finger on the button. I rubbed my eyes then looked at her again. She was wearing a blue two piece that had strings hanging on the top and bottom pieces with matching sandals. Why was she dressed so early?

I asked her this then she smiled and starched the back of her head. "I have to instruct a student on something. I should be done by the time you guys come to the games."

"What games? Are we playing water-bat again?"

"Yeah. I asked Lulu what she wanted to do and she said today was a day off. She wanted to wait to show you all other events, so I agreed and all day today we're going to be relaxing. Make sure to tell everyone, okay. See you." She grabbed her tan bag that was leaning on the wall, put it over her shoulder and left. I got up and opened the room window. The sun was shining and everything seemed to be perfect, then I looked at the sky and saw gray clouds showing and hiding the sun. I guess things weren't so perfect. In a mere 2 seconds, my perspective of the day changed.

**30 minutes later**

**Ichigo POV**

The class was joining together in the cafeteria. We got our breakfast and sat down while the girls were still in line. I looked in line and saw Rukia deciding whether she wanted grapes or apples. She looked so cute with her curious face. Even though it was something so simple, seeing the expression of having a hard time deciding seemed cute to me. She then decided on green grapes, grabbed her fork and sat at the table I was sitting at; with Renji, Ikkaku and Chad. Ulquiorra was standing and talking to Orihime and everyone else didn't show up yet.

"So," Ikkaku started, "last night, I was thinking and," he paused to take a bite of his sausage.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Shut it Kurosaki! Anyway, I had the greatest idea. After we get the main stuff over with, why don't we play another game of water-bat? I want to fight against Ulquiorra and his team again. We won't lose."

"But we won the game. What's the point?" Rukia asked.

"The point is to show them that even after a few hard hits, we can kick ass!"

"_Wow,"_ I thought then ate some of my pancake. Orihime and the rest of our group caught up with us soon after and we ate our breakfast with laughter and a single punch. I insulted Rukia about her Chappy shirt. That's when the single punch arrived

After we finished, everyone stood up and paid attention to Lulu who was standing on the table in the middle of the cafeteria. She had a bullhorn out and started talking.

"Good morning my idiots! Today, even though it's early in the trip, we are having a day off. Swimming, playing games and more. We will be hanging out in the relaxation room and in the back yard of the building. Make sure to have fun and celebrate the fact that I am nice."

Just before Lulu could get down off the table, Orihime raised her hand. Lulu called her name, and then she asked, "What's the catch?"

Lulu's eyes widened then she smiled. "There is no catch Ms. Inoue. I am simply being nice. I mean, it's not like we are having a study session tomorrow and we have to write a 5 page report about the making and history of Serine. That's just crazy."

"WHAT!" the class shouted. "Anyway, have fun." Lulu jumped down and ran to the direction of the relaxation room. Everyone else followed, but pouted about their long and boring day tomorrow.

I turned around and saw Rukia looking around. I stopped while everyone else continued on. "What is it? Something wrong?"

She looked back at me and shook her head. "Where's Renji?"

"He left early to do something. Did you need him for something?"

"No, but I just started thinking. Allana left when the alarms came on. She said she had to do something, too. You don't think…" we paused then shook our heads.

"Nah!"

"Yeah, they wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, Renji's not that good."

Rukia paused then crossed her arms. "Not that good? So do you have to be good to do anything?"

I paused then quickly shook my hand. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that Renji wouldn't do something like that. He's not that smooth."

"So you have to be smooth to do anything."

"Rukia, never mind. Let's just go." She twitched her lower lip then walked past me and followed the crowd. I knew it took every fiber in her body not to hit me. I'm grateful the fibers worked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Allana POV**

The roughness. The way his hands wouldn't stop grabbing me; holding and pushing me against the wall. The way he kissed me showed that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I couldn't stop moaning his name. I just couldn't stop. When I grabbed his hair, he would push me further into the wall. I felt so crushed, but knowing that he was the one crushing me made me not give a care in the world. I loved him; that much was true. He loved me; his actions showed me that.

"Renji…Renji, we have to stop." I said between pants. He was kissing and leaving marks on my neck. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, everyone expects me to be there to tell them what to do. If I'm not…there…how…am I supposed to help them?" He stopped then looked up at me.

"Everything is self explanatory. Plus Lulu is there with them. You don't have to be there."

I smiled and started stroking his cheek. "But my lord, if we're not there, people will start suspecting something."

"I think they already do." He smiled. I sighed then fixed myself up. Maybe my hair was a mess, but that looked fine compared to my clothes. The top piece if my swimsuit was unhooked and my bottoms were slanting to the side. Renji sure knew how to rearrange my clothes. He fixed his self up then we shared one more kiss before opening the closet door. I peeked, looked both ways then opened the door all the way. We turned to our left then started walking.

"BUSTED!" Renji and I jumped quickly turned around to find Renji's sister laughing at us with her right hand on her hip.

"Anita!" Renji exclaimed.

"It's good to see you." She smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Serine taking care of the kingdom?"

"Yes, but my dear brother, I got bored and wanted to see how Allana's progress was going. It seems that after meeting you, she's getting distracted." I felt the blood rush to my face, then decided to join the conversation.

"I know that this is sudden, but I am getting my job done."

"Yes, I obviously see that. And Renji is happily enjoying the results." More blood rushed upward. Now I was stepping down.

"Either way Anita, we have to get going. Allana is the helper for the field trip we are on. We have to get going."

"Oh!" she said happily. "That sounds like fun. You two enjoy yourselves while I just hang out around the place." Renji and I looked at each other, but before we could speak, Anita was running the opposite direction we were. "I'll see you guys later!"

Renji sighed while I giggled.

"I keep wondering what I'm going to do with her. She's so troublesome."

"Well she is_ your_ little sister. She has some qualities that you also have."

"And what is that?"

"Reliability.I know that both of you will be in the most unexpected places. That's what makes me glad you're you." Renji blinked a few times then nodded. I turned around and walked to the direction of the pool while he followed me.

**While that was happening**

**Lulu POV**

I continued running to the relaxation room. I knew everyone would hate me for this, but hey, it was worth it. Based on the grades showed me, they needed an assignment that would bring their F's to high F's. The only ones doing well was mom, dad, uncle Ichigo, aunt Rukia and the other members of our group. Even Yumichika, hell, Ikkaku was doing better than everyone else. I was doing them a favor and giving them an entire day of fun was courtesy.

At any rate, I continued on until I hit something hard. I fell to my back and rubbed me head. "OW!" we both said on impact. I jumped up and looked to find the person I bumped into.

"Yukari!"

"Lulu!"

"Yukari…what the hell are you doing here? You should be at Hisana's place."

"I wanted to see my parents so I found Rangiku and she took me here." As if right on cue, Rangiku came out of the corner and happily greeted me.

"Do-do you know how your mother would react if she found you? She would freak out and want to hug you like crazy and…and…wait isn't that a good thing."

"I was about to ask you that."

"At any rate, she's going to be surprised when she finds out that you're here."

"Yukari?" my mom said. I turned around and saw the students paired up in the hallway. Most of the boys were looking at Rangiku while girls looked at Yukari. Mom was in the front of the bunch while dad was catching up to her. Everyone else was making their way up front, but then I paused when uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukia made their way to the front.

"Yukari?" uncle Ichigo said shocked. Yukari froze when she saw her mother. She wasn't moving; her chest wasn't even moving. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Some started to fall moments later.

"Yukari?" aunt Rukia asked. Yukari started breathing again, but then got up, grabbed Rangiku's hand and started running.

"Yukari!" aunt Rukia ran after her with uncle Ichigo following. Mom and dad followed afterward while I directed everyone away from the scene and led them to our regular destination.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Was this really her? If it was, I couldn't believe it. Her actions told me that she was scared, but why? I barely knew her. Why was she afraid of me? Or maybe it wasn't fear. It was the fact that she knew and loved me, but I never even knew her. It was like meeting a stranger and calling her your mother. She had to come in my dreams for me to realize her existence. Is she had to do that, and then she was trying so hard for me to remember. She loved me. I was her mother. But in my heart, in my soul, I didn't deserve the title of being called her mother.

Rangiku turned a corner then stopped while still holding Yukari. She was grabbing onto her arm and trying to calm her down.

"Yukari," she pleaded.

"Not now. I don't want to meet her now! I thought I was ready but I'm not!"

"Yukari!" she yelled. Yukari stopped. Her eyes widened and her heavy breathing slowed. "If you keep doing this, you will never meet your mother. Think girl! This isn't all about you. Maybe she wants to meet you too! Talk to her." Yukari sniffed. Rangiku stepped aside and felt the crying girl in the middle of the hallway. I held onto the corner of the wall. I looked at her and couldn't help but make my tears fall. Once I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Ichigo looking down at me.

"That's her Rukia. Yukari Kurosaki." I looked back at the girl and covered my face. She was so beautiful. Her long hair and brown eyes showed that she was Ichigo's girl, but her shape and the elegance she had showed that she was my girl too. This was really my daughter. More tears fell onto the ground. Ichigo grabbed my hands and led me over to her. Yukari stepped back once, and then her father said her name. She stopped and continued to have wide eyes. Full tears were now falling down her face just as my face did the same.

We caught up to the young girl and kneeled down in front of her. She looked at me while I looked at her with the same intense urge to either run or grab and hug tightly. Ichigo tugged my hands, and then I spoke.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry." Yukari sobbed and slowly walked up to me. As she walked, I continued to apologize. Over and over I said it until she reached my open arms. She sobbed and cried. She continued to cry while I continued to apologize. I stroked her head and rocked her. She hid her face and cries in my chest. Ichigo and Rangiku were watching and smiling; finally seeing the sight of me and Yukari's reunion. I was so happy. I finally saw her. This time, I wasn't a description. It was an actual showing. I saw my daughter for the first time in 16 years. I never knew her, but my heart was crying out to her. She was mine. I had my little girl back.

"I'm going to stay with them," Ichigo said. I looked up and saw him facing Rangiku. "Can you take care of things?" she nodded and headed out the hallway. Yukari's cried decreased but she continued sobbing.

"Yukari," I sobbed, "my sweet Yukari. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know I put you in so much pain. I don't deserve to be called your mother."

She lightened her hug then looked up at me. "That's not true. You have every right. Why would you say that?"

"I put you through so much. A mother would never do that to their child."

"But a mother would protect their child and that's what you did. Dad sacrificed his current life so he could be with you. So he could be with you while you were growing up. He and everyone else gave you a different life while I had to not be with you. It was something that I thought was best!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Aizen," she sobbed again, "Aizen killed you and daddy saved your life. Turning you into a baby was the only way to make you come back to life." My eyes widened. I turned to Ichigo who had his head down. He looked away and tried to not look at me.

"Is this true?"

He closed his eyes. "Damn it Ichigo. Answer me!"

"Yes," he said.

"Why? How were you with me? If she's our daughter, how is it possible for me to have her? I was a baby and we grew up together. I don't remember having any children and if I did, I sure as hell would know they came out of me. And what about this Aizen. How did I die?"

"Aizen attacked Serine and you got killed. The only way to bring you back was to turn you into a baby, so I did. We turned you and so you wouldn't be lonely, I gave up my life in Serine and turned into one as well. Everyone else followed suit and we went to the world of the living. As we got older, we were reminded of our past lives and we were able to still handle everything that's been happening up until this point. We gave you a new life. It was a sacrifice we had to make."

"And you sacrificed Yukari's happiness. If you didn't tell me about this…if I didn't find out any of this, Yukari would still have not seen me and I would still not be a mother to her! Tell me Ichigo, was this worth her happiness. Her tears. Her suffering. Was it worth it?"

Ichigo squinted his eyes. "No," he answered.

"Mommy, don't be mad at daddy. In all truth, I decided this. It was alright to be lonely. I thought I could handle it. I didn't know it would be this hard though."

"Yukari," I muttered, and then looked back at Ichigo. His eyes showed that he was sorry. He knew what he was doing; all of them did. They did it for me. They wanted me to be happy. They gave up their happy lives to keep my own. But if Yukari was feeling this was, Lulu must have been worse; or bearing the same feelings. They knew what they were doing…it was difficult and pointing that out only made things worse. I looked down at my daughter and kissed her forehead. I then leaned over and slowly kissed Ichigo's lips. His sadness went straight into me. Telling him that he did was something I didn't have to do. My anger spoke for me. We broke apart, and then I stood up from the floor while still holding Yukari. Ichigo followed suit and kissed me again.

"I won't ever leave you again," I whispered in Yukari's ear. She nodded. I then turned around and headed to the relaxation room. We walked there in silence until we heard a loud scream.

* * *

**Orihime POV**

There was a sudden, loud scream coming from a group of girls by the pool area. We turned and saw the 4 armed, 2 legged creature; the Newkerroky. Everyone scattered and screamed. I looked around for Lulu but couldn't find her anywhere. I called her name over and over but all I heard was screams. When everyone cleared I saw Lulu getting out of the pool. The Newkerroky ran to where Lulu was getting out. It was aiming right for her head. Without a second to lose, I let out my powers. "_Santen Kesshun,_ I reject!" the 3 flowers of my hair pin came out and put the triangular shield in front of Lulu just when the creature was charging toward her. It hit the shield over and over, but didn't even make a scratch.

As I was about to run to Lulu, a second Newkerroky came running at me. "_Koten Zanshun_," I said, but there wasn't enough time for the attack to take effect. Just as the creature came closer to me, a red blast was shot. The blast disintegrated the creature to ashes. My eyes widened, and then I looked over to see where the blast came from. I then saw Allana and Renji running up to us. I smiled then focused back on Lulu. The creature was still attacking the shield. I used my Koten Zanshun again and sliced the creature in half. I fell to the ground with its blood leaking out and falling straight into the pool. The students were observing the entire event with wide eyes. Now we had to erase their memories. I looked at Allana. She nodded; signaling that she would take care of it. I took down my shield and ran to my daughter just as she ran to me. When we reached each other, I kneeled down and checked if she had any injures. When I saw nothing, I hugged her then stood up while she held my hand.

We walked over to the students. Allana was trying to get by and get everyone's attention. She got out the memory eraser from her breast pocket and continued to get everyone's attention. I turned around with Lulu while Ulquiorra, Renji, and Allana did the same. A flash was seen in the background. We turned and saw that everyone was now fine. "You guys!" Rukia called. I looked and saw Rukia, Ichigo, and Yukari running over where Allana and Renji entered. She looked around and let in the landscape. Yeah, she was shocked, but calmed down when she saw everything was taken care of. Without letting the students turn around, Allana let then further into the building. I took Lulu inside while Rukia took Yukari in. the boys cleaned up the mess and joined us later at midday.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Minamoni POV**

After Orihime defeated the Newkerrokys and the boys cleaned up the mess, I realized that this wasn't going to work. The creatures showing up was supposed to be a distraction while I dealt with finding Rukia, but she was nowhere to be found after we headed to the relaxation room. This just wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to fail my mission, and minor problems in the way weren't going to stop me. I had to do something. Something daring. Something_ so _daring that people would freak out and run.

"Hey Minamoni!" I looked up at my sister who was getting in the pool. "We're playing water-bat and you're on my team." After the attack and attempting to erase everyone's memories, Allana and Lulu took us to the underground swimming pool. Down there, there were games, another bar area and a swimming pool that was bigger from the one outside. But that I didn't see during this whole trip was a hot spring. This place was called a hot spring, so where were the springs? But that wasn't the problem. Ninamoni, the one who wanted me to play this stupid Serine game, wanted me to join her. There was no way.

"Come on Mimi!"

"No," I answered plainly.

"Hey Sava!" I looked over to Ikkaku, who was on Ichigo's side of the pool. I glared at him for calling me my last name. "Let's have a bet to see who wins."

I smirked then crossed my arms. "Alright, but what if I win?"

"If you win, we'll make Kurosaki strip."

"WHAT?" said boy and Rukia shouted. Ninamoni had her mouth open and smiling.

"What if you win?"

"You strip for us boys." The boys cheered and whistled.

I dropped my arms and stomped my foot. "If I get Ichigo, I also want Renji."

"WHAT?" Allana and Renji shouted. I didn't understand why they got so mad.

"If you get that, we want your sister, too."

"WHAT?"

"Fine," I answered.

"I get both boys."

"We get both girls."

"Good," I then took of my cover shirt and got in the water. Ninamoni was open mouthed while the picked boys and their mates had the same faces my sister did. I ignored them and focused on the game, but there was a problem; he was 3 teammates short while my loss was 2. I looked around and saw our original teammate Kaien Shiba staring at us in the water.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Well sense you're not doing anything, why don't you join us."

"I'm fine up here."

"No I insist. Hey Lulu, can you give me a hand?" just then Lulu walked over and kicked the back of Kaien's knee. He winced then fell into the water.

"Now that you're joining, we need one more player."

"Will you guys hurry up?" I angrily looked at Ikkaku then saw that Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were in the water ready to play. This was going to be fun. But then I looked over when I felt the water rush to me. I saw Allana getting on the water. She was glaring at Renji furiously. Maybe I could break 2 sticks with one stone. I could shatter Ikkaku's glory while distressing the relationship between Renji and Allana.

Ikkaku got a baseball from the basket behind us then threw it over the net. I had the bat so I hit it over to the other side. It was aimed right at Ikkaku, but Rukia, who had the bat, hit it and it flew right over my side of the pool.

"Team 1 gets a point!" Lulu called. "Yay mom- I mean Rukia!" Yukari cheered while discovering her mistake. Ichigo smiled while Rukia focused again. Their happy faces were starting to discuss me.

Ninamoni got a tennis ball out of the basket then threw it. Rukia immediately hit it. It went flying right toward me but I hit it over the net again. When I saw her hit it again, I knew the game was on. This was only worth a point, but I wanted that damn ball to land in the net. We continued hitting and hitting, but no matter what happened, she wouldn't stop hitting that ball. She was being such a bitch! I would get that ball to land in the net. I will no matter what.

"Hey Lulu, do you find it funny or annoying the more they hit that ball?"

"Well, considering that both sides want to win, I find it funny, but if they continue this, then it will begin to be annoying."

"You just don't like repeated things do you?"

"It's not that repeated things are annoying, it just gets annoying when pointless things are repeated."

"Oh," Yukari nodded then the girls continued watching the competing females.

"Will someone please drop the damn ball!" a student on the sidelines shouted.

"NO!" Rukia and I responded. My arm was now starting to get tired and this was boring now. But as I continued hitting the ball, I saw that Ikkaku was getting out 5 tennis balls and was about to throw them over the net. "Hell no," I thought then slammed the ball with the bat as they made contact. Rukia quickly swam out of the way and the ball landed right on Ikkaku's shiny head. The tennis balls fell into the water. Lulu then blew her whistle and stood up on her spot by Yukari.

"Interference In this game, no one is to have more than one ball in their possession. 5 points goes to team 2."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo exclaimed. Lulu nodded and sat back down. Now I was happy. The same was so on!"

**Lulu POV**

After talking with Yukari for a while and catching up on things, plus looking at uncle Ichigo and the others playing water-bat, I got bored; so bored.

"I'm going to the hot spring. Tell me when they're done."

"Alright," Yukari smiled. I got up and went out of the room. I headed down a short hall that went to an open room. It was the towel room. The room had small boxes on the wall that had clean towels on them. It also had 6 stalls so people could change; so that's what I did. I went into the room, change and put the towel around me. I walked out and headed to the spring. There was no one outside, so I decided to head in naked. I was young; I had nothing to show so there was no point in getting embarrassed. I swam over to a few boulders on the other side and put my towel on it. I leaned back and took a deep breath. It was so relaxing. Even though I just got in, it was like the stress of the days were washing away from me and replacing them with a calm relaxing steam. I wished everyday was like this.

After a few minutes of silent bliss, I heard people talking in the towel room. There was only one hot spring in this area of the building, but no one was supposed to be naked. This was bad. I stared quickly thinking about what to do, and then I had an idea. I got out of the spring and hit behind a bolder. I was hoping no one saw me from behind. That would have been a shocker. Soon after, 2 boys came out of the room with towels on. She looked over and saw it was a teenager with his little brother. From what I saw, they both had dark blue hair spiky hair, similar to Kaien's, except they had green eyes.

"Ririshii, we should have told dad that we were going to be here."

"Man Sakae, you don't know how to have fun at all. Live a little."

"If dad finds out I won't even be alive to live."

"Yeah, whatever. Damn, I forgot my cell phone. Wait here while I sneak back and get it." the teenager turned and exited while the small boy stayed behind and entered the spring. I looked at him as he came in my direction. I was glad the smoke was hiding my curious head.

The boy leaned on the same boulder I was on and took a deep breath just as I did. He looked handsome from what I saw. His eyes were closed but he still had a way of seeming mysterious yet elegant. There was something about him that grabbed my curiosity. I wanted to know him. The true him if he had a false side. Being fascinated with a random person was different for my character. Great, the world of the living is changing me," I thought. Just then, the boy scratched the back of his neck. After a moment, he turned around. Just then, after I looked at his eyes did I realize just how close I was to him? We both squealed and jumped. I put my towel on while his slid down when he jumped. I paused, widened my eyes and felt the blood rush to my face as I saw his private area. He paused looked down, then ducked back into the water. I covered my face with my hands; refusing to look at him while knowing I was too embarrassed to say or do anything.

"I didn't see a thing! I promise!"

"Who are you?" he freaked.

"My," I stuttered, "my name is Lulu. I'm a teacher here for Karakura high school."

"So you're the teacher for the high school class reserved to stay here a week?"

"You-you heard of us?"

"Yeah. The lady at the desk said almost all the rooms on the east side were taken because of a high school field trip from Karakura students. But now that I think about it, how are you a teacher?"

"Long story short, the regular teacher took a break." The boy laughed. I lowered my hands and looked at his smiling face. You would have had to see him to know just how handsome he was. He looked about 8 or 9 and showed more maturity from any boy I've ever met. He looked so much like Kaien though; it dragged my attention closer to him.

"What's your full name?" he asked me.

"Lulu Cifer." I nervously answered.

"Hey Lulu, I'm Sakae Nukumi. I'm 5 and a half. My birthday's in 2 months."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You're 5?"

"And a half."

"But you look 8 or even 9 years old."

He smiled again. "Yeah, my dad and brother say that a lot. I'm a little tall for my age and more mature than others. But don't worry; I'm still a fun person to be around."

As he talked, I couldn't stop staring at him. It was like the steam was light. He was glowing. His smile; shining as if it was a star. He was so beautiful. I knew I was blushing, but hey, when you had a guy like Sakae talking to you and smiling the way he did, you'd have to be crazy not to blush.

"So Lulu,"

"Yeah what is it?" I quickly asked.

"Where's your family?"

"Oh, they…um"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's just that they're inside playing water-bat."

"Water-bat? Is that the game that the people of Serine played?"

"Yeah," I paused. "Wait, you know about Serine?"

"Yeah. My dad is a researcher who studies the history about Serine. He knows that the place still exists and he came here to not only relax but investigate. He found out everything about the world, but the thing that was most difficult to find was the names of the rulers of the kingdom." I froze.

If he was here, and mom and dad were inside, and he wanted to know the rulers of the kingdoms, we would be in a world of freaking people and covers blown. Plus, he may find out that I'm next in line for the Lienary kingdom. This was going to be bad.

"At any rate," Sakae continued, "I plan to help my father during this. I find the world fascinating. My brother wants to help out too."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Ririshii Nukumi." I gasped.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Um, no, no, but I just remembered that I had to get going." I got up and held my towel so it wouldn't fall off. I walked down the pathway that led out of the hot spring and into the towel room.

"I hope to see you again Lulu!"

I turned and smiled. "Yeah, I hope so too Sakae." He smiled. I turned back around, got a kimono that fit me and put it on in the changing rooms. I put the damp towel in the hamper and ran out to my parents. As I was running, I passed by the familiar face I remembered seeing years ago. I accidentally pumped into him. We looked back at each other I faced him while he turned at me and made a shocked expression.

"Lulu Cifer?" I gasped again, turned and ran even faster than before. It was him! It really was him! Ririshii Nukumi!"

I continued on and ran to where the pool was. I looked around and saw Allana showing everyone where to leave. She was standing right by the door and the last few people exited. I ran to her and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Allana! Allana!"

"Lulu, there you are. What's wrong you seem troubled?"

"Ririshii Nukumi! He's here! In this very building! I just saw him." Allana froze. She knew just how bad this was.

"And you're sure about this."

"Yes Allana I just saw him! He saw me and he knows who I am! This is bad!"

She grabbed my shoulder and kneeled down. "Listen, go to your parents and I'll tell Renji. Don't go anywhere near him. Now that he knows you're here, there's a good sign he'll know Yukari and everyone else is here. Stay with your parents and don't say a words." I nodded then ran past the crowd and to my parents. Out of all people, I knew they would keep me safe; even though they didn't know the Nukumi family was in this same building.

* * *

"Sakae, do you know who that was?"

"Yeah," Sakae turned to face his brother. "She said her name was Lulu Cifer. She was really pretty, but I didn't ask how old she was."

"Age doesn't matter brother. That was Lulu Cifer."

"So, what's the point?" Ririshii bent down and hit his brother's head. "Have you forgotten? She's a Cifer."

"Meaning?"

"She's next in line for the Lienary kingdom. She's Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer's daughter."

Sakae rubbed his head where he was hit. "Now I think you've lost it Ririshii."

"Why would you even think that? I'm being serious."

"The last time this happened was 2 weeks ago. There was this girl Lulu and you said she was next in line for the throne. Her last name was Cifer, but it wasn't spelled C-I-F-E-R, it was spelled S-C-H-I-F-F-E-R; Two completely different things. What makes you think this is the real Lulu."

"She looked like Ulquiorra."

"I don't even know what he looks like."

"She has Orihime's long hair."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know what they look like? Leave her alone Ririshii. I don't want her to lose her memories too."

Ririshii stopped then sighed. "What if we have to meet Orihime again?"

Sakae stopped, then grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him into the spring. His annoyance level just went overload and it took all of his strength to not hit his brother right upside the head.

* * *

**Cafeteria (Ichigo's group)**

**Orihime POV**

I looked outside and saw the rain falling. It was a good thing that everyone came inside and was safe. Being safe was the only thing I was worried about. Out of all people to be here including Aizen's group, he had to be here. We had Minamoni Ninamoni, Kaien Shiba and probably others, but Ririshii Nukumi had to be here as well. It was like the worlds was ending and these people were increasing the case.

I looked over at the group sitting on the floor. We were in room 7. The boys were even here to hear what Lulu had to say. Just knowing that Lulu had an encounter with this man scared me. He could kill her or kidnap her if I didn't keep my eyes on her. Ririshii always had a thing for getting what he wanted. Even after all these years, he could still do it. Lulu was in the middle of the room while everyone kept their eyes on her. She was clutching her hands together and looking down. Yukari had her arms around her shoulders; trying to comfort her scared friend.

"Ririshii Nukumi is here. I saw him near the hot spring."

"No way," Renji said. "Here? Now?"

"How is that possible?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," Lulu started crying. She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away. "I just saw him. After Sakae told me his brother's name, I didn't know what to do so I told all of you."

"Sakae, who's that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Ririshii's brother."

"I don't remember Ririshii having a brother." Allana said.

"We'll research about him tomorrow. Right now we need some rest. I think we should tell everyone to stay in their rooms for the rest of the night. It may be early, but it's for the best." Ichigo said. Everyone agreed. Everyone got up and headed out. Ichigo kissed Rukia while Renji and Ulquiorra did the same to me and Allana. They left and closed the door behind them. Just then, Lulu fell out in tears. She cried loudly into Yukari's chest. I walked over and kneeled down. I took Lulu away from Yukari and put my daughter on my lap. Minutes later, Ulquiorra came into the room. He looked down at us then kneeled down beside me.

"I think it's best if I stay here. They may come after you and you may need back up." I nodded then looked over at Yukari who was now in Rukia's care. I looked back down at my crying, shaking daughter and couldn't help but feel this was my fault. The fact that Ririshii attacked me because he 'loved me' made me feel anger and sadness at the same time. Out of all the things to do to someone, he just had to harm my daughter.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Orihime POV_

_The sun was shining and everything seemed so peaceful. Spending the afternoon with my daughter, who was 3 and a half now, was something I always loved to do. Being stuck in the underground room doing research work was always a hassle. Was it so hard to spend the day with your family? If you rule the research kingdom, I guess it was._

"_Higher mommy! Swing me higher!" I smiled as I continued pushing Lulu on the swing set in the backyard of the castle. Everyone was off for the day so this was the perfect time for me to spend time with my family, but Ulquiorra had to handle a sudden phone call. With his absence, Lulu and I headed to the backward._

"_I don't want you to fly and hurt yourself."_

"_I won't hurt myself mommy. Just swing me higher."_

"_Alright, but only a little bit." I swung my daughter higher and higher, and then I stopped and let her swing on her own. _

"_Mommy I'm going so high!"_

"_I see that. I'm proud of you Lulu." I smiled and clapped. Then I heard my name. I turned around and saw Ririshii Nukumi, a major member of the Toonamani kingdom, walking up to me with a small smile on his face._

"_Ririshii, good to see you. Did you need something?" _

"_Yes, actually. I needed to speak with you for a minute. Lulu can stay out here. This will only take a minute."_

_I thought about it, and then agreed. "I won't be long Lulu. Keep swinging!" _

"_Okay mommy!" Lulu happily replied as she continued swinging. I stepped up the stairs and walked into the castle. Ririshii led me down a few hallways then led me into the conference room. No one was in there and the only light coming in was the sunlight shining through the window. I looked around and saw no one. I started getting suspicious. But I thought less of it and entered the room. I turned to face Ririshii while he closed and locked the door. Wait, locked the door?_

"_Ririshii, what's going on? What are you doing?"I asked this is he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down to the conference table. _

"_Now that we're alone, let's get down to business." He pushed my wrists over my head and kissed my neck. I then kicked his stomach with my knee. He immediately let go while I pushed past him and tried to unlock the door. Ririshii grabbed my shoulders and pinned my down to the floor. He held my wrists with one hand and used the other to get out his phone from his chest pocket. He opened it while I squirmed around. He called the number and not even a second later they must have picked up._

"_Kill Lulu," he said plainly. My eyes widened then I spiked up my spiritual pressure. Ririshii obviously had no effect. He just continued to stare at me with a smile on his face. _

"_Keep moving my queen. It only makes me want you more. My love for you will never fade. You are mine just as I am yours." _I've had enough of this! _"Infect, Dokueki!"_ _Ririshii quickly got off of me and leaned against the wall. He unlocked the door, but not even a second later, the door blasted open. I dodged it then turned to see Ulquiorra holding Lulu in his arms. She was knocked out. She had cuts on her arms and legs. Her beautiful emerald dress was ripped. He really did order someone to kill her. Knowing this made the venom of my sword boil. Ulquiorra came into the room. Once I saw his zanpactou tight in his hands, I knew that Ririshii was going to die._

"_Atashi Katana," Ririshii shouted, but it was too late. Ulquiorra attacked Ririshii. He dodged his attacks until he crashed through the window. Ririshii ran. He knew Ulquiorra was too strong for him, and the fact that he was pissed didn't help at all. He put himself in the middle of the front yard, chanted the transportation spell and was gone. We took Lulu took Lulu to the underground treating room. She was treated and woke up hours later. She would recover and her scars; all except for one. The one located on her right side. The deepest scar inflicted on her. The scar that showed that she was running to survive, but got wounded in the process. _

_I cried for my daughter. I felt so responsible for her injuries. I could have prevented it from happening and the guilt never seemed to go away. Just knowing that Ririshii wanted me and wanted to kill Lulu crushed my heart and broke it into millions of pieces. It was similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura blades. Lulu meant that much to me; even more. Ulquiorra told me over and over that it wasn't my fault. I believed him, but the guilt deep inside wouldn't even fade. _

_End of flashback_

Even till this very day I don't forgive myself. I don't find myself crying every single time I think about what happened, but I do find that same guilt build up inside of me. And knowing that Ririshii is here only makes me guilt and senses increase.

* * *

**Late at night**

**Lulu POV**

Sleeping? That's the last thing I could possibly think about. Knowing that the man who tried to kill me was in this very building only made my eyes open wider. You expect me to feel safe with him around? When I'm with my parents, both of them, I fell a little better, but knowing that **his** body is here in **this** very place. How could I possibly sleep? I don't even know how everyone else could.

I turned and looked at the clock. It was 11:23. We were told to do to stay in our rooms at about 7:30. People obeyed and stayed. I looked outside and saw the heavy rain falling down the window. The lighting flashed off and on and thunder was heard later after that. This really made me feel better. I looked around and saw mom and dad cuddled up together in the 2 open sleeping bags. Aunt Rukia was facing the wall but I knew she was sleep and Allana was lightly snoring. I felt so scared. Scared to even think or do anything. Nothing was happening, so there was no point to be scared.

I looked at the door of the room, sighed then closed my eyes. A few seconds after I closed my eyes, I heard the door open. I snapped my eyes back open and saw the door slowly opening without any noises alerting my family that someone was entering. The door slowly continued to open until it opened all the way. I saw nothing but darkness, and then I heard a whisper.

…………………."Lulu."

**There it is. Chapter 12! I've spend 2 or 3 days on this and my brain is fried for the day. I meant to stop after meeting Ririshii but leaving things at that wouldn't have made sense so I added a few stuff. It's weird that Lulu just happens to meet the beautiful Sakae but his brother is the man who tried to kill her.**

**Aren't cliffhangers great? Lol. Anyway, next chapter…**

**Sakae and Lulu + Orihime's worries + Kaien and Ririshii may be related? WHAT? Lol I love doing that. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. **

**Btw, on the water-bat game. The winner will be announced in the next chapter. We had too much action going on so the winner wasn't announced. Lol**

**Words I used…**

**Sakae- Glory**

**Ririshii-Brave (I know the name doesn't fit him, but it has a purpose for later chapters)**

**Dokueki- Venom**

**Nukumi-Warmth**


	14. Day 3: What comes around

**I know many things have happened, but Day 2 isn't over yet. In the last chapter, Lulu was about to go to sleep, but the door creaked open and someone whispered her name. Read to find out who it was…which you probably know who anyway. **

**Question: Have you ever wondered what Lulu's zanpactou was or looked like? This secret will be revealed. If you like the field trip arc, then it will continue for a while since everyone is there for about 5 more days. Lol. Minamoni and Aizen's team will take action and things start to heat up.**

**Enjoy and review**

**Story hint: How does Ririshii handle Sakae's discovery? How does Orihime handle her past?** **Who is Yabun Otome?**

_Day 2: Late at night_

**Lulu POV**

…."Lulu." My eyes widened as I heard my name being whispered through the open door. There was darkness. Seeing was impossible and everything around me was ignored. "Lulu…Lulu." The whispers came closer and closer. "Lulu, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." I started to tear up. I slowly got up and tried to move to my parents. One more whisper of my name was heard; suddenly I saw a small head peek into the room from the corner of the hallway.

I screamed.

Everyone quickly woke up and looked around. Allana got up and turned on the light. The rest of the girl students turned on the lights in their rooms and opened the doors to check what happened. Mom crawled over to me and held me in her arms while everyone looked out the door. I looked with them and saw Sakae smiling nervously at the mad and nervous girls.

"Who are you?" one girl asked.

"What's a boy doing here?" another asked.

"Not just any boy, a small boy. Do you think he's lost?" another girl asked. I gasped. "Sakae! What are you doing here?"

"Sakae? Lulu do you know this boy?" aunt Rukia asked.

"Yes, he's…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell them he's Ririshii's brother. That would make them stay alert and who else knows what would happen. I wanted to know about Sakae, not imprison him with questions and 24/7 monitor control.

"He's a friend of mine that I met today. He's lost and his family left him."

The girls awed for the lonely boy. Allana humphed. Allana knew when I was lying and when something troubled me. She even caught me when I was just straight up lying. This time, she knew I was straight up lying.

"Well someone has to watch him." a student said.

"I'll do it!" another student shouted. "No, we're taking care of him." aunt Rukia said as she took Sakae's hand and walked him inside. "We're sorry that Lulu woke you all but everything is fine. Please return back to sleep." With that she closed the door and sat Sakae in the middle of the room. I got out of my mom's protective arms and sat in front of him. He looked up at me and he immediately turned pink.

"Now, what are you doing here? Were you the one who opened the door?"

"Y-Yes. I wanted to see you again and I knew what room you were staying in. I wanted to ask your friends if I could see you, but I didn't know if they were sleeping or not. I guess I just did things without thinking."

"Well just so you know, you scared the," I paused, "out of me so don't do it again". I was trying not to cuss in front of my parents. If I did, I knew that would be bad.

"Someone opened the door?" I turned to my mom and nodded. "The door suddenly opened while I tried to go to sleep and someone whispered my name." I turned back around. "Was that you too?"

"Yes," he answered with his head down.

"Well either way, we have to return you to your family," dad sighed out. "We are only high school students that are on a trip being led by a 4 year old girl." I grinned. "We'll search for your parents tomorrow. For now, you can sleep in Allana's sleeping bag."

"Hey, why mine?"

"Because, you have more room and I'm not letting my daughter sleep with a boy."

"What about Rukia?"

"She's sleep," Orihime said as she pointed to aunt Rukia who was now dead sleep in her sleeping bag. Allana sighed then agreed. Suddenly, Allana's phone vibrated. She picked it up from the night stand and answered.

"Yello? …Oh hi Renji…yes Lulu did, but she got startled by something. Everyone's fine…no Ichigo, Rukia's not hurt. She's actually sound asleep…I know she does doesn't she…oh ok goodnight Ichigo." She paused. "Hey sweetie…yes I miss you…how can you say that. we have an entire day tomorrow…yes I'll wear my special outfit…I'll call you that as long as you want me to…yeah I'm not tired, I can talk all night." Dad jumped up and grabbed Allana's phone. He calmly closed it and heavily sighed.

"If you want to keep this phone, you will shut it off, understand."

"Yes-Yes sir." Allana answered with fear. She then got up, turned off the light and we all went back to sleep…well everyone else did anyway.

* * *

_Day 3 (3:15 am)_

This was hopeless. Sleep just wouldn't come to me. I tossed and turned and ended up in the same place; back laid flat on the floor while I stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't I sleep? What was the problem? Someone give me a sign.

My tummy gurgled.

I lightly started blushing then I looked around. Everyone was sound asleep. Maybe I could go to the vending machine then come right back; no big deal. What could possibly go wrong?

I slowly got up while I looked around. Everyone was motionless, so I continued on until I reached the door, then I forgot I needed money. I quickly went over to Allana's bag, got out $5 in 1 dollar bills and headed out. I gently closed the door behind me, and then I headed to the cafeteria. I skillfully looked around. I went from wall to wall looking for anyone. I leaned my back on the walls and jumped from place to place. I had to say, acting like a spy was fun. I started singing the 'Bad Boys" theme song except I changed boys to girls and put the singular subject with it; sense I was alone anyway.

Once I saw that the coast was clear, and I started getting bored with my mini-game, I went to the vending machine and put a dollar in. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked to my right and saw someone walking out of the shadows and closer to me. Once he stepped into the moonlight, I saw him. My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

He gave me his devilish smile. "Hello Lulu. It's been a while."

"Ririshii."

His smile went wider and he walked up closer to me. "I've missed you during these years. You should have told me you were coming to the world of the living. I would have gotten ready to see you." I stepped back as he came closer to me. "At any rate, I want to play with you again; just like we did when you were little, except let's make this game more interesting. Let's play tag."

"No," I said, felling my throat get drier the more I tried to talk. "Get away from me."

"Hey Ririshii, what's going on?" I looked past Ririshii's shoulders and saw Kaien Shiba walking up to him with his hands in his pockets. He stopped by Ririshii's side then smiled when he saw me.

"Now what's little Lulu Cifer doing here?"

"I don't know brother, but I'm guessing it's just my luck that made us meet."

_B-brother?_

"Well whatever reason she's here, she should have brought her parents or friends with her. It's too easy for us to kidnap her and bring her to Aizen."

My body wouldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was so afraid of seeing Ririshii again and then Kaien had to appear and talk about bringing me to Aizen. What was I supposed to do? I had to do something.

"Hey, what's going on?" I turned and saw Minamoni and her sister standing side by side. I knew I was a goner. Ririshii, Kaien, Minamoni and Ninamoni? I knew about Aizen, but I didn't know that all 4 of them would be here. I just had to come by myself didn't I? Why didn't I think before acting!

The twins stepped closer to their comrades. I stepped back until my back touched a wall. I looked up at the group who stepped closer to me. They had me cornered.

"Aw, look how scared she is. I never would have thought that the princess of the Lienary kingdom would feel fear. Looks like I was wrong." Ninamoni insulted.

My fear started to disperse and anger started getting in control. I calmed down bit by bit while they were talking. Then Kaien looked at me. "What's wrong? Now you're angry? Oh, too bad."

"We should take her to Aizen. That way, he can do whatever he wants with her." Ririshii suggested. "He could do a ransom, or-"

"Aizen's not that desperate. He knows what he's doing. We should just do something with the princess," I raised my spiritual pressure. The group looked at me while I had my mouth closed and a pissed expression on my face. I let down my spiritual pressure, put my hand to my chest, and said _I hope this works, _"Atashi Katana!" Nothing happened. I looked down at my chest and shouted the calling again. "Atashi Katana. Atashi Katana!" All but Minamoni started laughing.

"Did you actually think that would work? You're a child. There's no way you could release a zanpactou." Ninamoni said. "You're hopeless." Just then, she hit my cheek. I went flying to the other side of the wall. My back slammed again the wall. My head hung low as I tried to get my breath back. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I was too weak to even look up with my eyeballs, but I knew who was walking up to me.

"You know Lulu," Ninamoni started, "you may have a mind that is greater than most people your age, but you sure are stupid when you need to be thinking the most." Just then, she grabbed my collar and pulled me over her head. "Not thinking is what's going to get you killed." She put her hand to her chest. I grabbed her wrist, trying to make her let go, but it was useless.

"Wait Nini, don't kill her. Aizen may want her for his own reasons." Her sister said.

"But we could just kill her and make Orihime come after her. After all, our orders were to kill Orihime. We might as well get rid of the producer and the off spring." Kaien said.

"I like that plan."

"No, we can't kill Orihime." Ririshii said, protesting to Ninamoni and Kaien. "It would make more sense to kill Ulquiorra and Lulu. That would be better." As the group continued to protest, I looked over to my left side and widened my eyes. A small smile appeared on my face then I started to wiggle and try to get out of Ninamoni's grip. She looked back at me. "What's wrong with you kid. Damn, you're getting annoying." Ninamoni dropped me. As I landed on my feet, I ran over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Where's the squirt going?"

"I don't know," Ninamoni said. "Maybe she just got-"said girl paused as she felt a strong spiritual pressure. Suddenly, I green doom blast entered the cafeteria and hit right on Ninamoni. I was crouched down holding my head and watching the whole thing. Minamoni called out her sister's name while I jumped up and ran over to my parents who just entered the cafeteria. But before I could get to them, Ririshii grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Lulu," mom said while standing by my angered father. Aunt Rukia and everyone else were catching up to the group. The students didn't follow. Either they were sleep for my family knocked them out so they wouldn't get involved. Ririshii grabbed my wrists with one hand behind my back while his free hand grabbed my throat.

"You guys!" Renji yelled. The boys, except outsider students, were funning in from the other end of the cafeteria. They stopped when they saw what happened. Just then, Renji came in front and looked straight at my dad.

"ULQUIORRA! You bastard! Look what you did." Renji pointed to the top of his head. There was a straight line on his scalp. The hair that was on that line was fried off. He must have been attacked when the cero was fired. He should have been lucky he survived at all. Dad turned away. "You should have not been where you were, idiot."

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FIRED A CERO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Renji," uncle Ichigo said as he looked at me. Renji looked at me too then ignored his loss of hair.

Ririshii looked around then stopped when he saw my mother. "Orihime, it's been a while."

"Let Lulu go."

"What, no hello?"

"Let my daughter go." She said more roughly.

"No. I don't want to let her go yet. I miss her. But tell me, why is it that me holding Lulu bothers you? Do you think I'm going to love her more than you? Do you think in going to use her for other things." He lowered his voice. "Or are you afraid that I'm going to kill her like all those years ago because you wouldn't accept my love." Mom lost it.

She put her hand to her chest and released her zanpactou. Before she could attack, dad grabbed her and calmed her down. He held her back behind him while he continued to glare at Ririshii. "Well don't worry. I don't plan to kill her yet. I'll get what I want before I do anything. I won't let anyone stop me this time."

"Ririshii!" everyone turned their attention to the small boy that was coming out of the crowd of people by the girl's side. Ririshii's eyes widened and he quickly let go of me.

"Sakae?" said boy looked at his brother with shocked eyes. He then looked at me while I ran over to my parents. I ran to my mother, who quickly picked me up and secured me in her arms while still holding her zanpactou. I looked back and saw Sakae continuing to stare at his brother.

"Dude," Ririshii smiled. "What are you doing here? I-I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was holding onto Lulu. I was just making sure she was alright."

"Liar!" mom and Sakae said together.

"What were you really doing? Were you messing with Lulu?"

"No, of course I wasn't."

"Stop lying to me!" Sakae screamed. There was a hard silence. "Didn't I tell you to leave Lulu alone? I told you not to get her involved in your antics."

"These aren't antics, and she is involved. In telling you the truth Sakae; that's Lulu Cifer from Serine and that's her mother, Orihime Inoue." She said as he pointed at my mom.

"Give it up Ririshii," Kaien entered the conversation. "It's pointless. Let's just stop before anything else happens." Kaien walked back to the boy's side of the building. The twins went to the girls side; my family leaving a path for them to walk past us. After a few seconds of looking at one another, the rest of us headed to our places in the building except uncle Ichigo came over to our side; and I knew exactly why. Ririshii shared their glances then Sakae ran back to our side of the building.

* * *

_Day 3 (9:00am)_

**Orihime POV**

Everyone entered the cafeteria the following morning. As we entered, everyone saw the big hole left from Ulquiorra's cero from last night. The hole stretched out all the way through the walls, so you could see the outside. The boys and girls who didn't witness the events last night held shocked faced while everyone who did witness it held fake faces. Rukia was freaking out with her friends while everyone else just gasped; and that was it. Ulquiorra, the twins and Kaien were the only ones doing anything at all. When it came to emotions, they were good at not showing it.

Allana climbed up on a table and started talking from the bullhorn. "Everyone! Everyone please listen! Please try to not investigate the hole in the wall. Things happened to the wall that no one can explain at the moment. But don't worry, breakfast will be brought to you, but in the meantime, go to your assigned event areas. Your teacher, Lulu, is not feeling well, so please listen to me until she feels better. Your assigned area today is the library. So report there immediately. Thank you!"

Allana got down and everyone started following her as she them to the library.

We arrived in the large library in less than 5 minutes. We sat down at the tables and listen to the instructions that Allana gave us. She gave us the large assignment that Lulu originally gave and everyone began on her orders. I kept Lulu close to me while I was talking to Rukia. I gave her some candy and soda while trying to calm her down. She was still shaken up. I never saw Lulu so scared. Well, it was Ririshii. She had every right to be scared; just as I was. While Rukia and I discussed things about Aizen's troops, we noticed that Allana and Renji were leaving.

"You think they're going to fix things or what?"

"I don't know," I answered my friend, "but whatever they're going to do, I hope it will help get Ririshii and everyone else away from Lulu."

**Renji POV**

After instructing everyone to do their assignments, I saw Allana leaving the library. I followed her to see where she was going. Even though the majority of Aizen's troops were in the room, just having the fact that knowing one of them wasn't in the room made me feel nervous.

"Allana," I said to her. She turned and said my name. I walked up to her and looked down into her worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She put her head down. "Lulu huh?"

"Yeah. She's been through so much Renji. She met the man who tried to kill her after all these years. Even though I only knew that one attack he did, he still tried to kill her. This fact will never change. Do you realize he's dramatized this kid since she was 3? Three Renji!" she started to sob. I continued to look at her as she covered her mouth.

"If I didn't bring her, she would have never seen him. She wouldn't have to face him like this. What have I done?"

"You did nothing." Allana looked up at me while I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "You did nothing wrong. True, if you never brought her here, then she wouldn't have met him. But, if you never brought her here, then she never would have met her parents."

"She wasn't supposed to meet them anyway."

"But when you think about it, all these things would have happened, they just would have happened later. It's better to face things while you're little than face them when you're grown. So, don't be upset that you brought her here. Ririshii is just an obstacle that has to be crossed over or flat out knocked down." Allana grinned. I smiled back then kissed her forehead. We then continued down the hallway and headed to Allana's destination; the cafeteria.

**Anita POV**

The first thing I thought was, 'Who the hell caused this'? But once I felt his strong spiritual pressure, I knew it was Ulquiorra. He must have been pissed to have to shoot a cero right inside of a building with other people around. I looked around some more and found other spiritual pressures; Orihime, Renji, the twins, Kaien and some others; including Ririshii. _Oh yeah, he was pissed._

I walked over and sat on one of the cafeteria tables and looked at the wall where the cero hit. The holes that extended through the building took most of the walls, but that's to be expected, but I thought the hole would be bigger since it came from a pissed Ulquiorra. Either way, it was a situation I had to take care of. I sighed, put my hands out in front of me and began chanting.

"Let time reverse. Take back what has been done and repair with what has not been given. Let darkness fade and build with the past." My hands started glowing light green then the walls began to close. The Reversal spell; the spell that takes back past events. It's similar to Orihime's powers of healing, except this one you replace with objects instead of people.

"Hey Anita."

I turned and saw Allana and Renji walking up to me, but I started smiling wide once I saw the hat that Renji was wearing. When he looked at me, he immediately knew what I was smiling about.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't funny."

I started holding my mouth. "It's pretty funny Renji. I haven't seen someone wearing that hat in years." It just so happened that Renji was wearing the Ash's Pokémon hat. **(A/N: the white and red one. The one now is lame to me. Sorry)**.

"Well Ulquiorra fired a cero and it hit a spot on my head. I have to wear the hat to cover it up."

"I see he fired a cero, but-"I cracked up laughing. Just picturing a cero firing over Renji's head made anyone want to laugh. He was pretty lucky to have survived but have hair loss.

I laughed some more.

"Anyway," Allana started, "Ririshii and everyone surrounded Lulu last night. And we found a boy named Sakae who may happen to know him."

"Sakae?" I dropped my laughter.

"Yeah, you know him?"

I nodded. "Back in Serine, there was a woman I visited weekly. She was pregnant so I went to see her when I could. When the baby was born, she named it Sakae. Does he have dark blue spiky hair and green eyes?"

Allana nodded.

"Do you know when she had the baby?"

"No I don't remember."

"We can show him to you if you need to remember." Renji said.

I shook my head. "I'll meet him in time, but for now you have to get back to the students. We may have dodged this obstacle, but other things might happen in the future," I told my brother. "Go back to class and I'll try to find Ririshii's location. He may be in the plot with Aizen. If so, then we have to know his every move." Allana and Renji nodded then turned to go back to class. Once they left, I sighed and turned back around.

"I think it's time to head back to Serine." I thought aloud. I closed my eyes and began the transportation spell. Once I finished chanting, I was engulfed by the white light and headed back to my world.

* * *

**Other part of the building**

**Ririshii POV**

"He saw me. He saw me like that. I'm so ashamed."

"Ririshii, you must not feel that way. You didn't know he was with them."

"But father, he saw me holding the brat like that. How am I supposed to act?"

"You act as if nothing happened and try to play it off, now stand up!" I looked up at my father from my crouched position.

"Stand up boy!" I stood up and took a few deep breaths. As I looked up into my father's eyes, he slapped my face. My head went to the direction of the slap, but I didn't respond to it. He then put his hands on my shoulders and shook me once. "You are my son. You will not show fear. You will not pout every time Sakae sees something that is not your character when you are around him. Sakae will soon learn his purpose in the world, but for now, he will stay with the kingdom rulers. You better learn how to shape up, understand me!" I nodded. Dad tapped my face and let go of my shoulders.

"Aizen will not accept this behavior. Shape up!"

"Yes sir." I said firmly. He smiled then walked to the living room. I looked outside of my bedroom and observed the morning scenery. I could tell this day was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Library**

**Ninamoni POV**

After whispering with my sister and our comrade, Kaien and I decided to get up and get a book that we needed for the assignment; of course, we went to talk about other things. We got up and headed to the farthest bookshelves from the group. No one could see us and the light above the shelves we were in was broken. Kaien was on one bookshelf while I was on the other.

"Has Aizen given us any more orders?"

"No," he answered, "but one of these days, he will. Right now, we have to get our mission over with. I didn't know killing Orihime and bringing back Rukia would be so hard."

"Well don't worry, well get the job done." After a heard no response, I turned and saw Kaien looking over his shoulder. We were staring at each other in silence. Neither of us was even blinking. I found the situation more urging then concerned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I shrugged. "Are you thinking about kissing each other all over and making each other crazy?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking about luring Orihime into a trap tonight, but that works too." Before I could even blink, Kaien was holding me up and my back was again the bookshelf, which gratefully was leaning against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we started battling for dominance. As our lips touched, our mouths did battle. I moaned as I felt Karen's tongue rub against my lips and my mouth. He was already winning, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his spiky hair and tried pulling him back, but as I tried that, he maneuvered his hand to my thigh and stared massaging it. I broke from his demonic kiss and loudly moaned. I quickly covered my mouth and we both froze. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

Kaien put me down to my feet and we sped out of there. Everyone was looking over at us instead of Minamoni, who had her head down on the table. She knew it was me and Kaien. She always knew when it was me and Kaien.

"There were some people who were out of control. No one go back there." Kaien said.

Everyone got back to work. He and I sighed out and took our seats in front of my sister.

"You two are hopeless." She murmured. I smiled then Kaien started writing again.

* * *

_Noon_

**Rukia POV**

We were now heading out of the library and going to our tour exhibit called, "The motion of moves." It was located in the auditorium and it was a PowerPoint about things in Serine; yet again, but at the end was a show that was directed by Fuzen Nukumi. As Allana was leading the way to the room, Ichigo and I stayed side by side and looked around.

"Do you see anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, the twins keep looking back at us."

"Kaien and Ninamoni were in the back together. Do you think they were strategizing?"

"Sure," he lingered. I looked up at him.

"You heard her Rukia. She was moaning. Do you actually think they were trying to find new ideas of attacks to use?"

"Maybe." Ichigo sighed. Then everyone halted. I tried to look over everyone, but it was no good. I looked over to the side and saw Renji and Allana talking amongst themselves. They were looking around then back at the group. When Renji nodded, Allana started talking to the students.

"Everyone, I just remembered that the exhibit is closed. I apologize for me bad memory. Since there is nothing else going on today, let's return to our rooms." Everyone started protesting and talking to their friends. Just then, I sensed something. It was an uneasy feeling that made my spine tingle.

"You sense that?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"What should we do?"

"I should go kill it. You should go back to your room with the kids."

"Ichigo, I'm not going anywhere."

"Rukia," we looked at each other, "could you just listen to me. This isn't what you think it is. Just let me handle it." I paused and continued looking at Ichigo. Everyone around us turned our way to look at our scene.

I nodded and kept Yukari, Lulu, and Sakae close to me. Ichigo nodded then ran past the crowd of mad students. When I looked over again, I saw Ichigo and Renji, along with Ulquiorra running through another hallway. Allana was telling and leading the students back to their rooms. We turned and walked to the direction of our rooms. I was now in the back of the crowd while Allana was still in the front. We continued walking until I saw Sakae stop. I turned and called his name but he didn't respond. I called his name again, but this time he ran to the hallway to my left.

"Sakae!" I yelled then followed him with Yukari and Lulu following me. I continued right on his path until darkness entered the hallway. It was light then the lights flickered off. When I looked back in front of me, I saw that Sakae was gone. I then turned and saw Yukari and Lulu holding hands with questioning expressions. "Girls, maybe you should go back with-"

"Mommy!" I quickly turned and saw a sword's tip coming at me. I dodged it, but it caught the lower part of my arm. The girls tried running over to me, but were stopped when someone flash stepped in front of them.

"Minamoni!" She turned with a smirk on her face. She had her zanpactou at hand. _Is she going to?_

Minamoni put her zanpactou up and was about to attack the girls. As I ran to them, I was pushed back. I looked up and saw Kaien. He was holding my throat and pushing me up on the wall.

"I wouldn't move to much Rukia, or else you may have to get involved with that too."

I looked over and saw the girls trying to run but Minamoni pinned them against the wall. I shouted their names but Kaien pushed me some more. Minamoni's sword went high, but just as she was about to swing…

"Hisan Sui!" the girls ducked and Minamoni dodged the attack. I looked over and saw Orihime holding her released zanpacto in hand. She stood in front of the girls with both hands on the hilt.

"Mommy," Lulu weakly said. Orihime looked down at her daughter then back up at a still smiling Minamoni.

"What's so funny?"

"We were planning on luring you in so we could do our jobs, but now that you're here, things are a little bit easier". My eyes widened when I saw the woman behind Orihime.

"Mommy!" Lulu cried. Orihime quickly turned and put her blade up to guard the attack. Ninamoni clutched her teeth together then continued attacking. Orihime blocked each and counter attacked. Just then, Orihime got Ninamoni's arm. She looked down at her injured spot then continued her assault. I looked over at Lulu and saw that her eyes were closed she had her hand to her chest. Yukari was staring closely at her. What was Lulu doing with her eyes closed at a time like this?

**Lulu POV**

I felt fury enter my body as I looked at the true form of my zanpactou. She was looking at me with the same stupid expression she always had with her regular pose. Her arms were crossed and her emotions were unknown. She always had that face when I looked at her. I hated that face. I hated her. She was beautiful, but she was nothing like me.

"Why are you so angry, my dear Lulu?"

"Don't you call me that! You know exactly why I'm angry. I called for you and you didn't even show signs of appearing. When I needed you in the cafeteria, you didn't come when I told you to. You couldn't have come in sword form?"

"Lulu, you know that I can only be released when your heart is stable. You are a 4 year old girl. You're lucky that you can even release me at all."

"But you still should have come."

"I didn't have to do anything!" I paused. "I have the right to do things may way. You may be my master, but you don't truly control me until you're five years old. You have months to go before you can even think about releasing me."

I lowered my head. "You're right, but please, lend me your power now."

"Why should I?"

I shot my head up; tears flying to me sides. "Because my mother is fighting and aunt Rukia is trapped. My best friend and I could die. Yukari doesn't know how to release her zanpactou and I'm the only one who could possibly do something. Please, give me your power, Otome!"

She slowly closed her eyes, and then snapped her fingers.

I opened my eyes and found Yukari looking right at me; but she was crying. She moved her head to the front of her as I did the same. I then saw Minamoni's blade coming right at us. I shot up, put my hand to my chest and yelled out, "Atashi Katana!"

**Ichigo POV**

Ulquiorra, Renji and I were running hallway through hallway until we reached the outside. We looked up and found Chanies; Sasquatch looking creatures with the intense urge to have fresh blood. Their hunger for blood was so strong that The Chainsaw Massacre couldn't feed the creature's thirst. Renji was the first to release his zanpactou.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" The snake like blade went straight for the creature and hit him dead on. But just as the creature feel, more continued arriving. Ulquiorra and I then released our swords and begun taking on the creatures that continued increasing in number. After a few minutes of slicing and cutting down, we came back together with our backs facing each other.

"Damn, we got to kill these things before they reach the building." Ulquiorra and I looked over to Renji then Ulquiorra stared at Renji.

"What are you staring at?"

"I just can't take you seriously in that hat."

"Shut up!"

"Can we focus on the task at hand?"

"Fine," the two said. We then continued our attacks against the tall creatures. Just then, we felt a strong spiritual pressure. The Chanies feel to the ground and we all froze. Ulquiorra spun around and headed back into the building. Before I could say his name, the Chanies got back up and begun attacking with quicker speeds.

"Ichigo,"

"Yeah, let's do this." Renji and I then raised our spiritual pressures. We were going to kill these bastards, no matter what the cost. "BANKAI!"

* * *

**Rukia POV**

As soon as Lulu yelled out Atashi Katana, Kaien dropped me and covered his eyes with his hands. The smoke was appearing and the area around us was crumbling and falling. Orihime walked over to me and put up her shield. "Yukari! Lulu!" I cried out. After a few minutes, the smoke and debris cleared. Orihime put down her shield and we both tried to see what was in front of us. Just then, I saw black bat wings lightly blowing the dust away. The dust then truly cleared when the wind came through. After a few minutes of wondering, there she was. The young girl that I was amazed to see in what looked to be her zanpactou form. But right now, she looked like a completely different person.

Lulu now had black bat wings and was wearing a long black, long sleeve dress that had a V-neck. The dress was so long that it covered her feet. Her black hair that was usually back length was now handing over her hips. She had emerald tear lines coming from her eyes. She then opened her emerald eyes and tightly gripped her black hilt.

"Unfold, Yabun Otome."

* * *

**There's chapter 13. I hope you liked it. I did, but I have to admit, I had some trouble with some parts. I didn't know where to begin, where to start. I was on writers block. That why it took me so long to update. Anyway, review and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Btw, remember when I said I was taking a break, I still don't know about that. Lol.**

**Thanks for your support! *huggies***

**Words I used…**

**Fuzen- Mischief**

**Hisan- Flying**

**Sui- Acid**

**Yuban- Night**

**Otome-Daughter**


	15. Day 3: Continuation of the battle

**The continuation of Day 3 has begun. Lulu has a zanpactou! Yes, I gave her a zanpactou; with a pretty name that fits her too. Night's Daughter. Don't you think it fits her? Well I do! Lol**

**This is the chapter when we find out what Anita is up to and there is a surprising ending. I hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**Story hint: Who is Ririshii and Sakae's mother? What is Anita's greatest power? Do Yukari and the others return home?**

**Reminder!**

Newkerrokys: 4 armed 2 legged creatures with white fur and light blue eyes. They attack without thinking. They are one of the creatures of Serine. Yukari and Lulu have Newkerrokys of their own; they are their pets. Their names are Hammy for Yukari and Poku for Lulu.

Monties: large bat like creatures; another creature of Serine. They will eat anything that can get their hands on and only focus on eating and territory.

Chanies: Sasquatch looking creatures and are the largest creatures in Serine. They crave blood and fresh flesh. They will eat anything that gets in their path and they are hard to control.

* * *

_Previously (Rukia POV)_

_As soon as Lulu yelled out Atashi Katana, Kaien dropped me and covered his eyes with his hands. The smoke was appearing and the area around us was crumbling and falling. Orihime walked over to me and put up her shield. Orihime put down her shield and we both tried to see what was in front of us._

_After a few minutes of wondering, there she was. Lulu now had black bat wings and was wearing a long black, long sleeve dress that had a V-neck. The dress was so long that it covered her feet. Her black hair that was usually back length was now handing over her hips. She had emerald tear lines coming from her eyes. She then opened her emerald eyes and tightly gripped her black hilt. She then said her zanpactou calling._

_"Unfold, Yabun Otome."_

* * *

_Day 3 (12:30)_

**Lulu POV**

I could feel it. My zanpactou's powers flowing through me as if I was on a sugar rush. As I was looking at Minamoni, who was still in front of me, anger started to rush through me. After a few seconds of our demonic glares, I flapped my wings and bolted at her. She held up her weapon. Our blades clashed together, causing dust and debris to fly around us. She grinned while I remained emotionless. We then separated and went for each other again. After a few clashed, she started laughing.

"Come on princess; is this the best you got?"

"Kuro Dasshu," I whispered. Just then a dark beam came out of the tip of my blade. Minamoni dodged it, but the beam kept going and had no sign of stopping. It followed Minamoni where she ran until it hit her side. The beam stopped and I saw Minamoni lied on her side. She then used her zanpactou to get up and put the sword in front of her.

"Become my sin, Kubochi." The smoke now engulfed my enemy as her released form was taking effect. Seconds later, I felt Minamoni's spiritual pressure behind me. I turned and crashed our blades together before hers could reach me. But when I looked at her, half of her body was gone; lost in invisibility. She then disappeared from my sight, but I could feel and sense her.

When she attacked I dodged or counter attacked. The more she came at me, the faster I got. The more I moved, the more I felt the power overwhelm me. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop. I felt as if I could do anything, be anything, and kill anything. The last attack she tried to give me was on my back, but I dodged it and grabbed her arm. I pulled her out of her invisible shield and sliced her arm. Gasps from below me were heard, but they were overturned by my enemy's screams. I then threw Minamoni into the air and held out my right hand below me. In the palm of my hand was my other weapon being made. The hilt was made then the green whip emerged. I threw the whip at Minamoni. It wrapped around her stomach. More screams were heard. I then smirked and threw her to the ground with the whip still attached.

I threw her back up and down. I couldn't help but let out the laughter and enjoyment I was feeling. This was something I've wanted for a long time. Wait, did I want this? I was hurting someone. She might be my enemy, but I would never do this.

_What are you talking about Lulu?_

I paused. 'What are you doing?'

_I'm giving you what you wanted. You wanted my power so I am giving it to you. What's the matter, you don't want it anymore?_

'This isn't power, this is insanity. I'm killing someone who did nothing to me'

_But she was about to, no; she was going to kill you. I'm just returning the favor._

'No, stop. Otome stop this right now.'

_Face the facts Lulu. I'm you and you're me. We are a part of each other. Inside your heart, something is telling you to do this. So do it! Don't hold back._

'No Otome! Stop it now!'

"Lulu!" I paused them looked down at my mother. She was with aunt Rukia and her shield was up. I saw the worry in her eyes. Did I cause that?

"Lulu, sweetheart please stop!"

"**Why should I?" **Otome said for me.

"Because this isn't you. You would never do something like this. I'm your mother Lulu, I know you, and you wouldn't do something like this. Please stop Lulu!"

"Lulu," I heard again. Everyone turned and saw my father running up to the group. Once he saw my mother, he ran over to her side and helped her to her feet. He then looked up at me.

"Lulu, what are you doing?"

I felt my eye twitch.

"**What does it look like I'm going? I'm trying to kill that bitch who tried to kill **_**me**_**. What are **_**you**_** doing? Shouldn't you be gone somewhere? Leave me alone and let me do what I came to do."**

"Otome, leave Lulu alone. Put her back in her body." we froze. How did he know I wasn't me?

"**I don't have to do shit. Lulu gave me her body, so I can control it now. There's not a thing you can do about it."**

Dad paused, and then he was gone. He flash stepped out of our sight, but the thing was, I couldn't sense him. Just then, I saw him right in front of me. Before I could attack, he put on a white glove that had a skull surrounded by flames on it and put it on my head. Then, I felt peace coming through me. I looked back and saw that Otome, in her released form, falling to the ground. I closed my eyes for a second then found myself in my father's arms. I looked up at him. He had a slight grin on his face. I grinned back then fell limp in his arms. I then knew I was going to rest for a while.

**Orihime POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My daughter's zanpactou, in her true form, was falling to the ground. If Ulquiorra had to use the glove that Kisuke Urahara had to give us, then that must have meant that Lulu's life was on the line because of using her zanpactou. That glove was given to us by Kisuke, so when an unstable zanpactou or a spirit is stuck in someone's body, it allows it come out of the wielder. But the thing that surprised me the most is how Lulu even released her zanpactou. She shouldn't have been able to do that for another 5 or 6 months. How was this possible?

After asking myself that, I looked up at Ulquiorra and saw that he had Lulu in his arms, but she wasn't moving. The zanpactou was fading into dust and returned back into Lulu. That must have been its recessive state. Ulquiorra then turned and landed back on the ground. I put down my shield and ran over to them with Rukia following right behind me. While running toward them, I looked around and found Minamoni and the others gone. They must have retreated. When I reached Ulquiorra, he looked up then put Lulu in my arms.

"She's exhausted. Let her rest for a while, but keep your eyes on her." I nodded.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" We turned and saw Ichigo and Renji running over to us. But while they were running, we saw Chanies running right behind them. Renji was fending them off with his zanpactou in bankai form while Ichigo was running to us; also in his bankai form. "We'll take care of them; you and Rukia look after Yukari and Lulu."

"But wait, where's Sakae?" we turned to Rukia.

"Sakae's gone?"

"Yeah. I was following him, but I lost him while Kaien and the others attacked." Rukia answered Ichigo.

"Kaien was here, too."

"Ichigo! Quit asking questions and get them out of here!" Renji yelled. Ichigo nodded, grabbed my hand and led everyone back to the building; except for Ulquiorra who was running to help Renji.

We ran to the front of the hot springs building and froze when we saw them; Newkerrokys and Monties. There was an army of them. They surrounded the entire building. There was no one in sight. Who was controlling them?

"Damn it," Ichigo growled as he stood in front of us, keeping his stance.

"Growl, Haineko!" The bunches of ashes were flying right in front of us. The creatures in the front rows were dropping where they stood. Everyone turned their attention to Rangiku who was standing in the front of the building along with Allana. Rangiku winked at us. Just then Allana ran to the creatures, but put her hand to her chest.

"Go forth inside, Karen Jijo." The red wire came out of Allana's chest. The wire took the shape of her zanpactou, but it turned into her released form. Her zanpactou was a staff that was circular at the top but had rings hanging from the circle. After releasing her sword, she attacked; recklessly. She was slicing and dicing the Newkerrokys without even thinking. "Come on is this the best you got!" All the Newkerrokys focused their attention on the yelling girl. "Bring it on you bastards!"

"Rangiku, where have you been?" Yukari asked surprised when Rangiku caught up to us.

"I had stuff to do so I did it. But then I felt the creatures coming and the blasts of spiritual pressures so I came to assist."

"Good, watch the kids while me and Allana handle these guys."

"No Ichigo," Rukia said, "you have to help Renji and Ulquiorra. We'll handle these guys." Ichigo paused then nodded.

"Watch yourself, Rukia."

"I will." Ichigo grabbed Rukia and kissed her forehead then headed back to the group in the back. I put Lulu down beside Yukari and clutched my sword.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to fight, you watch the kids."

"How about we watch them together. One is unconscious and the other doesn't even know how to release her zanpactou. They're both helpless."

"Hey!"

"Yukari, I'm only speaking the truth."

"I don't think we can do that Rangiku. There are too many enemies and I don't think we can handle things with just Allana." Just then, Monties and Newkerrokys started attacking us. I put up my sword to guard, but it wasn't needed.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The pink petal blades flew past us and took down the creatures. Then Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki flash stepped right beside us.

"Hisana, Byakuya." Rukia said. "You alright Rukia?"

"Yes," she answered her sister. "Orihime Inoue,"

"Yes," I quickly answered Byakuya.

"You watch Rukia and the others while Rangiku, Hisana and I handle things."

"U-understood." He nodded, faced the creatures running toward us and motioned his hands for his blades to attack. Just as Byakuya flash stepped away Hisana released her zanpactou.

"Breeze through life, Megami." Hisana's sword as released and she went to join her husband with Rangiku following right behind her. I picked up Lulu then we headed to the building. We went inside and saw the front desk woman with her head down. She was knocked out.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Allana must have knocked her out before joining Rangiku outside. If she is like this then the rest of the students may be like this too."

"That makes sense." Rukia and I then looked out of the double doors and watched as the creatures were taken down. But the numbers wouldn't stop. No matter how many died, more continued coming. It was as if they were attacking for no reason. But it didn't make sense. These creatures rarely showed up in the world of the living. So many wouldn't have showed up at one time. _Was this a distraction?_

As I thought this, I looked at my friend as she looked at me.

"We have to find Sakae. This may be a distraction."

"Why would you think that? Wait, do you think Aizen wants him for something?"

"Whatever it is, we have to find him before he does anything at all." Rukia nodded, and then grabbed Yukari's hand. I put my sword back in my chest then we headed further into the building.

* * *

**Serine Village**

**Anita POV**

"Good afternoon Lady Abarai."

"Good afternoon good man. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. You bring such good fortune to us."

"Thank you." I said my greetings to the random man and continued on in the poor village of Lienary. Just as there are 4 kingdoms, there are 4 villages. But they all come together in one and that's the center of Serine; but that was miles away and I didn't come here to see that. I came to see a good friend of mine.

After about 15 minutes of walking, 11 minutes saying hellos, farewells, and saying you look good today, I arrived in front of the front door of the woman I wanted to see. I knocked a few times and waited for the reply that came moments later. The woman opened the door and smiled wide.

"Anita!" she jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey come on now!" I laughed. She giggled then got off of me.

"You're 29 years old, **Kansei**. You know that you're too old to be jumping up on people. I only jump up on you. And I haven't seem you for a while." I giggled then entered the small house. She closed the door and I sat down. She joined me after a few minutes but had cups out and poured the tea. We got our cups and sipped before putting it back on the table.

"You look good. I see your style hasn't changed." I looked down at myself and reminded myself that I was now wearing a plain red strapless top with blue jeans with random patterns on it with black short heeled shoes. I also had my signature long red hooded cape. "Do you still keep the cape with you?"

"Not all the time, but I just wanted to wear it today." She giggled again. "So what brings you here? Did you miss me and wanted to visit me? Wait, didn't you go to the world of the living? What are you doing back here?"

"Can I answer your first question?"

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Not to be the person to come and ruin your day, but I came to talk about your past family."

Kansei's smile faded. She then pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "What about it."

"Why didn't you tell me about Ririshii?"

"I thought he wasn't important. He was just some boy that caused nothing but trouble."

"But he's your son."

"He tried to rape Queen Orihime and kill princess Lulu. He is no son of mine!" she cracked.

"Well what about Sakae?"

"Is he alright?" she jumped. I jumped up then calmed down. "He's fine. I heard that Lulu found him and he is with Renji and everyone else."

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

"What happened? Why isn't he with you?"

She paused. "Must I talk about it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but to help him get away from Ririshii, I have to ask this."

"He's with Ririshii?"

"I'm afraid so."

She sighed and covered her face. She slid her hands down her face then looked at me again."It happened when he was 1. It just happened when we were going so well, but then they came.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kansei POV_

"_Sakae, you're so silly." I laughed with my son who made some funny faces. We were both on the floor of the living room. I was leaning on my side while Sakae was on his belly making funny faces at me. He was sticking out his tongue, moving his eyebrows and doing things that regular kids wouldn't be doing. He was such a unique boy; more wonderful than Ririshii, who ran away to join his father in the kingdoms. _

_I was 2 months pregnant when he left and about 1 month pregnant when his father left. I had Sakae and ever since then, I was happy. There was always something to smile about. No matter what he did, I always smiled; except when I had to change his diaper. _

_A few minutes of laughter past then suddenly…everything changed._

_I heard banging on the door. I got up to check who it was but before I could even reach the door, _the _man broke it open with his foot. I squinted my eyes once I saw him._

"_Fuzen, what are you doing here?" he looked at me then at Sakae._

"_So it's true, you were pregnant."_

_I looked over at Sakae, then ran over and picked him up. I protectively wrapped him in my arms and picked up my sword that was leaning against the wall. I always kept it for reasons similar to this one. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_We came for the child." My eyes widened then I lowered them._

"_You can't have him."_

"_This isn't negotiable." Just then Fuzen came forward and tried to take his son from me. I swung my sword and ended up getting his arm; but barely. He looked at his wound then back at me. Just then, Ririshii came into the room. He was a young teenager. He had his zanpactou in hand and stood in front of his father. "Feel free to kill her."_

"_Yes sir," his son said. After a few deep breaths I started running. I ran past the kitchen, opened the door to the backyard and continued running until Ririshii flash stepped in front of me. I quickly stopped and turned, but before I could run, my back was slashed by Ririshii's blade. I fell to my side; trying not to hurt Sakae. He was crying now and looking right at me. He was patting my chest and crying while saying his baby words. When I saw the sun fade from my eyes, I looked up and saw Ririshii. He then picked up his brother and I went crazy. I grabbed his leg and bit it as hard as I could. But then my side was hit, but it was by his father's foot. I quickly let go and my breathing lessened and quickened. _

"_Now, kill her Ririshii," Fuzen said. _

"_No father. I won't do it." I looked at Ririshii. He looked down at me with pity. "She may be a useless woman to us, but she is still my mother. She should be blessed for that." Fuzen nodded then turned around. As Ririshii was walking away, I called my baby's name. Fuzen kicked my side a few more times then exited with his son._

"_S-Sakae. Sa…kae." I then felt my body's energy exit and I fainted out. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"When I woke up, I was found in my house but with Queen Orihime by my side. She healed by injuries while I was out. She asked me what happened and I said it was bandits. I didn't know why I didn't tell them it was Fuzen and Ririshii though. Maybe I was scared for my baby. If they got caught, what would happen to Sakae? I didn't know so I told her the people who were the least of my worries. But never mind that, did I tell you what you wanted to know?"

I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

She shook her head. "It's alright. This may help with you catching Sakae and stopping Ririshii and Fuzen." I nodded and stood up. "Thank you so much Kansei. We know their location and we will stop them no matter what." She nodded, stood up then hugged me. "You're a good friend Anita." I hugged her back then we broke apart and I headed for the door.

"Anita?" I turned after opening the door.

"I know you are going to kill Fuzen on the spot," I chuckled, "but when you find Ririshii, I want you to kill him as well." My eyes widened. Did she know what she was asking me to do?

"He is my son. I know that, but he tried to kill me. Ririshii wouldn't do that. He used to be a good boy until his father came to visit when he was 5. He's doing things against his will and his own will. He must have been going through hell during these years with his father. I want you to put him out of his misery." I looked down and took in everything that Kansei said. I then looked back up and nodded.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can." She nodded. We shared our goodbyes then I left. I headed back to the open area field where I came from and continued repeating Kansei's words through my head. I really hope she knew what she was asking me to do. It was something I would never understand, but had to have a thought about; considering that he was the son of my friend.

* * *

**Hot Springs building**

**Rukia POV**

Orihime, the girls and I went from floor to floor, looking for Sakae who ran from the group. We called his name but no one responded. Just as we were about to turn a corner, we heard voices. We then leaned up against the wall, I was closest to the corner, and we listened to the boys talking.

"You have a purpose in life my son."

"What purpose? To kill Lulu? You're crazy! I can't kill her. I hardly know her and she's a nice girl. Why would I do something like that? Why do I have to kill anyone at all?"

"Sakae, listen to father's words."

"Shut up Ririshii. It's obvious you've been brainwashed or something."

"It is you who has been brainwashed little brother. We have showed you false personalities. This is the real us. You need to find your inner self."

"N-no. This isn't right. Why Lulu?"

"She is the next ruler to the Lienary kingdom. She is also the daughter of Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. She has strong spiritual powers and could kill us as soon as she can control her zanpactou. Its abilities are far greater than our own." The man, who must have been their father answered.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you were destined to meet Lulu." Everyone paused. We then heard Sakae stuttering.

"Me? How do you know?"

"The prophecy states it." Ririshii answered. "You, Sakae Nukumi were destined to meet and marry Lulu Cifer at the age of 19. But she will not make it that long. For you are going to kill her."

"You're crazy! Both of you! I just met her. There are other people named Sakae Nukumi. Not just me."

"But not all of them are from Serine."

"Please father. I don't want to kill her. I don't want to do this."

"I'm sorry my boy, but you must." I look a few deep breaths then looked over. Orihime hid her face in her daughter's hair and was slightly shaking. I then knew that she feared for her daughter's life.

Just then, "Orihime, Rukia. I know you girls are there. Come on out." We gasped then dashed out of there. Before we could go far, a man flash stepped in front of us. He looked similar to Kaien Shiba except he had green eyes like Ririshii and Sakae. "Queen Orihime, the princesses and Queen Kuchiki; or should I say Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Fuzen Nukumi; the father of both Ririshii and Sakae. I'm sorry girls but you cannot escape us." We turned and saw Ririshii holding Sakae by his collar.

Ririshii put up his zanpactou and prepared to attack. Orihime and I kept our stance and got ready for anything, but that wasn't needed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a black Getsuga came crashing right in front of Fuzen. We covered our eyes but then uncovered them to find Ichigo walking up to us. "You guys alright?" We nodded. Then he looked down at Yukari. "You alright?" she nodded. He then turned to face Ririshii. He now had Sakae behind him.

"What do you want with him?"

"That's none of your business Kurosaki. Now step aside before I have to kill you at an early stage."

"Sorry," Ichigo pointed his blade to Ririshii, "but that's not gonna happen." Ririshii threw Sakae to the side. Then Orihime flash stepped over to where he was thrown, picked him up and came back over to us. Ririshii was now furious. "I didn't want to do this yet, but now I must." We paused.

"Build up,"

Just before he could release his zanpactou, I large creature banged through the wall in front of us.

"Mommy?" We turned and saw Lulu just waking up. Orihime held her daughter while holding Sakae's hand. We turned back around and focused on the large creature in front of us. Just then, 2 smaller Newkerrokys jumped on the larger 2 legged creature. One looked over at us then jumped off while the other attacked. "Hammy!" Yukari shouted with joy and ran over to the small Newkerroky. It jumped and licked her. She jumped on its back and Yukari looked at us.

"What's Hammy doing here?"Ichigo asked. "I don't know, but he's here." Suddenly, the floor started to crumble. Ichigo grabbed me and Orihime gripped onto the kids and we flash stepped out of the area while Yukari escaped with the Newkerroky, Hammy.

We were now in the field area in the back of the building. We looked around and saw gray skies and heard thunder. _This is no time for raining. _But was it the natural weather? No. it was Hisana. We looked over and saw her slicing and cutting down creature after creature, big or small. Just then creatures started attacking us. Ichigo took care of the fast ones while Orihime chanted attacks. I had to do something. I was defenseless, and I refused to be weak. I looked down and put my hand to my chest. _Maybe, if I try hard enough, I can call out my zanpactou._

"Don't do it Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. I looked over to him and saw him blocking off the white furred creatures. "You're not ready yet. Don't use your zanpactou."

"Well I have to do something."

"Rukia,"

I looked over at Orihime, who put her middle and index fingers on my head. "Listen to my voice alright. Listen to every word." She closed her eyes just as I did. "Past come forth. Let culture rise as the spirits of what's forgotten come back again. Increase the power inside but do not let it take control. Let it out. Let it come forth." Just as she told me, I listened. I memorized everything. When she said her last words, I felt it. I felt power. I opened my eyes. She was looking at me and smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger. What did you do to me?"

"I brought back your powers, but the time to have them is limited to about 10 minutes. Use them wisely. If you use too much, your body will strain." She put her hand to her chest and called out her zanpactou. I looked around and found some Monties flying down at us. I put my hand up before Orihime even moved and shouted, "Bakudo #8, Seki." A white shield appeared above our heads and the creatures fell to the ground. Orihime then finished them off. The shield disappeared and I looked down at my hands. "I told you I got them back."

"I could do that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. You are a Kuchiki after all. You can do much better than that."

"Awesome!"

"But don't strain yourself," she said seriously.

"Right."

Now, 4 more Monties came and attacked. They flew down and charged right in front of us. I put out the palm of my right hand and chanted, "Hado #31, Shakkahō." I repeated the calling 4 times until all the creatures fell to the ground and Orihime finished them; making sure they were dead.

"Wait, where's Yukari?" I asked. We looked around and found her riding on Hammy who was still attacking creatures. She was laughing and watching as Newkerrokys and Chanies feel one by one. "Shouldn't someone go after her?"

"No she has Hisana," Orihime said, "she should be fine." Suddenly, I felt a spike of spiritual pressure. Orihime quickly turned around and joined blades with Ririshii, who was trying to attack me. But right after colliding blades with him, I turned and saw Fuzen about to attack Orihime. I called her name, but then I was kicked in the stomach. I went flying to the side and was caught by Ichigo. He released a Getsuga Tensho to give him space between the angry creatures and us. I looked up and saw Orihime's back slashed. She screamed and fell to the ground.

Lulu cried out her mother's name. But just as Fuzen was about to attack her, Ulquiorra appeared and stopped his attacking weapon. He was now shirtless and had black fur covering the lower part of his body; including his legs. His feet and hands were replaced with sharp fingers and the fur continued up his arm to his shoulder.

Fuzen smiled and even almost laughed. "Ulquiorra Cifer. It's been a while since I last saw your face."

"And it's been a while since I smelt your stench. It's a pity; I was just starting to breathe again." Fuzen gridded his teeth. "Well I hope you liked breathing, 'cause this is the last time you're ever going to breathe again. Fuzen moved his sword and attacked again, but was pushed back by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra took a few breaths then looked back down at his girlfriend. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. You could tell by the spike of spiritual pressure that he was mad. He turned back around, flew over to Fuzen and furiously, not recklessly, started attacking. I then saw Ririshii trying to pick up Sakae who refused to stand up. "Sakae!" I shouted then lost my breath. Just then, we heard yelling.

"WAAAAAA!"

Everyone looked up.

"LET'S GET READY FOR SOME ACTION BASTARDS!"

"What the hell." Ichigo said. I had to say, he took the words out of my mouth. Coming down from the sky was Anita Abarai with a staff in her hand. She landed in the middle of a group of Newkerrokys. They of course tried to attacked, but after a few seconds, they shook violently then fell to the ground; leaving a clear view of the crazed girl. She walked past the corpses and walked up to Ichigo after he released another Getsuga Tensho.

"What was that about Anita?"

"I just so happened to find an opportunity to yell, scream and make an appearance so I did." She answered me. "But at any rate," she continued, "this whole situation looks bad." She looked over at Ririshii while he smiled back at her. She lightly growled then waved her staff around to get the blood off. I looked at her weapon more clearly. It was a long gold staff that had what seemed like a lightning bolt at the end. It has similar strings connected to the end of the guard.

"So you like it Rukia?" I got out of my thoughts and looked at the smiling girl. "I know what you're thinking. Amazing isn't it. The most _shocking_ thing you've ever seen; something that you would go crazy to have." Ichigo released another black Getsuga. "Can you get to the point?" Ichigo exclaimed

"This is the released form of my zanpactou!" she raised her voice, "Aka Raikou."

"Red lightning?"

"That's right!" she happily said, "now watch as I take care of this mess. Hey Hisana!" Said girl turned to our direction. "I'm going to release my greatest attack. Get everyone off the ground!" Hisana's eyes widened, then she clapped her hands together and started chanting something. After a few seconds, we started floating off the ground, except for Ririshii and Fuzen. Even Ulquiorra and floating. We looked down and saw that we were getting higher and higher. I looked over and saw Byakuya and some others floating. Then I saw _them_, but I was told they died in an accident.

"Mom! Dad!" Ichigo yelled. "Hello there Ichigo!" Isshin cheerfully shouted.

"Now witness my true power!" everyone looked down at Anita. She stabbed the lightning both side of her staff into the ground and raised her spiritual pressure. "This is gonna get shocking." Yukari said as she floated over to us.

"Gosai Jishin!" there was a pause.

"Is that the best you got princess? I'm so disappointed." Fuzen said.

"Dad get off the ground!" Ririshii called, but it was too late. The land started to violently shake. A few moments later, the creatures were getting zapped. You could see the red lightning sparks on them. They were getting shocked then you could even see them smoking. Some of them were even turning into ash. Ririshii was off the ground, but Fuzen remained. He was suffering the same fate as the multiple creatures on the ground. Anita was being unaffected; this was her power after all. Moments later, she yanked the staff out of the ground and watched as the creatures roasted. She put her wrists on her hips and smiled.

"Now that's more like it."

We looked around and saw that the Newkerrokys, Chanies and even Monties were fried. It must have reached to the sky but we were unaffected. We then started smelling a mix between barbeque and something being burnt.

"I'm hungry," Yukari stated as Hammy growled in agreement. Hisana then chanted something again and we were placed back on the ground; non- gently. To be more exact, she dropped us. Hammy fell on his feet along with Hisana and a few others. Ichigo's parents were lost on the other side along with Byakuya. Ririshii dropped to his father's side while Ulquiorra caught Lulu, Sakae and a wounded Orihime. I fell into Ichigo's waiting arms. We quickly smiled at each other then he put me down.

"Father! Father!" Ririshii cried. He looked back at us angrily, and then he walked over, touched his father and flash stepped away with his fried corpse.

"I think we should get going." Anita said as she caught up to us.

"Wait, the students," I started, "if you fried everything, weren't the students involved?"

"Don't worry Rukia. They'll all taken care of." Everyone turned and saw Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki walking up to us. Ichigo was gridding his teeth together while I stood confused. "So Ichigo," his father started, "how've you been?"

Suddenly, but not surprisingly, Ichigo punched his father. He fell to the ground while Ichigo leaned down and picked him up by his collar with both hands. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Serine?"

"Well we were informed about the numerous amounts of creatures so we had to come and help you out."

"Who told you about the attack?"

"Anita." Ichigo glared at her. She put away her zanpactou, turned and started whistling.

"We also saw it on Kisuke's monitors so don't blame everything on her."

"So that's how Hammy got here." Yukari said. Masaki nodded then put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't blame your father so much. He just wanted to help. That's why we both came." Ichigo looked at his mother, calmed down then dropped his father to the ground again. He then turned at me. "Rukia, you may have thought my parents died in an accident, but remember after you found out about Serine that I told you the truth about them?" I paused then put my hand to my chin.

"You don't have to think that hard."

"Shut up idiot! I don't…OH!"

"Yeah,"

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Alright I get it."

"Either way you two, "Masaki said, "the students are all knocked out in the bus that drove them here. I think it is best if we return them home. There is no way that you can continue any learning without any questions about this. Lulu will stop 'teaching' and will return to Serine with us; along with Sakae and Yukari.

"What!"

"It's what's best Yukari. Listen to your grandmother."

"But daddy! I just met mommy. I don't want to leave her yet."

"Yukari, you're not safe here," Byakuya said as he caught up with us. Hisana was with him along with Allana, Rangiku, Renji and the other small Newkerroky that was attacking the creature we encountered earlier."I think returning to Serine would be better for you and the others. You and Rukia can talk over the phone."

"Don't worry, you'll see her again. This won't be the last time." Hisana comforted. Yukari lowered her head then nodded. I bent down and hugged my daughter. "This is for your own good and your friends too. Be a good girl, understand." She nodded and hugged me back. We tightly hugged each other, and then we broke apart after a kissed her hair. I looked up and saw Ulquiorra, who was out of his released form, healing Orihime with her powers again. But he was just getting done and helped Orihime to her feet.

"Did you guys hear everything." Ulquiorra nodded as he caught up with us then looked at Lulu. "This is for the best." Lulu slowly nodded then ran over to her parents. Ulquiorra picked up his daughter and hugged her just as tight as Yukari was hugging me. They shared their hugging moment, and then he put Lulu to her feet. Sakae was standing right by Hisana. She took his hand and smiled at the others. "I'm heading back to Serine too. Toonamani must have been doing pretty badly while the Kuchiki's were absent all this time. I might as well check up on things and help Rangiku protect the kids. We nodded.

Hisana kissed her husband and she whispered 'I love you' just as Byakuya did the same. The kids, including Hammy, the small newkerroky and Rangiku, walked off to the front of the building. Lulu and Yukari were looking back and waving. Orihime and I waved goodbye before looking back at everyone.

"What do we do now?" Anita asked.

"Well," Ichigo started, "we head back to the bus, get everyone back home and erase their memories."

"The memories have been erased. It's already taken care of." Isshin told us.

"You guys work fast," Allana laughed.

Ichigo continued, "Well now that that is taken care of, we need to focus on Aizen's next move. He could be doing anything or planning-"

"Mommy!" we turned and saw Yukari running back over to us. I bent down and she ran into my open arms. She was loudly crying into my shoulder and shaking like crazy. "I love you mommy! I love you so much!" I rubbed her back and smiled. "I love you too Yukari. I love you and I'm trying to protect you, so you have to go back."

"I know, but you have to call me every day and tell me the stupid things that daddy does. You can't miss a day mommy! Okay?" I nodded and hugged my daughter again. I repeatedly kissed her forehead and put her down. We waved our arms around a little then she turned and ran back to Hisana, who was waiting for her. "I love you daddy!" Yukari yelled back as she ran.

"I love you too Yukari!" Once she reached Hisana, the kids were gone again.

I turned around and looked at Ichigo. He lightly smiled at me as I did the same with him. Then we heard fake sobbing. Everyone's attention turned to Allana, who was covering her face. "I want a baby now!" she continued to sob. We now focused on Renji.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?"

"You know why," Anita stated.

"No I don't."

"Don't hide the fact that you two have something going on."

"There's nothing going on!"

"Renji, I caught you in the closet!"

"The closet Renji?"

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"I've had enough of this." Byakuya then left the loud siblings. I soon followed him while pulling Allana with me. We continued letting the siblings argue while we continued to the buses. The things must have been packed because everything was in the bus. We got in, except Byakuya and Ichigo's parents when they flash stepped away, and Allana started the bus. As we started to move Renji and Anita were running after us.

* * *

**Invisible barrier**

"If you ask me, this is getting nowhere. Should I take matters into my own hands?"

"Not yet Gin. Let's just have the twins handle this. And adding onto what you said, it's not like we're getting nowhere. We found out more information about Lulu's zanpactou. Plus the kids have gone back to Serine." Aizen looked over to Gin, who looked back at him.

"Now I have something for you to do. Take Kaien with you back to Serine. Kill Lulu and bring Yukari and Sakae to the underground room. The twins and Ririshii will handle their mission. I want all of this done by the end of the week. Inform them about it. "

"Of course Lord Aizen." Gin flash stepped out of the barrier while still hiding his spiritual aura. Aizen then followed the group who were traveling back to the school.

Hard things were to come in the future, but the next thing that Aizen was planning was something that no one expected for the past 2000 years.

….The awakening of the most power woman in Serine.

* * *

**Okie doki. Chapter 14! I hope you liked it.**

**I know the students went home early and Isshin and Masaki showing up was a total surprise, but that has a purpose. Lol**

**The most powerful woman in Serine will awaken in the next chapter and her name will be given. But it's my own character so…yeah. Lol**

**Review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for supporting!**

**Words I used…**

**Kuro- Black**

**Dasshu-Dash**

**Kubochi- Depression**

**Fuzen- Mischief**

**Kansei- Trap**

**Aka- Red**

**Raikou- Lightning**

**Gosai- Also means red**

**Jishin- Earthquake**


	16. Day 4: Look what we found

**The field trip arc has ended! Everyone heads home and Aizen's team makes a move. An attack happen in the world of the living, and the most power woman in Serine is awakened. Her power is similar to head Captain Yamamoto. Is there a link between them? Read to find out. **

**And now that things are happening, what will the outcome be for rukia? Will Minamoni and the others succeed on their mission? I wonder. Lol. Be sure to review afterward! Thanx!**

**Story hint: What happens when everyone heads home? Who do the kids find while they head out of the castle? What is the name of Masaki's zanpactou?**

_Day 4_

**Rukia POV**

Well, we headed home.

After the attack at the hot springs, everyone headed back home early. Yukari, Lulu, Sakae, and Hisana headed back to Serine with Rangiku and the small Newkerrokys. Anita stayed with Allana and Renji while Ichigo returned to me. I had to say though, I missed my daughter. I met her just 2 days ago and now she was gone. Ichigo's phone had the ability to call people who were in different dimensions, but still, the connection between us wasn't the same. I wanted to see her smiling face again. How was I supposed to do that over the phone?

Anyway, after returning back to the school, everyone woke up. They thought a huge amount of people got sick from a random flu so we went back home. Even though no one was sick, it was a rumor that Keigo started and everyone stupidly followed. It helped to our advantage though. So, everyone went back home and rested for the rest of the day. Ichigo's parents were staying in a hotel a few blocks away. Byakuya and I knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to handle his parents at home; too much stuff would have been broken.

It was now 6:30; the time that I much despised. I looked over and saw Ichigo's sleeping face. He looked peaceful again. If he wasn't sleep, I would have pinned him down and kissed him like crazy. I didn't know why I had the sudden urge, but I had to say, he looked pretty cute. His breathing was light and his lips were slightly parted. I sighed, got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the bathroom light and closed the door. When I headed to the sink, I got my toothbrush ready and got out my hair brush, but then it dropped. My morning grogginess was catching up to me. I sighed again, and then bent down to pick it up. Once I did, I got back up and looked in the mirror. I jumped as I felt strong arms wrapped around me and saw Ichigo's face.

"I thought we were going to take showers together," he seductively whispered in my ear. I smirked then put my hands on his. "We were but I thought you were still sleeping."

"If I'm sleep, you wake me up."

"I'll remember that." I whispered back. He quickly turned me around and locked his waist with mine. I felt the arousal build up inside of me. He wasn't planning on doing anything major was he?

Ichigo paused then leaned his hands on the bathroom counter. He leaned for my ear again. Feeling his hot breath near my ear made my spine shiver. "Rukia," he slithered. "Yes, Ichigo?" he quickly got up and looked at me. "Let's get ready for school." My shoulders dropped. Did he just make me go crazy and then leave like that? He made my hormones cry for him then he just gets up and starts the shower water. He was gonna get it; id make sure of that.

**Orihime's house**

**Orihime POV**

"Orihime, we have to get moving." I opened my eyes and looked up to find Ulquiorra with a small grin on his face. I smiled then turned my body to his direction. He then started stroking my face and kissing my forehead. "Good morning to you too."

"We have to get moving. School starts soon." I closed my eyes and pouted. Then I pushed Ulquiorra on his back and laid on his bare chest.

"Who cares about school? Let's stay here and make love to each other."

"I think that battle with the Newkerrokys has messed with your head."

"But we made Lulu. It isn't a problem if we give her a brother or sister."

"Are you still sleep?" I opened my eyes then jumped up. "Wait what happened?"

"I guess so."

"What?"

"Nothing Orihime. Let's get moving."

"Oh," I giggled, "alright." I got up off my boyfriend and walked out of the bedroom then into the bathroom. I took a shower first then once I got done with getting dressed, I started cooking breakfast. It was simple and wouldn't get anyone sick; that what Ichigo says. It was waffles with scrambled eggs with sausage. But I had to add my famous jelly flavored syrup. It wouldn't be waffles without it.

Once Ulquiorra got done, we ate breakfast together and discussed things about Serine, but I couldn't stop talking about Lulu. It seemed to be the only thing I could think about. Ulquiorra understood, but we continued talking about other things. But I knew for sure, if I missed Lulu then Rukia missed Yukari 100 or probably 1000 times over.

* * *

**On the way to Karakura High School**

_8:30_

**Renji POV**

I knew there were future battles to come. Based on the amount of creatures that appeared during the field trip, it was obvious that something was coming, but 'what' was the question. There could have been anything. But if not that, then what?

I looked over at Allana who was walking beside me. After we got back, Byakuya enrolled her into the school. He thought it was best if there were more people at school to protect Rukia and the others. I understood and just let go.

Her long blonde hair was gently blowing with the breeze. She was looking in front of her and held a light smile. I loved her; so much. I knew that she was going to fight in the war; there was no doubt about that. But fearing for her life was something that was lingering in my mind ever since we left the hot springs. The only thing I could do was protect her with Zabimaru and my chanting abilities. Plus, she was strong enough to handle herself. She was brave. Powerful and determined, but even the rulers of Serine made mistakes. The thing that worried me, was that those mistakes could be fatal.

"Renji?" I was zoned out of my thoughts when I heard Allana's voice. She looked at me with concern. "You alright?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Of course I am. What are you talking about?" she smiled. "No reason. I'm just glad you're alright. That was an intense battle yesterday."

"Yeah, have you recovered from it?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't injured." I looked back at her then sighed. I didn't know what I was worrying about. She could handle herself. Why was I acting like this? Yeah, I was concerned for her, but this was crazy.

"Well, I'm glad you've recovered, now let's get going. We have school…to do." I started walking faster toward the school. Whatever was bothering me had to stop. Was it love? Concern? Whatever it was, it was making me not act like myself.

* * *

**Karakura High School **

_9:00_

**Rukia POV**

After hearing Keigo's loud screams of hellos, everyone went to the classroom and talked amongst themselves. We remained in our time of talking until the bell rang. We all took our seats and waited for the teacher to come in, which I hoped, was .

"Hey Rukia, where did Lulu go?" Momo asked.

_Her life was in danger so she went back to Serine._

"She said teaching was too difficult so she left. But don't worry, we should have someone replacing her." As if right on cue, the door opened, revealing someone I didn't expect. Ichigo's eyes widened. I then remembered something and looked around for Yuzu Kurosaki. I looked around and found out she was gone. She must have gone back to Serine. But I was still wondering what her mother was doing here.

"Good morning class. My name is Masaki K. You can call me Ms. M or just Masaki." The boys gasped at her beauty. The girls were sitting jealously. Ichigo was about to jump out of his seat, but then Masaki continued. "'s vacation will take a little longer so she asked me to fill in for her during the next week. I hope that's alright."

"YES!" the boys shouted while the girls growled. "But let me tell you in advance, don't underestimate me." There was a sudden cold chill. "I may seem nice, but make the wrong move and things will not end well." Everyone paused then calmed down when Masaki started smiling warmly.

* * *

**Serine (Sukari underground room)**

Aizen, Gin, and Kaien were going further into the underground room. He led the way as they entered into another room. Gin closed the door behind him and they traveled down the torch lit hallway until they reached another wooden door. Aizen opened it and it revealed a circular room. They entered and feasted their eyes on the huge green orb in the center of the room. It was wrapped by roots from the trees above. Past the roots, something could be seen; a human? Kaien's eyes widened.

"Lord Aizen, what is this thing?"

Aizen stepped up to the orb and delicately touched hit's gel like outside barrier. "This is the tomb of the strongest woman on Serine. She was the last person to inherit all 4 kingdoms."

"So this woman was the woman who ruled all 4 kingdoms 2000 years ago? She was the one who broke the prophecy similar to Rukia's?

"Exactly."

Gin stepped up beside Kaien. "What are you going to do?"

Aizen smiled. "We are going to wake her." Kaien's eyes widened even more.

"Are you insane? She could kill us all. Do you have any idea how much power she has? She's probably got the same amount of power as Yamamoto from the Kanai dimension. She could obliterate everything if she even released her bankai."

"That's the point Kaien. She has the ability to do that, so we are going to wake her up and bring her to our side. It should not be that hard. Her memories will be scattered. She will be weak and full of pain. Her coming to our side should be easy."

Just then, Aizen closed his eyes, kept his index and middle fingers on the barrier and started chanting. "Release. Though all things may be considered, let the past roar on as if it were thunder. Break what you have sealed. What lose what you have forgotten." Suddenly, the roots started to shake them crumble. They fell onto the ground and turned to ashes; being blown away by the sudden wind that came nowhere. All that was left was the green gel like orb that was sitting on a solid platform. The woman inside was clearly seen. She was naked and her long, straight, tan hair was covering the back of her body. It was waving. Was there something inside the orb?

Then, the orb broke from top to bottom. As the orb broke, it revealed a squishy substance that must have made her hair wave around. The orbs outer layer broke and the substance slid to the ground and reached the 3 men's feet. They stood motionless and looked at the woman who was now sitting on the platform. Her bangs were covering her eyes. There were 2 pieces of hair that covered her nipples and her lower area. Aizen and Gin quickly got on one knee, Kaien followed after, and the men put their heads down in nobility. Just then, they could hear heavy breathing. They looked back up and looked at the woman. She breathed deeply for a moment then slowed it down. She then looked up. Her crystal green eyes stung right through Kaien's heart. She was so beautiful.

Aizen smiled at the sight of her awakening and put his head back down. "Welcome back to Serine, Queen Harmi Sutama. She looked over at Aizen and tilted her head to the side as he stood up and slowly walked up to her. He reached out his hand and continued walking.

"It's alright my lady." He reached her and gently held her hand in his. She looked up at him with her lips slightly parted. He smiled. "Now, can you repeat your name for me?"

"Har…Harmi…Sut...ama. Harmi Sutama."

"Good." Aizen then tried to stand her up, but she immediately took her hand away from his and pushed him back. The force of the push almost knocked Aizen through the wall. Gin shot up then looked at the Harmi. She ignored him and stared staring at Kaien.

"Ka…Kaien…Shiba." His eyes widened. Harmi smiled then stood up from the platform. She slowly walked over to him. The gel like substance was heard as she walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him and smiled. "Your fate…will change."

"What?" Kaien whispered. Harmi started laughing. "Your fate…will change. Your destiny…will be turned." Suddenly, Harmi used the back of her hand to hit Kaien's face. His back slammed against the wall; the same wall that Aizen hit. Harmi walked out of the room and sealed her spiritual pressure. After all these years, it seemed that she still had some skills left in her.

"Look what you've done." Kaien barely got out. Aizen smiled then looked at Kaien.

"At least we know, if I can't control her now, then no one out there can. She will kill them. It's what she wants to do." Kaien's eyes widened again. He was so shocked. Why would Aizen do something like this? Was he insane? He must have been. She could kill anything and everything. Who even knew what would happen is she even released her zanpactou? Anything could happen. The question was, 'what would happen next'?

* * *

**Toonamani Castle**

**Yukari POV**

The definition of bored is tired of and slightly annoyed by a person or situation that is not interesting, exciting, or entertaining. And guess what, we weren't even close. We were past bored. Any word that you can even think of that has less meaning that bored…we were worse than that.

Lulu, Sakae and I were sitting in the middle of the play room. The windows were closed and the sun was shining.

The blinds were closed.

The only light we had was the single ceiling fan that was spinning on low. We were each holding 7 cards waiting for someone to continue the sad game that we've been playing since 7:00.

"Got a 3?" Lulu asked.

"Goldfish."

"It's Go Fish," Sakae corrected me.

"Right. Got an Ace?"

"Go Fish." Sakae answered. "Got a 9?"

"Got a good game to play?"

"We can play Uno." I answered Lulu.

"No, no, no!" she shouted as she dropped her cards and jumped up. "I don't want to play card games and don't even think about pulling out Monopoly." She said as she pointed at me. I smiled.

When she said she didn't want to play a card game, I thought that meant she wanted to play a board game. But I was wrong. "Let's take a stroll around Serine. I want to see the pitifulness I've missed."

"That's no way to address your homeland."

"It is when people are freaking out and saying hello to a little girl."

Sakae tilted his head then looked at me. "When I was 4 and Lulu was 3, we went into Toonamani village without anyone to protect us and we ended up getting chased all around Serine for handshakes and pictures. True story."

"At any rate," Lulu continued, "what do you say? Shall we go?" she put out her hands. Sakae and I grabbed one after a moment. She helped us to our feet and we headed out of the play room. I could tell this 'adventure' was going to be fun, and troublesome.

**Meanwhile (Toonamani throne room)**

"Welcome back Lady Hisana!" the men and women bowed as they caught sight of Hisana sitting on her throne. She smiled and waved at them; telling them not to be so polite. They got up and one by one they reported their reports about the kingdom's progress, which they made little of. They made one discovery though.

Grilled cheese sandwiches are best served hot.

That's it

That's all they discovered in 16 years.

_I need to go back home. _Hisana thought, then she smiled while zoning out the man who was reporting their 'great' discovery. _If I go back and tell Byakuya about my day, he might rub my shoulders. Then wrap his arms around me and hold me for the rest of the night, or probably the rest of our lives. He would kiss my lips then go down my jaw then to my neck. _

"Lady Hisana?"

_Then I would moan his name while he goes lower. He'd then glide his hands down my body and caress the places that always make me go crazy. Just as he would go lower down my body, he would reach my…_

"Lady Hisana?" I jumped and looked up to the man. "Did you catch all of that?"

"Um, yes."

"So we have permission to do so?"

"Um, yes."

"Excellent! Thank you my lady." The man bowed then exited the room.

"You know," Hisana's assistant, Asora Menta said, "He wanted permission to destroy your garden and build a pool."

"What!" Hisana freaked, but Asora laughed.

"I'm just kidding my lady. He wanted to make sure if he had permission to tape up posters of the Serine Day Festival."

Hisana calmed down then started rubbing her head. "Oh, yes, I forgot. It's in 2 weeks am I right?"

"This Sunday my lady."

"This Sunday!"

"Yes, that is the reason you have returned correct?"

"Um, yes. That's the reason." Then Hisana stood up and walked down the throne's stairs. "Asora, have you seen the kids."

"The last time I saw them, they were in the play room."

"Alright. Please take care of things while I'm gone."

"Yes madam." Hisana then left the room and went to the play room. She had to move around; figure stuff out. The Serine Day Festival was a time when everyone in Serine celebrates their dimension with food, drinks, partying and playing intense 12 player games of water-bat. But this year was the year that Rukia was to fulfill the prophecy. It she doesn't do it this time, then she will not only die, but Serine will go with her. The best thing to do now was watch the kids. She did come back to protect them after all.

After a few minutes, Hisana made it to the play room. The door was open so she headed inside only to find scattered cards and an empty room with not even a hint of spiritual pressure.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Sukari Village**

**Yukari POV**

"Lulu! Lulu can we please stop!"

"I told you Sakae, call me by my code name when we're in public."

Sakae sighed. "Mystic Princess, can we please stop. Yukari and I are tired." Lulu turned around and sighed. She pushed up her brown hood and put her hands on her hips. "Sakae, call Yukari by her code name too."

"Why don't you call her by her code name then?" She sighed again then looked at me.

"Pee wee are you tired?"

"Don't call me my code name." I growled.

"Let's just rest Lulu, and besides, we're lost." She laughed.

"We're not lost. Toonamani castle is that way." She pointed at the direction we came from. Sakae turned then looked back at Lulu.

"Good, now count all the turns we made and how many times people have pushed us. Find Toonamani then." Lulu froze.

"We're lost."

"We are not lost!" she shouted at me. I started waving my hand.

"I knew coming with you would be a bad idea."

"Yeah, well you came so let's find a way back." Suddenly, we heard people screeching. We looked to where people were looking and could see nothing. People were making a space for something but we were too small to see that. Just then, we moved out of the way. We then joined the people who were forming the space. After a few seconds, we saw her. A naked woman with long tan hair that reached her ankles. She had sparkling green eyes and her nipples were covered by the 2 strands that hung down beside her long bangs. Men were whistling and women were trying to leave. Just then a man stepped in front of her and started playing with one of her bangs. "Hey baby. You wanna head over to my place. I'll treat you good and make sure not to hurt your delicate angles. "Sicko," Lulu said. But suddenly, Sakae ran in between the man and the woman then pushed him away.

"Hey man, what are you doing? Can't you see she doesn't want to be bothered with you? Leave her alone."

"Who do you think you're talking to kid? Get lost!" the man grabbed Sakae's arm and pushed him to the side. Lulu and I gasped then she went out into the crowd. I went over to help up Sakae.

"Hey! Don't hurt my friend. Don't you dare ever lay another finger on him? You don't touch him nor this woman!"

"Who the hell do you kids think you are?" Lulu lost it. She took the edges of her hood and pushed it down. Once the crowd saw her face, they gasped and whispered her name.

"I am Lulu Cifer; princess of the Lienary Kingdom and next in line for the throne once Lady Rukia steps down. By law, you have committed a crime by touching and harming a princess and her friends."

"But, I-I didn't even touch you." He said more calmly.

"Yes, but you did harm a friend of the kingdom. If you hurt the king, queen or anyone below them or even their friends, you are committing a crime that is punishable by 5 years in prison." The crowd lightly gasped. "But you are lucky. As the princess I am sparing you for your ignorance. But I warn you, if you ever harm my friend, including this woman, I will report you to my father." The man gulped. I knew Lulu smirked on the inside. Her father could scare anyone. She looked over at us and signaled us to leave. Sakae and I got off the ground and headed off while Lulu grabbed the woman's hand and led her to follow us. We walked for a while until we rested by the Toonamani castle gates; which Sakae found.

We all panted then looked at the woman. She was looking at us dully with her green eyes. She was pretty, but she looked like a child. I looked over at Sakae, who I thought would be blushing after seeing a naked woman, but he didn't react like that at all. I looked back at the woman who was looking at Lulu walking up to her. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

"H-Harmi Sutama."

"Harmi? That's a pretty name." Sakae complimented.

"Do you live around here?" Harmi shook her head.

"Have any friends? Family?" Sakae asked. She shook her head again.

"Well, you can live with us if you're homeless." Lulu and I snapped our heads at Sakae. We then grabbed either side of her arm and dragged him a few inches away from Harmi. "Please excuse us for a second." Lulu smiled back.

We dropped Sakae, and then Lulu started loudly whispering. "Have you lost your mind? I can't have her live with me."

"Why not? Your parents aren't home and no one will notice."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Grandma's home so we most certainly can't sneak her in and out of toonamani." Lulu sighed then nodded.

"Fine, but we have to keep a close eye on her. We can't lose her." We nodded then turned back to Harmi, who was gone.

"Harmi!" I called. Suddenly, we heard laughter. We walked a few footsteps and saw Harmi clinging upside down from a tree. Sakae then freaked out and hid his face. I could see why, she was now showing all over.

"Harmi, you can live with us but you have to do what we say alright."

Harmi swung around and nodded before jumping down and running up to us.

"But first," I said, "we have to get you dressed. Grandma Hisana's clothes may be a little tight, but you should fit just fine." Harmi tilted her head again. We looked up at her while Sakae uncovered his eyes and looked at her face.

"What-what are your names?"

"Oh, I forgot." Lulu said. "My name is Lulu Cifer, as I shouted at the crowd before. This is Sakae Nukumi and Yukari Kurosaki."

"Nukumi? K-Kurosaki? C-Cifer?"

"Do you know us?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She just wanted to repeat our names. Now, let's get moving before anyone sees us." Lulu said as she grabbed Harmi's hand and we headed inside the castle using the back doors.

To our surprise, no one caught us. We went to grandma's room, got out a few outfits and headed back to Lienary castle. We would explain the missing clothes later. We traveled to the castle without any problems as well. We hid Harmi in Lulu's room. You could say that noble's rooms were mini houses. There was a living room area with a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a bedroom. Plus there was a mini fridge in the kitchen area and bedroom. This was Lulu's room! Of course I had a room like that too so I'm not really complaining.

We placed Harmi on the couch and turned on the TV. We put on a Chappy the movie DVD that played all 4 movies of Chappy the Rabbit without stopping. She would be good for about 8 hours. Lulu then gave her an extra key and told her to stay here no matter what. Harmi nodded then we headed back to Toonamani castle.

I guess I was right after all. This adventure would be fun, and troublesome.

* * *

**Lunch**

**Rukia POV**

I had to admit, having seen Ichigo's mom was great, and having her as a teacher was even better. She was smiling, enjoying everyone's company, and she even had a back up joke every time someone gave her a stupid answer. She was the best substitute ever.

As usual, my friends and I were eating on the rooftop and talking about how things were going so far. We also talked about Aizen's next plan, which could have been anything. Suddenly, the rooftop door slammed open, revealing Momo with a worried expression on her face. She ran over to us and plopped down next to me. Everyone forgot their lunches and focused on the panting girl.

"Momo, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Mi-Mina…moni." She panted.

"What about her?" Ichigo asked.

"She's…going…to kill…you. You have to run…now." My eyes widened. Did she catch Minamoni talking to her comrades about me? Did they already have a plan in motion? Suddenly, a blast of spiritual pressure was released. It was Minamoni. Just then, someone broke through the rooftop. Through the dust and debris, Ninamoni was seen. Ichigo put his hand to his chest and released his zanpactou. Everyone else followed after but not even seconds after, Minamoni attacked Ichigo from her invisible barrier. Their blades clashed for a few, and then I ran to Renji. But, Ninamoni flew over to Renji and repeatedly started attacking him. Whoever I ran to, Ninamoni attacked.

"Kill her Ninamoni!" he sister shouted while still fighting Ichigo.

"Damn you!" he shouted then released a Getsuga Tensho. Minamoni smiled then continued attacking.

Allana grabbed my hand and we flash stepped off of the building; along with Orihime. We started running, but stopped when we saw Ririshii leaning against the entrance stones.

"I'm sorry, but Rukia will not pass. And also…Orihime must die." My eyes widened. I looked over at my friend. She held her zanpactou with both hands and glared at Ririshii. Then they attacked. Blades were crashing together and pants were heard soon after. "Come on," Allana said as she pulled me past them. We ran and ran, turned corners from time to time, but ended up heading to my house. As we were running, we caught up to Byakuya, who was right in front of us.

"Byakuya!"

"Rukia, get inside." He said. Allana and I headed to the house. I looked back and saw the pink petal blades that was Byakuya's zanpactou. I turned around and we entered the house. We panted for a while then fell to the floor. We looked up at the ceiling and continued resting for those few minutes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Like shit. I didn't even get to finish my Ramen." I chuckled. Just then, we heard growling. We jumped up, looked at the kitchen sliding glass door and saw Newkerrokys outside.

"Two days." Allana said. "Two fucking days!" then, the glass broke. Allana stood in front of me and pointed her zanpactou at the 2 creatures entering. "Blast 2, Hazure." A white beam then shot out of Allana's weapon. The creatures were turned to ashes, but so was Hisana's kitchen. My jaw reached the floor while Allana scratched the back of her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"At least you're alive." I took a few deep breaths then it escaped me once I saw more Newkerrokys entering. "Blast 3,"

"No more blasting. We run!" I grabbed Allana's collar and pulled her back. I then let go and we started running, but skidded to a stop once we saw the army of Newkerrokys looking at us.

Allana squealed.

I froze. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," she fake cried then started making pouting noises. Just then the creatures in the front started attacking. Just as Allana was getting ready for them, a woman jumped in front of us and exterminated the creatures running at us. It looked as if it was a whip that made them dissolve into nothingness. We looked at her more clearly, but was this right? This couldn't have been.

"Ma-Masaki?"

She didn't turn around, but I could tell she heard us. Her hands were to her side and her legs were parted. She had on what seemed like a sleeveless coat with white fur on the edges. It was long and had diamond jeweled designs on it. She had fingerless badge gloves that had the same design. I could also see she was wearing tan, heeled boots that almost reached her knees. All I could see was that and her long hair blowing in the breeze. I looked at her hand and saw a whip. She attacked the creatures with that. That must have been her zanpactou.

"Oh my gosh,"

I looked at Allana. She had her mouth parted and a surprised look on her face. "This is the first time I've actually seen it. It's much more beautiful then I could have ever thought." I looked back at Masaki as she grabbed the guard of her whip and rubbed her fingers down the whip. It then started shining and glowing. I was now just as shocked as Allana. What power was this? Who was she?

"Bankai, Kannagi no Wakusei."

* * *

**Oh my gosh another cliff hanger. Lol. In the next chapter, you will find out more about Masaki's zanpactou and the battle will continue on.**

**What do you think will happen to Harmi? Do you like Harmi so far? If so, let me know. Plus, she acts like a kid for a reason. You'll find that out too. So look for more updates. And PLEASE review. For those of you that do, thank you!**

**I love seeing what you think about it so far. Long, short, it doesn't matter. Just review!**

**Anyway, the action increases. Look forward to future stuff. Thanx you!**

**Words I used…**

**Hazure- Verge**

**Wakusei- Planet**

**Kannagi- Shrine Maiden**


	17. Day 4: What i've done

**The week continues and things get more interesting. **

**The most powerful woman in Serine, Harmi Sutama, is awakened and in the care of…the kids? Well, at least nothing bad has happened…yet.**

**Plus Masaki releases her zanpactou and its look and abilities are interesting. I made sure that her zanpactou had good abilities. Oh, and I changed Masaki's zanpactou name. I didn't like it and I got new ideas while watching this awesome anime called Kannazuki no Miko. So yeah.**

**Anyway, as things continue, what will happen to Orihime? Whatever happens, you have to check updates in the future. **

**Oh, and heads up, writing in Ulquiorra POV is hard. Being depressed and having emotion is hard to explain so i did the best i could. lol. Anyway, i hope you like it.**

**Story hint: Do Minamoni and the others succeed on their mission? Is Harmi really who you think she is? Does Harmi have a sister? **

_Day 4 (12:30)_

**Toonamani Castle**

**Yukari POV**

Lulu, Sakae and I were now heading back to the castle. This time, we were going in the front door, but that was_ not_ a good idea. As soon as we reached the entrance double doors, we saw grandma Hisana and a few guards' men walking from the kitchen to the entrance. They stopped and stared at us as we entered the castle.

"Yukari Kurosaki!" she enraged. I held my hands in front of me kept my head down as I walked up to her. "Where have you children been? I told you to stay inside the castle."

"But we were inside the castle Hisana." Lulu said. We looked at her. Her hands were the same as mine and she had the same innocent expression on her face as I did. "Well technically we weren't inside but we were on the premises."

"I still told you to stay inside and you disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry grandma Hisana."

She sighed and signaled the guards to leave. "Well, as long as you're alright. Anyway, where were if you weren't in the building."

"We went on an adventure!" Sakae and I popped our heads at Lulu. "We wanted to find different kinds of bugs and stuff. Playing cards was boring so we did something else. But now that we're back inside, there's nothing to worry about."

I couldn't believe it. Lulu just lied to my grandma. She never lied to anyone…ok that's a lie. Look at me; I'm lying about someone else lying.

"Hisana, can we go back to Lienary and hang out there for a while. No offense, but Toonamani is pretty boring." _If dad was here you two would be arguing for days._

Grandma crossed her arms then sighed. "Alright, you can go."

"Yay! Thanks see you later." Lulu then ran over to me, grabbed my arm and started pulling me back.

"But you have to take Rangiku with you." We froze.

_Oh please! Anyone but Rangiku._

**20 minutes later**

**Lulu POV**

"So what do you guys want to do first? We could search around for stuff, go shopping, take a nap, go shopping. Did I mention go shopping."

"Yes you did Rangiku." We all said. She smiled and continued walking in front of us. We went past the pathway that connected the kingdoms and we were heading for the castle entrance.

"Damn Yukari, why is Rangiku your caretaker."

"Because she has a lot of skill and knows mom and dad pretty well."

"Who doesn't know your parents?" Sakae muttered. Yukari frowned.

"Well if she finds out about Harmi we're dead. You know the first thing she's gonna do is come into my room." After a moment, Yukari spoke up.

"I've got an idea." Sakae and I looked at her. We formed a circle and discussed the plan. Then, we broke apart and started Yukari's 'simple' plan. To be honest, I expected something like this to come from a Kurosaki.

Yukari started first.

She loudly gasped and ran to Rangiku. She turned around and saw Yukari running up to her. Yukari grabbed Rangiku's hand and started running to the other side of the castle. I shouted that Sakae and I had to use the bathroom. We then started running inside the castle while Yukari distracted Rangiku.

Distraction and running. _That's_ what I expected from a Kurosaki.

While Yukari did her part, Sakae and I did ours. We ran up the castle stairs after going through the long hallway that led to the backyard. We ran and turned corners if we needed to. We ran and ran then stopped when we reached my room on the 4th floor. I got out my key that was under the rug near my door and we went inside. As soon as Sakae closed the door, we turned and saw Harmi sitting on the couch; the place we left her. We ran over to her, but stopped when we saw liquid on the floor; and there was a lot of it.

"Did you play with water while we were gone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I had to go potty and you told me not to leave." Our eyes widened then I went to get a towel. Once I got the towel, I ran back the couch. I put the towel on the floor and took Harmi to the bathroom. "We don't have much time. Get some clothes from my bedroom while I wash her." Sakae nodded then ran to the bedroom. I put Harmi in the shower. I had to tell her to take her clothes off before getting in. Either she didn't know that or she was really stupid.

After standing in the water for a few minutes, she didn't do a thing; I thought she was clean enough. I took her out and she dried off while Sakae entered the room. He brought Harmi's clothes and put them down then exited with a flushed face. After drying off Harmi, we got her dressed, put some shoes on her and we headed out. We looked both ways then ran out of my room. After Sakae closed the door behind him, we ran down the stairs and entered the long hallway that showed the exit and entrance of the castle. Just then, we saw Yukari walking with Rangiku. Sakae and I freaked then lead Harmi into the hallway that led to the kitchen. There are a lot of hallways in a castle; so many that I didn't even notice till now.

We ran down the hallway then stopped. I opened the door that led to another part of the underground room. We entered and ran down the stairs, which no one could see. Sooner or later, someone was going to trip, and they did. Sakae tripped first, then Harmi then me. We rolled down the wooden staircase and landed on the marble floor.

And yes, it hurt.

After a few minutes of pain, I got up and turned on the light switch on the wall. Once I flipped it on, the lights came on one by one and stopped once they reached the end of the wall. I looked back at Sakae and Harmi and saw that he was lying on her stomach but his hands were on her chest.

"Sakae, stop being a pervert and let's get moving. We don't have much time till they find us."

Sakae looked up and freaked once he found out where his hands were. He jumped up and apologized while Harmi just got up and ran over to me. Her breasts were bouncing through Hisana's tight clothes. I looked down and saw just how flat I was. I hung my head in shame.

"What's wrong Lulu?" Sakae asked.

"Nothing, let's go." We headed down the hallway and heard talking. We leaned against the wall and listened to the people talking.

"Nemu, hand me that vile. Not the blue, the purple one you twit."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Mayuri. Mayuri K-Kurotsuchi." We turned to Harmi.

"Do you know him?" she nodded. Our eyes widened.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He…did this…to me."

"Did what?"

"He did this…he did this…"

"Harmi?" I said a little concerned. Her eyes were now covered by her bangs. "Harmi?" she stood back then she pointed her index finger at the room that the 2 scientists were in. Just then, something started forming on the tip of her finger. Was it a cero? The color of it was as green as her eyes. As it got bigger, Sakae grabbed my hand and we started running.

"Harmi don't do it!" I screamed. But once, she whispered, "Cero," I knew it was all over. The cero was released. Sakae and I fell to the floor. He covered me with his body while I cried Harmi's name. The part of the building that she blasted was crumbling down. The stairs were blocked by the falling debris and Sakae and I were stuck in our position. If mom was here, she would have put up her barrier. If Rangiku was here, she would have got us out in no time at all. Why did we have to hide Harmi? If we just told Rangiku about finding her, this wouldn't have happened. I closed my eyes and covered my head while Sakae was still on top of me.

Minutes past and everything stopped falling. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw Sakae with his eyes closed. But there was blood trickling down his face. I tried to move around but there was stuff surrounding us.

"Sakae? Sakae!" he opened his eyes and weakly looked down at me.

"Are you…injured?" he winced. I shook my head. "But you're bleeding."

"Che, it's not that bad." He then started moving around and getting some of the building off of him. We pushed around for a while then covered our eyes as we saw the sun. Sakae wiped his head while I looked around. I then saw Harmi with her hands by her side with her eyes still covered. I looked in front of her and saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi with his assistant Nemu. They were unharmed.

Mayuri was smiling.

"So you have awakened? I must say, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you for the next 5000 years."

"What the hell."

"Lulu, what's going on?"

"I don't know." I sighed out a bit scared. What _was_ going on? What did Mayuri mean by what he said?

"M-Mayuri. You did this to me." She growled.

"What? Oh, you mean imprisoned you in the orb? Well yes I did. It was ordered by Kisuke after all, but he was originally ordered by Ichigo Kurosaki. It was for your and our own protection my dear. It surprises and intrigues me that you are awake this early. Tell me, were you woken up or did you do things on your own?"

Harmi stayed quiet. I could tell she was mad. Based on what Mayuri was saying, Yukari's dad ordered her to be imprisoned, but why? Harmi was kind and barely knew anything. Why would Yukari's dad, of all people, lock her away?

"Lulu! Sakae!" we turned and saw Rangiku running up to us with Yukari close behind. She helped us get fully out of the debris and stand a good distance away from the scientists and Harmi. But her face completely changed once she saw Harmi. She went pale and froze where she stood.

Then, Harmi looked over to us. Rangiku was zapped out of her shock. She grabbed my arm and started pushing us away. "Go, get out of here?"

"Rangiku what's wrong." Yukari asked.

"Get out of here!" she shouted. "If you guys don't escape, you could get yourselves killed."

"Rangiku, are you crazy? Harmi would never do anything like that. She's our friend."

"You may think that. But there are some things that you may not understand now and I have no time to explain." She quickly turned around and we saw that Harmi was slowly walking up to us.

"R-Rangiku. Matsumoto." Rangiku's eyes widened, then she grabbed Yukari's arm and pushed us away.

"You may think she's innocent, but trust me, she has committed so many crimes that counting is pointless. You have to run right now. Get go-"

Time slowed. Blood was spattered onto Yukari's cheeks. Our eyes widened. Was this for real. Please, tell me this wasn't real; but it was. Harmi's hand was right through Rangiku's stomach. Rangiku's eyes went dull and lifeless. Her grip on Yukari was completely off and time came back again.

"Rangiku!" Yukari cried. I was too shocked to say anything. Sakae was in the same state I was. We couldn't believe our eyes. "Rangiku! Rangiku!" Yukari cried. Harmi pulled her hand out of Rangiku and she fell hard on the ground. Yukari was shaking. Tears started to fall down my cheeks while Yukari was crying waterfalls. Looking at her dead caretaker and friend was something she was too young to see. Even though I was younger than her, my connection with Rangiku was less strong than hers. But as Rangiku's friend, I couldn't stand to see her bloody corpse right in front of me.

Harmi turned to Yukari, who was too busy focusing on Rangiku. I thought Harmi was going to attack Yukari next. I was about to grab her and start running, but I was stopped by Harmi's words. "Don't make a move…Lulu Cifer." I looked up at Harmi; she changed. Her eyebrows were down and her smile, her innocent smile, seemed like it didn't even exist. Her personality, face, expressions, emotions; everything changed.

She smiled evilly at me as I looked at her with wide eyes and falling tears. "I…may not be able…to talk normally but I do remember everything. After meeting Kurotsuchi…," she chuckled, "I guess I would." She then looked back down at Yukari then grabbed the back of her collar. Harmi pulled her up and carried her under her arm. Yukari started screaming, but was silenced by Harmi's attack to the back of her head. Yukari was knocked out.

"Harmi, what's wrong with you? What happened? Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing is wrong with me…the state you found me in…was the state that I was regaining my memories. You happened to find me in a situation…that I could not handle. Luckily I met you 3. You helped me out, and took care of me. I thank you for that. But what you didn't know…is that I was looking for you two." My eyes widened even more.

"It's a long story, so explaining it is pointless. Besides…Yukari and I have someone to meet."

"Yukari and…no. No don't take her away! Please!"

She smiled then turned. "Your cries and pleads will not make me stay." Harmi started walking away.

"YUKARI!"

"Megami!" someone shouted. Just then, storm clouds were forming. But a fast lightning bolt zapped down from the sky, and hit Harmi on the spot, but it was blocked by her bare hands. I looked beside me and saw Hisana with her released zanpactou. Her face was fierce and the grip on her sword was tight. Harmi turned around and smiled.

"Hisana K-Kuchiki. I'm guessing you sensed my spiritual pressure and came as quick as you could." Hisana didn't respond. She held onto her sword with both hands and heavily panted as she looked at Harmi. Harmi just wouldn't stop smiling. The more she smiled, the more I cried. How could something like this happen so quickly? This was my fault. My entire fault!

"What do you want with Yukari?"

"I need her to help me with some things."

"What are you going to do with her once you're finished?" Sakae asked.

"I'm going to kill her of course."

"Don't you dare," Hisana growled. Harmi smiled wider.

"Don't worry my dear Hisana, you will join her soon enough. But for now, be grateful that you survived our encounter. Farewell to you, rulers of Serine."

As Harmi was walking away, Hisana was about to attack. But Harmi flash stepped away and hid her spiritual pressure.

Mayuri now took this time to leave with his assistant.

"Lady Hisana!" guards shouted as they ran up to us. She turned around. "Get Rangiku to the castle medical room. I want the best healers to treat her. She is our first priority!"

"Yes, madam." They said then took Rangiku and flash stepped away. Then Hisana fell to her knees. Her hands were grabbing the dirt on the ground and her head was hung low.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Damn it. Damn it." she said louder. I got up and slowly walked over to her. When I reached her, I fell back to my knees and looked at her. She looked up at me. I saw her red eyes and the sadness that was locked in them, plus the sadness that was falling down her face. I couldn't help but release fresh tears.

"Lulu," she said, but was too upset to say more.

"I'm sorry," I said then leaned my forehead on her arm. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hisana," I cried. All I could do was cry and apologize. What else could I do? We didn't know their location. The information castle was almost destroyed. What else could I do?

Hisana then picked me up and cradled me in her arms. "It's alright," she said. "Just please little one…don't cry anymore."

* * *

**Meanwhile (outside Kuchiki house)**

**Rukia POV**

"Bankai, Kannagi no Wakusei."

What this for real? Was Masaki Kurosaki really in front of us, with her released whip like zanpactou? And did she just say bankai? Am I going crazy?

"Rukia?" I got out of my thoughts and looked up at Masaki's face. "You need to get going, but don't worry; I got your back." I paused then nodded. Allana grabbed my hand and she attacked the Newkerrokys on the side of us. They were blasted away, and we ran down the street. I looked back and saw that Masaki was now standing in midair, but her whip was changing. It glowed then transformed into another weapon; it was a sword. That must have been her actual zanpactou.

"Rukia, focus up front." I looked back at Allana and saw that I was slowing her down. I then focused again and we continued running. "Allana?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is Masaki's zanpactou?" she blasted upcoming creatures.

"Kannagi no Wakusei; the shrine maiden of the planets. It had the ability to change into any weapon and have the characteristics of the planets in space." She blasted some more. Each weapon stands for a planet. The whip, which you just saw, was the weapon of Venus. Her original zanpactou is the sun."

"Oh," I simply said.

Allana blasted and attacked creatures that came to us off and on, but we were mostly trying to escape. We didn't know where we were running to, but we did know we had to get out of the battle field. And the only way to do that was to run.

After running for some time, we stopped and fell out in the center of Karakura Field. I was on my knees while Allana was on her back. "You know what," she said.

"What?"

"I think we should go back."

"What?"

"Well everyone may need our help. Leaving them to the enemy just doesn't make sense does it?"

"_You're_ not making sense. You made us run for what seems like forever and now you're saying we have to go back and help them. Allana, I'm just as concerned for them as you are, but I think we should have faith in our friends and family. They can handle themselves." Allana looked over at me while I smiled at her. She smiled back then closed her eyes.

"Good, cause I'm tired as hell right now."

"Ya think."

**Ichigo POV**

I had to admit, she was pretty tough. Renji and I found her attacks unpredictable. But the fact that she was in an invisible barrier really didn't help. She would be in front of us then disappear. But we kept on going; fighting while either dodging or enduring her attacks.

I wiped the blood off of my face and threw it to the side while Renji asked if I was alright. I nodded and gripped my zanpactou. Minamoni flew out of her barrier and put one wrist on her hip while the other held her zanpactou. "You guys are starting to annoy me. Could you move so I can get my job done?"

"Move so you can kill Rukia? Not happening." Renji said.

Minamoni shook her head. "No, you got it twisted. We bring back Rukia and kill Orihime."

"Orihime?"

"Shit," she muttered. I looked over to the ground and saw Ulquiorra and Orihime battling Ririshii. I found an arm wound on her while there wasn't even a scratch on Ulquiorra.

"Don't get distracted!" I quickly turned and put up Zangetsu. Minamoni's blade clashed onto mine. I pushed her back and found my stance again. Then Renji attacked with Zabimaru, which took off some of the roof. _I hope you make it out of this, Orihime. _

**Orihime POV**

"Hisan Sui!" I shouted. I swung my sword to release the attack, but Ririshii dodged it. I shouted the attack name again and again but he dodged it every time. Ulquiorra then took the battle into his own hands and began fighting Ririshii again. I kneeled down and held my wounded arm. I looked to see how bad it was. It wasn't deep but the blood kept rushing out, continuing to slide down my arm and my fingertips. I got up pointed my blade at Ririshii again. I was trying to release my flying acid again, but they were too fast for me to catch up. I didn't want to hit Ulquiorra. I had to wait until they separated again.

Then, Ririshii flash stepped away. Not even a second later, he was right in front of me. Our noses were barely touching. I had no time to react to Ririshii's attack to my stomach. As soon as he aimed for me, Ririshii was pushed back. I closed my eyes when I felt the force of the push come on my face. I opened them back up to find Ulquiorra in his released form. He then said his zanpactou calling and quickly flew over to him with his white coat flowing in the wind. I grabbed my heart to try to calm myself down. That moment was so fast; I couldn't catch up to it. I had to get stronger in order to keep up with Ririshii. I had to if I wanted to survive.

As Ririshii and Ulquiorra were quickly reacting to the other one's attacks, I saw that Ulquiorra looked at me for a split second. Even though it went by quickly, I saw his plan. I nodded and got Dokueki ready. I pointed the blade right at Ririshii. Moments past, then Ririshii was kicked right in the stomach and being thrown in my direction. "Hebi Bito," I said, and then he made contact with my blade with his back. Ririshii screamed of pain. I moved the blade inside his back which made him scream even louder. I had to admit, I was enjoying his screams. They repaid for what he did to Lulu years ago. But even though it repaid some of it, it didn't seem like enough.

I pulled my sword out of Ririshii's back and watched as he fell hard, face first on the concrete. I walked past a now numb Ririshii and walked up to Ulquiorra who flew over to me.

"You alright?"

"Yes," I answered. "That was pretty intense. You're getting stronger."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I guess it happens when you're king. You get stronger."

"And get sexier?" I said seductively. The edge of his lips went up even more. Then his smile completely vanished. Mine faded, then Ulquiorra grabbed my arms and swirled me around. Just then, his left wing was completely cut off. I gasped while he just stared at the missing wing. He then turned around while I joined him to see who attacked him. It was Ririshii, but he was bent over. That was impossible, my snake bite made you completely numb. Your body shouldn't be able to move. You shouldn't feel anything. How was this possible?

Ririshii panted then smiled at what he just did. "With one wing on Ulquiorra, there's no way you can fly. Now how are you going to…" he stopped. Before he continued, he saw that Ulquiorra's wing was forming back together. Once it was complete, he flapped it a few then attacked Ririshii. He went flying farther down the entrance way and landed in the middle of the no cared street.

"We should really focus when we're in the middle of a battle."

"I agree," I smiled. "Anyway, let's finish him off so we can-" a gun shot was fired. I froze. Suddenly, my head started hurting. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel anything. What's going on? After I asked myself that, I saw darkness covering my vision and I felt my body fall to the ground.

**Ulquiorra POV**

As I tried telling Orihime that we had to finish off Ririshii to help Rukia, I heard a gun being fired. "Orihime!" Anita shouted. I quickly turned around and saw that Orihime was falling to the ground. As if slow motion was taking place. I quickly turned around and caught Orihime. I automatically felt her limp body in my arms. "Orihime. Orihime?" I felt my throat get dry as I continued to say her name. "Come on, Orihime." I tried to lift the back of her head, but I felt running liquid. I lifted my hand and found blood. I looked up and saw that Ninamoni was holding a gun in her hands and still had it pointed to Orihime.

"Good work, sister." Minamoni smiled then Ichigo started furiously attacking. Seconds past and Minamoni left the battle with Ichigo and floated over to her sister. When Anita started charging at them, they flash stepped to the ground. "Ririshii, get up we're leaving. Our job is-"they froze. My spiritual pressure rose. Minamoni and the others fell to their knees while everyone else stood and tried to stay away. As I gripped onto Orihime's back, I felt my fingers sharpen. I looked at Orihime again. It only caused my pressure to increase. "Orihime," I whispered then lightly put her body down. I stood up then looked at my enemies. They had sweat droplets on their faces. As Ninamoni looked up I saw the fear in her eyes that her sister didn't have. She looked up and smirked. I gripped my sword harder.

"Resurrección, Segunda Etapa." Smoke started to engulf me. I felt my feet and hands become sharp. My coat was dissolving, leaving my chest bare and turned into the black fur that covered my legs, lower areas and arms. I also felt the horns on my head become longer. This was my second stage.

The smoke cleared, revealing my stage to everyone. Ninamoni's eyes continued to hold fear, but Ririshii and Minamoni seemed unafraid. My spiritual pressure stopped, and then the 3 slowly rose to their feet. Minamoni panted a few then smiled even wider. "That's a nice form you have their, Ulquiorra." I looked over at Orihime and lifted my hand. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject." The 2 flowers that reversed wounds approached and started to heal her.

"It's useless you know. No matter what you do, you can't bring her back."

I sonidoed.

I then reappeared in front of Minamoni and hit her with my wing. I used my tail to grab her neck, pulled her back to my then kicked her back to where she was being thrown. I grabbed Ririshii's throat and threw him in the opposite direction, then fired my green cero at him. It hit dead on. After I watched his body fall, I looked over to Ninamoni, who was now shaking and letting tears fall down her eyes. As I was heading to her, she started to run, but I grabbed her collar and lifted her in the air with one hand.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" More tears started to fall.

"Please, don't kill me. I was only doing my mission. I didn't want to kill her." She grabbed by wrist. Just then, it was pierced.

I looked at the blade that was in my wrist then back at the girl. She now smirked. "I told you before, my sword is my body. If you touch me, I can easily attack and kill you."

My eyes lowered. I then threw Ninamoni into the air and released my most powerful cero, "Cero Oscuras." When it hit her, I felt someone quickly approaching. I put out my hand and caught something. As the space flew away, I saw that it was Minamoni in her barrier. I saw that it was her throat I was holding. I clutched it tighter, and then closed my eyes. I then dissolved out of my second stage and got back to my first released form. I opened my eyes again and put my index to her chest. "Burn like your comrades."

I released my cero.

Her eyes went black and dull. When I let her go, she quickly fell to her knees when flat on the ground. I looked around to check if anyone else was going to make any other attacks. They were down.

I looked over at Orihime and saw that everyone was over with her, looking down at her body. I walked over and looked down. The bullet was out of her head and the wound was closed, but it looked like she wasn't breathing. I lowered the healing chamber, kneeled down and held her in my arms.

"Orihime," I lightly said. She wasn't breathing. Her chest wasn't moving and her face was pale. Her healing should have worked. But wait, it was originally her power. I may have put it up, but it might have not worked. Just thinking about this made my throat drier. My chest was in pain. I could hardly breathe. What was this? I looked up at her and couldn't help but hide my face in the pocket of her neck. I said her name again and again, knowing that I would get no response. I couldn't feel her spiritual pressure at all. I felt helpless. I felt as if I was going to crumble down into nothingness. I felt as black as my zanpactou.

I felt despair.

"Ulquiorra, we have to get going." I looked up and saw Ichigo looking down at me with sadness in his eyes. Sadness? He didn't know sadness. He didn't know how it felt to lose the person you love the most. He didn't lose Rukia. He didn't know sadness. But I understood what he was saying. He felt bad for losing a good friend of his, and he understands that I have more despair than everyone else, but we have to get moving; there's no time to waste. I nodded then picked up Orihime. "I'm heading back." Ichigo widened his eyes. "Maybe if I get Orihime back there, I can have them heal her better. That may help her wake up quicker. Ichigo nodded.

"Wait a minute!" we turned our attention to Anita. "Out of everything that we're doing, won't the students notice at all? They must have heard us or saw something."

"Mom told me she put them to sleep before she went to help Rukia and Allana." Ichigo told her.

"All of them?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"We seem to be doing that a lot now."

"Anyway," Ichigo started, "let's get going. We may have to help them." Everyone agreed, and then flash stepped away while I chanted the transportation spell. As I was engulfed by the white light, I looked down at Orihime again then turned away. Guilt was something I truly wasn't used to.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani Castle) **

_1:45_

**Lulu POV**

Just looking down at her made me want to cry again. It was too bad a cried all of my tears. I would burst out sometimes, but nothing dripped from my eyes. I rather have actual tears than dry tears.

I was now looking at Rangiku's healed body. Her stomach area was fully healed but her breathing seemed like it was seen every few minutes; at least she was breathing. The incident with Harmi was still fresh in my mind and seeing Yukari taken under her arm made me pout even more. I lost Rangiku and my best friend. What would mom, dad, Ichigo and the others think of me? Who was next to being taken away from me? Sakae?

Just the thought of it made my headache increase. I quickly turned and saw the back of his head. He was in front of the window with his legs to his chest and his arms resting on top of them. We were alone in the Recovery room. We wanted to stay behind and wait until Rangiku woke up or at least fidgeted. It was the least we could do with our spare time.

I looked out of the window when I was beside him. I looked up and saw the gray storm clouds. I knew this was weather purposes instead of Hisana's zanpactou. "I knew better than this." I looked at Sakae. "I knew, deep down, that something was going to happen. You don't just find a random person and things go well. Something always happens. I just didn't know it would be this."

"You and I didn't know. Neither did Yukari. This may be our fault, but we can do something; I just don't know what."

He looked up at me. "Lulu, look at Rangiku. Don't you think we've done enough?"

I paused then looked away.

"Orihime!" Hisana said shocked. Sakae and I ran over to the door and peered over. We saw dad carrying mom in his arms. But dad was in his released form. Was he fighting? Mom was limb in his arms. Don't tell me that she was…

Hisana led them to the recovery room. Sakae and I stepped aside as the adults entered. Dad put mom down, got out of his zanpactou form, and then turned when he sensed me. He kneeled down and I tightly hugged him. I missed him, but I was also worried. He picked me up and I completely saw my mom. I didn't see any wounds, but she wasn't breathing. "She was shot," dad reported. My eyes widened. "Ninamoni shot her while we were battling. I tried to heal her, but only her wounds healed. She won't open her eyes or even breathe."

Hisana nodded, "we'll try to get her stable."

"What happened to Lienary? I saw it destroyed when I got here. I sense several spiritual pressures when I was there. What happened?"

Hisana paused then looked up at dad. "Harmi Sutama was awakened." Now his eyes widened. Apparently, Harmi was famous; but not for a good reason."

"How is that possible?"

"Ask your daughter." Dad looked at me shocked.

"We found Harmi. We didn't know she was special. After we met her, she acted like she didn't know anything. How were we supposed to know she would do this?"

"Tell him how you tried to hide her." Dad looked at Hisana then back at me.

I lowered my head. "We…tried to take care of her because she was naked and homeless. So we tried to hide her in my room. When we wanted to take care of her, Hisana said we couldn't leave toonamani unless Rangiku was with us, but we couldn't let her find out either."

"So you were trying to take care of a naked woman without anyone finding out?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Lulu,"

"Daddy, I'm sorry." I busted out again. This time actual tears fell. My face was starting to hurt from crying so much. Dad sighed then looked back at Sakae and a stable Rangiku. "Where's Yukari?"

"H-Harmi took her too."

"What?" Dad put me down?

"Harmi wanted her for something so she was taken away."

"Do you see what not telling people can do?"

"Yes, I see it now," I sobbed.

"Do you even know who Harmi Sutama is?" I shook my head. "Hisana didn't explain it to me. She was too busy trying to help everyone with Lienary castle." Dad sighed then sat on the platform where Sakae was sitting near the window. Sakae and I walked over and sat on either side of him. He leaned on his knees and looked down.

"Harmi Sutama is known as the most powerful woman of Serine. She has powers and abilities that is equal to Genryūsai Yamamoto of the Kanai dimension." We gasped. We may not have known much, we knew that the power of that old man was more than we could ever imagine. Dad continued, "Years ago, Harmi was out of control. She was killing everything in her path. She wouldn't stop her massacre and we couldn't afford for her to kill everything, including you all. So, Ichigo ordered for her to be imprisoned. It was hard to catch her, but once we did, she was kept into an orb that erased memories during time. It was made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi with the assistance of Kisuke Urahara and placed under Sukari Kingdom in the underground room." He looked up at us. "Do you understand now? She will kill you when she gets the chance. When things come about, you can't hide them. You could end up losing your lives in the process."

"I'm sorry." Dad shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Learn from this." I nodded. He then looked at Sakae then stood up to check on mom, who Hisana was healing the whole time. She just happened to get done when dad finished the explanation. He walked over and paused to look at mom. We walked over then looked at her for a few moments.

Her chest started moving. Dad's eyes widened. Ours did too, but our breath was taken away as mom fluttered her eyes open. Dad smiled. "Ulquiorra?"

"Orihime."

"Mommy," I jumped up and hugged her lightly.

"Lulu? What are you doing in the living world? I thought you went home."

"We're in Serine, Orihime. I thought this would be better for healing purposes. If I left you in the world of the living, you would have died."

"I see," she said as she sat up and hugged me. She looked over at Sakae then smiled. She then looked back at dad while I looked at her. "Well, since I'm here, I might as well try to learn what happened. So, anything new?"

Dad pointed at me. Mom looked over with a curious face. I could tell she was going to _love_ this story.

* * *

**Karakura Field**

**Rukia POV**

Was this really happening? Out of everything that's happened so far, was this really happening? I couldn't believe she was doing this_ at_ a time like this.

Allana was sleeping.

Right in the middle of the field, too.

A Newkerroky or anything could attack at any time and she was **sleeping**! Truth is I expected this from someone like Allana. She really was perfect for Renji.

I scooted closer to her and got a few good ideas.

"Oh no, Renji's kissing another girl!"

No response.

"There's a Chappy marathon today!" Nothing again.

I lowered my shoulders and spoke moderately. "Pancakes are ready."

"WHERE!" she jumped. As soon as she jumped, a banged my hand in her face.

"Owie," she winced.

"It's your fault for sleeping in a battle field." She jumped up and looked around.

"There are creatures around?"

"Not now but there could have been." She smiled and calmed down. We heard roaring and other sounds in the distance, but I knew it was Masaki kicking their asses. That was Masaki for you.

We continued listening to the sounds in the distance until we heard our names being called. We looked over and saw Ichigo and the others running over to us. I ran up and hugged Ichigo just as he did the same with me. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded then kissed him right on the lips. He quickly kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart, looked at each other then back at the group. Renji and Allana did the same thing we did. We all focused back on each other.

"Did you leave Masaki all the work?" Allana asked.

"No," Ichigo answered, "Anita stayed behind to help. Plus Byakuya is helping out. He had nothing better to do anyway."

"Good," she smiled.

"Where are Orihime and Ulquiorra?"

"They went back to Serine. Orihime was injured and we couldn't fix her here. They should be there and recovering by now." Renji answered me. I nodded once.

"So you took care if everyone? Minamoni and the others are dead?"

"They should be," Ichigo answered, "Ulquiorra used Cero Oscuras so they should be fried."

"Oh, the kickass Cero?" Allana said.

"Yeah," Ichigo looked away.

"Ichigo!" we turned and saw Masaki and Anita walking up to us.

"Mom, you finished them off?"

"Yeah, it was easy thanks to Anita's red earthquake attack."

"Strange, I didn't feel anything move." Allana spoke.

"That's because you **were too far away to feel anything!**" Anita shouted. "What were you thinking when you were running? Or were you not thinking at all?"

"Hey, it's not about what you think when you run, it's just about escaping and leaving things behind."

"Run Forrest, run," Anita muttered.

"Shut up red head!"

"Shut up yellow head!"

"It's called blonde!"

"Anyway," Byakuya said as he flash stepped beside Masaki. _Where did he come from?_

"Now that you have destroyed our house with your attacks,"

"Blast girl," I said and pointed at Allana.

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Orihime's place sounds nice." Allana said happily.

"Or you could stay in the hotel Isshin and I are staying at. There are more than enough rooms on the floor and paying for them is free by our standards."

"What do you mean by your standards?"

"Oh, did we not tell you," Masaki raised her thumb, "your father and I bought the entire 23rd floor. It has a great view, too."

"What the hell are you going to do with over 10 rooms?" Ichigo shouted.

"We bought them in case you wanted to visit. We were thinking about you." Ichigo's eye twitched, then he called down. "Well, it's a place to start."

"Great, now let's go shopping." Masaki smiled as she turned around with Byakuya.

"What about school?" I asked. "And what about the town? You probably have corpses and other stuff, plus all the debris scattered everywhere."

"Oh," she muttered.

"How are you going to fix that?"

"We can do the reversal spell and fix it all in no time." Allana said. Masaki agreed.

"Then do it now." The girls paused then looked back at me.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"…damn."

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani underground room)**

**Yukari POV**

What?

What was that smell?

It smelt sweet; like flowers. Like the smell when mom gets done with laundry and she puts those fresh sheets on my bed. What a smell I missed so much…wait.

Past events + the smell of bed sheets = things do _not_ add up!

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Harmi; sideways. I jumped up then landed on my butt on the floor. She giggled. I got up and tried to run for the door, but couldn't find it. What I found was something blue. It looked like an orb; a squishy orb. It was surrounded by roots that came from the ground and the ceiling. I turned back around to see what I saw laying on when I woke up. It was a bed. Explaining the smell, I didn't want to know.

The only thing that fascinated me was why I was here and what was this blue squishy orb? Harmi walked over to me. I watched her every step and made sure she didn't try anything sneaky. To my surprise, she didn't do anything. She just stood next to me while our eyes stared at the orb. Just then, past the roots, I saw something. Was that hair? It looked the same color as Harmi's.

"Hemia," she sighed out. I looked up at her and copied the name. The name tasted sweet as I said it. But whose name was that? As I asked her this she smiled.

"She's my sister." I lightly gasped then looked back at the orb.

"Well, what are we doing here? Are we…?"

"We're going to wake her and the others?"

"O-others?" she walked up to the orb then turned to face me.

"The others, my sisters."

"Excuse me," I lost it. She didn't expect me to understand what she was saying right.

"My 3 sisters, Halaya, Hanon, and Hemia. We were all sealed away because we were too powerful. They hated us for our power. They hated us because we could defeat them. Do you understand this Yukari Kurosaki? Your father imprisoned us because he was afraid that we could defeat him if we wanted to. He locked us away, and as his daughter, you're going to help me open these orbs that those idiots Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi made for us"

"All…of…them…"

"Yes," she smiled. "All of them."

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Oh and Happy hurricane season. Everything's going to hell but hey, at least I'm still a happy person…right.**

**Anyway, are you surprised? Harmi has relatives. That means 4 Yamamoto's. Lol. This should be fun. **

**Look forward to the next update. And review! Thank you!**

**And I will try to work on 'Witness what I have', just for the peeps who love the story! Love ya!**


	18. Day 4: The Sutama's

**The next chapter! Yay! Things get more interesting and a new character is welcomed. **

**Okay, I got a review that was talking about Momo, Toshiro and the others getting involved with the kingdoms. Well, to answer your question, they might be. Lol. I have to find a way to put them in without getting everyone all confused and stuff. So the truth will be revealed! Lol**

**I know what you're thinking, 'Man! Day 4 is taking so long. When is she going to move on?' Well even though you don't know it peoples, alot happens in a day. But don't worry, the next update will be Day 5!**

**Harmi and Yukari are now trying to resurrect Harmi's sister, Hemia and the others from their gel-like orbs. When that happens, another person as powerful as Yamamoto will appear. But the question is what is Harmi's true objective? What's her main focus? Read to find out!**

**Now enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and there's an intimate part in here. If I seems rushed, I sorry. This my first time attempting something like this. I work on it!**

**Story hint: What happens this Sunday? What does Ulquiorra think is best for Orihime and the kids? Who were the Sutama's?**

* * *

_Day 4 (9:45pm)_

**Karakura Shopping Plaza**

**Ichigo POV**

"Rukia! Come on, hurry up. It's late and I'm tired."

"Suck it up strawberry. It's just a few more outfits."

After getting Byakuya's house destroyed, well a majority of it, we had to buy new clothes or everyone who lived in the house; that included me. But, everyone took this opportunity to get some new clothes, while using Byakuya's money. He didn't mind, well actually, he had no choice. Rukia gave him the puppy face.

So after fixing things up in the town, getting rid of the creatures, and erasing everyone's memories of something they might have seen, we headed to the shopping plaza. But while we were fixing everything up, I found it weird that Minamoni and the others were gone. Their corpses were nowhere to be found. But we left that alone with some thought in mind and headed out anyway.

I found my clothes and bought them 3 hours ago, but Rukia just couldn't find anything that fit her. I knew she was small, but not that small.

We were now in the about 10th store we've visited and Rukia was trying on her outfits.

All 6 of them.

I couldn't take it, but this was her last outfit, so I knew there was hope for us leaving pretty soon. I was leaning on one of the changing room doors while waiting; seeing all the people that past buy and saw staring girls with happy faces when they say me. Those types of girls always got on my nerves.

"Okay ready," I sighed in relief. I looked over as the door opened then paused when I looked at her in the room.

Rukia was wearing a long, lavender dress that ended to her ankles. She had sleeve straps that were ruffled. Her chest was covered by the same ruffle pattern and the rest of the dress was straight starting from below her breasts. The dress was tight enough to show the curves that it covered. It wasn't much, but it was still enough. She was so beautiful. I was speechless. When she asked me what I thought, I couldn't respond. All I could do was open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I finally caught my words when she picked my shin. More like I found my interjections.

"Ow Rukia! What the hell?"

"I asked you, what do you think? Answer damn it!"

I rubbed my shin then looked up at her again. "I-it looks good. Now can we go?"

She stared plainly at me. "It looks good. It looks good? What the hell do you mean, 'it looks good?' It's supposed to look wonderful, elegant. You could at least tell me it suits me, but no, you want to say it looks good."

"At least I complimented you at all."

"That's what boyfriends are supposed to do!" I paused. She was right. I was her boyfriend. Sometimes I knew it but the word would slip out of my mind. I _was _her boyfriend. Just knowing this caused me to smirk. She raised her eyebrow.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing," I simply answered and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her close to me. Her face was turning pink and her lips slightly parted. She looked nervously up at me while I stared down at her with awe. "I'll say what I mean alright?" she nodded.

"You look beautiful. Truly beautiful." Her face was now red. I smiled and gently kissed her, having our lips barely touch. We broke apart then I leaned on the door again. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I want to go home." I saw her eyebrows lift, then they went back down and she walked back into the room to change. Then, something came to me.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you ever going to wear that? It's too formal isn't it?"

"It's a nightgown Ichigo."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright." And we left it off with that.

As I was waiting again for her, I felt something shock inside of me; A sense that something was happening. Yukari automatically came into my mind.

Did something happen? Whatever it was, I'm sure she would have been alright. She had Hisana and Rangiku, plus the guards at the kingdom. She would be fine.

Minutes later, Rukia came out, bought her clothes then we searched for everyone else, who was probably scattered throughout the plaza.

**Allana POV**

Can't read my,

Can't read my,

No he can't read my Poker face.

She's got to love nobody.

P-p-p-poker face. P-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face. P-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

"Allana,"

"Yes Renji," I smiled after he said my name painfully.

"I love you, and your singing, but could you please stop singing_ this_ song. It's bad enough that it's playing in the mall." Anita and I gasped and quickly walked over to Renji.

"How could you say that? Lady Gaga is awesome." Anita complimented.

"She's weird."

"She has creativity!" she said again.

"Whatever, just stop singing."

"Yes sir," we said and went back to shopping. I looked around, tried some stuff on then bought what I wanted while Anita wouldn't stick with anything she picked up. She's been doing this the entire time we've been here. "Anita, please pick something."

"No, there's nothing I like so far. I rather just look and put back." I sighed and continued looking around. After a few minutes, we got some more stuff and left with Renji carrying our bags. As I was talking with Anita, my phone rang. I got it out of my breast pocket and answered, but pulled away as I heard Rukia's angry screams to leave the plaza and go home. When she was done, I closed the phone; not saying a word to her. I turned and smiled. "Hey Renji, let's go home."

"Sure," he answered with a heavy voice. His arms were hanging over the bags that were on his arms and in his hands. I turned back around and we headed for the food court; the place where Masaki and Byakuya would meet us when we were done. Once we reached the entrance of the food court, we found everyone waiting for us. We caught up with them and we walked out to the parking lot with lust filled eyes looking at us from people as we headed out.

**Rukia POV **_(10:20)_

We were now home.

Well, Ichigo and I's room on the floor that Masaki and Isshin bought, which I still don't understand why. Even though she said why, I just didn't understand her reasons. It didn't bother me though; we now had a roof over our heads. I put my stuff in my room, hung my stuff up and put everything away, put on my new lavender night gown and headed to Ichigo's room after closing my door. Before I headed in though, I stopped, took and deep breath then leaned on his door board. He looked up at me from the Shakespeare book he was reading. I looked at him and saw he was wearing his white night shirt with his light blue boxers. He smirked at me.

"So you're wearing that tonight huh?" I smiled and walked over to the bed. I lifted my gown, put my knee up and went straight for his lips as he went to mine. We started off slow and passionate, but that was only for a minute. Ichigo lifted one hand and pushed it through my hair while the other grabbed my gown and pulled me over onto the bed. I was laid of the opposite side of the pillows with Ichigo crawling over me. We continued kissing each other with the increasing lust until we pulled away with our lips being the last to separate. We looked at each other in silence. I stared into his amber eyes and saw my reflection. He was looking straight at me; only at me. I smiled. I was happy; having Ichigo with me.

So much has happened.

The kingdoms, battles, finding our daughter, finding Lulu, defeating our enemies and dealing with things at school; plus everything else. But during all of those times, Ichigo was with me. Helping me, teaching me, protecting me. He smiled down at me and caressed my check with his thumb.

"Rukia," he lightly said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." I tilted my head.

"For what?"

"Getting you involved with this; everything. We tried so hard to give you a good, normal life, and not have anything to do with Serine and everything else. But, we failed. I failed."

"Ichigo," I sat up as he pulled back. "I would have found out about this anyway. Plus the reaction you had when we had to study the book said it was pretty obvious that you were hiding something." He smiled. "But either way, I don't regret anything that's happened. I am proud to say that we are something more than just what we were. I'm proud to say that I have a daughter, even though I didn't know I did. Ok, that I'm probably not proud to say." We chuckled.

"But, I'm happy either way. That's all that matters." He nodded. I leaned over and kissed him again. I then held onto his head while he pulled me on top of him as he now laid on his back. I slid my hands down his body and felt his sharp muscles. He moaned then ran his hands up and down my back. I lowered myself closer to him so our kissed deepened. Ichigo turned me over and laid on top of me. We roamed around on each other's bodies and moaned every time either one of us hit a certain spot we liked. Ichigo hit mine perfectly. I then felt his tongue lick my lower lip. I granted him entrance to my mouth, and then we immediately fought for dominance. We quickly went from smooth and relaxing, to determined and powerful. I liked it either way.

But, as it turns out, I was losing. I lost the fight when Ichigo slid his hand into the top of my dress and started groping my breast. I let go of his mouth and moaned his name. He smiled then kissed lower down my neck; leaving wet butterfly kisses. He took his hand out of my dress, pulled down my straps and gently rubbed up and down my arms. He then came back up and kissed me neck again. I turned my head to give him better access. He nibbled and licked my neck. He made my body shiver and crave for him. I felt myself getting wet the more I felt him. The more he moved and touched me, the more I felt myself want him.

He kissed his way up past my jaw and right on my lips again. Our tongues were battling again and our hands were continuing to travel. Our movements were getting quicker and needier. I pulled my gown higher and put my legs over Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer to me. He moved his hands to the bottom of my dress and slid his hands past my panties and up my sides. I grabbed his orange locks tighter and pushed myself closer to him. Then, he lightly thrust into me. As I felt his mild movements, the lust inside of me up roared. We broke apart for air and stared at each other again. I then tugged on Ichigo's shirt, which he quickly took off and threw to the side. He grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head; revealing my black panties with bows on the sides and my matching bra with the small bow in the middle.

I panted lightly and stared back into Ichigo's eyes. They were full f lust but something else. Knowing what it was, it could have been anything.

Ichigo went down to my lips again and we started where we left off. Then, he held his hands on my hips and held them down. I grabbed his forearms and then felt him thrust into me a few more times. Our clothes were covering us, but I felt his erection crying to be let out. When he stopped thrusting, he pulled away entirely and un- zipped his pants. Just then…

"HEY ICHIGO! DINNER IS READY DOWNSTAIRS!" Isshin yelled from the living room. We looked over and was glad that the bedroom was some feet away. "Hey Ichigo," we heard again. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom while Ichigo headed to his father…yelling. They argued for a few, and then I heard something being hit against the wall. _Whatever they break, they pay for_, I thought as the banging continued. After a few minutes, I heard Isshin's retreat. I opened the door and looked to the bedroom door's direction. Ichigo then came in and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did the same with my shoulders.

"That kind of ruined the mood huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled sadly. Ichigo smiled and kissed me.

"It's alright. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"True," I agreed.

"You hungry?" I shook my head then headed to my room to put some clothes on while Ichigo got dressed as well. When we were done, we headed down to get something to eat. But then I started thinking, why are we just not eating dinner at 10:30 at night?

* * *

**Serine (Sukari underground room)**

**Minamoni POV**

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't move.

Was this death? If so, then I knew I was going straight to hell.

But I don't feel dead. I just can't do much. What's going on here? Just then, I felt someone shake me.

I opened my eyes and jumped. I quickly looked around and couldn't see much, and then I saw _him_. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. My vision started becoming clearer.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Gin pouted. "Well that's no way to speck to the person who just saved your life."

"Saved my life?" I questioned, and then I froze. My memory of Ulquiorra and the past events came back to me. I immediately searched the room and found my sister and Ririshii laid on their stomachs. I crawled over to Ninamoni and shook her lightly. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at me. She slowly stood to her knees and looked over to Ririshii then back at me.

"What happened? How am I still alive?"

"I don't know," I answered. Then we looked at Gin, who was walking over to us.

"What happened?" my sister asked him.

"You died," he plainly said. "I brought you back here and fed you some of that green stuff." We looked over and saw a small pitter of green gel-like stuff. "It has the ability to help you get stronger and heal wounds quicker. Aizen thought it would help you in succeeding your mission quicker." I looked over at Gin then stood to my feet.

"If you're not aware of it Gin, Orihime Inoue is dead."

"And if you're not aware of it Mimi, Ulquiorra has come back with her body and they are now both alive." I closed my eyes and tried to track down Orihime.

I found her pressure.

My eyes shot open. "You mean, we died only to end up finding that our efforts were futile."

"Exactly," Gin chuckled. As I was about to go over and beat the shit out of him, I was stopped by Ninamoni's words. "Where did that come from?" we looked over and saw her pointing at broken roots that were coming from below and above the ceiling and floor. Gin smiled wider.

"It's from her. The woman who wasn't supposed to be resurrected." We turned and saw Kaien leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Ninamoni stood to her feet and ran over to him. They tightly embraced while I continued to look at Gin. "What's he talking about?"

"Harmi Sutama, she's alive and moving." My eyes widened as he told me this. Stories about Harmi and the others have been passed down for countless years. They were imprisoned and never to be awakened for the next 5000 years. How was she awake now?

"Why would you do that? Have you gone mad? She could kill us all."

"Don't worry. She may be doing what she wants now, but Aizen will have her in the palm of his hands in no time."

"You wish," I heard Kaien mutter as he continued to hold my sister. Gin ignored him and walked over to Ririshii; waking him up with his foot. Ririshii looked up then slowly stood to his feet.

"Now," Gin started, "we are going to finish Orihime, together. If anyone gets in my way, then I will not hesitate in stopping my blade; understood. Everyone agreed, but Ririshii protested. "Why do we have to kill Orihime? Killing Lulu would be better. First her, then Ulquiorra."

"Lord Aizen wants her dead. She will die whether you agree or not. Lulu was going to die to begin with and Ulquiorra…" After hearing his name, Ninamoni jumped. I looked over at her then sighed.

"We may not be able to kill Ulquiorra, but we can leave him in a depression so deep that it would kill him from the inside out. He may even lead to suicide is we make their deaths bloody enough." Gin smiled. "When it comes to depression and sadness, you are a pro at it aren't cha?"

"Sure," I shrugged. Gin nodded then walked over to the door. "Well everyone, rest here and hide your spiritual pressure. We should get our energy back for the time being and work on mastering our abilities for the next few days, and then the war will start. we will then work on succeeding our mission, hmm?" He closed the door and left us in the silent room.

Ninamoni looked up. "You don't expect us to sleep on the cold, hard floor do you?"

Gin threw in **a** blanket.

**Toonamani Castle (7****th**** floor)**

**Orihime POV **_(10:55)_

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

I didn't want to know

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest

I want to shout to the wintery sky

"I want to see you right now"

Ulquiorra smiled as I sung 'Eternal Snow'. I didn't know why I wanted to sing it so suddenly, but Ulquiorra listened to every word. I finished the song then took a deep breath. I looked up at him and smiled just as he did the same with me. He then kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then captured my lips. We broke apart and smiled at each other again. He wrapped me closer to him and started stroking my cheek with the same hand.

I put my head on his chest and listened to his calm heart beat in the relaxing silence of the bedroom. Sakae and Lulu were in the other room sleeping. We were now to ourselves, and something told me, this was the perfect time to be together.

Ulquiorra leaned his head closer to my lips and kissed me again. I gladly kissed him back then closed my eyes and leaned on his chest again. "Orihime," he lightly said.

"Hmm?"

"About Lulu and Sakae,"

"Don't worry, we'll punish them later."

"No it's not that," I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Lulu and Sakae almost got themselves killed by secretly keeping Harmi with them. Yukari was also in the mix. We can't have them running around and doing what they want anymore. The time for Rukia and Ichigo to rule the 4 kingdoms is this Sunday." My eyes widened. "We don't have much time until things get even worse. We can't afford to lose the kids."

"What are you suggesting?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "I think it is best if we either leave the kids in the world of the living, or take them to another dimension."

"But they could be followed."

"True," he sighed again, "if so, then we need to put them in absolute protection. Over 3,500 guards and secure them somewhere where we are sure Harmi and the others won't find them."

I nodded. "But we still have to find Yukari and tell the others what happened." Ulquiorra nodded. "We'll head back there in the morning and try to figure things out." I nodded. Then, something came to mind. "Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't the Serine Day Festival this Sunday? If Rukia gains her powers on Sunday and the festival is the same day,"

"Plus Aizen makes his move." Ulquiorra added.

"Then everyone will end up in the war and they will die. We have to do something."

"We will," Ulquiorra said as he pulled me tighter to him; grabbing my face. "We will stop him and kill Aizen, then things will remain as they were before any of this happened. But there's something else Orihime."

"What is it?"

He lowered his head. "When the time comes to hide with the kids, I want you with them?"

My eyes widened then I got out of Ulquiorra's arms and sat up. "What do you mean? I need to fight in the war too." he now sat up.

"You don't have to fight, you're choosing to. Plus, they tried to kill you."

"But Ulqui-"

"Orihime!" he snapped. When he realized what he did, he calmed down then looked away. He moved his legs over the bed and rested on his knees. "They tried to kill you and they almost succeeded. If I didn't take you back here, then you would have died. Do you know how much pain I felt while holding your cold body." I crawled over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No one can afford to lose anybody, but I can't afford to lose you and Lulu." He turned to me. I then saw the deep sadness that seemed like a huge void on the outside. On the inside, I imagined the pain was unbearable; having to hold my nonresponsive body in his arms. But having to hold me and Lulu's corpses? The pain would be so strong that it could have killed even him.

"You have to stay with them, no matter what. Do this for me."

I nodded.

"Thank you," he lightly said. I laid back down onto the pillows then pulled down Ulquiorra. He positioned himself on top of me so now he was completely on the bed. He laid his head on my chest while I stroked his black hair. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he whispered back, "so much." I smiled.

Then, large spikes of spiritual pressure entered the room. We jumped up and endured the sweat dropping pressures. We tried to stand but it was too heavy. I would have fainted out if Ulquiorra wasn't trying to hold me up. When the pressures stopped, we automatically ran to the kid's room. When we entered, we saw Sakae and Lulu holding each other in a corner of the room. We ran to them then looked around. There was no one. Despite of that, I grabbed the kids' hand and followed Ulquiorra out of the room. We were now heading to Hisana to see if she could feel the same pressures we did; the ones that were equivalent to the ones many years ago.

**10 minutes before (Serine field)**

**Yukari POV**

This girl…no…this devil.

She was such a bitch!

Excuse my language.

Harmi Sutama, the woman who kidnapped me, took me to one of Toonamani's underground rooms only to show me that we were going to awaken her sister Hemia. Then she told me that she had 3 sisters total and I was going to help her awaken them all. Then you know what she does?

She asked me if I wanted ice cream. ICE CREAM!

She's trying to take over the world and destroy Serine and she asked me for some ice cream?

I told her I wanted 2 strawberry scoops. She went out and got the ice cream and came back. We ate in silence. Then she wanted to talk. I am a prisoner, kept in her care, and she wants to talk?

We talked about boys; nothing big for me since daddy never let me go within 5 feet of a boy my age and older except for adults. I'm surprised he let me hang around Sakae. Anyway, we talked for an hour or 2 them we played some card games. She asked me to play and my boredom took over. I thought she was secretly going to do something to me, but to my surprise, she did nothing; until the clock turned to 10:00. Harmi gave me something to drink, and then I out.

Now I'm awake and I'm finding myself hung on a Christian cross with my hands and feet tied up. Harmi's now looking at me with her devilish smile and I'm here just calling her as many cuss words as dad said out loud and didn't expect me to know.

"Yukari Kurosaki,"

"What?" I plainly said.

"The time has come for you to help me with awakening my sisters."

I stuck my tongue out. Her smile widened. "Yukari, you truly are a Kurosaki…so that means you have so much power within you that you cannot even imagine. That power is going to awaken my sisters. But this will cost you your life. I hope you understand that."

"W-wait. But why me? Why do we have to awaken them now?"

"Well would you prefer to do it later?"

"That would be nice!" I spat out. She paused.

A few seconds went by.

I tilted me head.

"There it's later, now we proceed."

"You're such a butthead!"

"Say whatever you think," Harmi then pulled out a burgundy book that fit perfectly in her hands, "but you're opinion will mean nothing to anyone once you're dead."

She opened the book and the wind automatically flipped to the page she needed. She put her index finger up, pointing it to me and looked at the book.

"Break and remake. Place the path that mere people can take and combine the powers that have been locked." I felt my heart pulse. A headache started to form and I could feel my body becoming numb as she continued to chant. She was really going to do this. I was going to die? No, please no!

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Crying is useless princess." She continued chanting."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

**World of the living (hotel private dining area)**

_10:50_

**Rukia POV**

"And then the same guy walked up to me and asked me if I wanted a flexible toothbrush. I say no for the 27th time, and yes I counted, and the man gets mad. Then you know what Renji did?"

"I punched him so hard that he went flying!" Renji happily said. Everyone laughed while Anita fell out of her chair with laughter.

"Well, that's Renji for you," Ichigo laughed.

"Well no one who hurt's my girl is going to get away with It." he said as he put an arm around Allana.

"You're too good to me my lord."

"Don't do that now."

"But Lord Abarai," she pouted.

"Flirting at the table? Isshin must have taught you that one." Masaki laughed as she elbowed her husband.

"My lessons will always be passed down." Everyone laughed again.

We just got done eating **[insert whatever good large dinner you have] **and we weren't ready to leave the private room yet. We were now telling stories about stuff that happened at the hot springs; even stories about things that happened in Serine. As they were talking, I started remembering some things that they were talking about. The more they talked, the more I remembered. Nothing big came up though, but a name came up a little while ago.

Shirayuki.

"So Ichigo, Rukia," I zoned out of my thoughts and looked at Renji, "do you have any stories about your family? Yukari must have done something." I shrugged. Ichigo chuckled then looked at everyone again. "Well I remember this one time when we were playing hide and seek in the backyard, but Yukari ran so far that she ended up in Krimson village. Allana gasped.

"I remember that search, it lasted 3 hours. They found her in a ditch that was placed by Lulu."

"That was a big hole." Ichigo laughed while covering his face. His face was red and you could hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well that's a Kurosaki for you." Isshin said as he stood and held his fist in the air.

As I went back to my thoughts, I was shaken back out of them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I jumped out of my seat. I looked over and saw that Ichigo did the same thing. Our eyes were wide. I knew he heard the same thing I did.

"You guys? What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Yukari," Ichigo and I muttered. "Yukari? What's wrong with her? Is she saying something?"

"Serine, we have to go back." Ichigo said as he ran toward the door. "Yukari's in danger, I'm going back. Rukia stay here!" he walked out with Renji, Allana and Anita. I sat back down and covered my face. I heard Masaki get up from the table and walk over to me. She wrapped her arms protectively around me and lightly cradled me while I started to sob. "Rukia, did Yukari contact you?" I nodded. "What did she say?" I looked up at her. "She called out to us. She called out to her parents."

* * *

**Serine field**

I continued to call out my parents' names, knowing that I would not get a response. Harmi's words were continuing but now I was screaming to the heavens for help. I would scream for my parents then a plea for help. We were in the middle of nowhere; just a circular area in the middle of Serine. No one was going to hear us. No one was going to help me.

Now, Harmi's words stopped, but the cross now glowed white and the wind was furiously blowing. Harmi was smiling widely with her long hair flowing with the heavy wind while mine did the same. My throat was dry and my tears were now reaching the ground. There were scars being born on my arms and exposed legs. "Daddy! Mommy!" I lightly screamed, feeling my energy decreasing the more I spoke.

"It's time," she said. Just then, the white glow banged to the ground then quickly spread out through the earth. Seconds later, you could hear sounds that sounded similar to something being charged, then the spark came past the ground, leaving burnt stains as it came , entered the cross then into me. I screamed even louder than I ever the painful charge was done, I then slightly looked up to Harmi, who was still smiling. Then I bobbed my head back down to my chest. I couldn't feel my body; inside and out. Was my heart beating? Was there a pulse to go by? Was something happening outside that my vision would not allow me to see? Was I dead?

I couldn't be. I can't! What about mommy, daddy, grandma, and grandpa; everyone? Even though they couldn't come for me, even though they couldn't hear me to help me, I still didn't want to leave them. I was talking to myself again. Continuing to try and find out what part of me did I have left. I felt as if I had nothing, but something. So I waited, waited for something to happen, in this lonely, silent darkness of my inner world.

**Ichigo POV**

Yukari…

Yukari…please be alright.

I couldn't stop. I had to keep moving. After arriving back here, and tracked down Yukari's spiritual pressure and followed it with Renji and the others following close behind. I flash stepped from place to place, trying to find her. Her name repeated through my head several times. All I wanted to know was if my little girl was alright.

Suddenly, I felt intense spiritual pressures; pressures so strong that I had to stop moving and stand still to endure it. "What the hell is this?" Anita asked. "Wait, this is from…" the pressures stopped. We panted then tried to continue on. Just then, we entered Serine field and found them. I looked and saw Yukari with her head hung down and tired to a cross. Then I saw a woman with long tan hair and light green eyes looking at us. We landed a few feet away from her then got out our zanpactous. "Yukari," Allana gasped. I looked at my daughter again then back at the woman.

"Bastard," I growled, "did you do this?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it's been quite a while. Tell me; did you miss Hemia at all during her absence?"

"Hemia?" I questioned, and then the name came to me. Her light blue eyes, long hair, and confession towards me all came back. "Hemia Sutama."

The woman smiled. I looked back at her and remembered her face. "Harmi Sutama."

"Wow Lord Kurosaki, you sure catch up fast."

"The Sutama's?" Anita asked. "Wait; didn't they get imprisoned by Mayuri and Kisuke?" Harmi's smile dropped. "Never speak of that again. I don't want to hear that anymore."

I gripped my zanpactou. "Harmi, how were you resurrected?"

"The same way my sisters did," she answered, "I was awakened." My eyes widened then lowered back.

"Well that explains why you're here now, but…wait; did you use Yukari to wake the others?"

"She had enough power to wake everyone and transport them to a safe place for me to find them. I thought she had enough to even save her life, but I guess I was wrong." I clutched my teeth. "I guess everyone makes mistakes huh?"

That's it! "Getsuga Tensho!" I roared. The blue blast flew over to Harmi but she dodged it with a simple flash step. She reappeared a few steps from the spot where she was then she looked in Yukari's direction. Harmi pointed her finger to the cross and green cero was forming. I looked over and saw Allana holding Yukari but flash stepped seconds before the cero was fired. She appeared back beside Renji. I turned back to Harmi who was pouting about her missed target.

"Darn, I thought I could get them too."

"What the hell are you doing Harmi? Don't tell me you still plan to destroy Serine."

She tilted her head and smiled. "I see you still remember my plan. Sorry, to break it to you, but yes, I plan to destroy this dimension. Even if I need the prophecy's help or not."

I lowered my eyes. "You mean if Rukia doesn't rule the 4 kingdoms by the time the festival arrives." She nodded. "She will die and so will Serine. You might as well say that Rukia Kuchiki is the Serine dimension; so if we kill her now, things will be destroyed sooner. But that wouldn't be much fun would it?" she then turned on her heel and started walking away. "Just to let you know Ichigo, Hemia will come after you. My sisters will take their revenge and anyone who get's in our way will die. Keep that in mind as you visit your kingdom." she escaped. Flash stepping into the night.

"Yukari?" Allana said. I quickly put away Zangetsu and ran to my daughter. Allana was kneeled down with Yukari in her arms and gently slapping her face. She wasn't breathing, much less moving. "We have to get her out of here."

"Then let's go." I said. Allana stood up and I led the way to Toonamani, the place where I thought Hisana or someone, anyone would help.

**Toonamani Castle**

**Orihime POV**

We walked past the guards and citizens while tracking down Hisana's spiritual pressure, but it was no longer needed when we turned a corner and we saw each other.

"You felt that?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. "Is it really them? All of them?"

Hisana looked around. "Follow me." She led us down the hallway she came out of and led us to into a large room that must have been the conference room. She closed the door and looked back at us. "To answer your question," she started while leaning on the door, "yes, the Sutama's have returned." My eyes widened.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakae asked. "Sutama's? You mean Harmi? I see that she's bad now, but there are others?"

"We're doomed." Lulu muttered. I flicked the back of her head and sat them down in the big comfy chairs surrounding the large square table. Ulquiorra sat beside me while Hisana locked the door and sat in front of us.

"The Sutama Family," she started, "the family that wanted power but ended up losing it. Originally, the Sutama's ruled the Lienary Kingdom, but their greed and independence led them to their downfall. Because of this, Ulquiorra's family took over then everything was back to normal.

As the oldest, the parents automatically but Harmi to the throne and she was the one who also ruled the 4 kingdoms."

"She had the prophecy similar to Rukia's?"

"Correct," she answered me, "so after Harmi ruled, things ended up not going as expected. She would treat people poorly. If someone died, she would tell them to burn their bodies or dump them somewhere instead of giving a proper funeral. When something got broken, she would beat the person who did it and make sure their family also suffered punishment, even though they had absolutely nothing to do with the kingdoms."

"That's monstrous." Sakae said.

"That's not the worst part," the kids looked at me. "If a child broke something, they would be separated from their parents and sentenced to serve for her until they were 25 years old in human years." "And the parents?" Lulu asked. "If the child continued breaking things or doing something wrong, even on accident, the parents would either be imprisoned or killed because of the child's actions."

"Why would she do something like that?" Sakae asked; his voice was hoarse. "Because she had the authority to." Hisana continued. "She ruled the 4 kingdoms. She could do whatever she wanted. Her power was superior. Even her sisters couldn't stop her. Since they couldn't stop her, they joined her. When the Serine Day Festival arrived, they killed and murdered innocent people for their own entertainment. They dragged, hung, and chopped people who tried to run away. They were ruthless. Then, Ichigo and everyone couldn't take it anymore. He ordered Kisuke and Mayuri to build tombs for them that erased memories in case they came back for revenge. The tombs were built and with a few more men dying, they were finally captured, sealed and were hidden in the underground rooms of all 4 kingdoms. The Kurosaki's Kuchiki's and Abarai's were then welcomed to the throne and recoveries were made. But now it seems that they have all awakened. But based on how much they've been away and considering the others are weaker than their sister, they might not be able to move for at least 24 hours. We have just enough time to rest and work on our skills and abilities if we're quick enough."

"What do you want us to do?"Sakae asked.

"You're going to Kanai." Everyone turned to Ulquiorra. He then turned to Hisana.

"They might try to come after and kill the kids. I believe sending them to the Kanai dimension with pull security will be better for them."

"The land of fire huh? They will be with Yamamoto so that might work. Even though Harmi and the others have the same spiritual powers as Yamamoto, I think that would be a good idea."

"Orihime is going with them. She needs to be protected as well." She looked at me. I nodded then she responded. "Alright, I'll contact Yamamoto and tell him the plan for the upcoming war. Plus, if I tell him about how things are going, he may send a large amount of people to help. We have been there before to create a stronger bond with them. This plan just may work." We nodded. Just then, there was banging on the door. Hisana jumped up, ran to the door and quickly opened it. There stood a man who was heavily panting. Everyone got up and walked over to the door.

"Lady Hisana," he panted, "L-lord Kurosaki is here. Yukari needs serious medical attention." She thanked the man. We all ran out of the room and traveled to the medical room.

* * *

**Sukari Castle attic**

**Harmi POV**

I walked up the wood, spiral stairs and finally entered the door that led to the attic. I opened the door, closed it then walked over to the 3 girls who were sitting on their knees with their legs spread out and their heads hung low. Their long tan hair was hiding most of their face and naked body, but I knew who they were. Then I looked at the single square window that showed a crescent moon. I smiled then walked over to my sisters. Once I made my final step, they slowly raised their heads. I then saw their light blue, red and yellow eyes.

"Welcome back to Serine." I said. "Do you remember anything?"

"H-harmi?" Hemia asked.

"I guess not," I sighed before walking over and grabbing a handful of Hemia's hair. She gasped then held back her minor pain. I then stared at her pitiful face and slapped it. She fell to the floor. I stood up straight then felt someone grab my arm. I looked down and say Halaya with her angry red eyes. Those eyes always made me want to rip them out and get rid of them, yet, I found them magnificent. Her angry expression always matched perfectly with those flaming red eyes of hers.

"She doesn't remember much. Don't beat her up."

I smiled. "So, I'm guessing you remember then?" she nodded. "She remembers too." she pointed at Hanon with her thumb. We both looked at her while she looked confused and dumfounded. I sighed then sat Hemia back to her knees. I then walked in front of them again and put my hands on my hips.

"You were awakened for a purpose. The plan that we died for, we are continuing."

"Now you've lost your mind." Halaya said. Hemia then started talking like a baby; making random sounds and movements."

"What did I do, wake you up in the incubation stage?"

"No, she just don't remember, so don't be mean to her. And don't expect us to do anything yet. We can hardly move." I sighed then fell to my knees.

"Whatever. Just rest here and don't do or say anything stupid."

"So here you are," my eyes widened and I turned. There, standing in the moonlight that shined through the window, stood Sousuke Aizen with Gin Ichimaru. I quickly rose and stood between them and my sisters.

"Do not worry; we did not come to fight. We merely came for business."

"Business? What for?" Aizen walked closer to me. I didn't move.

"I think it's official that we want the same things, Serine's destruction."

"No, you want to rule it, we want to destroy it."

Aizen smiled. "Well how about this, once you help us kill Rukia, we will let you rule 2 kingdoms while we rule the other two. A half and half trade. I'll even give you Lienary and Toonamani."

I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing. No emotion that was visible. Was he right on his word? Either way, as he pulled out his hand, I gladly took it and slowly shook it. "I want Lienary and Sukari. Plus, during this deal, my sisters will follow your orders, but you will not harm them or do any damage to them. Whatever they want, you have to greatly do."

"Agreed," he said. I let go of his hand and we stared at each other. I turned around and found my sisters sleeping, but Hanon and Hemia were on Halaya's legs while she was leaning against the wall. I turned back to Aizen and nodded. He did the same.

Tomorrow was the official day to get back in business.

* * *

**Chapter 17! Yay! I did another good one. And if anyone is confused because of the times, I will try to make things less confusing later. **

**Aizen and the Sutama's team up and training begins. The Serine day Festival is coming too. Let's hope Rukia will remember her past in time.**

**Okie doki, I hope you liked it! Review and look forward to the upcoming updates. Thanx you!**

**Songs I used… **

**Poker face- Lady Gaga**

**Eternal Snow- Full moon wo sagashite. (love that show!)**


	19. Day 5: Unexpected things

**Chapter 18 is here! The 4 Sutama's have awoken and Day 5 is here. Day 4 was long huh? Lol. It was like a morning, noon, and night kind of…I'll shut up now. **

**The day of training has begun and what are the next moves of Aizen and the others? Does Aizen have the Sutama's in the palm of his hand? I wonder. Lol**

**And I bet you're wondering, where is Nel and Grimmjow? They like were gone and stuff…well my little kiddies they are in this chapter. Awesome!**

**Now, read and review. Yes the blue 'review this story' button. Or whatever color it is. Lol Thanx!**

_Day 5 (8:15am)_

**Serine (Toonamani Medical room)**

**Ichigo POV**

"I'm sorry I hid the news from everyone. I thought we were helping someone."

"It's alright. What's done is done. The important thing is to stop what's coming up." Yukari nodded.

After about 3 hours of medical attention, Yukari was in a conscious state, but she didn't wake up until 9 hours after she was healed. I stayed with her the whole time along with Lulu who sat next to me by her bed. When she woke up, Lulu and Yukari talked for a little bit then she left so I took this chance to sit and hold my daughter in my arms. I had one leg off the bed and the other bent with Yukari laying her head on my chest.

Sometimes she was just like Rukia.

She told me about hiding Harmi and about how she awoken the others, even though the position she was in on the cross showed her actions were obvious. I gently stroked Yukari's long hair while her eyes were closed and her hand was holding my shirt.

"Daddy,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Yukari," I smiled.

She paused. "Mommy didn't come back did she?"

"No," I answered. She tightened her grip on my shirt. "But she does miss you and is probably worried about you. We heard you screaming for us." She looked up surprised. I smiled. "We both heard you scream for us, so I came with Renji and the others and told mommy to stay behind, just in case it was too dangerous. She must be worried about us." She nodded, and then I lowered my head to her ear. "Do you want to call her?" Yukari's eyes widened and the sides of her mouth curved up. She quickly nodded her head.

I smiled again, and then got my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it over, clicked the number 5 for Rukia's speed dial and Yukari put it on speaker phone.

**Rukia POV**

_Ichigo_

My head repeated the name over and over. Was he alright? Did he have to fight? Was Yukari injured? How were any of my questions going to be answered if I wasn't there; in the world where I once lived but currently couldn't go to? I was now in me and Ichigo's bedroom with my legs to my chest and my head leaning again them. Masaki and Isshin asked me if I wanted to stay with them till Ichigo and the others got back, but I needed some time to myself. Knowing that my daughter was in danger and my _husband_ was going to the same place made me feel as if I needed to be alone; and I was right. But Byakuya said he was in the other room if I needed anything, so I nodded and stayed here the entire time. I dozed off once or twice, or even three times, but I never actually went to sleep.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and quickly picked up.

"Ichigo?"

"Mommy,"

"Yukari!" I gasped out. The little girl sniffed on the other end. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes, but mommy I was scared."

"Scared? About what?"

"Harmi, she was nice and confusing at first, then she got mean when she saw Mayuri then she took me and-"

"Yukari?"

_Hun, she doesn't remember Mayuri or Harmi yet. _I heard Ichigo say on the other end, and then he talked.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo, what's she talking about? Who's Harmi?"

"Um, Rukia,"

"Mayuri sounds familiar to me, but he's not the one I'm concerned with. Who's Harmi?"

Ichigo paused. I said his name again, but this time angered. "She's the woman who had a prophecy similar to yours."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes, remember at the beginning, I told you about you ruling the 4 kingdoms?"

"Yes, but that happened before?"

"Yeah. Harmi Sutama," the sound of her name sounded bitter to me, "was the woman who ruled the kingdoms before you did, but because of her treachery, she was imprisoned along with her 3 sisters Halaya, Hanon and Hemia. Harmi had been awakened and she used Yukari to wake her sisters. Their current location is unknown, but Hisana and the others are still looking."

"Alright, but is she alright?"

"Yukari? Yeah, she's fine. She just misses you."

I smiled. "I miss you both." Ichigo breathed through the phone, showing that a smile was on his face.

"Anyway Rukia, when I get back, we have to start preparing for what's ahead?"

"How do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"Based on what Hisana told me when I got here, Aizen is making his move, and with the 4 Sutama's awoken, things may end up bad. So we have to start preparing you for the battles ahead. You must fight." My eyes widened but went back down and I nodded with agreement.

"Alright, but does that mean…"

"Yes, we have to try to get your abilities back. And that means regaining your zanpactou."

"Alright."

"Well we have to go. I'll see you soon alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright and hey strawberry,"

"What midget?" he said through his teeth.

"I love you both." Then I knew he smiled.

"And we love you." "Love you mommy!" I heard Yukari shout. We exchanged out goodbyes then hung up. I took a deep breath then ran out to tell Masaki and the others the news. I was sort of happy when he told me I had to master my zanpactou. That not only meant I could be of some help for once, but I could also have my individual sword; a different side of my personality.

**Ichigo POV**

After hanging up, I put my phone in my pocket and smiled back at my daughter. She thanked me then I responded with a simple, "yeah." Just then, Renji came into the room and sat in the chair where I was sitting.

"Anything new to report?"

"Not really," he answered, "we can't track down Aizen's spiritual pressure or Harmi and the others. They're either putting a plan into action and hiding their pressure or are saying dorm it for now."

"Alright," I answered. "Renji, I'm going back." then Allana entered the room and stood by Renji. "I have to train Rukia for the upcoming war. Do me a favor and stay here and watch Yukari."

"I'll do it," Allana volunteered. "Renji has to help you watch Rukia. Replacing Rangiku while she's injured is fine with me." "I'll stay too," Anita said as she also entered. "Orihime just told me she was going back while Ulquiorra stayed here. This way, we have enough people to protect Serine and Rukia."

I nodded then looked at Yukari. "I want you to be good alright? If anything happens or you want to go somewhere out of the castle, take someone with you. I can't afford to lose you."

"Alright daddy." I smiled then kissed Yukari's forehead. I hugged her one last time then got up. "I'm counting on all of you." Allana and Anita nodded. She and Renji kissed then we met up with Orihime who was waiting for us at the entrance. She smiled at us then we nodded. We then headed out of the castle. I looked back while walking and saw Yukari running up to the entrance. "Be safe daddy!" she waved. I waved back them then we flash stepped away.

**Yukari POV**

After waving atmy dad, I turned around to see uncle Ulquiorra holding Lulu's hand while walking up to me. They looked out and saw aunt Orihime leaving with everyone else. It was too bad Lulu couldn't say goodbye. I started feeling a little guilty. She was still feeling bad about letting me get kidnapped by Harmi. I told her it was alright, but she said, "Watching my best friend getting kidnapped and not being able to do anything is something that will always put guilt on me. I could never forgive myself for what I've done to you." So I just accepted her apology and she left. But having not to say goodbye to her mom before leaving must have been rough.

"I already said bye to her," I looked at my friend. "I already said goodbye. I just wanted to see her leave." _What was she a mind reader?_

I nodded then walked away with the Cifer's. Just then, grandma Hisana came running up to us. We stopped and watched as she panted before speaking. "Did Ichigo leave?"

"Yes, just now. Did you need him for something?" uncle Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, didn't we have a spy that was with Aizen's team? Nel right? Where did she go?" we shrugged. We definitely needed daddy back here.

* * *

**Sukari Castle attic**

**Harmi POV**

"Hey, hey," Ninamoni stared.

"You, you," Halaya continued with her moderate tone.

"I don't like your girlfriend."

"No way, no way," Halaya continued.

"I think you need a new one."

"Hey, hey,"

"You, you,"

"I could be your girlfriend." Ninamoni started playing the rhythm of the song with her mouth. "Do do do do do do dodo."

"Ninamoni, please stop."

"Alright," she smiled at Kaien. He was leaning against the wall on the floor with one leg bent and the other laid out. He hung his head low as the atrocious singing attempt stopped. I looked around and saw everyone but Aizen and Gin laid out across the room. Last time I checked, this was me and my sister's resting place. Why did Aizen bring his little Chia pets?"

"Hey," I said. Everyone turned at me. "What?" Halaya said. I glared at her then turned to Minamoni who had her arms crossed and head hung the same as Kaien's.

"What the hell is this?"

"Last time I checked it was an attic." I glared at my sister again. "No, I mean Aizen's pets being here." They glared at me. "This is me and my sister's resting place. Why are you here?"

"Aizen told us to stay here, so we do what he says." Ninamoni answered. "Besides, he's looking for someone. He might not take long considering he left not too long ago."

"That doesn't mean you stay here, and quit playing with my sister's hair."

Ninamoni was playing with Hemia's hair. Hemia was laid out on Ninamoni's lap and her mouth was open but the sides of her mouth were up. Her arms were out as if she was flying and Ninamoni had her hands full of Hemia's hair. They looked like kids. I found kids irritating.

"She's having fun Harmi. Just leave her alone." I looked at Halaya again and saw that Hanon was hanging on Halaya's back with her arms over her shoulders. Hanon had her mouth closed but her yellow eyes were wide with curiosity; for what?

"You don't look any better Halaya." I said. She shrugged then turned back to Hemia when she started laughing for no reason. I definitely woke them up at their incubation stages. There fools didn't know a thing. Just then, something came to me.

"By the way," I turned to Ririshii, who was laid on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at me. He opened one eye. "Who is Aizen looking for?"

"This girl named Neliel Odelschwanck. She was sent on a mission and never came back. He thinks she might have been a spy or something."

"And you didn't go with him?"

He opened the other eye. "Rule 1, when Aizen is with Gin, never interrupt them or go with them when they say that want to do things on their own. For some reason, Gin gives you a mad face, which I found rare."

"So is Gin gay?"

"No, he likes this woman named Rangiku but she loves another man who went to the world of the living. Sad thought, sad thought."

"Whatever," I looked back at everyone. Ninamoni and Halaya were beginning to sing again, but I left it alone. I looked out of the single attic window and started wondering when the plan could commence. Waiting was never the thing I was best at.

**Toonamani village**

**Neliel POV**

As I was walking through the village, I quickly past the wandering people. Traffic was always slow and it was always wanderers. Grimmjow and I hated those kinds of people. But instead of killing them, I pulled him along with me, but I didn't do that now.

After a few minutes, I finally reached the house I was staying in. I opened the door, closed it and looked around the small house. "Grimmjow?" I called out. No response. Grimmjow and I were now living together and thought we could get a house of our own. I still had to act as a spy so I continued to hide in secret without telling anyone, including Ichigo; which sometimes put me through guilt. Grimmjow decided to get out of Aizen's team and see if he could join the kingdoms again. He knew he would get his ass kicked, but working for Aizen, someone who's obsessed with one thing, was just a waste of time to him. Even though he said this weeks ago, he didn't even take a step toward the kingdoms. It was either backwards or nowhere.

I just got done asking questions to people in Sukari castle about if they saw Aizen make any moves. No one said much and answered none of my questions. But based on the spiritual pressures that arrived yesterday and a few days ago, Aizen was planning something. But I knew I didn't have to tell Ichigo that one.

I walked up the stairs, down the halls then back down when Grimmjow didn't respond. I walked into the kitchen, opened the sliding glass door, and then looked outside.

No kitty was found.

My kitty was lost.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted now worried. Just then, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I jumped, looked over and found Grimmjow with a big smirk on his face. My eye brows dropped.

"Did I make my little antelope cry?"

"I told you not to call me that," I growled. He gave me that nickname because of the way I look when I release my zanpactou. The nickname, 'Little Antelope', sounds more like an insult, but he couldn't find anything else to name me. Plus he only called me that when something was funny to him or I call him my 'Little Kitty.'

"I know you hate the name, but I know you were calling me little kitty in your mind."

"I always think of you that way." I said while looking at him.

"Then I guess I have to punish you," he whispered before capturing my lips. We slowly kissed until he made his way to my cheek. He then unzipped the turtle neck part of my shirt and made sure the zippers were completely away from each other. He then pulled back my shirt to reveal my hazel bra and bite marks from the previous night. He then kissed down my cheek, to my jaw, then to my neck. I grabbed his hair and closed my eyes; enjoying the warm kisses on my body and the rubbing sensations he gave me while he was massaging my stomach. His touches were so blissful. I wanted him to continue, but we were shocked out of our moment.

"Look at this Aizen."

"Sweet isn't it Gin?" I opened my eyes and Grimmjow looked up to see Aizen and Gin standing side by side with smirks on their faces.

"Aizen," Grimmjow growled then stood in front of me. I immediately zipped up my shirt then focused back on the 2 demonic men.

"So tell me, what are you doing here you two?" Aizen asked, still grinning. "Don't tell me you've decided to quit." We started to back away but Aizen followed our moves by walking forward. "Or tell me, you weren't there to help to begin with…because you were a spy." My eyes widened.

"Run Nel," Grimmjow whispered. "Get out of here."

"But Grimm-"

"I said get out of here. Go to Toonamani, make sure Aizen can't find you and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

"What are you talking about? You could die."

"Nel," he turned to me. "Get out of here, please." I stared into his light blue eyes and saw the worry and fear of losing someone precious to you. Grimmjow never showed me feelings like this before except when we were alone, so he must been terrified for my life.

"I knew you weren't even worth saving when you went to the world of the living." My eyes widened, Grimmjow turned around, and the next thing I knew, Grimmjow's chest was sliced diagonally from his heart to the other side of his chest. He bent down on one knee and held his chest then pulled out his zanpactou which was hanging on his side. He collided blades with Aizen then stared him deep in the eyes.

"Grimmjow," I said worriedly.

"Run Nel."

"But-"

"Get the hell out of here! Now!" I paused then nodded, opened the door and ran. I ran with my mind only thinking about Grimmjow. I was thinking about him so much that I forgot I could sonido. But once this came to mind…

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo." My eye widened again then I sonidoed to the nearest tree. I looked down and saw the long blade as it swerved and came to me. I disappeared again but this time continued on until the blade finally hit me. I fell hard on the ground while holding my wounded arm. I looked up and saw Gin's devilish smile. "I always knew there was something funny 'bout you. Looks like I was right." As the blade came straight for my head, I pulled out my zanpactou from my chest and blocked the stretching weapon. I jumped up and left again, but this time, he didn't follow. When I looked back he was still standing in the same position where I previously was. He pointed into the part of the village where Grimmjow and I were living with his thumb. Just then, I red cero was released. Based on the spiritual pressure, I knew Grimmjow released it. I whispered his name. My throat was becoming dry and my legs were beginning to wobbly. But before I could fall, I continued to sonido to Toonamani. I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure fade a while ago. There had to be someone else who could help.

**Toonamani backyard**

**Allana POV**

Your gonna see how the best survive,

We make an art out of staying alive

If you do just as you're told,

These are streets of gold.

"Not you too Yukari."

"What?" Yukari asked me as I sat next to her.

"You're singing too. Everyone is singing. That's good. And what's up with this song? 'Streets of Gold'? By who?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's from the movie 'Oliver and Company'."

"Best movie ever," Lulu smiled, for the first time since I saw her.

Every boulevard is a miracle mile,

You'll take the town, and you'll take it with style

If you play it brave and bold,

These are streets of gold.

"Lulu, you too?"

"Yes. It is a good song and I haven't been this happy for a while." I smiled. We were on the back porch, just watching as the world continued but time was so slow. It didn't matter to me though. All I wanted was for everyone to be safe and have Renji come back to me.

"You miss uncle Renji huh?" I looked down at the 4 years old. _Either this girl was smarter than I thought possible or she was a mind reader; or my actions were just obvious._ "Yeah I do." I answered with a fake smile.

"Well don't worry; we'll see uncle Renji and everyone else soon. If we don't think about it, everything will be fine." Lulu said with her head tilted up and a wide grin on her face.

"I miss my mommy," Yukari lightly said as she hid her face in her legs. I rubbed the sad girl's back while Lulu's smile faded. Just then, we felt a strong spiritual pressure. We all looked up to the sky then it was gone.

"What was that?" Yukari asked.

"Who was that?"

"G-Grimmjow." I said. "Something must have happened. It seems like he fired something, maybe a cero."

"Allana!" I turned to see Hisana running outside. "There have been sighting of Nel and Grimmjow in Toonamani village. Go there and try to handle the situation while I watch the kids. And take some men with you." I nodded, hugged the girls, Sakae wasn't with us, and I headed for the village with about 10 men following right behind me.

As I was walking toward the gates, I saw a woman limping her way over to us; and bleeding. I ran up to her along with 2 men. As soon as I caught up with her, she fell into my arms. I saw her arm was constantly bleeding and she had cuts and bruises. I looked more closely and recognized that face. "Nel, what happened?"

"Grimmjow," she panted, "he told me to run. He's…he's going to get himself killed." I saw that her eyes were red. She must have been crying even before coming here. I handed her over to the men and told them to take her to the medical room. They nodded then left. I however continued on as I flash stepped into the village with the 8 guards' men with me.

We arrived a few minutes later to find the village was almost abandoned. Most of the people were gone, but those who had working houses stayed behind. I walked past the lucky people and headed on to find a damaged house with a blast pattern heading to the forest. When I looked in that direction, most of the trees in the pattern were turned to dust as well as the ground it reached. I looked around some more but saw nothing. Then I went into the damaged house and moved some debris. The guards helped me once it reached to their heads, then suddenly, I heard a moan. I moved more boards and anything else preventing me from hearing clearly until I saw a spiky light blue head. I called the men over. They moved the debris then I pulled out a wounded and still bleeding Grimmjow. I called his name and gently slapped his face a few times, but all he could do was moan in pain. The men took him to the castle while I did the reversal spell and reversed time. Now the buildings were back in order. Just then people started arriving in the village again and smiling and clapping of my good doing.

_If we didn't have spells these people would be goners. _I thought, _but not just them, ourselves as well._

* * *

**World of the living (Karakura Field)**

**Rukia POV**

I can't tell you how many times I was happy to see Ichigo's face. I was always happy when I found out he was alright. But not only that, he returned with Renji and Orihime. I was glad to see Orihime recovered quickly, but wondering why Allana and Anita stayed behind. In either case, everyone was alright. I asked about Yukari and Ichigo told me she was injured but recovered. I was glad about that, but he immediately told me we had to start training for the upcoming battles. So we headed to Karakura Field, the same open area where Hisana and the woman named Neliel fought the first time. Orihime and I were standing in front of each other by a few feet while Ichigo and Renji did the same. Byakuya and the others were on the side lines observing.

"Now Rukia," I looked over to Ichigo, "when your memories were erased and we had to convert you into a baby, your power were dorm it inside of you. So once you release your zanpactou, your full powers and abilities will awaken, but it may strain your body. You were very powerful Rukia. One bad move and you could end up being numb for a while, and we don't want or need that to happen."

"I was that powerful?" he nodded.

"Orihime will help you for now while Renji and I let out some steam. Listen to her. I'll be right here if you need me." I nodded again. He smiled then looked over at Renji. His face then plastered on a huge grin.

"So pineapple, you ready for me to kick your ass!"

"Bring it on carrot-top! But I doubt you'll be able to handle me. I regained all my memories before you, so that means I'm stronger!"

"Keep dreaming!" He then calmed down. "Let's switch locations."

"Right," Renji nodded, and then they flash stepped away.

I then turned to Orihime. "I thought he said he was going to be here if I needed him."

She smiled. "Oh they didn't go far. Just far enough to release their bankai."

"Their what now?" her smile faded.

"Zanpactou's have 2 stages they can go into; their shikai and bankai. Shikai is when the zanpactou goes into its released form. The bankai is when the zanpactou reaches its full abilities. Once you have mastered that, it is all the power you can have with your zanpactou, but you can still get stronger when it comes to swordsmanship." I nodded. "But before we can do anything, you have to get back your zanpactou. Once you do that, then things will continue to come to you, and that may include your past memories. Are you ready for that?" I paused then nodded. I wanted to be ready for anything. I wanted my powers back, and my past memories.

Orihime nodded. "I will have to put you in a barrier while you get your zanpactou back. We will be here if anything happens." I nodded. Orihime then closed her eyes and pointed her finger at me. She chanted something, and then minutes later, an orange 3D rectangle surrounded me. I was able to see the outside just as they saw me. "Now close your eyes," Orihime instructed. "Close your eyes and try to find your inner world. Clear your mind and focus." I laid on the green grass and closed my eyes just as my friend instructed. I sighed then cleared my mind of anything that just happened to pop up.

"_Rukia," _I paused. Who was that?

"_Lady Rukia? It's been so long. I was afraid we would never meet again."_

I opened my eyes and saw straight darkness. I got up from the also dark ground, looked at myself then looked around. I looked the same, but where was I? And who was that who said my name?

"_Right here lady Rukia."_ I quickly turned and saw a woman. She was so beautiful! She was dressed in a white kimono with a light blue wrap around her waist and tied in a big bow in the back. The kimono reached to the ground and even covered her feet. She had long pale blue hair and calm crystal blue eyes. _"It's good to see you after all this time. I have to admit, seeing us fight together again was becoming a doubt of mine."_

"Wait, are you…?"

She smiled then started walking up to me. _"Yes, I am your zanpactou, Sode no Shirayuki. Your partner in battle."_

My eyes widened, and then something came to me. At dinner yesterday, the name Shirayuki came to me. This must have been the full name. I looked at the woman as she stopped walking after she stood in front of me. I looked up into her relaxing eyes and could only let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. She was breathtaking, obviously, but was she really my zanpactou? How was that possible when she was in this form?

"_Lady Rukia," _I focused back at her_, "there is a huge war that is coming. You are now not properly prepared to fight. You need your power to continue, but you also need me by your side again."_

"How do I do that? Do we have to fight for me to get my strength back?" she shook her head.

"_You have to remember. You need the past to have a future."_

"Then bring back my memories."

She looked down then away from me. _"Your past is happy but also sad lady rukia. It's true that you need them to proceed, but showing you these painful memories it too hard for even me. I'm not sure how you will react after you see them."_

"Shirayuki," she looked up at me, "show me them. Ichigo tried to hide them from me, but I want to understand everything. I am tired of not being able to help everyone because I don't have my power and I'm tired trying to understand people I hardly remember. They may be painful, but I'll recover," I said more softly. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Now show me my memories."

She stared into my eyes then closed hers. Shirayuki moved my hand then put hers on top of my head.

"_Omoide,"_ she whispered, then my eyes closed.

I saw tall buildings that looked like castles, millions of trees, places that looked like villages. But now I saw myself. I was wearing a long lavender dress that had short sleeves. There was a design that covered my chest and a necklace that looked like a snowflake. The dress reached the ground, but I was still able to walk. I headed inside, said hi to people I past until I went upstairs.

By now the scene was speeding up.

I went inside a room that looked like my bedroom. When I went in, I saw Ichigo standing near the window, but it seemed like he was holding or even cuddling next to something. He turned then I saw a small baby in his arms. It looked like Yukari. It must have been her as a baby. I walked up to him and kissed the baby's head then Ichigo. "Welcome home," he said. "Thanks," I smiled.

Then the scene changed to a forest. I was still looking at myself, but I saw that I was now wearing a red one piece that had black sleeves. The pants also reached down to the ground but didn't entirely touch it. I was fighting; weird looking creatures similar to the ones I saw at the hot springs. Newkerrokys, if I'm right. As they were attacking and charging at me, I blocked them then cut them down. I also saw Renji there with me and Anita a few feet away. The scene then flashed to us after we were finished. My outfit was redder than the color of it and Renji and Anita's white shirts were turned red. "I told you two not to wear white today," I laughed. "Shut up," they said in union.

As the scenes continued flashing through my head, I felt a smile go on my face. I saw Renji, Allana, even Orihime. I was holding her hand while she was sweating and crying. I saw her lower area was out and her legs were open. Then Ulquiorra ran in the room. He switched places with me but I stayed in the room. He thanked me but Orihime asked me to stay, so I did. She was…in labor; with Lulu. I smiled at the thought. I then saw another scene with Renji flirting with Allana, then another scene where the villagers were running from the creatures and Ichigo and I were handling them with other men from the castle.

After a few other happy images, I saw Aizen. He was bowed down and talking about something. Things continued to go on, and then the image that was most shocking to me appeared. Everyone was fighting. Aizen and some other people were attacking along with the Newkerrokys. Then I was fighting Aizen. He stopped and told me, "I'm sorry Rukia, but your time has come." Then a blade went into my chest." Ichigo screamed my name then the blade was pulled out and the men were gone, along with the scattered creatures. Ichigo ran up to me and held me in his arms as everyone caught up to me. I saw Yukari running over but Rangiku was holding her back. I saw me starting to decrease in movement, and then I died in Ichigo's arms after I told everyone I loved them.

The speed continued then I saw a guy with a black and white face with a gold chin and blue hair touching me. Everyone but Ichigo and Orihime were inside the room with the man. It looked as if they were trying to convert me into something. The scenes flashed by then I saw everyone looking down at a baby with black…wait…was that me?

"She will function like normal, but her memories will be lost. She won't remember Serine, the 4 kingdoms, her family's past, the prophecy, nor will she remember your family," Orihime said to everyone, especially Ichigo. He was holding Yukari in his arms. She looked younger but still the same age. Then Byakuya said something about going back to the world of the living then Hisana picked me up. Later after that, I saw Ichigo asking Orihime if he could be converted too. Renji and Ulquiorra said they also wanted to be too. The gold chinned man, named Mayuri Kurotsuchi based on what my mind told me, nodded then, even Orihime got converted into babies. They all went to the world of the living, but Isshin and Masaki went with them. They took care of Ichigo, Renji and Ulquiorra while Byakuya took me and Orihime. I then saw images of myself growing up and having Ichigo with me. Then meeting everyone and laughing and having fun. I didn't remember anything. I left everything behind.

Sode no Shirayuki took her hand off of my head. I gasped as she took her hand off. I then fell to my knees and covered my face. She kneeled down and looked at me.

"_I'm sorry lady truly sorry."_

"I did this," I sobbed out, "I did this to them…and everyone else." Shirayuki stood up, walked to me then tried to lift me up. "I left Yukari, and my family behind. I made them do the things they did. I-"

"_But you are with them now lady Rukia. You have them with you."_

"But I made Orihime and Ulquiorra leave Lulu. I left Yukari in sadness while Rangiku and everyone else stayed with her. She's my daughter. Aren't I supposed to raise her!" Shirayuki paused. My tears were now falling down my face. "What kind of mother am I? What kind of person have I become?"

"_Lady Rukia, you were injured and the only way to save your life was to change you into a baby. Deciding where to place you was everyone's idea and whether they wanted to be kids with you was their choice. You did nothing wrong. You tried to protect those you loved. They tried to be with you. These things took sacrifices, but now things are getting better." _I looked up. _"You are with them now. And now," _she took out her hand, _"you can help them."_ I looked at Shirayuki then to her hand. I smiled then wiped my tears away. "Help me protect them?" she smiled and nodded. I nodded back then grabbed her hand. Then, the inner darkness started to fade. Snow started to fall and the surroundings turned blue and white. My inner world was coming together. I thanked Sode no Shirayuki then closed my eyes with a smile.

After a few minutes, my eyes quickly opened to see the orange barrier Orihime put around me. I sat up to find Orihime sitting on her knees. When she saw me, she smiled at me then slowly stood. She took the barrier down then ran up to me.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I got my memories back."

"Good," she smiled. I stared at her more carefully and noticed something strange.

"Orihime, are you sweating?" Said girl wiped her forehead then saw the sweat that was now sliding down her face.

"Oh, I guess so," she laughed. "I guess the barrier wasn't strong enough."

"Why was the barrier put up anyway?"

She looked at me. "It was to hold in all the spiritual pressure that you released just in case anything or anyone decided to show up. I made sure to put a strong barrier up during your resurrection to make sure nothing came out. I guess it wasn't strong enough. You are pretty tough though, so I guess I need to work on my barriers." I smiled. Just then, I felt heavy spiritual pressures. I looked around and found Byakuya looking in the other direction of us and Masaki and Isshin were gone.

"Where'd everyone go?"

Orihime smiled. "To make sure Renji and Ichigo didn't break anything while fighting. They released their bankai's and then things started getting broken; object standards." I giggled then walked to where Byakuya was looking. He greeted me and asked if I was alright. I nodded then we all headed to where the boys were fighting. What I saw was magnificent.

Ichigo and Renji were on either side of the field. There was no one around of course and their faces showed true joy and wonder. Renji was wearing a furry cowl that had an ape skull on his right arm. His bankai was huge and looked like the skeleton of a snake except it had red fur past the head. The zanpactou circled renji's body and he was able to hold it with a single bone in his hand. "You ready for this Kurosaki? You think you can handle it!"

"Anything you throw at me I can easily dodge, Abarai!" I looked over at Ichigo and paused. He was wearing a long sleeved, ankle length black coat and had a long matching sword with chains at the edge of it. He looked so sexy. The coat was tight enough to show his arm muscles and some of his chest, and then was loose as the back of it flowed in the wind. Determination marked his face and the smirk showed that he was having fun.

"Now roar, Zabimaru!" Renji waved his sword. The snake head was going straight for Ichigo, but he flash stepped and reappeared right beside Renji. "Not this time," Renji said as the snake head appeared right beside Ichigo. He blocked it with his small but useful black sword and was dragged through the sky. The body of the zanpactou twisted and turned as Ichigo blocked the attack until he hit the ground; hard.

"Ichigo!" I shouted. As the dust cleared, I saw Ichigo looking over at me along with Renji, the snake zanpactou returning to his side. "Rukia," Ichigo said before he flash stepped away then appeared in front of me. I jumped once I saw him. He smiled. "Did you get your powers back?"

I nodded. "why don't we practice together?" Then I felt the blood rush to my head. I had no reason…wait, I knew. It was because his muscular chest was right in front of me and I had to look up to see his handsome face and loving amber eyes.

_Damn he looks good._

I nodded to answer his question.

"No way Ichigo! You're not getting let go that easily." Ichigo's eyebrows and smile went down. He then put up Zangetsu and without looking muttered, "Getsuga Tensho." The powerful, now black Getsuga went flying to Renji and hit him on the spot. "Waa," was all that was heard before the debris of the ground went up and covered Renji from our sights. "Anyway, let's get going." Ichigo said before taking my hand and walking to the open area where we were just at. We went past the bunch of bushes then froze on who we saw.

There was a girl, a woman more likely. She had long tan hair that reached her ankles and she was facing the other direction. Then, she turned and peered at us with her sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that went perfectly to the top her skinny jeans. She had a black cover up over her blue top and had black gloves that reached her forearms and matching boots that reached her knees. She looked so innocent. _Maybe she's lost._

I looked up at Ichigo who seemed shocked. I then looked at the girl again and my eyes widened. I now remembered that face. She smiled at the sight of Ichigo and me. I was now just as shocked as he was.

"H-Hemia Sutama."

* * *

**Serine (Sukari castle attic)**

**Halaya POV**

I knew what Harmi's reaction was going to be when she came back and found out that Hemia remembered everything and left to the world of the living. She was always the type of person to get pissed off at everything she didn't tell us to do. She might have been the oldest but I was always the one who held the authority. Hanon and Hemia always listened to me, not the over possessive bitch we called 'our sister'.

hemia wanted to see the other people she loved, so she left naked. I knew she was smart enough to find clothes so I let that get out of my head. My main focus now was Hanon, the sister who probably remembered everything too, but had trouble talking. Even though she was now lying on my lap and chewing on my fingers, I could tell this wasn't because of random movement. But the fact that she wasn't specking bothered me. It was good that we taught her sign language and how to make random movements to talk to people. She always made the random movements choice.

After about an hour, Harmi finally came into the room. Minamoni and the others were on their part of the attic while me, Hanon, and supposed to be Hemia were on our side. Harmi was carrying a handful of folded clothes that actually looked decent and stylish. I was surprised she cared about us that much. But once she saw one of her sisters missing, she dropped the clothes and put her hands on her hips.

"Where's Hemia?"

I looked up from Hanon and looked around, acting like I didn't notice.

"She must have left."

"Left? She just got up, left and you didn't see a thing"

"You do see I'm focused on Hanon don't you." She growled. She closed her eyes and hands and her face was becoming red. Then, what seemed like a timer went off then she calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "Do you know where she went?"

"I told you I didn't notice. Why don't you go look for her? She should be somewhere nearby."

Her nose started to twitch. "Or, since you didn't focus on our little sister, why don't you help me find her." I looked up.

"Just because I'm older than them doesn't mean I'm responsible for them. They have their own lives you know. And besides, Aizen will be back in a little bit. I feel his pressure nearby."

"Good," she walked over and grabbed my arm, but I slapped it away.

"Just go look for her Harmi, that will be…wait I minute." As I thought a little more about it, I stood to my feet and looked through the folded clothes that Harmi got for us. Hanon now stood up and walked over to join me. She was sucking on her thumb and observing as I looked through the clothes.

"So are you going to help me?"

I turned. "No, we're going to look. If you go, it could be another disaster waiting to happen. Hanon and I can handle things while you get Aizen's group into shape. We'll practice when we get back." I picked out some clothes for me and Hanon and we got dressed while Harmi looked at Aizen's idiots. Once we were dressed I checked Hanon's clothes to make sure she had them on right, we put on the matching shoes she gave us and we headed out with no farewell greeting. We headed down the stairs then flash stepped to the world of the living. I just hoped for two things; if Hemia was alright and she wasn't causing anymore trouble.

Something told me one of those hopes was far gone.

* * *

**Chapter 18 and the action still continues!**

**What do you think Ichigo and Hemia's relationship is? Who knows? I know and don't know at the same time. I'm still writing. Lol I hope you all liked it though. I'm writing more pages too and that means more words and stuff.**

**I'm working on another story called 'Break the Ice'. It's HitsuMatsu and…it's gonna be good. I also plan to write 'Witness what I have' but not many people are reviewing so everything is questionable.**

**Well it's about 2:03 eastern time and I'm not tired at all so I'm gonna maybe write or try to sleep. I have no idea. Review and look forward to future chappies.**

**Peace! *peace sign*. Lol**

**Song I used…**

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

**Word I used…**

**Omoide- memories**


	20. Day 5: Family

**So, I was playing this game called Mortal Kombat Armageddon and I just got the most interesting ideas on outfits and other secrete places and dimensions. More ideas keep coming to mind and I love them. But the problem is…I don't know if the story is close to ending. I hope not. I love writing this and it's so addictive, but I will give you all the action and awesomeness I can!**

**And by the way, I plan to have IchiRuki moments and Renji and Allana intense romance moments. But I also want UlquiHime but I can't have all of these moments in 1 chapter…can I? That's the problem.**

**Do you think I should have more than one M rated moment in the future chapters? Please tell me when you review or answer the question on my poll. It needs to be answered for the next chapter. Thank you!**

**Now enjoy and review! **

_Day 5 (12:47)_

**Karakura Field**

**Rukia POV**

We were now staring right at the smiling girl that Ichigo named Hemia Sutama. I remembered her clearly. She was part of the Toonamani kingdom and was really close to Ichigo. Sometimes I wondered how close they were. My memories were still a little fuzzy, but I could remember her face and see that same face continue to stare at Ichigo.

After Hemia stood for a while with her smiling face, she started walking up to us. Then she started running, and then flash stepped out of our sights. We paused then looked around. But once I looked back at Ichigo, I saw that Hemia appeared right in front of him. As soon as he saw her, she smiled, jumped up, locked her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed his lips head on. My eyes widened as well as my mouth. Ichigo quickly pulled her away, but once he did, she came back for more. Her lips touched Ichigo's again, but this time I pushed her away. She fell to the ground and looked up at us. Ichigo and I stepped back. When he said my name, I didn't even dare look back at him.

Hemia stood to her feet and looked at us again. "Rukia Kuchiki," Hemia said, "I have come to remind Ichigo of our relationship. You will not interfere with us." My eyes widened even more, and then I looked back at Ichigo. His eyes were also wide. He looked down at me then put a hand to his chest.

"Rukia, this isn't what it looks like." My eyes lowered along with my eyebrows. "I know Hemia and we had a friendship relationship; not the one you're thinking of. I would never cheat on you or hurt you. Whatever she's thinking is probably wrong. Rukia you have to believe me!" I closed my eyes then turned away. Just then, Renji and the others came running up to us and stopped once they saw Hemia.

"How the hell did she get here without us sensing her?" Renji asked. Masaki and the others immediately released their zanpactous. Hemia smiled then looked back at Ichigo.

"Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, I have a confession to make that I should have said before anything ever happened between us."

"I think your confession is obvious!" I said before she continued. She glared at me then continued.

"I love you Ichigo!" S_he just doesn't listen does she?_

"Now that you got that across, was that the only reason you came here Hemia?" Masaki asked. Hemia nodded.

"I wanted Ichigo to know my true feelings; the feelings I couldn't say because of my imprisonment. But now that I am back, I wanted to tell him how I felt…before I had to kill him." we froze.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

Hemia looked at all of us. "It's obvious that things are going south so we might as well get our feelings out of the way before anything big happens. Was it not right for me to get things out of the way before I had to do anything I didn't want to do?"

"It was wrong for you to make a move like that. You didn't have to kiss him." I said. Hemia looked over at me. "In order to get my point in, I had to kiss him. And it wasn't that bad. But, he didn't respond the way I thought he would. I thought he would cuddle me in his arms and kiss back with more force than ever." She said as she wrapped herself in her arms and started rubbing them, then she stopped and glared at me again, "but he didn't do what I wanted and tried to calm you down." She dropped her arms. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't see what he loves about you. You two constantly argue, you punch, kick and possibly throw him places and something always ends up broken. I'm surprised you made Yukari and let her live a happy life. But coming from you two, did you break the bed while making her."

"Oh no she didn't." Isshin murmured while slamming his face with his hand.

"I mean it was you two who made her so something must have ended up broken. It was probably the bed or your sex life." A ticking sound was heard.

"Oh no," everyone thought aloud. I felt my now increasing headache catch up to me as the ticking sound went off on my head. She was testing me. I tried to ignore her but she was asking for it. I put my hand to my chest. "Atashi Katana!"

The white wire like rope came out of my chest and made the form of my zanpactou in the palm of my hand. When my sword was revealed, the wire was gone and left the common weapon. Hemia smiled. "I wanted to battle you in the future, but," she put her hand to her chest, "if you want to fight now, I would be more than happy to accept your request."

"Rukia don't do it. You just got your powers back and she's too powerful for you right now." Ichigo warned. I took what he said into caution but gripped my sword as Hemia was about to say her release calling. Suddenly, we heard her name being called. Not even moments later, we saw two girls who flash stepped, maybe even sonidoed right by Hemia's side. The girls looked just like Hemia but had red and yellow eyes. Were they triplets? No, there was another person that added to their group, but I couldn't remember who.

The girl with the red eyes looked around at all of us then back at Hemia. "Halaya," Hemia said. Said girl stared at her sister then hit the back of her head; hard. Hemia yelled then held her injured spot. "What was that for?"

"For making Harmi act like a bitch to me. You're lucky we came to find you or else she would have knocked you out, took you back and yelled at you like crazy or kick your ass here then try to start another fight with everyone and," she took a deep breath, "you get the point." Hemia nodded. The girl named Halaya looked over at Ichigo and me.

"Whatever trouble Hemia caused, I apologize for. She was being affected with just waking up and she may not yet understand her feelings. Whatever she did, I hope didn't affect how you used to be." Something told me she knew Hemia did something that changed us. It was probably the glare I was giving at her from time to time.

"Anyway," she grabbed Hemia's hand along with the other girl who looked as if she was confused, "see you till next time." They then flash stepped away, leaving us dumbfounded in the empty field. I put my zanpactou back into my chest and started walking off. "I'm going back to the hotel." I simply told them before flash stepping away. With my memory back, I remembered how to do it; and I had to admit, I was pretty fast.

I reached the hotel minutes later, headed inside, went up the elevator and entered me and Ichigo's room. I closed the door then headed to the bedroom. I plopped on the bed and hid my face in the pillow.

I was a fool…no…I didn't know what I was.

I didn't know Ichigo would…no. He said he didn't do anything.

"_Rukia, this isn't what it looks like." _The sentence echoed and haunted my head as if it was punishment for something I did. Who would say that to their lover? It made it sound like what the person doesn't want them to think. But he did push Hemia away and refused to kiss her back. He did push her back twice. He tried to tell me he didn't have an affectionate relationship with her, but I refused to listen to reason. I was too upset to listen to him. As some of my memories were coming back, I saw Ichigo laughing and talking with Hemia. She was sitting with him in a room with a few other people. More scenes went by and I saw him looking back at her while she was smiling and staring at him. Of all the images I saw, even images where it was just him and her, he never did anything; flirting, holding, nothing. I_ was_ a fool. To think he would ever do something like that was something I was ashamed of for even me.

"Rukia?" I looked up and saw Ichigo walking into the room and up to me. He was now out of his zanpactou form and wore the clothes he wore before. I got up and walked over to him. "I have to talk to you," we said in union. "Well can I go first," he asked, but continued. "Rukia, Hemia and I have nothing going on. In fact, before everything happened; she was just a helper with things in Toonamani. She tried flirting with me sometimes even though she knew I was married to you, but I never did anything with her or every plan to. I love you Rukia and-"

I cut off Ichigo as I placed my finger on his lips and gently kissed them after I moved my finger. He quickly responded and held my arms. We separated and looked into each other's eyes. "I know you wouldn't. I came back to my senses after these few minutes. I was silly to think you would do something like that. I guess I was just…" Ichigo now stopped me from talking as he circled his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

"Let's not let it bother us again," he said as we broke apart but kept our foreheads touching. I nodded then kissed him again, this time adding more force to it. He flinched for a second then held his grip tighter and licked my bottom lip. I felt my legs about to give out when I felt his warm tongue against my lip. I slid my hands on his broad shoulders and gripped them tight enough so I still had my balance. He smiled into the kiss then he moved away and picked me up. He moved me onto the bed and leaned on all fours. I stared into his warm amber eyes as he hovered over me. I moved my hands to his cheeks and observed his well sculpted face. I lightly moved my fingers from his cheeks to the top of his head. I then moved down the sides of his face, to his pointed jaw, then up to his perfect, soft lips.

I moved my thumb over them as if they were something I've never touch or laid eyes on. I looked back into his eyes. He smiled then leaned down closer to me. The distance between us was closed but our faces remained to be apart. Ichigo raised his hand and pushed back the edges of my hair but twirled his finger around the strand of hair that laid between my eyes. He then slid his hand to my cheek and cupped it.

"Rukia, I would never hurt you."

"I know that," I said then placed both hands on his cheeks. He nodded then took my lips with his. I moved my hands to his back and gripped his shirt while he pushed my shoulders further down on the bed. As our kiss continued to get fiercer, the hotter we became. It felt as if we weren't touching enough of each other. We weren't satisfied. But before we could continue, I pushed Ichigo away and looked to the side. I didn't know why. It was an action that was unpredicted but I felt better that I did it.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just that," I paused. He started stroking my head. "I want to wait before we do anything serious. I don't know why but," I looked up at him, "I just don't feel as if we should do this now. Don't get me wrong, I want you just as much as you want me; but you probably want me more." He smirked. "But let's wait until we're both ready, alright?" Ichigo nodded then kissed my forehead. He got off of his position on top of me and leaned on his side of the bed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest while he put his head on top of mine.

"If I can't make love to you, then at least let me hold you like this. At least for a while." I nodded then closed my eyes and put one hand on Ichigo's chest while the other was over my shoulder holding his hand. His arm was over my shoulder and his hand was tightly holding mine. Tight enough to feel my movements but soft enough to know that he didn't want to hurt me. Sense we couldn't share our private moment together, then this would be fine…for now.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani medical room)**

**Neliel POV**

"Grimmjow," I lightly said as I looked down at his slow moving form. He was bleeding and had scars and bruises all over his body when I saw men enter the room him in their hands. Lady Hisana was healing my arm and wrapping it up before they entered. Once I saw his bleeding form, I tried to move to rush to his side, but Hisana held me down. The grabbed my shoulders and told me to wait until the main things were taken care of. So I waited. Once Hisana was done with me, she rushed to Grimmjow then took care of him. When she was done with him, she said, "You can see him, but if he tries to leave, then pin him down and try to make him not move so much." I nodded then she left.

I was now looking at his closed eyes and moderate face. He looked so relaxed but also troubled. I felt the same way as I was looking at him now, but I was relieved that he was alright.

I then heard footsteps entering the room. I turned and saw Allana walking in and stood by my side as we both looked at Grimmjow.

"Thank you," She turned at me.

"You saved him and me. We are truly grateful." She smiled.

"It's my duty to protect everyone from anything that could cause them to lose their lives early. Plus you're a part of the kingdoms. You're considered family."

_Family. _

The world sounded nice. Having someone or more than 1 person be there for you whenever things happened. You were always together and when you're apart, you miss that person or amount of people. I never thought about it so much, but…what would it be like to have my own family?

I looked over at Allana and said her name. She looked over at me. I paused then locked my hands and put them close to my chest. I didn't know what she would say for this, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Allana, what does sex feel like?" She froze.

"N-Nel, why are you asking me-"

"I've known for years that you and Lord Renji have had something going on. By now, you must have had him at least 12 or more times so please tell me. What is sex like?"

"Neliel!" she freaked. "Renji and I haven't done it that many times. Only twice."

"That doesn't matter! You still did it." by the look on Allana's face, she must have cussed at herself for proving my point that she slept with Renji. "Please Allana, I want to know."

She scratched the back of her head and looked away with her flushed face. "Why do you want to know so suddenly? I see the marks on your neck Nel. Haven't you and Grimmjow done it yet?"

I shook my head. "It was an intense make out session. That was it. We've never done it yet. I wanted to but I didn't know how it would be. So now that I have this chance, I wanted to ask you."

She sighed then looked around. She looked back at me but her face was now redder, if possible. "Well, its warm and relaxing…and you…I don't think I could explain It." she gave up. "No, keep going. What did he do first?" I don't know why I wanted to know what he did to her, but the emotions and reactions I wanted to know. She took and deep breath and circled her arms around her. She paused for a moment, probably trying to think back. "Well, as you know, we started kissing and rubbing on each other, but it wasn't fast. He was gentle and breathtaking. He hovered over me and kissed and nibbled my neck. Most of the time, he told me he loved me and showed me just how much with every action he took."

"When he thrusted into you what happened?"

"Damn Nel. What do you want to know." She squealed.

"I want to know the physical feelings. I know emotional, but how does it feel to…" I couldn't continue. More blood rushed to my head. I couldn't help but stop and shake my head. Just imagining Grimmjow thrusting into me made my lower area flutter.

Allana continued to hold a flushed face but tightened her hold on her arms. "Well, at first, it's painful. You're losing something that you can _never_ get back. Sharing it with the one you love and with someone else makes so much of a difference. With Renji, I was glad I gave my virginity to him. He was the man I loved. Don't get me wrong, I still love him," I nodded, "but, the actions mostly stand for something." She wasn't making this clear at all.

"Well, what I mean to say is…"

"The first time is painful and the rest of the time you'll have fun?"

Allana's breathing quickened. She put her hands on her cheeks and looked down. "Well it depends on the emotions too. I can't explain it so much Nel, but overall, sex feels…good."

My hold on my hands lessened. "Good?"

"Yes, good."

"Oh, that seems nice."

"Uh…yeah."

"What are you girls talking about?" we jumped then saw Ulquiorra entering the room with his hands in his pocket; his signature gesture.

"Talking about sex." We jumped again to find Grimmjow sitting up in bed.

"Grimmjow," I smiled. Allana looked back at Ulquiorra. We looked with her when he started talking.

"I got a phone call from Orihime. Hemia Sutama was spotted in the world of the living. Ichigo and the others had an encounter." We froze.

"Was anyone injured?" Allana asked. He shook his head. "No one really, but she did come to confess her feelings for Ichigo. She caused somewhat of a commotion but everything worked out. Halaya and Hanon were also at the scene but took Hemia away before anything else could happen. Their location is unknown for now."

"That's good." Allana sighed out. "I mean no one being injured. I'm sure they'll be found soon. They can't hide forever."

"So what do we do now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well," Ulquiorra started, "you two need to hide yourselves for now just in case they come after you again. Try to remain inside the castle and we'll hide your spiritual pressure. If you wish to leave, take someone with you. So far, no one is leaving for their own safety. I suggest you keep it that way." We nodded. "And Allana," she looked up, "Anita needs your assistance with the kids; and quick."

**Toonamani underground room**

**Anita POV**

I had to escape!

I needed to get up and hide.

I had to do something, but I was strapped down on this metal chair that was sitting in the middle of a spare science room. My mouth was tied so I couldn't scream and my hands and ankles were pinned down by the metal that was hiding in the chairs. I squirmed and shook while trying to move but the only thing I was doing was wasting my energy.

"Blue vile," the vile was passed.

"Purple vile," the second vile was passed.

"Indigo vile," the vile was passed then given back. "That's not indigo that's dark blue."

"What's the difference?" Yukari shouted at the mad scientist.

"I can't do this right until the proper ingredients are in Yukari. Now pass the indigo vile please." Yukari sighed and passed the right vile to her friend. Lulu poured the large vile into the large cauldron then gave it back to Yukari. Lulu grabbed her large wooden spoon and slowly stirred. "Turn on the heat, Pee wee."

I giggled.

"Don't call me by my code name."

"But I like it. It suits you."

"No it doesn't, but whatever!" Yukari went to the left wall and pulled the white lever. The large stove under the cauldron was turned on and steam immediately started to rise from it." Just then, Lulu started evilly laughing. Her free hand was in the air and her eye was twitching with her mouth wide open.

She looked like an idiot.

I looked over and saw Sakae with his arms and legs crossed while leaning on the wall watching his mad friend. He knew just how crazy she was based on the expression on his face.

She continued to twist and turn her hands while mixing then she stopped all together and shouted, "It's finished!" Yukari walked over and gave her a long clear tube. Lulu carefully took it then picked up the spoon. What I saw next was something I never would forget. What Lulu was pouring into the vile was a black gunk like substance that clopped into the vile. I could feel my stomach churn. She put the empty spoon back in the cauldron then Yukari turned off the stove. Lulu slowly walked up to me. I started squirming again. Yukari walked over and took the material away from my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I freaked.

"Giving you something that will increase something in your body. Everyone will be taking this?"

My eye twitched. "What will it increase?"

"Oh, it depends on the person." Yukari answered. "It could increase personalities, gestures, voices, pitched, or sex drives."

"Why was this made?"

"I was sad and bored so we had to do something."

"How about we make something that will help with the upcoming war?" Lulu paused then smiled big at Yukari.

"Explosives!"

_Oh Kami-sama_

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. We'll create explosives that are pint sizes so they're easy to carry around and when I creature eats it; it will **explode** without anyone having to do anything. That will be my new experiment! Guard!" one of the guards men at the door looked over at Lulu. "Go get Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his assistant Nemu. I want them here in 10 minutes." The guard nodded then talked on his walkie talkie.

"So now that you have something else to do, are you done with me?"

"Of course not, we need you to try this."

"Oh come on Lulu!"

"Anita!" we turned and saw Allana walking through the entrance. I started to cry.

"Allana, thank goodness." She looked around and saw what madness Lulu was doing. Then she saw me strapped to the chair. She walked over then looked at the mad 4 year old. "What are you doing?"

Lulu paused then smiled. "We were making a new dip and I was trying to let Anita taste It." if I wasn't tied up I would have feel to the floor. She straight up lied to Allana and now she was going to make her try her experiment. Lulu grabbed Allana's hand and put the substance on her finger. "Tell me if it's good."

I gasped, but as soon as I was about to talk, Yukari tied my mouth again. As I saw Allana put the experiment in her mouth, my stomach churned even more. I couldn't take watching her eat something that not only looked weird, but it was something Lulu Cifer created. Allana paused then smiled. "Tastes like lickerish." Lulu smiled then gave Allana the whole tube. "How about you let other people try it and tell me if they like it." "Alright," she smiled. I tried jumping up and down and all around but I couldn't do a thing. Allana looked at me, raised an eyebrow then walked out of the room.

"My plan is in motion!" Lulu devilishly laughed, or tried to. Sakae shook his head and rolled his eyes while I knew anyone who tried that stuff was doomed.

Damn me for watching these kids!

**Sukari attic**

_1:35pm_

**Normal POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harmi shouted while hitting her sister's side again with her foot. Once Halaya and Hanon came back with Hemia, she was thrown to the ground and stepped on by her eldest sister. She was mostly talking and yelling, saying how stupid she was and what she was supposed to be doing. Everyone watched as Harmi continued but she was stopped when Aizen entered the room with Gin. Harmi looked over as the door opened and closed.

"What's going on here? This doesn't look like a pretty sight."

"None of your business." Harmi looked down at Hemia and pushed her with her foot before walking to the side. Gin walked over and helped her up while Aizen walked in the middle of the attic. Everyone surrounded him with opened ears.

"We took care of some things, but the job seems to not be finished. Furthermore, we should practice on our skills. Our missions were still not completed," he turned to Minamoni and the others. They didn't react. "I want them finished by tomorrow or before the war. The Serine Day Festival is not that far away. Orihime's death is absolute along with Lulu. But there's another thing, I want Yukari." Everyone gasped.

"Yukari Kurosaki?" Ninamoni freaked. "Do you know how hard it's going to get to capture her? She was already taken once before." everyone turned to Harmi. She looked away.

"It doesn't matter. If we absorb Rukia and Yukari's power, we will have the power to take over other dimensions."

"Can't we already do that sense we have the Sutama's?" Minamoni asked with her arms still crossed.

"No," he answered. "We are working together now. We don't use our comrades."

"Well that's straight up bullshit." Kaien and Ninamoni muttered. Aizen glared at them then looked back to everyone.

"But for right now, I want you to work on your skills. Work on your zanpactous and skills while Gin and I visit someone. Make sure to hide your spiritual pressures and don't cause a big commotion."

"Alright," everyone said. They stood, walked past Aizen and headed down the stairs to a bigger area. After the door closed, Aizen smiled devilishly and turned to face Gin. "Do they really think you'll keep your word?"

"They obviously do, but I can tell at least one of those sisters is going to find something suspicious. With Halaya's personality, she might be the first to crack."

"What about Hanon. She looks confused and isn't saying a word."

"Hanon Sutama was always a girl who swallowed her own words. Then again, she never had any words to say. But she always stays with Halaya so maybe they'll both find out. And when they do, we'll think of something to do with them. For now let's just see what happens."

"But Aizen, what if they can't kill Orihime and fail miserably?"

Aizen's smile widened. "Then they will die along with the royal rulers."

**Serine Field**

Minamoni and the others were now walking into the open field, and then they looked around. So many things happened in this field. But this was also the place where the main part of the festival was going to be held. For now, this was their training area. Minamoni and her sister stood feet away from each other while the others did the same. Hemia and her sisters were on the side lines while Harmi was joining them.

Kaien was the first to call out Atashi katana and release his zanpactou. "Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana." The katana in his hand then turned into a trident with blue hair hanging from the edge of the 3 top blades. The end of the trident looked like a drill or even a corkscrew. Then water flowed freely around him. Ninamoni's face showed surprise and wonder. Her curiosity for the zanpactou made her forget that her sister was already in her released form.

"Nini," said girl looked over to see her sister speeding straight at her. Ninamoni dodged by flash stepping away but landed between Ririshii and Kaien. She landed just as Ririshii was attacking Kaien with his katana. She looked over while Ririshii tried to stop but was impossible to do. Just then, Kaien slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him while he blocked the upcoming attack with his trident. Ninamoni looked up at him while he looked down at her.

"You have to focus. You can't just do random things and think you're going to be alright. If I wasn't here, you would have been dead. Watch yourself." She nodded then he let go. "Now release your zanpactou and go kick some ass." Ninamoni smiled then ran back over to her sister. She had her wrists on her hips and waited for Ninamoni to release her zanpactou, which she did. "Break, Karada." The wire came out of Ninamoni's chest and connected with her hands. But instead of a sword showing up, there was nothing. Her sword was in her body. It was her body.

Ninamoni attacked head on as she and her sister connected blades, but in this condition, sword and body part. The sisters attacked each other ruthlessly and tried to hurt the other, but both girls were too skilled to even cause a scratch on the other. Sadly, the boys were not the same. Ririshii was laid right on the ground face down and had cut wounds on his arms and scratches on his face while Kaien didn't have a scratch.

Ririshii looked up to the strong zanpactou wielder then tried to move to his feet, but fell back down when with one swish, Kaien manipulated his water to hit Ririshii right up front. He went flying a few feet then landed on his stomach again. "You need to be stronger than this is you want to win the war." Ririshii panted then this time, successfully stood to his feet. But he paused.

Kaien tilted his head a little. "Release your zanpactou."

"No," Ririshii quickly replied. "I will only show it to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and the others. I refuse to show it now." Kaien sighed then stabbed the end of his trident into the ground. The water dissipated into the ground while Kaien walked up to the wounded boy. He stood in front of him by a few inches and looked down at his pathetic form. "Why are you doing this? Why are you in this war?"

"The same reason you are. I want revenge." Kaien looked to the side.

"You don't know what I want."

"Then tell me brother, what do you want?"

"I want you to stop calling me your brother. We're not related. I don't know how you have my hair color or anything else, but for now, I want you to stop calling me that. It would help a lot." Ririshii paused then nodded.

Kaien turned and picked up his trident once he left Ririshii. "Now let's work on our skills shall we. You do want to survive afterwards right." Ririshii nodded then the men continued their battle.

Harmi had her arms crossed as she looked at Aizen's pets.

_They should know they're doing to die_, Harmi thought. _Maybe someone should tell them that they were probably not going to make it, but then again, them not knowing would give them the courage, hope, and distraction they need to think that they could win._

Harmi looked over to her sisters and saw Halaya and Hanon focusing on each other and Hemia dazed off into space. She was already disgusted with Hemia for not following orders, but then she looked over at a silent Hanon smiling. She crunched her face in, walked over and grabbed Hanon's wrist. Halaya automatically freaked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing her what to be ready for. Don't be scared and think I'm going to hurt her. We're right here." Halaya calmed down while Harmi dropped her sister to her knees. Hanon looked angrily at her sister then calmed down when she saw the 4 fighting pets. Her curious yellow eyes watched as their skills entered her mind. She analyzed which steps they took and what their favorite or most recent moves were. Harmi looked down at her then crossed her arms again.

_She's annoying, but smart. She always did watch people when they fought. Maybe more focus on the training then on Halaya may come to our advantage. _Harmi thought again. Halaya looked at Harmi's every move. She was overly protective of Hanon because not only could she not talk, but she was the only sister who had common sense. The eldest, Harmi, and the youngest, Hemia, were far gone on whatever accomplishments they wanted. She and Hanon were the only two who just wanted to be happy together. So she watched her carefully. But something else clicked into Halaya's head. She sensed that Aizen was on the move again, but he was hiding his spiritual pressure even more now.

"What is that man doing now?" the red eyed Sutama thought aloud.

**Lienary underground room**

**Aizen POV**

Gin and I headed down the candle lit staircase to one of the Lienary's science underground rooms. This and some other rooms were the few underground rooms that didn't get damaged by Harmi's attack. Mostly half of the castle was destroyed so these were the remaining rooms. Construction began and things were being repaired, so when passing, we had to stay alert and make sure no one could see us; even though I doubted they would.

Once we reached the main floor, we walked down another hallway and opened the large steel door that had a silver knob. When we entered we saw a mad scientist at work, talking to himself and with his head right in his work. The pink haired man wore a long white robe with white gloves. His hair was behind his ears and his hands held tools that looked similar to dissection tools. He was the right man for the job I had.

"Szayel Aporro," I smiled. "Good to see you." The scientist turned around and smiled before he pushed up his glasses. "Lord Aizen, what a pleasure to see you. Tell me, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is in fact something I need you do so; something that might grab your interest."

Szayel put down his tools and pulled up a chair from his side table. He sat down in front of me and crossed his legs while locking his hands and putting them on his knees. I looked down and continued to hold the smile on my face.

"We need more weapons made for the upcoming war. Whatever you want them to be or have is entirely your choice." A wide grin came onto his face. "Oh, I'll make sure to make them as deadly and painful as possible. Anything else?"

"Yes. I have another person from the kingdoms that I want to take power from. So I need you to make double power machines. I want to take Rukia's power along with Yukari Kurosaki's."

"Oh…" Szayel Aporro slithered out. "With both of their powers combined, you should be very satisfied. And with the dead of Orihime, she won't have to release her poisoness bankai; although I would have loved to find out the abilities of that venomous zanpactou."

"If things go well and our plan is complete, then I will let you study her corpse."

"Agreed," the man grinned. "I will have everything done by tomorrow evening."

"And another thing. I want the Newkerrokys and other creatures to have no food for the rest of the week. If they are starved, then they would become even more ruthless and attack with quicker speeds. With their hunger on our side, the ruler's deaths should be quicker.

"Understood my lord." Szayel stood to his feet then bowed before returning the chair and pushing aside whatever he was working on. I dared to not even look in the container he pushed aside. He then went into the back room while we exited. Szayel Aporro was one of the main people who were in charge of the feeding the creatures of Serine. With him on our side, you might as well have said we ruled the demonic creatures of the dimension. Gin and I exited then closed the door. Now all we had to do was wait until tomorrow evening.

How much better could this plan get?

* * *

**World of the living (Ichigo and Rukia's bedroom)**

_2:20_

**Ichigo POV**

I opened my eyes then blinked a few times to clear my vision. Then I realized that I was in my bedroom once I looked around. But when I looked down I found Rukia's relaxed sleeping face. I grinned then slowly caressed her hair, trying not to wake her up; but it failed. She fluttered her eyes open then looked up into my amber ones. She smiled then moved her slow moving hand up to my cheek. We were speechless. I was thinking of saying, "Hey," like I always do, but as I looked down into her shining violets, I couldn't think of anything meaningful to say. So I said something else.

"Yo."

_So nice._

"Idiot," she smiled. My smile widened then she tried to sit up, but I held her down with my arm around her waist and my other hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo, we have to get up. What if everyone is worrying about us?"

I shook my head. "I doubt they are. They probably came to check up on us and found us here." My face paled.

"What is it?"

"That goat faced bastard might have gotten pictures. I know he did." I sat up. "If you find him, look for a camera." She giggled then leaned over to gently kiss my lips. Feeling her soft, warm lips against mine always made me feel...at home. Rukia moved my arm then got up off the bed. I watched as she stood and stretched her tired figure. I couldn't help but not stare at her as she made every move. Once she was done, she walked over to the open door then looked back at me.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "And I love you." I nodded then got up from the bed and followed Rukia as she walked out of the room then out of our place. We walked over to mom and dad's room, which were a few doors down. But just as Rukia grabbed the knob, we froze from what we heard through the door.

"Isshin!" I heard mom shout.

_What was that about?_

After a few seconds we heard panting and heavy breathing. It sounded close so it was probably in the living room. Then we heard talking.

"You don't have to be so loud." Dad panted out.

"How could I not? I couldn't react when you held me so hard. How am I supposed to move if I'm tied up."

"Tied up?" Rukia and I repeated.

"You have space to move. And besides you don't move so much anyway. I'm always the one with the most dominance."

"Hey you're finally up," we turned and saw Renji walking up to us, but we quickly ran over to him closed his mouth and continued listening to the muttered voices. I looked around and found clean cups on the table near the elevator. I grabbed them, gave one to Rukia and we put the glass cups on the door.

_Out of everyone in my family, I never thought I would do this. _

I was glad Rukia was just as curious as I was though. But we didn't make dad and Yuzu's crazy obsessed face while we listened.

"Masaki, we should get going and check on Ichigo and Rukia again."

"Alright. And besides, these handcuffs are annoying."

Our mouths dropped. Even Renji heard and now his mouth was dropped.

Mom + Dad + handcuffs = I don't _even_ want to know.

After a few minutes, we heard footsteps coming closer to us. Rukia and I put the cups down and ran to our room with Renji. I closed the door, and as soon as I did that, Renji made his remark.

"Oh my god!"

_He took the words right out of my mouth._

"Why did we have to hear that? Why did you make me have to hear that? I didn't want to hear that!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you were with us so you happened to hear." I looked over and saw Rukia's face as I talked to Renji. It was obvious that we needed to tell mom and dad that we were fine at a later time. But what's heard is heard.

Minutes later, there was knocking at the door. We paused then took a deep breath. When I opened it, I saw dad in long blue jeans and wore a black wife beater. "Hey Ichigo," he looked over, "oh Rukia, you feeling any better. Masaki was worried about you."

_Maybe she was too busy dealing with you to care very much._

"Oh yes, I'm fine now Mr. Kurosaki. Thank you." She smiled.

"I told you, call me Isshin. We're family after all." She nodded then dad positioned himself to walk back to his room. "Well I gotta head back to Masaki. She's probably waiting for me." we all smiled. "What's with the faces?"

"Nothing. See ya dad." I then closed the door.

"I'm never going to visit you guys again." Renji said then opened back the door and closed it. I looked over to Rukia who grinned at me. Then, my shoulders went down at the thought of something. "Rukia, about Hemia,"

"It's alright." She said. "I realized hours ago that you would never do something so bad to me. Our love is stronger than most things. Not even a Sutama could break that bond." With that, I realized two things; that Rukia got some of her memories back, and that we were bonded forever. Suddenly, we heard thunder. We looked out of the living room window and saw the trees in the distance flowing and the skies were gray, even becoming darker.

"I guess we're not training today." I said. Rukia nodded then walked over and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her nervous face.

"I know this is kinky for me to say but, will you hold me again?" I smiled as I saw Rukia's pink face. I pulled her close to me and gently embraced her. "Of course I will," I whispered in her ear. "But," I tightened my embrace, "I'm making love with you tomorrow." I felt the heat of her face go through my clothes. My smiled widened then I picked Rukia up bridal style and walked her to the bedroom. I placed her down and we laid on our sides. We looked at each other for about a minute then we leaned in and kissed. When we broke apart, we looked out of the window to see the obvious storm coming in. Rukia turned to see the gray skies and moving trees while I looked at them _and _her. Even though I hated the rain, I loved the relaxation that came with this thunderstorm.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani kitchen)**

**Normal POV**

Lulu, Yukari and Sakae took a sip of their tea and looked out of the big kitchen window. They had an excellent view of the darkened sky as the thunderstorm was coming in. After untying Anita they headed to get some tea and crackers. They, mostly Lulu, thought that after a long day of research and experiments, they needed a good, long break. But before all of this, Lulu met up with Mayuri and told him her plan to make new things and even made plans to help with the war. With the ideas she had, Mayuri smiled and got right on it along with his assistant Nemu. So Lulu took a break with Yukari sitting in front of her and Sakae on her left side.

"Looks like the storm is going to be big."

"Yes, and that means excellent lightning and tragic thunder will be seen in the skies."

"You can't hear lightning Lulu," Sakae corrected.

"Whatever," she said then sipped her tea again.

"By the way, what was the point in making that stuff you made?"

"What stuff?" she asked Yukari; wondering what she was saying.

"That dark looking stuff that you mixed from the cauldron. What was the point in that?"

"Oh," Lulu smiled then giggled at the thought.

"It was something bad huh?"

"Not really," Lulu answered Sakae, "but it was made for the entire purpose to…I just got bored." She ate a cracker.

"So we tied up Anita and made her try that stuff then gave Allana a tube to let everyone else taste just because you were bored. Do you know what emotional changes can do to people? If it had different side effects, things could get bad."

Lulu sipped again. "Yukari, Yukari, I know that. And don't get mad at me; you helped too. But the side effects and experiment itself has an effect that lasts about 24 hours. By this time tomorrow that should be fine."

"The Serine Day Festival is in 2 days," Sakae informed. "Doesn't that mean that Rukia and Ichigo rule the 4 kingdoms too?"

"Who told you that?" Lulu asked.

"You guys, but mostly my dad and Ririshii."

"By the way, what happened to your father?" his orange haired friend asked. "What happened after he was caught up in Anita's red lightning attack?"

Sakae shrugged. "I don't know really, but of all things, he may be dead."

Lulu chuckled. "We must be some pretty tough 5 years old kids to talk about death and other things."

"You're 4 Lulu." Yukari plainly said.

"So that's how old you are." The girls looked at Sakae in shock.

"You never knew my age?"

"Not really. Or you told me but I don't remember." The girls calmed down.

"Well anyway, we're good kids." Everyone nodded then looked outside again.

"So Lulu," Sakae interrupted the silence that went on for minutes. "You said it would take 24 hours for that stuff you made to wear off right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if someone, like Allana, ate the whole tube?"

"Hmm…" she thought, "then the emotional effects may be worse than normal, but in 24 hours it should wear off no matter how much stuff she takes."

"Oh," Sakae said when looked out the window and sipped his tea again.

**Medical room**

"You know Allana; you seemed to never stop surprising me." Nel said as she watched Allana eating the substance that Lulu made. She offered some to everyone, but it looked so weird to them that it was compared to Orihime's food. Everyone thought she came back for some reason. But once she told them it was made by Lulu, they immediately decided not to eat it.

Once the tube full of whatever Lulu cooked was gone, Allana threw the tube away and looked at everyone's shocked expressions.

"That was so gross to watch." Grimmjow said while covering his mouth.

"Why didn't you look away?"

"I couldn't," he answered Allana. "I was too busy thinking what the hell was wrong with you."

"Whatever," the woman of Krimson said then paused and held her stomach. Everyone jumped.

"Please don't barf in here; it's a clean, shiny floor." Nel said.

"No it's not that. I'm stomach is fine…it's just that."

She paused.

"I suddenly have the intense urge to see Renji."

* * *

**Lmao! Ok, I know what you're thinking. What's up with Lulu and the random moment? Well the randomness was supposed to be there. There weren't many funny moments and Lulu was sad, so why not have a random Mad Scientist Lulu moment. Lol. I hope you like it, and now it has Allana under its clutches. Lol**

**Aizen makes his move and his partners are training their skills. But what is the main purpose for the Sutama's to join Aizen? Who knows? I don't. It was just a question. **

**And just letting you know, the world of the living and Serine has the same weather patterns but different time changes. Just letting you know. Lol **

**Day 6 = character goodness. I have a poll on my profile that needs to be answered and it deals with the next chapter. Please answer ASAP. Thank you!**

**And thanks to my reviewers! Love ya's!**


	21. Day 5: These things happen

**The continuation of Day 5. Yay!**

**It seems like people are looking forward to Day 6. That happens to be the day that I plan to have a lot of M rated moments. Well that's good, but anyone who hasn't answered the poll has to before Day 7 comes. And don't worry, so far I got 3 people who voted 'Yes' for more than one moment, so it should be a good, yummy chapter. Lol**

**And thank you to DetroitBleachWings and Rukes for reviewing every chapter so far. Love ya's!**

**And other peeps please review. I love knowing peoples opinions and feedbacks. Thanx!**

**Oh, the there's an IchiRuki scene in here that you may find kinky, but I think it's cute. Lol. And I will try to work on the Renji and Allana scene, because I know I got to work on that. So just let me know what you think and ill work on it.**

**On with the story…and I don't own bleach. I'm just a HUGE fan! **

_Day 5 (4:00pm)_

**World of the living (Renji's room)**

**Renji POV**

The wind was now stronger and the rain fell hard on the bedroom window. I had my hands behind my head while I looked at the dark window. After a few minutes, I started remembering something that Allana once told me.

_Flashback (Krimson conference room)_

_Allana and I were working on paperwork to turn in to Toonamani and we were over 3 weeks late. We were…busy. So we were in the conference room and we noticed the weather change from sunny to a thunderstorm downpour. We listened to the rain come down, but after a few minutes of the loud drops that came, I had enough. I looked out the window and asked, "Why won't it stop raining."_

"_Weather always has a purpose Renji. It could be based on emotions or upcoming events."_

"_But why are you telling me this? All I asked was why it wouldn't stop raining."_

_She smiled then looked back down at the paperwork. "I was only answering your question."_

Now that I thought more about it, I started having flashbacks of things Allana said back in the day. I even started to miss her. We promised each other that we would never be apart. By that of course I meant if we had duties then we would have to fulfill them, but after being apart for over 15 years, I just didn't want to be away from her; even if it was just a little while.

The other thing was, Anita wasn't here either, so there was really no one to mess with. I could visit Orihime, but she would probably talk about missing Ulquiorra, and talking only about the bastard that made me almost go bald was something I didn't want to talk about. And did I forget to tell you my hair grew back. It was always a quick grower, but Masaki gave me something and it grew back to normal.

Thank Kami-sama!

Then, I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard my phone go off. I picked it up from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. I smiled then picked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

Allana giggled. "Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice. It's so nice."

"Yeah, yours too. How are things there?"

"Oh everything's fine, but that doesn't matter. Renji I want to see you."

My eyebrow rose. "I want to see you too, but Allana, are you alright? It sounds like you're panicking or something." Her words were quick. I was starting to think something happened.

"I'm fine, but I just have this _intense_ urge to see you. I can't think of anyone but you and I want you. I want you **real** bad!" I felt blood rush to my face.

"Well, Allana, that may be so…but, why so suddenly?"

"I don't know, but is there any way we can meet or something? Renji, I don't know if I can handle not having you."

"Allana, did something happen? Why are you like this so suddenly?"

"I don't know, but answer my question."

"Well, I guess you could come here and meet me in my room on the 23rd floor. But do you even-"

"Alright, I'll see you there. Bye." The line was gone. I looked down at my phone while trying to register what just happened.

"Is she really...no." I closed my phone and placed it back on the stand. I sat up and looked out of the window again.

She really wasn't going to come was she?

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani castle entrance)**

**Allana POV**

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Anita asked as she followed me to the entrance.

"I have to see Renji. I want to see him now." I continued walking until I reached the pouring rain. I walked through it as if it was nothing while Anita yelled my name. I turned to her.

"Why do you want to see him? It's probably Lulu's thing that she gave you. It can affect people's emotions. That's probably what's wrong." I shook my head.

"Even if it does affect my emotions, I wanted to see Renji ever since he left. If anything, it only made my feelings stronger. I know I'm leaving on such short notice, but I want to see him. I really do."

"Allana-"

"I love him Anita!" I snapped out. "I love your brother and I want to see him. Is that so wrong?" she paused, then after a few minutes she nodded. I calmed down.

"Just make sure to protect Rukia while you're there. And don't do anything stupid." I grinned.

"I won't, and thank you." She shrugged then waved. I then put my hands together and chanted the transportation spell and headed to the world of the living.

* * *

**Renji's bedroom**

_4:30pm_

Renji sat on his bed, trying to rest and relax, but he couldn't help but repeat the conversation he had with Allana 30 minutes ago. "Was she really coming? No," he turned to his side, "she was just going through something, probably something emotional. She was probably stopped anyway by someone and she was ordered to stay. Besides, she volunteered to stay and watch the kids with Anita. There was no way she was-" There was a knock on the door.

Renji jumped at first then got up to answer. He reached the door and opened it to find Orihime with her arms crossed. "Oh, hey. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I went downstairs to put the trash in the main garbage can."

"Oh…that's good." She nodded.

"So can you tell me why I found this lost maiden?" she put her hand over and pulled over a soaking wet Allana. Her innocent blue eyes smiled at Renji along with her lips. Renji's eyes widened then he looked back at Orihime, who had her eyebrow up. "I guess she was looking for me."

"You think?" she released Allana into Renji's room. "Whatever reason she's here, she needs to stay alert. Anything can happen, so both of you watch out for anything." Renji nodded then closed the door as Orihime left; but he made sure to lock the door after he closed it. He sighed then looked back Allana. Her hands were together in front of her and the rainwater was dripping off of her soaked form. Renji looked more closely and stared. Allana's clothes looked tight on her as the warm water stuck to her skin. Her full chest could be seem, you might as well have said her curves were popping out of her clothes, and her lips were fuller than normal. Renji felt his stimulation increasing as he watched his lover shaking…wait shaking?

"Are you cold?"

Allana nodded. "But that doesn't matter right now." She then walked over to Renji and kissed his lips straight on. Renji flinched at the sudden moment, but quickly got over his shock and responded to her kiss. They stayed in the single kiss for what seemed like minutes when pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," they lightly said in union. They smiled then kissed each other again. Allana slid her hands from Renji's cheeks to his covered chest while their lips continued to touch. Renji groaned as he felt her hand slither their way down his chest and come back up to grasp his broad shoulders. Renji then moved his hands down Allana's back and squeezed her top, letting the rain water fall to the ground. She moaned as he moved his hand up and down her back then came around to gently grasp her breasts. Once Renji held one of her breasts in his hands and groped it, she pulled away and moaned. Renji smiled at the sight of her reaction. He continued to grope the same breast but flicked with the nipple from her other breast that was showing through her wet clothes.

"Renji," Allana moaned even louder.

"If you're too loud, people will hear."

"I moaned before and volume didn't seem to bother you." He lowered his head to hers.

"Don't make me have to make you scream." Allana pulled his head down closer and went to his ear.

"I want you to make me scream," she slithered into his ear. Renji felt his erection getting more eager while Allana felt it on her leg. The two looked at each other again but this time made contact with full force and lust. Renji led Allana to his bedroom. Both of them not even daring to break lip contact as they made their way to the bed. When they reached it, Allana was placed on her back while Renji hovered over her. His hands wandering her body while she did the same. The lust to rip her clothes off was making Renji go crazy, but what he didn't know was that Allana was feeling the same way…but more.

She wanted to not only rip his clothes off, but pin him down and fuck him so hard that he would be the one that ended up numb and not able to move, but she couldn't. The more she tried to be dominant, the more Renji would excel more than her. She moaned his name every time he reached a place on her body that made her go crazy and he groaned her name every time she made her way down his chest and moved her hands around his covered erection. They had to do something. This was torture for both of them. So far, they were rubbing and kissing, but that wasn't enough.

Renji kissed down Allana's neck and nibbled all over until he bit down on her pressure point. He thought she was going to scream or jump, but she just groaned and turned her head for Renji to have better access. He smirked then continued his way down until he reached the top of her wet corset. He lifted himself off and untied the white lace. Once he was done, he took it off of her body and threw it to the side. He now had a perfect view of her well built breasts. He quickly took one into his mouth and groped the neglected one. Allana moaned then untied Renji's hair. It flew down all over. Some around his face, but a majority in his back. She grabbed a handful of his hair and panted out his name. He did this to her before, but it never felt so good; so pleasurable.

"R-Renji," she gasped out. Renji came back up and took her lips into his again. He then moved his hands from her chest and slid it down her stomach then reached her lower regions. With one hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeaned pants and pulled them down.

"Who knew you could do that with one hand." Allana smiled.

"But I can do so much more with both hands." Renji leaned lower down on Allana and traveled down her neck again. He lost it every time he felt her perked nipples playing with his covered ones. Her naked areas drove him mad and her moans and groans only made his erection throb even more. Renji got up, took both of his fingers and locked them around Allana's panties. He then slid them down and threw them to the side to join the rest of her clothes. Allana moved the back of her hand to the top of her head while it was still to the side and slightly widened her legs. "Aren't you going to come for me?" she teased. Renji's breathing quickened then he took off his shirt. He had to stand a little to take off his pants. Once he did that and also threw it to the side, he came back on top of Allana. She gasped when she felt Renji thrusting his hips into her. She grabbed his shoulders and tilted her head back.

"It seems like you can't handle me yet."

"Renji," she pleased as she arched her back. Renji grabbed her back and held her where she was. Their chests were together and his lips were now butter flying down her neck then in the arch at the end of her neck.

"I need you Renji." Allana pleaded. Renji smiled then put Allana down and thrust into her even harder and faster. "How much?"

"A lot. I missed you all this time and my need to have you only increased."

"That didn't answer me clearly." His thrusts became wilder. "How much."

"I'd die for it!" she panted out. Renji stopped then looked down at Allana's now sweating form. He couldn't tell is she was sweating or was it rain water. By now, he knew it was sweat of pleasure. He separated again and took off his boxers, releasing his crying erection. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Allana looked down and never saw it so big before. She could feel how bad it was throbbing. It must have been as bad as she was feeling. She felt her juices dripping out of her core as she looked at him. He then moved himself back onto her again and positioned himself to enter her. Allana grabbed onto Renji's shoulders, preparing for anything while he held onto the bed. The head of his erection was right in the core's entrance, but he wouldn't move.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Renji!" Allana pleaded again. Renji took Allana's lips with his own then he entered her. She broke apart and gasped out, preparing to scream, but Renji covered her mouth against his own to stop other people from hearing. Ichigo's room was a few doors down after all. They paused for mere moments then Renji started to slowly move with her. Every time he pulled out, she would wince and moan. But minutes later, his slow thrusts became faster and harder. He held down Allana's hips to make sure he got her right where he wanted. Allana gasped out hard as he became faster, harder, wilder. She felt her orgasm coming around the corner; Renji felt the same. But he wanted Allana to break first before he would release what he had. He thrusted into her for what seemed like minutes or maybe longer than that.

"Please…Allana. T-Tell me…you're coming."

"You release first," she breathed out.

"Damn it…you do it."

She groaned and held Renji tighter. Her nails starting to deeply claw his back. "I can't…hold it." with that, Allana screamed out as her orgasm hit her straight on. Not even seconds later, Renji followed right after her. His warm cum entering her womb as Renji made a final thrust deeper into her, but it was so much that it started dripping out of her core. The two panted and were motionless. Then, before he could collapse on top of her, Renji slowly pulled himself out of Allana and laid on his side. She looked over at him while he tried to keep his eyes open.

"That was nice," Allana panted then leaned over and kissed Renji's forehead. "Thank you."

He smiled then grabbed Allana's waist and pulled her over to him. He pulled the sheets and covered their naked bodies. "You're welcome," he answered and gently kissed her lips.

"So why did you want me so badly?"

Allana shrugged. "I just wanted to see you, plus something in my body told me that I wanted you inside of me so I went with it. It…doesn't matter." She yawned then cuddled closer to Renji. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back before the two entered their relaxation.

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo and Rukia were continuing to hold each other in the calming silence, not even hearing the scream of pleasure from the woman of Krimson. They were too focused on themselves. Rukia was half sleep in Ichigo's arms while he was grinning and looking down at his girlfriend. The glow that came from her showed she had true beauty. He loved her for so many years. He stuck with her through thick and thin, just as she did the same for him. Rukia even asked Ichigo to make love to her so she could be pregnant. She didn't have to ask him twice though. When Yukari was born, they both showed smiles on their faces. She was always smiling and laughing along with her parents. Rukia was always with him. They shared a bond that was never easy to break. People even said it was something that could _never_ be broken; both Ichigo and Rukia agreed with that one.

Ichigo lowered his head closer to Rukia's ear and gently kissed it. Rukia slowly opened her eyes then the two lovers held each other in their eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you remind me of some things? Like the day we got married or the time Yukari was born. I slightly remember them, but could you tell me again."

Ichigo grinned. "How about I tell you about our wedding." She smiled and nodded. He smiled at just the thought of it.

_Flashback_

_**Ichigo POV**_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take Rukia Kuchiki to be your wife, in sickness and in health; till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_And Rukia Kuchiki, do you take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your husband…" Urahara repeated the line._

"_I do," Rukia answered. Urahara nodded then placed his hand out for the wedding rings to come. A small child walked up with a white square pillow with the rings on them. Rukia and I got each other's rings and put them on our fingers. I smiled while Rukia was wiping her tears. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" before Kisuke could continue, I grabbed Rukia and pulled her in for our bondage kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck while I did the same with her waist. "I guess you get the point," Kisuke said as he picked up his fan. Everyone laughed then clapped their hands and cheered for us. We separated and turned to the large crowd of people in front of Toonamani castle. Hisana walked up to us and hugged Rukia then me. She picked up the microphone and waited for everyone to calm down. _

"_I now give you the prince and princess of Toonamani, Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki!" everyone cheered even louder. I saw Byakuya and my family in the front row, along with Renji and the others. The villagers cheered, some even jumped up and down. I couldn't help but keep smiling. I looked down at my new and only wife and saw that she was now letting stray tears of joy fall down her cheeks. I used my thumb and wiped them away then gently kissed her again. Everyone awed and clapped some more. _

"_Alright everyone," Hisana started, "now that the main part of the wedding is done, let's party!" more cheers and claps came, and then everyone turned their attention to the stage that was set on the side. Orihime and 3 other women went onto the stage and got out violins while Renji went and got on the drums. About 2 men went on the stage and got out their guitars. There was also Allana who was sitting at the piano. Knowing how they got the medium sized piano out here, I would rather not know. _

_Just then, Anita came up to the main microphone. _

"_Rukia, would you do the honor of singing us a song?"_

_The crowd went wild. Rukia covered one ear while my shoulders rose; but I still held that goofy grin. _

"_I-I don't know." _

"_PLEASE!" everyone asked. Even the people far out were pleading for her to perform. I pushed her shoulder, then nodded when she looked at me. She smiled then walked over. "Just one song," she answered. The crowd cheered yet again as Rukia made her way up. When she reached the stage, Anita clapped then put the microphone back in the holder. Everyone was quieting down and keeping their wide eyes at Rukia. I saw she started shaking and randomly looking around. She was used to crowds, but nothing like this. She looked over at me. I smiled and nodded again. She nodded then closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_Orihime began playing her violin while the piano pitched in. They carried a smooth rhythm as they harmonized with each other, creating the opening of the song. Rukia smiled when she memorized the song automatically. It was the song she taught of years ago and taught people how to sing it. They thought of a rhythm and the song was created. I smiled and waited for the music to continue. When I heard footsteps, I saw mom and dad walking up to me. They stood on either side of me and looked back at their daughter-in-law. As the rhythm ended, there was silence. Then the cymbal was heard as Renji banged onto it. Rukia opened her eyes, quickly let it some air and the song began._

Fly high, make it

Get to the new world that I seek

Someday, so I believe

Why am I standing alone in the twilight,

Let me go, no more lonely nights,

I take a deep breath under the hazy sky,

Feel like losing, but it's gonna be alright.

Break through the night, go and try to fight,

Don't be afraid, now is the time.

Be alive, take it,

I surely feel my heartbeat,

There's no limit to my reach.

I say good-bye to my tears that I don't need,

So believe in my dream.

_Orihime and the other violists played while the others were playing with them. Everyone waved their hands around and clapped with the beat of the music. As I watched Rukia smiling at the crowd, waiting for her part to come, my smile remained glued to my face._

Don't look back to the sorrow I left behind,

Here's my real intention I hide,

I wish you were here, and so just right by my side,

Need to be strong enough to swallow my pride.

I have been looking for my own style,

Don't give it up, here comes the life.

Be alive, take it,

I have learned a great deal,

Brighten our sweet memories.

Hope there will be a future for you and me,

So believe in your dream.

Be alive, take it,

Promise to find, yes I will,

Shining wings filled with wishes.

Fly high, make it,

Get to the new world that I seek,

Someday, so I believe.

_As Renji played a final verse of the drums, the song ended and everyone cheered. Everyone was smiling and waving. Rukia shined on that stage. She showed her smile to the thousands of people in the audience. Speakers and televisions were placed for the people who were too far to hear or see anything. So even though they were so far way, they were cheering as well. I clapped my hands and whistled while more people did the same. Everyone on stage bowed then clapped for themselves. Then, they exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek before exiting the stage. Rukia walked up to me while another song started from the iPod play list that Rukia and I chose. We embraced each other once we caught up to each other. Then she hugged mom and dad then smiled back at me. Mom and dad walked off and headed to Byakuya and Hisana while Rukia stayed behind with me. We looked into each other's eyes then came together and kissed. _

"_Are you happy about me being your new wife?" I smiled. _

"_Of course. Just as much as I'm happy to be your husband." Now it was her time to smile. We embraced each other again then looked over to where Anita was. She was waving her hands in the air and everyone followed. _

_That day was, so far, the greatest day of my life. _

_End of flashback. _

Rukia smiled wider as I told her the story. "I sort of remember that song." She said happily. I smiled then stroked her hair. We looked at each other again and stayed in silence. "What song was it that Anita played when she was putting her hands up?"

"Hmm…" I thought. "I think it was 'With you' by AAA. She smiled.

"That's a nice song; and good to dance to."

"That's why we chose it." she nodded. After a few minutes of just looking at each other, we heard more thunder roaring outside and the tree branches wrestling on the side of the building.

"So," I started, "anything else you want to know?"

She closed her eyes, and then minutes later, she opened them. "Are we still virgins?"

I jumped up.

"Rukia!"

"What? It's a question idiot. Don't get your panties wet."

"S-shut up, and why are you asking me that anyway?"

She sat up. "Well, if we had sex before and made Yukari, then I lost it there. But, if we were both turned into babies, then does that make us get it back?" I paused then thought about it. But I knew then and there, I had no idea. I shrugged then Rukia laid back down. I followed then we looked at each other again.

"We must be bored huh?"

She smiled and shook her head. "We just want to look at each other, be here together. There's nothing wrong about that." I grinned then nodded.

If I had to stay here and watch Rukia's beautiful face for years, even eternity, then I would have. When I asked her to marry me, I knew what I was asking for. I was asking for the rest of my life to be filled with her. Having her by my side, having her with me during battles and other events, and having her be the mother of my child. I knew what I asked for, and I'm glad I asked for it.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani guest room)**

_5:55_

**Yukari POV**

"Ahhh!" Lulu freaked and ran around the large place we now called our room. She ran from the bedroom to the kitchen, to the living room and all the other places that had the doors open and nothing to trip over. Anita came in a few minutes ago and told us that Allana left about an hour ago. She said her emotions were strange and sudden and it had something to do with what Lulu gave her; that black substance in a tube. We called it Black Tube.

But before Anita left the room and closed the door, she said the famous, shocking words to Lulu, "Your invention failed."

Anita left but not before chuckling. Once she was gone, Lulu began her running fest. Sakae's eyes followed everywhere she went while I had my legs on the table and was coloring in my Chappy coloring book. "Does she do this all the time?"

"Yeah, but trust me, if you don't look and ignore her, the running time slows down. It happens every time." I said then continued coloring. Sakae nodded then took a Twix out of the candy bag grandma Hisana brought about 30 minutes ago. He looked over and started watching me color. Then after 5 more minutes, Lulu crawled over under my legs and plopped to the floor.

"You done?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Good, now have a Twix." I grabbed the caramel bar and gave it to my friend. She happily took it, ate it and jumped to her feet. "Can you believe Allana just left like that?"

"You did it to her."

"But you helped," she said to me. I shrugged. "What's done is done. Now eat another bar." She leaned over, got another bar and started eating it."

Sakae looked at both of us and smiled. Lulu and I looked over to our friend. "What's so funny?" We asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm just grateful to have friends like you. I haven't had many friends and you understand where I come from in a situation like this."

"We are in this situation," I smiled. He smiled back and grabbed another candy, this time a cherry flavored jolly rancher.

"Well we're glad we met you Sakae," Lulu smiled. "Let's be friends for a long time."

"Yeah," he smiled. As he smiled at her and starting talking to her again, I was reminded of something Ririshii said back at the hot springs.

_"You, Sakae Nukumi were destined to meet and marry Lulu Cifer at the age of 19. But she will not make it that long. For you are going to kill her."_

Was he really going to kill her? No, he couldn't; wouldn't. Then again, we thought Harmi wouldn't hurt us, but we were dead wrong on that one. He was also destined to marry Lulu, but does he understand that truly. Does he even have feelings for her at all?

"Hey Yukari, you alright?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"You were looking at me as if you were angry. Are you alright?"

"I was?" I felt my eyebrows down, but I quickly rose them back up. "Oh, no I'm not mad at you. I was just zoned out." He nodded then looked back at Lulu. We talked for what seemed like more than 20 minutes, suddenly, we heard sirens. We jumped up and looked outside. We could see half of the window of the sliding glass door while the red curtains covered the other half. The rain was still pouring down but it slid down from the awning and we could clearly see outside.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked as she stood to her feet along with me and Sakae.

"I don't know. I didn't even know Serine had sirens." I answered. Then a bash of thunder was heard, causing our room to shake. Lulu jumped into Sakae's arms. Her eyes were closed and his arms were protectively around her. Once she realized where she was, she looked up. Both of my friends were blushing and staring at each other.

"You guys, this is no time for flirting." They separated. "We have to find out why the sirens are going off."

"Well," Sakae started, "I remember my father telling me about there being sirens in Serine. They went off for 2 reasons. One was for extreme weather conditions and the other was for-"

Lulu screamed.

Sakae and I jumped then looked in her direction. We turned and saw a man with dark purple hair and was wearing straight glasses. He was wearing a long white coat that zipped in the front and black mid-way gloves. I recognized him. My eyes widened as I started to back away. One hand went to the glass door and he tilted his head.

"K-Kaname Tosen."

**5 minutes before**

**Aizen POV**

The Newkerrokys stirred and banged on their cages as Gin and I passed through the middle hallway. We headed down the halls of creatures and ignored their hungry roars. We turned a few times then, in our sights, we reached our destination. In front of us, lied a single cell with a small bed and bathroom area. Sitting on the bed was our past ally, Kaname Tosen. His head was down and he was silent, but he looked up once we reached his cell.

"Lord…Aizen." he said weakly. I smiled.

"Good to see you Kaname."

"Has the time come?"

"Yes, but instead of catching Rukia, I want you to also take Yukari Kurosaki. Bring both of them to me."

"Yes, of course Lord Aizen." I took my sword out of its sheath the swung it to hit the bars. Once I did, the bars separated and fell to the ground. Kaname stood and wiped off the invisible dust from his clothes.

"Bring them to Sukari attic. Kill anyone who gets in your way?"

"Even the children?"

I nodded. "Understood my lord." He flash stepped away. I smiled. The plan was coming together.

**Yukari POV**

Sakae held Lulu closer to him while I walked sideways towards them. Kaname's hand tensed up on the glass. Suddenly, the glass broke; bringing in the storm's wind. This time Lulu and I screamed and we all ran to the door. Sakae opened it and we ran down the hallway. Sakae led the way with Lulu's hand in his. I looked back and saw Kaname walking out the door. We ran down the stairs to the 4th floor and continued running until Kaname appeared in front of us. We skidded to a stop then tried running to the other stairway. I grabbed for Lulu's hand. She held on tightly and we ran, but was stopped when Kaname was in front of us again. We froze and looked up at him. He grabbed his orange hilted zanpactou and took it from its sheath. Our eyes widened.

"Now children, I rather not do this, but I will if I have to."

"What do you want?" Sakae growled.

"Yukari Kurosaki. Give me Yukari and I will leave." I gasped. Lulu ran over and held onto me tightly. "You can't have her. You're going to have to get past us to get her." Kaname paused then shook his head.

"Children always make the worst choices."

We stepped back as Kaname raised his zanpactou. Just then, the hallway started to shake. Then we heard swishing sounds along with the shaking. The noise was getting louder then we saw waves of water coming from the level we were just on. The waves of water came down and hit Kaname. We all ran but were caught up in the water's current. We were picked up and guided down the levels until we reached the bottom floor. As the remaining water continued on, I stood to my feet and tried to help out Lulu who had trouble getting up. Sakae stood then helped out. "Yukari!" I turned then felt myself being pushed. I was lifted to my feet and pushed up against Sakae and Lulu. We landed back on the ground, but this time, when I looked up, I saw someone hovering over me, but it wasn't Kaname. My eyes widened when I saw the black hair and flowing lavender dress. I sat up and gasped.

"Grandma Hisana!" her eyes were stuck on the enemy and her blade was pointed straight at him. When I said her name, she turned to me and she said nothing. "Grandma Hisana." I said again.

"I'm sorry Yukari," she lightly said, then turned back at Kaname. I looked down and saw her zanpactou in its released form. The bells rang as she turned her sword to the side. She then lifted it up and at the tip of the blade, water started to form into a circular motion. When she swung her sword, the water went flying straight at Kaname, but he dodged it once he flash stepped away. Grandma paused but moved her blade behind her. Seconds later, Kaname appeared with his and grandma's blades clashing together. Then, they both flash stepped away and reappeared a few feet in front of us. By now the guards were appearing and wanted to help, but grandma Hisana refused for anyone's help. Ulquiorra and Anita then appeared in the front row and tried to help us up. When we got up to run over to them, a fire beam came at us. My friends and I stopped and looked back to find Kaname's index finger pointed at us.

The fire was casted off but no one dared to enter the battle field. Suddenly, screams were heard. Everyone turned to see Newkerrokys jumping and attacking people. Everyone was scattered. My friends and I held our hands tightly and tried to move away, but we continued to be pushed and pulled everywhere. But once I felt Lulu's hand leaving mine, my fear increased. I called her name just as she called mine, but she was out of my sights. "Lulu!" I called, now feeling tears enter my eyes. I looked around.

"Grandma Hisana! Grandma Hisana!" I cried, but all I heard was the screams of the people. Then, I felt someone pick me up. I screamed and moved around but when I looked up, I saw it was grandma Hisana. I calmed down and held onto her shoulders as she ran out of the front door and into the rain. She put me on her back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and locked my legs around her hips. "Hang on tight!" I nodded, and then she ran to the group of creatures. She sliced the cut down the creatures that attacked until they all were on the ground with their blood sprayed out.

"Well that takes care of that." she turned to me. "I sense Ulquiorra and Anita on the move. They must be looking for Lulu and Sakae." I nodded. "Grandma Hisana, why are so many bad things happening? I don't want people to get hurt anymore. I don't want bad things to happen."

"Well sometimes things happen Yukari, but don't worry. Whatever happens, someone will…"she froze.

"Grandma-" grandma Hisana grabbed my collar and pushed me off of her back. I fell to the ground, but then, I saw Kaname's blade reach grandma's. They began their battle again while I jumped up and ran a few feet away. Grandma Hisana dodged and endured Kaname's attacks, but on the last move, Kaname kicked grandma Hisana in the stomach. She flew across the ground then panted once she got her balance. I called her name and checked if she was alright.

"Yukari…run" I paused.

"But, you're hurt. I have to-"

"Yukari get out of here!" she looked over at me. I saw her glassy eyes looking straight at me while she tried to move. I stepped back a few and continued to look at my grandmother. "Yukari get-" Just as grandma Hisana was about to talk, she was stopped when Kaname's blade entered her body. The blade entered her back and went through her chest. My eyes widened and my breathing quickened. Grandma's eyes were now dull and her movement decreased. Kaname looked over to me. I stepped back some more then turned and ran as fast as I could. I ran past the bloody, wet Newkerroky corpses and ran into the castle, which now had less screaming people.

"Uncle Ulquiorra! Aunt Anita! Somebody!" I cried. I ran down hallways, passageways; somewhere where Kaname would have trouble finding me. But I wasn't fast enough. Kaname appeared in front of me again after a few minutes. "Little ones always make things so difficult." I turned to run again, but he grabbed my arm and tried to pick me up. He was stopped by a sudden attack.

"Kuro Dasshu!" Kaname pushed me away and he stepped back as the black beam came from another hallway. I looked over and saw Lulu in her released form. She flew over in front of me and held her sword firm in her hands. Her bat wings flapped a few times then she looked over at me.

"You alright Yukari?"

"Lulu, how are you in this form? I thought you couldn't control your zanpactou until you're at least 5 years old."

"Yeah, and I talked to Mayuri about that. I was out of control the last time I was in this form. So Mayuri helped me with controlling her a little better until I'm 5. Then me controlling her depends on me. But I'm glad I didn't wait to ask him. If I did, then I wouldn't be able to save your ass now."

"Where's Sakae?"

"I told him to find my dad and Anita. He protested of course but I came anyway."

"Lulu Cifer," Kaname said. We paused then looked at him. "You controlling your zanpactou is interesting, but I do not need you now. I need Yukari Kurosaki. I will kill you if you get in my way."

"Not gonna happen!" Lulu pointed her blade at Kaname.

"Kuro Dasshu," the black beam made its way to Kaname but he flash stepped out of its way. Just then, he appeared right beside Lulu and pulled her to the ground. She winced once she fell on her back. But when she opened her eyes, Kaname's blade was right at her neck and slowly getting lower.

"Lulu!" I freaked.

"_You want to help her don't you?"_

I paused. "Who are you?"

"_Answer the question. Do you want to help her?"_

"Of course I do, but who are you?"

"_I'm your zanpactou…"_

"What was that?"

"_Oh, I see you can't hear my name. Well there's no time to train you or even teach you my name. But I can give you my power for the time being."_

"You can? Tell me please! Help me protect my friend."

"_I will my dear girl. Now put your hands to your chest and look deep inside of you. Then repeat after me."_

I looked quickly closed my eyes, took a deep breath and focused. I heard Kaname say my name along with Lulu. I tried to quickly focus more on the name the female voice continued to tell me, and then it came to me.

**Lulu POV**

"Yukari! Yukari what the hell are you doing?" I looked at my friend and saw her eyes were closed and her hands were on her chest. She had a calm expression on her face and her body was motionless. While she was relaxed, I had our enemies' blade near my throat. Whatever she was doing have better been worth it.

Suddenly, I felt a huge blast of spiritual pressure. My eyes widened then I looked and saw that it was coming from Yukari. Her body was glowing orange and the grip on her hands increased. "Yukari," I murmured, and then her eyes opened. But, her eyes were glowing blue. A sparkling light blue that I've never seen before. Then, she put one hand to her chest. "Atashi Katana." A gold wire came out of her chest and came into the palm of her hand. The wire was turning into her sword. I never even thought she knew the name of her zanpactou or even tried to understand it. How was this possible?

Kaname's blade was now away from me. I looked at him, got up and looked back at Yukari, who had her light blue daggers pointing straight at Kaname. Once her sword was fully shown, she pointed the blade at Kaname. She tilted her head up while he put his sword in a protective position.

"Spread your wings, Rikka Mitsukai"

* * *

**World of the living (Ichigo and Rukia's bedroom)**

**Rukia POV**

My eyes shot open once I felt something zap by me. I looked at Ichigo and saw him looking at me the same way I was looking at him. He must have felt it too.

Something was wrong.

I sat up and looked outside only to find it still raining. I put my hand to my chest while Ichigo sat up beside me.

"So you feel it too?"

"Yeah. Maybe something happened in Serine. Maybe we should go back."

"What do you mean 'we'? Let me go back and check things out while you stay here."

"Ichigo, I remember things now. I'm not so useless anymore. I want to see Serine again. Plus, I want to see my daughter; our daughter." Ichigo paused then nodded in approval. But before we could do anything, we felt strong spiritual pressures nearby. Ichigo and I quickly got up and looked around. He went into the living room while I looked outside. I turned to report I didn't see anything, and then something crashed into the building. I was hit with the separated debris, but Ichigo caught me before I hit the ground. We looked over and saw the area where the window used to be was gone and let the warm air inside. But right outside, two enemies were spotted. I knew their faces and names.

I growled. "Ninamoni Sava. Kaien Shiba." They smiled and took out their zanpactous.

"Let's make this quick." Kaien said. Ninamoni's smile widened, then she came to attack.

* * *

**Well, either you hate me or are just saying OMG. Lol either way, I think this chapter is pretty good. Now that I look back on it, the Ichigo and Rukia scene was a little kinky, but it's cute. And flashbacks can be kinky too. Lol. **

**And what's up with everyone attacking on Day 5 so late in the day? I don't know, but it made a good cliff hanger. Lol**

**The poll on my profile will continue until day 7. So please answer it on my profile so I can give you more good moments. **

**So please review and comment. Thanx you!**

**Song I used…**

**With you- AAA (InuYasha the final act ending 1)**

**Euphoric field- ELISA (ef- a tale of memories opening)**

**Word I used…**

**Kuro- black**

**Dasshu- dash**

**Rikka- snow**

**Mitsukai- angel**


	22. Day 5: We're on our way

**Alright. Another chapter is here and I am trying to write as much as possible 'cause I'm getting lazy. That's just not right. I'm a quick updating person and I haven't written in days! Damn it distractions. Anyway, I have a lot of ideas for the story and I even plan to make 'Powers in me' a sequel. **

**Yes, yes, yes. I do, but I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, it's still an idea in the process. **

**For right now, please review and let me know what you think and possibly what you want in the story. Thanx!**

_Day 5 (6:10pm)_

**World of the living**

**Rukia POV**

"Let's make this quick." Kaien said. Ninamoni's smile widened, then she came to attack. She flew through the sky over to us with her zanpactou in her hand. This was my chance to see if I had any skills left in me. But before I could do anything, I saw Ichigo's Zangetsu in his hands.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he roared. The blue Getsuga flew straight at Ninamoni but she dodged it. The attack then went to Kaien, but he dodged it as well. Then Ninamoni appeared in front of us again, but she immediately met Ichigo's blade. She smiled then backed away. She stood on the sky and put her hand on her hip.

"Let's switch locations."

"Alright," she said, and then Ichigo turned to me.

"Can you handle him?"

I nodded then took my sword out of my chest. "Just kick her ass."

He smiled. "You got it." the two flash stepped away, leaving me and Ichigo's cousin, Kaien. But before I could do anything, Renji came into the room with everyone else. Their zanpactous were released from their chests but it remained in its sword form.

"Leave us alone, Renji." He looked over at me while I looked at him. "I have to do this. He's part of my family. I might as well set him straight." Renji paused then nodded. I smiled then told everyone I would be alright. They nodded and I headed into the skies, right in front of Kaien. His arms were crossed and he smirked at me.

"It's been a while, princess Kuchiki." I said nothing.

"You know, I used to get confused when they said Queen or Princess Kuchiki because there was also your sister to consider."

I continued to glare at him.

"Why won't you speak Rukia? Are you finally getting used to the situation at hand."

"What happened to you Kaien? You used to be someone who brought happiness to us. You helped me knock Ichigo into shape, deal with problems the kingdom had, and even helped me take care of Yukari when Ichigo was away. Why have you changed?"

"Hmm…"he shook his head. He looked into my eyes, even at the distance we were in. Suddenly, water started to form at his feet then circle around him. "I simply did what I wanted to. Nothing major or anything that has any of your concern"

_What happened to you Kaien? You were never like this._

_Flashback_

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you

And that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

_Yukari's eyes closed. I smiled at my daughter and placed her in her crib. I kissed her forehead and let her sleep with a warm temperature room. I smiled at Yukari for a few more minutes then turned to see Kaien leaning against the door. _

"_Thanks a lot for helping out Kaien."_

"_It's no problem. She is family after all."_

_I smiled, looked at Yukari then opened the window to get the cool air into the room. I headed to the door after that. Ichigo had to go to another dimension to handle business so Kaien was helping me take care of Yukari, who was over 9 months old. I cracked the door and we headed to my work room, which was a few doors down. I opened the door and we headed inside. I headed to my desk while Kaien sat on the couch. I started working on my computer, trying to find the last document that I worked on. Kaien looked at me the whole time. After a few minutes of silence, Kaien spoke. _

"_Why do you sing to Yukari?" I looked over to him and smiled. _

"_Because it makes her smile and helps her go to sleep sometimes. She even sings along if she hears it enough times, which is like 3 times."_

_He nodded. "Do you plan to have another baby?" I paused then my eyebrow rose._

"_Well based on the sex life that I hear you and Ichigo have, I'm surprised you're not pregnant now."_

"_Who did you hear that from?"_

"_Allana."_

"_That girl's dead." _

"_Yes, I know." He smiled. I smiled back then got back to the documents. Suddenly, a boom was heard. We got up, looked outside and saw shots of red fire hitting the grounds in front of the castle. They were coming from Yukari's room. We rushed to her room, opened the door and…_

"_Shakkahō!" _

_Kaien's mouth dropped while I tried to take in what was happening. Yukari was standing in her crib, back point at us, her right palm pointed outside of the open window and was shouting, "Shakkahō! Shakkahō!" You could tell there was a huge smile on her 9 month old face. I went into the room and stopped her. She turned, smiled and started randomly moving her hands up towards me. _

"_Momma momma!" I picked Yukari up and looked out of the window with Kaien. The pavement was burnt and there were people trying to put out the flames. _

"_You don't need any more children."_

_I shrugged. "Maybe in a few years."_

_End of flashback_

"Rukia!"

I was taken out of my thoughts when Renji called my name. I looked up to find Kaien coming right at me. I put up my zanpactou to block, but the force of our collision drove me back. I tried to stop moving back by bracing myself when Kaien pulled away and stood straight again.

He smiled.

"Lost in thought, princess." My eyes lowered.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Let's get this over with."

"Agreed," he said. Kaien then held his sword in the air and looked straight at me. "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana." The water that surrounded Kaien increased as his trident like zanpactou was released. I focused on his movements and steps, trying to find what his next move was, but it was futile as I watched him flash step away. I tried to find his spiritual pressure, but I couldn't sense it.

_There it is_

I put my blade behind me. Then, blades clashed into each other. I turned and saw Kaien's surprised and angered face. He flash stepped again but this time came at me head on. Every attack he tried to inflict on me was either dodged or encountered. When he tried to attack me with his huge water waves, I encountered them and blocked them off. And just when I thought I would do this without using my zanpactou…

"Hey, behind you!"

I turned only to find Kaien throwing his trident at me. As it came at me, I put up my sword. When it collided with my blade the middle part of the trident was blocked, but the one of the sides hit my right shoulder while I barely blocked the other. I winced at the pain and let the trident fall to only be caught by Kaien; who was waiting right below me. He flash stepped and appeared a few feet in front of me with that continual smile. His hand was on his hip and the water was continuing to circle him.

"What's a pretty nasty wound? Do you think you can handle it princess?"

"It's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you."

I put my zanpactou in front of me and pointed my blade at Kaien.

_Are you ready?_

**Of course, Lady Rukia.**

I smiled, and then closed my eyes. I raised my spiritual pressure and now held my sword with both hands. When I felt Kaien on the move again, I opened my eyes, kept my stance firm and took a deep breath.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

**Ichigo POV**

"Damn," I murmured as I looked at the unharmed enemy in front of me. When I hit her with Zangetsu with full force, she remained with no scar or minor cut while she got me on my left arm and on top of my right eyebrow.

"You know, for a future king of 4 kingdoms, you're not that powerful. "

"Humph, you haven't seen anything yet."

Just then, there was a blast of spiritual pressure. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. I looked behind me and saw an icy aura coming form around Rukia. She then opened her eyes and said her zanpactou calling. Her beautiful white zanpactou was forming. The pure white blade, hilt, and gentle ribbon at the tip of her sword came clear into my eyes. Every time I saw her zanpactou, it always left me breathless. And after not seeing it in years, it was obvious that I was speechless.

"Damn it," Ninamoni said.

I turned and saw her angered face. She turned to me and prepared to attack again.

"I'm guessing you know your defeat is absolute."

"You better watch your mouth!" she roared as she flew over to me.

* * *

**Serine (Toonamani castle)**

**Sakae POV**

"Spread your wings, Rikka Mitsukai."

I stopped in my tracks and saw what was happening in front of me. Yukari was surrounded by gusts of air. It surrounded her and caused the ceiling to crumble down. I bent down and covered my head as the debris was falling. I then felt the rain falling onto my back. That's when I knew she destroyed our present location. When I felt nothing else, not even the rain falling on me, I looked up and saw Anita covering over me. I looked over and saw Ulquiorra standing right by her, and both of them were looking at Yukari. I looked over with them and saw a shocking, but marvelous sight. When the wind around Yukari blew away, I saw that she was standing firm; holding her white zanpactou. Her blade was curved and pointed upward. The guard was shaped like a snowflake and the hilt had a white chain.

"Now, Kaname Tosen," she lifted her sword, "meet my zanpactou, Rikka Mitsukai."

Kaname didn't even flinch. He simply stood still was the rain continued to drop on everyone. Lulu stood on her feet with her still released bat wings. I could tell by the shock on her face that she didn't even know Yukari could release her zanpactou. Anita helped me to my feet then returned to look at the battle.

"The famous zanpactou, Rikka Mitsukai," Kaname breathed out. "The zanpactou passed from generations on. You should consider it an honor to possess such a powerful sword and blessed at the fact that you can release it at your age. Its power is so heavy that one cannot withstand it without much practice."

Yukari smiled.

You could tell she was going to prove him wrong.

"Suno Tsubasa." Suddenly, mist appeared under Yukari's feet. You could feel the cold mist coming as it made its icy sound as it appeared. The mist came up to Yukari's back and started to form into a shape.

"Are those wings?" Anita breathed out. Well, she was right. The mist formed into wings, angel wings. When the wings fully appeared, Yukari flapped them several times, letting the snowflakes fall off of what seemed like feathers.

Just then, Kaname took one step then flash stepped out of our sights. I immediately panicked for my friend, but she only stood and waited. When she put her blade protectively in front of her, Kaname appeared and had his blade right with Yukari's. After a second, they both vanished, but appeared in the air. Kaname stood on the ground while Yukari used her elegant snow wings to fly. They flash stepped then appeared again in a different location several times; not one of them paying attention of us or their surroundings. Special attacks? They didn't even use them. They used only their zanpactous and sword skills.

"Oh no," Anita said. I looked up at her then where she was looking and saw Lady Hisana right on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Anita left my side and went straight to Hisana. She observed her then gently picked her up in her arms.

"Take her inside. We'll catch up later." Ulquiorra said. She nodded then took Hisana to a medical room that wasn't destroyed by the not so recent events. Lulu was gliding over to us while watching her friend fight. When she caught up to us, she hugged her father then stood by my side.

"You alright?"

"I should be asking you that." she smiled, and then looked back up at Yukari.

"I can't believe she can release her zanpactou."

"Well you're older than her and you can control your quite well."

"Thanks to the help of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. If I didn't ask for his help, then I wouldn't be in this form now; much less trying to gain my zanpactou's trust and abilities. But even if she could release her sword, I never thought she would possess Rikka Mitsukai."

"What's so special about it?"

Lulu darted her eyes at me. I jumped, but then focused on Lord Ulquiorra as he spoke and looked at Yukari and Kaname battle.

"Rikka Mitsukai, Snow Angel, is one of the great zanpactous of Serine. Originally, there are 10 great zanpactou that are passed down for generations, but not every generation gains the sword. Rikka is one of the great swords of ice and snow, similar to Sode no Shirayuki, but is stronger thanks to some other things."

"What things?"

"Emotions," he answered me. "Yukari has felt happiness, power, strength, courage, and also felt the loneliness and sadness of her parents leaving. Those emotions are the exact same as Rikka. These things are why she possessed such a great sword. But I have to admit, if it wasn't for Zangetsu, then the zanpactou wouldn't have been passed down to Yukari."

"I am so confused."

Lulu looked over at me again. "Just know that Yukari is strong and possessed a great sword. If you know that and not end up in a battle with her, you should be fine." I paused then nodded.

Suddenly, we saw Kaname hit the ground. The cement was broken and bent up outward from Kaname's knocked out position. When the dust cleared, we saw he had a slash right in the middle of his chest and his head was bleeding. Yukari flew down a few feet from Kaname and looked down at his motionless form.

"Nice job. Very impressive."

"Thank you," Yukari smiled at me. She looked down at her zanpactou. "But it's all thanks to Rikka that I was able to defeat him anyway. If it wasn't for her, I would have been a goner."

"You shouldn't blame for zanpactou for that." my eyes widened.

"Yukari!" Lulu screamed.

"Aizen," Ulquiorra growled as he took out his zanpactou. Aizen brought up his unsheathed blade and made contact with one of Yukari's wings. She flash stepped away after the wing was cut off, but instead of it falling, it simply turned back into mist and reappeared on Yukari's back again. Yukari flew to the skies and looked down at Aizen. Everyone's attention was focused on him, but he was merely focused on Yukari. He smiled wide at her while she held her zanpactou firmly in front of her.

"I expected that to come from the Rikka Mitsukai. A power of many mysteries; a power that I refuse for you to waste."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked madly.

"In order to get that power from you, I need to make you offer it to me; and I have a great way to do that."

At that moment, Lulu screamed. I turned to her and saw Ririshii grabbing her back collar and pulling her backward. Ulquiorra immediately attacked Ririshii, but his blade was blocked by none other than Gin Ichimaru. His wide smile was right at Ulquiorra, but my eyes were too busy going from Lord Ulquiorra, to Lulu, to my brother's unknown face. Lulu tried to point her blade at Ririshii, but he threw her zanpactou out of her hands. As it fell to the ground, i looked up at my brother while he looked at me and paused.

"Sakae," he plainly said.

"What are you doing Ririshii?"

"Brother, this is something that you have to face. You have to realize that we were meant to do this."

"Do what?" Lulu said as she tried to escape Ririshii's grip but he only held her tighter. Her bat wings were pulled together on her back and she was secured in Ririshii's arms. "What's going on Sakae?"

"Princess Lulu, you were simply uninformed. Sakae was destined to meet you and marry you when you turn 19 years old, but sadly, he was also destined to kill you." My eyes, along with Lulu's, widened. She looked at me in shock and horror. "He agreed to do this to you. He didn't care whether he knew you or not. He was destined to kill you and he humbly agreed."

"Lulu, he's lying."

"Oh dear brother, the person who always tells the truth is always the one who is suspected of lying."

"Lulu, I would never do that. I didn't even know you, and now that I do, I would never kill you. In fact I feel as if I have feelings for you." Lulu's expression changed.

"Now, now Ririshii," I turned to see Aizen standing right behind me, "let's not take so long with this. We have things to do before the festival. "Aizen!" Aizen put up his blade and blocked Yukari's attack. He looked over at my angered friend and smiled.

"What does a small 5 year old girl think she can do with an older man? You're only asking to die quicker."

"Let go of Lulu!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

My eyes widened as I saw my changed friend. Her teeth were gridded together and her zanpactou was shaking from the force of the blades being together. I looked back at Aizen to only see his still smiling face; but this smile was different. There was something more sinister about it. Then, as I looked behind Yukari, I saw her.

"Yukari!" I shouted. She looked at me then quickly turned only to be electrocuted by Harmi Sutama's own hand. Yukari screamed in shock and pain until she was knocked unconscious. Her snow wings gone and her zanpactou turning out of its released form and returning to her chest. I tried to rush to her side, but I was stopped by Ririshii, who was still holding Lulu. I looked over to find Gin and Ulquiorra fighting, even though Ulquiorra was trying to come over to us.

Harmi walked over, picked up Yukari and put her over her shoulder. She turned to Aizen.

"It's about time I caught this brat again. But it's kind of strange how this is the second time I kidnapped her. I guess I needed her more than I thought."

Harmi then turned and looked down at me.

"It's been a while, little boy."

"Harmi," I growled. She merely looked away and looked at Ririshii and Lulu. She paused as she looked at my black haired friend. "Bring the kid."

"Which one?"

"Lulu of course. Her power, plus Yukari, plus Rukia would be more than enough power to share with everyone. And as the saying goes, when people want more power, you can never truly have enough."

"I never heard that saying before."

"It's my own saying so I'm gonna say it." Ririshii paused then nodded. Lulu started to wiggle around and get out of Ririshii's grip. As I saw her struggle, I ran to my brother and elbowed his shin. He shouted in pain as he dropped Lulu. I quickly grabbed her hand and kept her close to me.

"Little boy, what do you think you're doing? If you think you're going to be the hero, you're dead wrong." I took a few steps back as Harmi stepped forward. Then, without thinking, we ran past my brother and tried to get inside the partly damaged castle; be we were stopped as Aizen stepped in front of us. He put out his hand and touched my forehead with his finger.

"Bakudo #1, Sai." Just then, I couldn't move my arms. They were immediately placed behind my back on their own and kept in place as I fell to the ground. "Sakae," Lulu said, but before she could do anything, Aizen touched her forehead and closed his eyes. Moments later, Lulu's eyes were closed and she fell to the ground. I looked to my side and found her motionless. I had to do something, but I couldn't move. I tried to stand to my feet, but I couldn't. "Lulu," I said, but it helped with nothing. Aizen walked over and picked Lulu up bridal style. Her bat wings were now dissipating away along with her zanpactou and also returned to her chest.

"Let's go everyone." They nodded and turned to leave.

"Bolt out, Aka Raikou!" I looked over to find everyone flash stepping out of the way as a zanpactou calling as released. Next thing I knew, I was picked up and carried in someone's familiar arms. I looked up and found Anita looking right at the enemy. Seconds later, Ulquiorra showed up right beside her with a few cut wounds on his arm and face.

"Damn you, Aizen." she gridded. "Give us Yukari and Lulu."

Aizen lowered and shook his head. Gin appeared beside Aizen with his unsheathed zanpactou and put it against Lulu's throat. "Come any closer and this young girl's life may end quicker than planned." No one moved. Even though I couldn't move as it was, I held my breath and hoped he was lying. He was capable of killing hundreds, maybe thousands of people, but he wouldn't kill a child would he?

I left my thoughts as soon as I saw Aizen turn and walk away. Lord Ulquiorra was about to move along with Anita, but Gin's blade came closer to Lulu's throat.

"Don't follow, don't pursue; or we kill her." Aizen said before he flashed out of our sights along with Harmi, Gin, and Ririshii, who was holding Kaname and escaping with the injured man.

"Damn it," Ulquiorra said. Anita looked down at me and released the binding spell that was placed on me. When I felt my arms again, I moved out of Anita's protective hold and looked in the direction where everyone disappeared. I dropped to my knees and let the rain on the ground soak my pants.

"Lulu. Yukari." I felt my throat drying up and my eyes start to water. I let the falling rain consume and increase my sadness. I lost both of my friends and I couldn't do anything about it. I was too weak. I was unable to do anything but run and try to protect them with my arms. I might have looked older than my age, but I was still weak like the 5 year old I was.

I always hated the rain.

* * *

**World of the living**

**Normal POV**

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted. The ice wave sprayed out of her zanpactou and headed straight for Kaien but he blocked it with a wave of the water that surrounded his feet. But instead of the attacks blocking out, the snow started to overcome the wave of water and continue down Kaien's path. Instead of making another wave, Kaien blocked the continuing ice attack with his trident. As the wave hit his zanpactou, Rukia made her move. She flash stepped, appeared behind Kaien, and smiled as their eyes met.

"Tsukishiro." The ice circle appeared below Kaien. He flash stepped away and thought he escaped, but he wasn't even close.

"Hakuren!" another wave came to Kaien. He dodged, but ended up meeting Rukia's blade with his trident. "You're pretty good Rukia; better than what I remember. It looks like you truly want to kill me."

"Not just that. I want you to understand something. Don't mess with the Serine rulers."

Kaien smiled. "Well let me tell you something. Don't underestimate your opponents. We may have back up in places that are much unexpected."

"Rukia!" Allana shouted. Rukia turned to see Halaya and Hanon Sutama standing a few feet below her. Hanon was sucking on her thumb while Halaya had out her zanpactou and its blade was pointed right at Rukia.

"Kaji Tama," Halaya said. Suddenly, a ball of fire was forming from the tip of her blade. She tilted her sword back, and then swung the fire shot right at Rukia. Rukia turned to block the attack, but she also knew that Kaien might have attacked; but, she didn't have to worry about that.

"Blast 3, Sendo." The dark beam flew straight to the fire ball. It exploded on contact. Rukia then used this time to escape and flash step closer to the hotel. She looked over and found Allana right beside her with her released zanpactou. "Three on one just doesn't seem fair does it?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I'll take the sisters. You finish off Kaien so we can head back to Serine. If these guys are here, then that obviously means something happened." Rukia nodded then headed back to Kaien. They continued where they left off. Blades clashing together as they tried to at least wound the other while Allana looked down at the 2 of the 4 Sutama sisters.

"We came for Rukia Kuchiki. We have no business with you."

Allana held her stance. "Well I can't and won't let you have Rukia. So I suggest you leave." Halaya sighed then looked at her curious eyed sister. "I'm getting bored of this. Do you want to handle her?" Hanon smiled wide and nodded. Halaya held her sword over her shoulder, and then walked behind Hanon, who stepped forward. Allana's eyebrow lifted. She watched as the sisters switched places. The fierce red eyed Sutama stepped to the side and let her yellow curious eyed sister take over.

"_Doe she even have any powers? She looks like a confused child. There's no way she has any-"_

Allana was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a growing yellow cero form a few inches in front of Hanon's forehead. She pointed her zanpactou at the girl and prepared for one of her blast attacks. Just when she thought the cero was coming, Hanon sonidoed. Allana stayed alert as she looked around, trying to sense Hanon's spiritual pressure.

There it was…but it was too late.

Hanon appeared right behind Allana and fired her cero. She still had her thumb in her mouth while she watched her cero consume her enemy. The cero traveled and created a crater in the ground. "That's an impressive cero." Halaya complimented. Hanon smiled, but that smile quickly faded when she sensed Allana's pressure.

"Blast 4, Yomi." The stronger blast came out of Allana's zanpactou. It hit Hanon dead on. But, when Allana looked down at Halaya, she saw no expression in her face. No sign of worry, sadness, anything. Her sister just got attacked by a doom blast. Shouldn't she have at least been concerned? Her question was answered as she looked down only to find Hanon in the same position she was in before she fired her blast. Her back was uninjured, but her clothes were burning off and shredding. Her back was exposed, showing her red bra, but the rest of her clothes were fine. Even her hair wasn't burnt. She was completely uninjured. Hanon slowly turned her head to face the shocked girl.

Hanon took her thumb out of her mouth and glared her yellow daggers at Allana. Hanon slowly opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Once she closed her mouth, her spiritual pressure rose. Everyone froze. Allana and everyone else immediately lost their breath and fell to the ground. First Allana hit, and then Rukia, Ichigo and Renji and the other's were on their knees in the hotel room. Allana tried to breathe as much as she could, but her body wouldn't move. Every single inch felt paralyzed. She was closer to the heavy spiritual source, so she was enduring the most. Renji looked down and tried to move to help Ichigo and the others but it was hopeless. "You guys," he barely let out. The pressure was killing everyone. Even Kaien and Ninamoni fell to the ground and tried to move. Halaya was the only one who was completely unaffected.

She walked closer to her sister and looked up at her. "Hanon, at this rate, you're going to kill Rukia and everyone else." Halaya looked down and stared at a sweating and low responsive Allana.

"As the woman of Krimson, I imagined you to be much stronger then I would have thought. What a disappointment." She looked back up. "Hanon, kill Allana Kapenchi. Focus most of your pressure on her." Hanon looked over and back down at Allana. She removed her pressure away from Ichigo, Ninamoni and the others and focused the rest of her energy on Allana. Allana then screamed out in pain. Mountains of sweat dripped down her face and her eyes were losing their color.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Hanon stopped her pressure and blocked Renji's attack with her arm. Renji was now right next to Allana with his released zanpactou. Sweat was also dripping off his face. His energy was quickly draining and his legs and arms were shaking.

Halaya watched as she saw the weakened Krimson lord and the almost dead woman of Krimson. She looked around and saw that damage had been done but she still hadn't completed their mission.

"_Well Harmi's not gonna be happy."_

"Hanon, let's go back." Hanon widened her eyes and pouted. "It's obvious that we've done enough. Let's go back so we can hear Harmi rant on." Hanon sighed then flew down to her sister. "Kaien, Ninamoni, let's go." The sisters looked at their comrades and found them in just worse shape as everyone else. Their energy was drained and they could hardly move. Halaya sighed; flash stepped to their location and picked up Ninamoni while Hanon carried Kaien. "We'll get you someday Rukia. We'll make sure of it." then, the sisters' sonidoed away. The rain continued to fall but started lighting up. Masaki and the others came down from the hotel room and tried to walk over to everyone. Masaki walked over to her son while Isshin tried to help Rukia. Renji fell to his knees and cradled Allana. He could barely speak. His breath was quickly leaving him. He could barely do anything; much less ask his lover's name.

"Renji," he looked behind him to find Orihime walking her way over to him. She softly put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Allana. "I can try to heal her if that will help." Renji shook his head. "She just needs rest. Thanks anyway." Orihime smiled then they looked over and saw everyone standing to their feet. "We have to fix this before many people come out." Masaki said.

"I'll do it." she said. Orihime raised her finger to the sky and started chanting the reversal spell. The crater in the ground started to cover back up with dirt and everything started turning back to normal. Even the hotel building was fixed like nothing ever happened. The falling rain lowered down but the gray clouds were still in the sky. "Let's get inside before it starts raining again." Everyone nodded to Isshin's words and headed inside of the hotel. They used the roof to get inside. Once everyone was inside the hotel, they headed to their rooms. But not long after that, Ichigo and Rukia were welcomed to their room by unexpected visitors.

They stopped, paused, and then Ichigo spoke. "Nel! Grimmjow!"

"Itsygo!" Nel smiled and ran over to hug her friend. Grimmjow merely waved. Ichigo hugged Nel back then they broke and she went to stand by Grimmjow again. "What are you guys doing here?"

Nel's smile faded as she put her head down then to the side. Grimmjow lightly sighed. "We came to inform you about what's happening in Serine, plus the current information that we gathered while coming here." Ichigo nodded, and then left the room to get everyone else. A few minutes later, Isshin, Masaki, and the others were in Ichigo and Rukia's living room. Renji was standing while holding Allana close in his arms. Nel sat on the couch while Grimmjow leaned on the couch arm. Ichigo and Rukia sat on the couch in front of them.

"Is Yukari alright?" Ichigo asked first. Nel looked up from the ground and looked at Ichigo. "Yukari, along with Lulu were taken by Aizen and the others."

"Lulu?" Orihime said shocked.

"What? How did this happen?"

"Ichigo," Rukia calmly said, trying to calm him down.

"There was an ambush. Newkerrokys attacked, and then Aizen's men came and took the children, but not without a good fight. Yukari even released her zanpactou."

"Wait a minute," Isshin began, "she's 5 years old. How is it possible for her to release her zanpactou? She should at least be 6 for that to happen."

"Knowing how she released it is unknown to us. We were only told by Lady Hisana to come to the world of the living and tell you the news. And I also meant to tell you, Lady Hisana fought against Kaname Tosen, the escaped criminal and was severely injured in the fight."

"Hisana," Byakuya breathed out.

"But before we left, she was in stable condition. The doctors said she would be fine. The thing she was worried about the most was Yukari and Lulu's safety."

"Also," Grimmjow added, "Hisana asked us to ask you to come back to Serine; all of you."

"Even Rukia?"

"Yes," Nel answered Ichigo. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. "I don't know. Are you ready to go to Serine?"

Rukia paused then looked away. "I'm afraid to face everyone after all this time," she looked up, "but I don't want to remember Serine by just memories. I'm ready to go back. Plus, I want that bastard to give back our daughter, and Lulu too." Ichigo paused then closed his eyes and nodded. He looked back up to Nel and Grimmjow, and then turned to face everyone. They nodded their heads in agreement. Ichigo turned back to his two comrades and smirked.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Serine (Lienary underground room)**

**Yukari POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was a room I was unfamiliar with. I sat up and held my head. I felt weak and lightheaded, so I knew I wasn't capable of doing much. I looked around some more and found Lulu laid on her side. I crawled over and gently shook her. She grunted and opened her eyes.

"Yukari?" she lightly said. After she wiped her eyes, she said my name again but jumped. "Yukari, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I've been worse." She paused, and then looked around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but I've never seen this place before." I looked back at my friend and saw her scowling and looking in the other direction of me. I turned and saw a man leaning against the door with his arms and legs crossed. Lulu stood up and stomped over to him.

"You good for nothing, crazy personed, sloberpuss!" the man grabbed Lulu's head before she could reach him."

"Well now, that is no way a princess should talk. You should be kind, elegant, and have at least a little bit of swiftness."

"Don't even try to get me started, Szayel Aporro."

I froze. "Wait, you mean that scientist who almost blew up the Lienary kingdom because of advancements in weaponry?"

"And tried to increase Newkerroky population?" Lulu added, "Yeah, this is him."

I stood to my feet and looked in their direction. "I should have expected you to join Aizen."

"Well little Lulu, you didn't see it coming, so there's nothing you can do. Now be a good little princess and wait over there with Yukari. We need to two to stay in this room and wait until Rukia comes."

Lulu paused, and then walked over to me. "Now, I'm going to get you squirts something to eat. Don't move."

"I doubt we could." Lulu said. I looked around and found no windows in the room. The only light was the few lamps and candles surrounding the room. When Szayel closed the door, and locked it, Lulu started to pace around the room.

"We need to get out of here. Since we can't escape by using a window or something, we have to think big, or blow something up."

"We could call someone." I said.

"I don't have my cell phone."

"I do," I said then got my phone from my pocket. I opened it and realized something.

"The battery's dead. I forgot to charge it." Lulu's shoulders dropped.

Then she perked up and looked around the room again. She then ran over to one of the lamps and unplugged it. She twirled the wire around her arm and tugged on it until the lamp's wire broke off. She then pulled back the white wire cover and worked with the wires to make them reach a point. When she was done, she took my phone and put the wires in the charger plug. Then she put the wire back in the wall, then my phone started charging.

"Whoa Lulu, how did you do that." she smiled.

"I simply used the wire to make a connection cord from the energy in the wall to your phone. So instead of charging it with a phone charger, I used the second best thing. Well, truthfully it's the only thing we got that's…"

"That's great! Thank you." I said, trying to stop her almost constant rant.

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Anyway, who are you going to call? Your parents? Grandparents?"

I opened my phone and pressed my number 6 speed dial. "No, someone better." Lulu walked closer to me and pressed her ear as close to the phone as she could. The phone rang a few times until someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey uncle Ukitake. It's me Yukari."

"_Yukari? Oh what a surprise. It's good to hear from you. How have you been?"_

"Oh, I have no idea, but listen, I need your help."

"_Help? With what?"_

"Well, Lulu and I are stuck in some kind of room. I'm guessing it's one of the underground rooms of the castles. We don't know what to do and Szayel Aporro is watching us."

"Do you see the fear?" Lulu asked my uncle.

"_An underground room? Alright, I'll send someone over for you right away. I have some extra support in the world of the living that could help you. Just try not to get caught and keep your phone with you. If things get bad enough, I will make a visit and try to help with things."_

"Thanks, but just try to get my parents or anybody. I can tell whatever they're planning is gonna be something major."

"_Don't worry; I'll do what I can."_

"Thanks uncle Ukitake." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Extra support? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," I answered my friend. "But I sure hope it's effective."

"By now, my dad, Anita or someone must have told our family that we were kidnapped. Maybe everyone's coming back to save us."

"Or coming back for the war." We looked at each other. "Whatever's coming, let's stick with it together?" Lulu smiled and nodded.

"But…I'm really curious about that extra support."

"Let it go Lulu."

* * *

**World of the living**

_8:35_

**Normal POV**

"After all this time, the rain finally lowered down."

"Yeah, but I heard it's gonna rain again, so don't start thinking you can go outside."

"Little Shiro, you're no fun."

"Shut up will ya." Toshiro picked up his water bottle and took a sip before placing it back down. Momo smiled then looked over to Toshiro's bed. She looked on the nightstand and saw a picture of Toshiro and a woman with strawberry colored hair and shining crystal eyes. She was hugging his neck while Toshiro was trying his best to smile, but failing miserably. Momo then looked over and saw her friend looking away from her.

"Do you still miss her?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I."

"You could talk to her, try to contact her."

Toshiro shook his head. "If I can't talk to her for these hundred years, there's no point in talking to her now."

Momo sighed. "Well, Ikkaku and the others are downstairs waiting for you to come down. We haven't hung out in a while so we might as well-" Momo's words were cut off when Toshiro's phone rang. He sat up, took his phone and answered.

"Hitsugaya specking."

"_Hey Toshiro." _

He paused. "It's been a while, Ukitake."

"_Yes, I know what you mean, but listen, Yukari Kurosaki and Lulu Cifer have been kidnapped by Aizen and are being hidden somewhere in one of the underground castle rooms. We need you and everyone else to head to Serine and try to find out what's going on and how bad it is. If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call me."_

"Alright, we're on our way." Toshiro hung up. Momo looked over concerned. "Did you hear it?"

She nodded. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, tell Ikkaku and the other's that we're leaving right away. And tell the Quincy as well. We're going to need him." Momo nodded then ran out the door to go to her friends downstairs. Toshiro looked at the photo again and picked it up.

"Maybe it's time we met again." He said, then placed the photo back down and headed out.

**Karakura field**

It was time.

Everyone stood in a circle as they entered the field. The Serine rulers focused on each other then looked around to make sure there weren't any extra people around.

"Everyone ready?" Isshin asked. Everyone focused back in the middle and nodded. Rukia was nervous. She wanted to see the beauties of Serine and everything and everyone that inhabited it, but she was also scared to face them. After being gone for so long, she didn't know if she could stand to see the villagers who missed her.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at her husband/boyfriend. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together." Rukia nodded. They smiled and looked back at the group. Masaki walked up to the middle of the circle and started the transportation spell. "Rolls of millions scattered between the winds. Going through the wilds of life it's self. Take us to the dimension that we must be. Let paths fly and soar through the heavens." A white glow started to form of the bottom of the circle. "Take us there, Tunnel of Nanni." The white glow came up from the ground and started to engulf everyone in the group. The light soon covered everyone, even the sky above them, and moments later, they were on their way to the Serine dimension, leaving behind the faint white glow in Karakura field.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Yay! It took so long huh. I usually would have updated much quicker, but I kept getting distracted with computer games and daydreaming when music came on. Lol.**

**Has anyone seem Bleach episode 278 and read the manga 411? It's amazing. The best week ever for Bleach! And Naruto is getting good too…but that's not the point. Watch and read them. Total awesomeness!**

**Anyway, about Toshiro and everyone else, that will be explained in the next chapter; because I know I have some explaining to do. lol**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I still have the poll on my profile that needs answering; whoever hasn't answered yet. Anyway, review and comment. Thanx!**

**Words used…**

**Rikka- Snow**

**Mitsukai- Angel**

**Suno- Also means snow**

**Tsubasa- Wings**

**Aka- Red**

**Raikou- Lightning**

**Kaji- Fire**

**Tama- Shot**

**Sendo- Death**

**Yomi- Underworld**


	23. Day 6: Connections

I could swear its getting later and later for me to update. Gosh, well, here is another chapter and things get interesting as day 6 arrives.

**Nothing special about it, except it has a lot of romance moments. Don't worry, I won't make things cheesy. I'll do my best. **

**And I can't wait to work on the sequel, if I even do it. I have no idea what I'm going to do for that or how long it's going to be, but it already sounds fun to write. **

**Anyway, review and continue reading my stories. I also have Serine Adventures, just in case you all want some extra Serine moments. **

_9:05pm_

**Lienary underground room**

**Yukari POV**

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." I placed my car on one of the monopoly spots. Lulu then took the dice, shook them in her hands and rolled them.

"Ten," she smiled then counted to ten while she moved her dog piece. She landed on JAIL.

I smiled and waved my community chest card around. "Would you like a 'Get out of jail free' card?" she stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms while I was getting ready to roll the dice. But before we did anything else, we turned and saw the door opening up to reveal Aizen and Gin. They walked in and kneeled down in front of us.

"Good evening, Yukari, Lulu." Aizen smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I said nothing while Lulu was trying to hold back her words. It was obvious to tell that Lulu was about to say something; but I knew the things she wanted to say was something 4 year old girls were not supposed to say.

Aizen simply nodded and looked over to our game then back at us.

"You girls seem productive."

"Yeah," Lulu said without any emotion.

"Princess Cifer, I understand that you are upset, but things will turn out for the better; just wait."

Lulu and I continued to say nothing. After a few minutes, Aizen got up and turned to walk out of the room along with Gin. We watched as the men proceeded to the door, but we paused when Gin turned and smiled at us with his, what daddy calls, clown face.

"I suggest you girls get some sleep. Tomorrow starts the day when we see what you two are really made of. The more rest the experiment gets, the better the outcome of there being less pain." Our eyes widened. Gin closed the door.

"Damn that bastard."

"You know Lulu, you really shouldn't cuss."

"It helps with how I feel."

"Every single moment of the day?"

"Yes."

I smiled and went back to the game to take my turn. I shook the dice in my hands, but immediately dropped them once I felt the similar spiritual pressures travel into the room. I jumped up and looked at the wall, as if there was a window for me to look out of. Lulu stood and grabbed my shoulder.

"You sense them?"

I turned and smiled. "They came back!"

* * *

**Toonamani kingdom**

**Rukia POV**

The gasps and wide eyes continued to poke in my direction as my friends, family and I headed came closer to the shining white castle in front of me, also known as Toonamani castle.

"The princess. It's the princess." Men and women whispered and smiled; some even shouted. Ichigo held my hand as we reached the entrance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to the opened double doors. They smiled and whipped themselves off with real and invisible dust.

"Welcome home princess Rukia." An elderly woman said. I smiled and nodded at her. Her face turned pink and she continued to smile while everyone else greeted me and everyone else. We walked into the castle and headed to the underground room with a whole row of people smiling and waving. Seeing their faces after all these years made me smile. I was happy to see everyone again. I could even imagine seeing the villagers' faces once they see or even here about my return.

Isshin, Masaki, Byakuya and Anita headed to other places of the castle while everyone else continued to follow me and Ichigo to the underground room. Once we reached the doors, we headed down the staircase and reached the bottom floor to find people bowed down in front of us. After a few seconds, everyone stood.

"Welcome back to Serine, Princess Rukia Kuchiki. You look as beautiful as the day you left." The cheerful blonde said. I smiled.

"It's good to see you too Kisuke. You haven't changed one bit."

The skilled and mad scientist Kisuke Urahara smiled wide, took out his fan and lightly waved it in his face. "I'm glad you think so princess. I always and happily waited for your return."

I chuckled.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said. "We were aware that Yukari and Lulu were taken. Have you found their location or any place where we could find them?"

Kisuke and the other scientists sat in their chairs and got the data of the kids' location. It took a few minutes, then an entire map of Serine was wide on the big, flat computer screen hanging on the wall. Seconds later, a white and green dot appeared in Lienary kingdom.

"Found their location." One scientist said. "They are located in the 4th underground room of Lienary castle."

"Then let's try to find a way in and rescue them." Orihime said worriedly.

"Let's not be too hasty, Orihime." Everyone turned and saw Ikkaku Maderame; our classmate from school. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ikkaku, what the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled. "We came to lend you guys a hand. I'm sure Aizen is making things worse, so we might as well help you out. Besides, i don't like waiting on the sidelines."

"We? But how do you know about Serine?"

"well," Ikkaku started, "you know I don't like to tell long stories, so if you all head upstairs, I think everything would make more sense." Ichigo nodded and followed Ikkaku upstairs with me Renji and Allana. Everyone else stayed behind to gain more information about the kids' whereabouts. We headed up the stairs, the crowd of happy people finally gone, and headed into the living room. My confusion increased once I saw my classmates sitting in the living room and looking at us. Ichigo freaked.

"Yumichika! Keigo! Mizuiro! Shuuhei! Izuru! And Toshiro!"

"I told you to always call me Hitsugaya, Kurosaki."

"Forget about that! What the hell is going on? How do you all know about Serine and how did you get here?"

"Well if you continue to freak out, we may not get to explain everything to you." Izuru said. Ichigo calmed down.

"To start off," Toshiro started, "we are undercover soldiers for the Kanai kingdom. We were sent to the world of the living by Lord Yamamoto and Lord Ukitake to help people contain less information about Serine and to assist the Serine rulers in case anything happened and you were not able to handle things."

"Gain less information?" I asked while joining Shuuhei on the couch opposite from Toshiro. "What do you mean?"

"During the past few years, people have been trying to find out more about the Serine dimension. It was exposed to the world of the living 16 years ago, when you arrived here. No one knows how it leaked out, but information had been spread throughout Karakura town and we were sent to make sure nothing else leaked out."

"So you were sent to stop information spreading?"

"Precisely," Toshiro answered Allana. "We hid undercover and did not tell you about us because we were ordered to not say a word. If we did, we would have automatically failed our mission and we would have had to leave everything where it was. I had no intention of failing anything, and we most certainly didn't want Serine to be exposed to the world of the living. If people get involved with something they're not supposed to be a part of, then drastic things will happen. They could be so drastic that things are unexplainable."

"So you all were sent to help us and didn't say a word?"

Everyone answered Ichigo with a nod.

"But how is Keigo involved?" he asked while pointing to him.

"Keigo is a stats collector. He works in the Kanai information center. He was sent to keep the stats of things going on so far while we were there. Everyone else was pretty much sent for combat."

"Keigo is that smart?" Allana muttered.

"Hey, I may be a little crazy, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to do my job."

"Out of all people to be involved with Serine, I never thought it would be Keigo. Maybe Mizuiro but not Keigo."

"Oh shut up Ichigo!"

"So," I started, "do you know about Yukari and Lulu?" everyone nodded. "We also know that they have been kidnapped and lady Hisana was taken into medical attention. Ukitake told us to give you a hand and let you know about us."

"So we came to assist you. Hope you don't mind." Yumichika said as he waved his hair.

"We could use all the help we can get." Renji said then stood from the couch beside Izuru.

"So what do we do now?" Allana asked.

"We wait," Ulquiorra said as he entered the room with Orihime. "Kisuke told us the exact location of the girls, but it's too heavily crowded and there are Newkerrokys surrounding the outskirts of the castle. He said its best if we rest and try to get them back on Sunday."

"But tomorrow's Saturday." Ichigo said. "You expect me to wait and do nothing while our kids are with those bastards."

"My child is out there too Ichigo. Trust me, waiting is the last thing I want to do, but for right now, gaining our strength is the best thing. We just got done fighting Kaien and had an encounter with 2 of the Sutama sisters. Don't you think resting would be good?" Ichigo paused then calmed down. I stood up and lightly grabbed his shoulder. He looked down at me then back at Ulquiorra. "Well said. Tomorrow, we'll work on our skills; this time without being interrupted. On Sunday, we'll save the kids and end this mess."

"The festival is on Sunday right?" Mizuiro reminded them. "What are we going to do with all of those people?"

"We'll handle that," Orihime said. "We have a plan so don't worry about them."

"It's been a long day," Allana yawned. "Let's get some rest. I'm exhausted."

"Agreed," Renji said while following Allana out of the room.

"I have some things to do so I will rest up later."

"We have extra rooms for everyone and clothes for tomorrow." I told our visitors. They nodded, headed out of the room and walked to the non destroyed parts of the castle. I turned and saw Toshiro heading to the kitchen and turned a corner. I paused and wondered where he was going but lost my train of thought when Ichigo grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

**Normal POV**

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" Sakae cried as he tightly hugged his awakened friend. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too little guy. How have you been?"

"Who cares about me? It's you I should be asking that to. I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Well thanks for having faith in me." she chuckled.

Sakae smiled then finally let go of Rangiku for what seemed like after 5 minutes. "Have your wounds healed?" she asked him.

"My wounds? I had cuts and bruises. What about you? You were attacked and laid on the ground lifeless. Compared to me, I've been through nothing." She smiled. "I've been through worse. Remember the story of when I fought against that big monster Ayon years back?"

Sakae nodded. "Well that's the worst I've been." They giggled. Sakae hugged Rangiku again before separating and smiling at her. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Rangiku paused then put her hand on her chin. "Well, I have been out for a few hours."

"Hours! It's been a whole day!" Rangiku giggled. "A simple green apple and some juice will be fine." Sakae smiled and ran to the door. "I'll be right back." he shouted. Rangiku simply waved. She turned and looked out of the window of the medical room. She sat there and looked at the gray sky, not even noticing or sensing the spiritual pressure of the man standing at the entrance.

"You still look out of windows huh?"

Rangiku zapped her head around and froze. There, standing at the entrance was the white spiky haired, teal eye colored man of whom she hadn't seen in years. Her breathing matched his; heavy and slow. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. During that time, Sakae was about to enter the room with a plate full of freshly cut apples with apple juice, but once he saw the scene in front of him, he decided to watch instead of interrupt.

Rangiku stood from the bed and made her way around it. "T-Toshiro." She barely breathed out. Toshiro merely smiled and made his way toward her. They opened their arms and entered a tight embrace. Rangiku hid her face in Toshiro's hair while he was hiding in the crook of her neck. They stuck themselves in the other and smelt the other's long missed scents. A few more minutes passed, then they broke apart. Rangiku now let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's been a long time captain. When did you get back?"

Toshiro smiled and whipped her tears with his thumb. "I told you to not call me your captain anymore. Ever since you left to take care of Yukari, your days of calling me captain were over." Rangiku nodded and held Toshiro's left hand.

"Well at least let me call you captain, just this once." Toshiro nodded then grabbed Rangiku for another tight hug. This time they switched roles. Sakae watched for a few minutes then stepped away from the door. He traveled to the kitchen, sat down and begun to eat the apples he happily cut for his friend.

"Romance is just everywhere." He thought aloud then ate another slice.

* * *

**Sukari castle attic**

**Halaya POV**

"All of you are just simply hopeless. I can't let you handle a simple mission without you fucking up everything. Maybe next time I should go and get Rukia myself."

"Maybe you should." I said. Harmi glared at me then continued to pace in front of me, Hanon and Hemia. "Well the festival is Sunday. That means we have tomorrow to capture Rukia and all of Sunday to get the creatures together. Then Sunday night, we begin our plan. By the way," she looked at me, "I have different tasks for all of you."

"What is it?" I asked in my usual emotionless tone.

"It's simple. Aizen's Chia pets attack the castle. Halaya, you're going with them. Try to kill off as many rulers as you can. Hanon,"

My confused sister widened her eyes once Harmi said her name. Harmi sighed then continued speaking. "I want you to stay with Aizen. It's possible he may want you to help get the girl's power out of them. I think your way of power removal is more affective." Hanon nodded. Harmi then turned to Hemia. She looked up from the ground. "I want you to go with Halaya." Our eyes widened.

Harmi sighed then scratched the back of her head. "I know how you feel about Ichigo and everything, so I'm going to let you have your revenge on Rukia after Aizen is done with her. But in the meantime, you can take all of your energy out on everyone else. Kill the rulers of Serine; and make sure their deaths are bloody."

Hemia smiled and nodded. Harmi looked over to Kaien and the others. Minamoni and Ririshii were fine, but Ninamoni and Kaien were out of breath and trying their best to stay still. "Oh come on," Harmi said with her wrists on her hips, "Hanon couldn't have done that much damage to you. She's the 3rd child out of the Sutama sisters. You should have no problem with her spiritual pressure."

"The fact that you are Sutama's doesn't make the situation any better." Minamoni madly glared. Harmi simply shook it off and focused back on us.

"Let's handle this with skill and knowledge." We nodded.

We had a plan and a way to win, but I found something odd about this whole event.

**Aizen POV**

Gin and I walked through the hallway and entered Szayel Aporro's room. He was currently watching the creatures stir and make continuous noises, signaling that they wanted something to eat. He followed my directions perfectly.

As soon as I entered the room, Szayel turned around and gloriously clapped. "Welcome Lord Aizen. What a pleasant surprise. You seem as perfect as the day you left. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, tell me about your progress."

Szayel smiled wide. "Well the weapons are made and the creatures are ready to destroy anything and everything in their path. I already have several Newkerroky corpses in the back. Oh, and the machines are ready. Just give me the princesses and we will be ready to start."

"We start nothing until Sunday night. That is when we begin. Keep everything in your sights until then."

"Understood my lord." Szayel bowed. I then turned and headed out to meet with Harmi and the others.

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

_11:45pm_

**Normal POV**

"You remember this one?" Ichigo asked Rukia while pointing to another picture in the photo book.

"Yeah," Rukia smiled, "it was Renji's birthday and it was a surprise party." The picture showed Renji entering the Krimson castle dining room. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. His expression showed 'Oh my god'. Rukia laughed at the memory.

"I remember this one too." Rukia pointed to a picture that showed Yukari smiling about first getting Hammy. He was a small Newkerroky. Yukari was about 2 when she got him. She had her arms wide in the air and a huge smile on her face while you could swear Hammy had the same face, except had a wagging tail. Rukia smiled then looked at Ichigo, who looked at her after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She made a light smile and shook her head.

"I love you." She said. Ichigo smiled and gently placed his lips on hers. "Where's this coming from?"

"I just wanted to say it."

Ichigo smirked. "When you get random like that, it gets kind of creepy."

Rukia's vein popped up.

"Creepy? So you're saying I'm creepy? Is that it?"

Ichigo paused. "Well no. I'm just saying that when you do random stuff and say things strangely, I just think it's weird."

"So when someone wants to express their feelings, you're saying they're creepy?"

"Creepy and weird are two completely different things Rukia."

"You still said I was weird Ichigo!"

"I said the things you do is weird! Heck, I didn't even say weird; I said creepy."

By now Ichigo and Rukia were touching foreheads and looking each other right in the eyes. They stopped then broke apart after a minute. Rukia looked back down at the photos while Ichigo continued to look at Rukia.

"Something's on your mind isn't there." Rukia paused then closed the book. Ichigo took it and put it on the nightstand. He looked back at her while she continued to look down.

"The Serine day festival is Sunday. Tomorrow's Saturday, then the day comes. Yukari and Lulu have been taken by Aizen and I'm not scared, but concerned and a little worried. I have no idea what to do. What if I lose my daughter? What if Lulu dies? Orihime will be without a child. That leaves us with nothing but a bad memory. What if I die, again? I can't put Yukari or anyone else through that sadness again." Rukia's fists were tight. Her eyes were closed, trying to hold down tears that wanted to fall. Ichigo pulled her head up and stared into her sad, violet eyes.

"We won't lose them. We'll get them back and defeat Aizen. And we're going to seal the Sutama's and end this war. We might have lost the battle, but we will not lose the war."

Ichigo pulled her closer. "Plus, I'm not gonna lose you again; never." A single tear fell down Rukia's face. Ichigo took this chance to kiss Rukia, but with intensity. He circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands on his shoulders and their bodies close together; leaving no space in between them. Rukia slid her hands to Ichigo's back then he laid her on her back. Their lips were still connected and their passion was fresh in the air.

Ichigo slid his hands down Rukia's body until he reached the hem of her night shirt. Ichigo removed the shirt and threw it to the side, leaving Rukia's bare chest in front of him. He paused to look at her so far. Her red lips were parted, her breathing was heavy as her chest rose and fell and her shining eyes were looking right at him.

And he was just getting started.

After observing his gorgeous lover, Ichigo bent back down to claim Rukia's awaiting lips. Their kisses were rough and wanting. Their close proximity was making Ichigo crazy and Rukia's battling tongue only made him more aroused. He could feel his 'member' pining itself in his pants. After a few minutes, Ichigo headed lower. He kissed Rukia's neck and bit down on her pressure point. She squealed then grabbed Ichigo's orange locks. As Ichigo's lips traveled down, his hands did the same. Ichigo's lips headed down to Rukia's erected breasts. He put one of them into his mouth while he took one hand and massaged the neglected one. Ichigo's free hand pulled Rukia's night pants down to her knees. He had just enough access to play with her clit.

Once he touched her sensitive area and rubbed his finger against it, Rukia went crazy. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more Ichigo moved against her body. His warm mouth was on her nipple, one hand was gently, but forcefully massaging her neglected one and his finger was roughly playing with her clit. She bit her lip to try to hold back the pleasurable moans and screams that wanted to come out, but she held back. Ichigo then switched breasts but continued his actions when he switched hands. Rukia's hands stuck to Ichigo's hair the whole time. She couldn't take it. She had to do something. Holding it in was only making things worse. At this rate, she would have made a huge scream of pleasure; and Ichigo would never let her hear the end of it.

Rukia started with light moans, but they increased once Ichigo moved his hand from her clit, pulled her close and thrusted into her. "Ichigo!" she shouted. Ichigo smirked and continued his actions. He loved the way Rukia reacted to him. He loved that she wanted him as much as he wanted her; or maybe even more. Rukia's nails trailed down Ichigo's already bare back. This caused his spine to shiver and his eyes to close but quickly open up to continue to see Rukia's reactions. "Ichigo," she moaned. "rukia," he responded. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to the side. Ichigo leaned down and came close to her ear.

"You remember this don't you?" he playfully asked. Rukia paused then smirked once she remembered her and Ichigo's first time. "Yes," she panted out.

"You remember how I made your body move? How I made you scream." The memories of that night flashed through Rukia's head, and only made her wetter. "I can do it again." He nipped her ear. Rukia pulled Ichigo lower by his neck and whispered. "Do it better than before. Make me cry out your name."

Ichigo stopped thrusting and looked at Rukia. Her eyes showed she meant every word with no hesitation. With a nod, Ichigo pulled away and slid Rukia's pants off. She wasn't wearing underwear, so her body was fully in Ichigo's sights. Not soon after, he slid his pants down and threw them both to the side. Their naked bodies were finally seen by the other. If she was in the world of the living, this would have been wrong. But now that she knew she was older than an inexperienced 16 year old girl, she felt better about doing what she always wanted to do with Ichigo.

She looked up and down his body and stopped when she saw his erection. She turned away and gulped. But she turned back around when she felt Ichigo hovering over her. "What's wrong? Are you all talk and no action?"

Rukia smirked. She circled her legs around Ichigo's waist and moved her hips against his. Not even seconds later, Ichigo pinned her hips down and was panting.

"No teasing."

"Says who strawberry."

Without saying a word, Ichigo dived down and stuck his tongue inside of Rukia. "Ichigo!" she yelled. He smiled and continued his thrusting his tongue into her. Her hands were stuck on his locks but held onto him tighter. She didn't remember feeling this good. Feeling so full of lust. Rukia could feel her orgasm approaching as Ichigo continued his actions. But before she could do anything, Ichigo pulled away and licked his lips. He looked at Rukia, who was panting and squirming. He then positioned himself above her and kept his eyes on hers.

"You ready?" he asked. Rukia simply nodded and held onto Ichigo's shoulders. He put his erection right at Rukia's entrance and did nothing, still looking at her and making sure that was really okay. Rukia nodded, already knowing what he was asking. Slowly and carefully, Ichigo slid himself into her. Rukia tilted her head back and screamed. She tried to hold back any other noises that came from her but she didn't want everyone running into their room and interrupting them. Ichigo stopped and waited for Rukia to get adjusted to their new position. As soon as Rukia calmed down, Ichigo slowly moved against her. He moaned and groaned every time he made a move inside of her. Her wet and tight walls made him want to move faster and harder against her, but he didn't want to hurt her; much less ruin the moment.

"Faster," Rukia moaned. Ichigo moved a little faster. Not long though, the slow speed increased and his thrusts became faster and fiercer. Rukia nailed his back and hair while Ichigo held her hips down and hid his face in the crook of her neck. He was lost in her sweet lavender scent. His movements caused Rukia to hit her orgasm so hard that Ichigo loudly moaned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as her orgasm hit. Ichigo's movements increased a little before his warm seed entered her body. once his orgasm hit hard, Ichigo's thrusts slowed down but he continued to kiss and hold Rukia just as she did the same. Minutes later, they stopped all together and looked at each other with loving eyes.

Both of them were panting and trying their hardest not to fall asleep or say anything stupid. Before he dropped on her, Ichigo slid himself out of Rukia, both moaning at the feeling, and plopped to his side. Rukia pulled the covers over them and tucked herself into Ichigo's open arms. Ichigo and Rukia closed their eyes and listened to the calm silence.

"I'll protect you Rukia. I swear this to you, on my soul." He pulled her in tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo."

**Renji POV**

Allana and I were looking at the ceiling and sighed of relief once the banging and noises stopped from upstairs.

"You know what I hate most in the world?"

"What's that Renji?"

"The fact that the time we want to sleep in Toonamani castle, Ichigo and Rukia decide to have sex. And we just so happen to be in the exact room where their bedroom is." Allana laughed then turned to her side to face me on the bed.

"Well we were no different the first time we met at your house. I'm surprised that no one came to see what all the noise was." I chuckled.

"I think they knew what is was." Allana giggled, then turned and put the covers over her again.

"Now that the banging has stopped, let's get some sleep." I nodded then scooted closer to Allana and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Question,"

"What Renji?"

"Based on how much banging there was, who's better when it comes to thrusting?" Allana turned over and looked at me. "For Rukia, it would be Ichigo. For me, it would be…"

"Allana!" she giggled again.

"I'm just kidding. You win for me over all." She kissed my nose and turned back to go to sleep.

That girl always knew a good joke.

* * *

_Day 6 (12:20am)_

**Medical room #2**

**Hisana POV**

"Byakuya, I'm alright now." I said to my husband as he continued to stroke my hair. I tried to look at him, but he just pulled me down to his chest again. I understood how he felt. He didn't want to lose me. He didn't want to lose one of the people who he truly cared about. I don't blame him. It just shows how much he loved me.

"Just let me hold you for a little while longer." He whispered in my ear. I nodded then closed my eyes and took in his relaxing scent.

A few hours ago, Byakuya came into the room. I was of course happy to see him, but the first thing he did was hug me tightly. I hugged him back, but what I noticed was that he was shaking. He wasn't crying, male Kuchiki's never cry, but I could tell he was about to. I rubbed his back and kissed his hair. When we separated, we talked for a few minutes and discussed what happened in Serine and the world of the living. After that, he came onto the bed and held me in his arms while I laid on his chest. That's what we were doing now; relaxing and loving the feeling of having each other in our arms.

"We have to train tomorrow. It's our last chance to."

"I know," I said. "We also have to think of a plan to have the girls. We can't have them participate in the war. Aizen will most definitely come after them though. What should we do? We have no place to hide them."

"Actually we do." I looked up at my husband. "On the way here, Ulquiorra told us the plan he and Orihime had. We plan to take the kids to the Kanai dimension and have them under top security. Orihime plans to go with them along with Rangiku. I think it's a good idea for now." I nodded.

"But Byakuya."

"Yes?"

"Did you sense those spiritual pressures?"

"Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his team have returned to Serine. Someone must have called them and asked for extra assistance. It's a good thing though; we're going to need it. I can tell this war is going to be fierce and we're going to lose plenty of men, but I won't lose you or anyone else." I smiled. Byakuya leaned his head closer to mine and closed his eyes. We said nothing for a while and continued to enjoy each other's company. It might have not been much, but it was enough for me.

**Anita POV**

"God I'm exhausted!" I exclaimed as I plopped on the bed. Shuuhei simply giggled. I just got done with taking a shower. I headed out with my night clothes on and found Shuuhei waiting for me.

"Well you have been through a lot. I understand that you're tired." I looked up and smiled at him while he made his way to the bed and sat down.

"How long has it been Shuuhei?"

"Almost 200 years."

"That's far too long for you to be gone. The Krimson kingdom is nothing without its most skilled and handsome warrior." Shuuhei smiled.

"Well Kanai isn't as fun without Renji's beautiful and exquisite sister."

"Ok now you're just showing off." We giggled. I rolled over on my stomach while Shuuhei crossed his legs on the bed and looked at me. "So how has everything been here?" he asked. "How is everybody?"

"Oh everything's fine…well was fine." Shuuhei smiled. "Before Aizen, I was in control of Krimson. Renji asked me to take care of things before he was turned into a baby along with Rukia."

"I heard about that. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Trust me; it wasn't as bad for me as it was for Allana. She wouldn't talk for months after he left. It took her a while to get back into things without him, but she pulled through. She was the woman of Krimson after all."

"What about Yukari and Lulu? They must have been through as much stuff as Allana."

"Well," I paused, "you might as well say they went through the same thing. But now that I think about it, they did hang out together a lot more than usual. But everything turned out alright. After Aizen is dead, we can have everything back to normal. I know this sounds crazy, but I don't want to be 'The Queen of Krimson.' Being the ruler and being in charge of everything was fun at first, but I don't have much freedom. I have no idea how Renji and the others do it. I want to be called a princess again."

"Well if it helps, Lord Isshin and Lord Byakuya had a lot of publicity but there are rumors saying that he used his zanpactou on them and they ran off. Another rumor was that he simply gave them what they wanted."

My eyebrow rose. "Which was?"

"They didn't tell me that part." I chuckled. Shuuhei continued to smile.

"I missed you Anita." I smiled. "And I missed you Shuuhei. I never would have thought that you leaving would cause me to…never mind."

"Never mind?" Shuuhei crawled closer to me. "What do you mean never mind? What did my leaving cause you to do?"

I felt blood rushing to my face as I looked away from him. "It made me…miss you, a lot."

"That's it?" I twisted my head around and looked at a still smiling Shuuhei. "I don't know why you had to look away from me to tell me that. You may be the tough and brave princess of Krimson, but I've seen your soft side every since we were kids. I missed you too Anita." I smiled. Shuuhei and I looked at each other for a few seconds, then I noticed we were getting closer to each other. Our foreheads touched and our lips were inches away. "Anita," Shuuhei lightly said. My eyes already were closed and ready for anything. Then they opened when I felt Shuuhei backing away. I looked at him while he was looking down on the bed.

"I can't do this. Not right now anyway."

"w-why?" I sat up.

"I-I just don't want to kiss you or make any moves on you until Aizen is dead and gone. I was ordered by Lord Yamamoto to not do anything romantic or anything that will distract me from helping Ichigo and the others."

"But you are helping me. And how is he supposed to know anyway?"

"He has a tracker on us. It shows where our location is and checks if we do anything sexually related or any close encounter with anyone."

"That's just not right."

"Well you can't trust anyone anymore." I giggled then nodded.

"That's understandable." I got up and got into bed while Shuuhei looked confused. I smiled and patted the empty side of the bed. "If you can't touch me, the least you could do is join me." he smiled, took off his shirt and socks and went into bed. We turned off the lamps and entered our relaxing sleep; without any skin contact.

* * *

_12:50am_

**Halaya POV**

"Halaya," I smooth sweet voice said to me.

"Halaya," it said again. It didn't sound like Hemia and it most definitely didn't sound like Harmi or Aizen's pets. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked around the dark attic of Sukari. The moon was shining through the single window and showed Kaien sleeping right beside Ninamoni who was sleeping in her sister's lap. Harmi was leaning against the wall asleep and Hemia was nowhere to be found.

So where did that voice come from?

"Halaya." I turned and saw Hanon looking right at me, but her big, innocent yellow eyes didn't look so innocent anymore. Was she…

"Hanon?"

"Halaya, we need to move," she said. "Now."

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

The last sister of the Sutama's, Hemia Sutama, watched as Ichigo and Rukia slept in their bed. She hid her spiritual pressure and continued to hold her anger towards Rukia. She wanted to shoot a cero at her, but if she did that, she would have killed Ichigo; and she would rather fight against Harmi then do that.

She closed her eyes and started remembering the moments of her and Ichigo. She tried to find a resolve for her anger, but she knew what the answer was; kill Rukia. Hemia opened her eyes and decided to leave the scene which only made her angrier. She turned and headed back to Sukari castle.

But what she didn't know that there was someone watching her from the ground. Orihime Inoue watched as Hemia left the tree where she watched Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime thought it was best if she didn't do anything for now. She had time at the festival to stop her. What worried her the most was having enough time to save her daughter.

* * *

**Here's chapter 23. Well it looks like a long chapter and so far it's over 6,000 words, but to me, nothing's happened. I blame the lemon. Lol**

**And what do you think about Anita and Shuuhei? Well I will try to have flashback moments in the next chapter; to explain things a little better. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about how the story is going. Thanx!**


	24. Day 6: Came and gone

**Alright. Here's another chapter! Yay!**

**I'm actually updating. This is fun. I hope you've been reading my Serine Adventures. They're full of comedy and romance, but there are OC's. If you don't know or understand, then they are on my profile. Also, that story called 'I won't lose you now' is also a 'Powers in me' spin-off. Just letting you know. Lol**

**Anyway, I will try to have more action in this chapter than the previous one. After a day full of romance and comedy, you deserve some action. **

**So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Reminder!**

Newkerrokys: 4 armed 2 legged creatures with white fur and light blue eyes. They attack without thinking. They are one of the creatures of Serine. Yukari and Lulu have Newkerrokys of their own; they are their pets. Their names are Hammy for Yukari and Poku for Lulu.

Monties: large bat like creatures; another creature of Serine. They will eat anything that can get their hands on and only focus on eating and territory.

Chanies: Sasquatch looking creatures and are the largest creatures in Serine. They crave blood and fresh flesh. They will eat anything that gets in their path and they are hard to control.

* * *

_Day 6 (3:30am)_

**Halaya POV**

I had no idea what Hanon's intentions were. Right now, we were in Toonamani's attic, having our ears pinned to the wooden door that lead downstairs. We've been like this ever since she told me that we had to get going; and that was over 3 hours ago. By this time, I was losing my patience.

"Hanon, whyare we here; listening to a door no less? Does it have something to say?"

"I am…listening."

"Listening to what. I can't hear anything."

"Listening…for news."

"Why are you pausing like that?"

"It adds dramatic effect."

"To what?"

"Shh, I hear something."

I put my ear closer to the door and was finally able to hear something.

"_Orihime, it's early. Why did you need me to come with you?"_

"_Sorry to wake you up, but this particular thing was from the Krimson kingdom so I can't understand what its saying."_

"Queen Orihime is coming."

"Hide," Hanon said then ran under a table that was surrounded by boxes and other things. I hid under the table with her and watched as the door opened.

"It should be somewhere over here." Orihime said as she walked to a table in the middle of the room and looked through boxes full of papers and scrolls. Seconds later, Allana Kapenchi came slugging into the room. "Allana come here, I found it." Allana walked over to Orihime and leaned against the table. She gave the paper to Allana. "Oh, I've seen this before. But what's a Krimson scroll doing in here?"

"I don't know, but I just remembered that Toonamani kept scrolls and documents about the past, so I thought that we could find it and you could help me read the Krimson files." Just then, I remembered that ancient scrolls and files had different languages that different kingdoms had. Every ruler had to learn the language of their kingdom. It only made sense that Allana would know how to read it and not Orihime.

Allana took the scroll, opened it and began to scan what she was looking at.

"Oh my gosh."

"What is it?" Orihime asked, me and Hanon's curiosity rising.

"This is some old documents about killing or resealing the Sutama sisters." anger now came upon us.

"What does it say?"

"To kill one of the Sutama's you must defeat them in bankai form. It may take more than 3 bankai's to defeat one of them. To defeat all of them, there must be a sacrifice. One of the Serine rulers, adult or child, has to be sacrificed so an attack can be made to defeat them once and for all."

"Child or adult? Why would someone have to be sacrificed?"

"Well would you rather have 12 bankai's at once or one sacrifice?"

"I don't know. You agree with this?"

"Of course not, but it was the only way to do it back then. The thing is, how do they even know this will work?"

"I don't know, but we're not trying it now."

"Achoo!" the women paused. I froze once Hanon sneezed. She was holding her nose and froze as well.

"You heard that right?"

"You'd have to be stupid to say you didn't hear it." Allana said as she and Orihime looked around.

Orihime's steps took her closer to the table we were hiding under.

"_At this rate, we're going to have to fight her." _I thought as she came closer to us.

"Orihime?" someone said. Orihime stopped walking. Everyone turned to the door and saw Ulquiorra walking into the room with his black night pants on and was shirtless.

"Stop drooling Halaya," Hanon whispered. I ignored her.

"What are you two doing so early in the morning?" he yawned.

"Sorry about that Ulquiorra. I wanted to check out something so I asked Allana to read something for me."

"Couldn't you have done this sometime later today?"

"Blame your wife, not me." Allana said. "I was happily sleeping with Renji then this girl called and asked me to read something for her."

"Sorry about that Allana. You can head back now."

Allana headed toward the door. "Too late. I can't go back to sleep. I'll just wake up Renji and make him force me back to sleep."

I sighed. "Come on Orihime. You need your rest."

"Alright," said woman said as she made her way to her husband.

"What were you thinking; doing this so early?"

"Lulu," she sadly said. Ulquiorra nodded then pulled Orihime in a calming hug. She hid her face in his shoulder and secured her arms around Ulquiorra's chest. "Hang in there. We'll find them." Orihime nodded. After a few minutes, they separated and headed out of the room hand in hand. Orihime closed the door. We heard their footsteps decrease. Once they were gone, we came out of the table and walked over to where the women were. The scroll was gone.

"She just had to take it with her." Hanon said. She turned and walked over to the window. "Let's get out of here."

"But what was the point of us coming here?"

"To find out information. When you think about it, we did find out something. Plus, I'm tired so we're leaving." She jumped out of the window and headed off. I looked at the table again then followed my sister back to Sukari.

But what kept going through my mind was, "how was she_ now_ able to talk?"

* * *

_9:45am_

**Krimson village**

**Anita POV**

"Damn it!" I shouted as Newkerrokys continued to come at me from the bushes. "How many of these damn things are going to come out!"

"Hang in there Anita!" Allana told me then released another one of her blast attacks. The creatures wouldn't stop coming. They continued coming through the bushes and attacking with their quick speeds and determination to devour us. Newkerrokys never acted like this. Someone did something to them, but who?

"Anita!" Allana shouted. I turned and saw a Newkerroky flying right through the air and heading right at me. I put up my released zanpactou, but…

"Reap, Kazeshini!" in a blink of an eye, Shuuhei was right in front of me and the Newkerroky that was going to attack me was right on the ground. In Shuuhei's hands was his released zanpactou, Kazeshini. The twin blades that were connected by a long chain were right in his hands. I saw the fear in the blade. The way it looked showed that killing was absolute. I couldn't stand to look away from it.

I watched as Shuuhei moved his zanpactou to the bunch of creatures. They fell every time his blade reached them or even looked like it came in their proximity. After a few swings, the creatures stopped all together and glared at us. Allana came over to us and observed the Newkerrokys. A few creatures growled, then begun to back away and take their leave. The other's soon followed.

Once all of them were gone, the villagers came out and cheered. We looked around and found them coming out of wherever they were hiding.

"All hale the Serine rulers!" a few men shouted.

"Thank you for saving us." A woman said when she came up to me with other people.

"It was nothing." I smiled. I looked over at Allana and saw she was smiling and patting children's heads. I turned to Shuuhei and saw nothing but girls, even old women by his side and touching all over him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hisagi." a teenage looking girl said.

"Just call me Shuuhei."

"Shuuhei. That's such a hot name."

"Shuuhei! We're leaving." Allana said. She went over, grabbed Shuuhei's hand and signaled me to follow her out of the village. I smiled, said goodbye to the villagers and followed Allana back to Toonamani castle.

* * *

**Lienary outskirts**

**Orihime POV**

"Hisan Sui!" I shouted. The flying acid went flying and hit the group of Newkerrokys in front of me. They continued to come so I continued my flying acid. A majority of the creatures were defeated by Ulquiorra's Murciélago and Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru.

"Cero," Ulquiorra said, sending a green cero to hit the Monties in the skies. Toshiro handled the Newkerrokys on the ground. I helped him but most of them were already dead. Not soon after though, the creatures backed away. The land creatures decreased and left while the Monties flied away. Once all of them were gone, Ulquiorra came back down and soared over to me while Toshiro ran.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They must have retreated," I answered Ulquiorra.

"Anyway, let's head back and give everyone an update." Toshiro said.

"Agreed, but what about the dead creatures?"

"Anita can handle them." Toshiro said again. I nodded and we headed back to Toonamani.

I just hoped that everyone else's encounters weren't as bad as ours.

* * *

**Sukari field**

**Rukia POV**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out. The attack went flying and reached the Chanies high in the trees. He used his speed to fly up and fight against and slice the sky creatures, Monties, and the tall, deadly creatures, Chanies. The others and I handled the Newkerrokys while Ichigo, Masaki and Byakuya handled the other creatures.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The thousands or even millions of pink blades made their way to the sky creatures and made them drop to the ground. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" the snow wave went to the Newkerrokys and froze them in their place. More creatures came behind me. "Tsukishiro!" the ice circle froze the group behind me, and broke them into snow pieces.

"Watch yourself princess Rukia." I turned and saw Mizuiro looking straight at me and smiling. I looked behind him and saw Newkerrokys coming right at him. "What are you doing fool? Look out!" "I know where they are." Mizuiro slightly turned his head and took something out of his pocket. It was a black tube with a red button. He pressed the button and the group of creature behind him exploded to bits. "There's some behind you." I turned to block the upcoming attack, but Ikkaku Maderame came in front of me and killed the creature. We then separated and took more creatures down. Then, I saw blood drop in front of me. I killed a few creatures around me then looked up to find Masaki's shoulder bleeding.

"Mom," Ichigo said.

"I'm alright Ichigo. Focus on yourself." She said before swinging her whip and cutting down Monties. Ichigo went back to defeating more creatures. After a few more minutes of slicing down, the creatures started backing away. They went one by one. We watched as they continued to leave without a problem. We watched as they all disappeared into the bushes and trees. Ichigo and the others came back down. We all came together and looked around. "What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Let's head back. Masaki is injured anyway so let's just deal with that and report what we have." Byakuya said.

"But what about the corpses?" I asked.

"Anita can handle that." Masaki said then headed toward Toonamani castle with her son's help. We all followed them but watched our steps as we exited the bloody field.

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

"Why the hell is everyone leaving the corpses to me?" Anita exclaimed.

"Because you can use your red earthquake attack. You can fry them so much that they won't be there anymore and everything will be solved." Allana smiled. We just got back from our sent locations and were treating people who were injured, which were Masaki and Yumichika.

He scratched his cheek. Such a drama queen.

"Just do this for us Anita. Please." Anita looked over at Orihime then sighed. Anita walked out of the castle, stood in the yard, stabbed her released zanpactou into the ground and paused. She put her hands up on her sides and paused again.

"Gosai Jishin." Seconds later, the ground started to shake.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Last time we had to get off of the ground before she put out an attack."

"No. it's alright. As long as we're not in close range, we're fine." Ichigo told me. I looked back to Anita and literally saw red lighting making its way through the ground and escaping out of the field. Minutes later, the ground stopped shaking. Anita put her hands down. Seconds later, the scent of something roasting breezed into the room.

"I guess she got her job done." Ikkaku said as Anita came back into the castle.

"Well we're done with that. What now?"

"Let's tell Kisuke our findings and try to find out what our plans are for tomorrow." Allana said.

Isshin then walked over and closed the castle doors. "In the meantime, who wants barbeque?"

* * *

_11:30am_

**Yukari POV**

I looked at Lulu and smiled at her crazy position on the floor. She had her right cheek on the floor. She was on her knees and her butt was high in the air while she wrapped her arms around her stomach. It's too bad she woke up hours earlier than me.

"God I'm hungry."

I giggled. She finally looked at me after the few minutes I was looking at her.

"What are you lookin' at?"

I laughed now. "How long have you been like that?" she rolled onto the floor.

"Since 10:03. I'm so hungry." I giggled again and got up to help Lulu off of the ground. She was now on her back looking up at the ceiling. I grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her up but she was too lazy to help me help her.

"Lulu come on."

"Oh come on. Tell me I'm not the only one who smells that." I dropped my friend, her head hitting the floor, and tried to smell anything out of the now open window.

"Thanks for the headache Yukari!" I smiled, and then smelled it.

"Burnt Newkerrokys?"

"Anita." We both said. "That's not it."

I paused and continued to sniff my surroundings. My mouth dropped. "Barbequed ribs and chicken!"

"Uncle Isshin styled."

I paused, then ran to the door and clawed at it.

"Help! Get me out of here! Get me out of here you bastards!" Lulu started laughing. I zapped my head around and glared at her while she laughed. "And you said cussing was bad for _me_."

"I'm 5 years old. Don't mess with me." I turned my head again. "Help! Help! We're hungry and missing a barbeque damn it!"

Just then, the door knob moved. I stepped back. Gin then entered the room with that clown face of his. "What's with all of the noise girls?" at that moment, me and Lulu's stomachs gurgled; loudly.

"Oh are you two hungry?"

We paused.

**Aizen POV**

I waited down the hall for Gin, as always, but this time, things were different. Instead of him coming out and giggling, he didn't come out at all. Then I heard banging. I smirked, walked over to the door and slowly opened it to find…

"Asking me if I'm hungry. Do not bullshit me Mr.!" Young Yukari Kurosaki was sitting on Gin's chest, grabbing his collar and shaking him up and down while Lulu was pinning his arms down and biting his left arm.

"There is a barbeque going on and we are missing it. Do you realize that bread is not going to work for us and do you realize that we are hungry?"

"Well based… on your anger …and Lulu …biting my arm …I think… I understand."

"You damn right." Lulu said. Then, Kaname came into the room and pulled the girls off of him. He had them on their back collars and held them in the air.

"No violence." He simply said. He dropped the girls on the bed while Gin got up and headed out of the room. "We will have something coming for you in a few minutes." I said. "And I most certainly promise you that we will not bring bread or any other snack food." Kaname left while I followed after them. I gently closed the door and paused.

"Don't bring any vegetables!"

* * *

**Toonamani backyard**

**Anita POV**

People killing

People dying

Children hurtin' you hear them crying

Can you practice what you preach?

Would you turn the other cheek?

Father Father Father help us

Send some guidance from above

Cause people got me got me questioning

Where is the love?

"The love darn disappeared man!" Rangiku said while having a fake breakdown. But she was right. There was no love anymore. Well, there was, but it's decreased. The world was just full of violence. This amount of violence hasn't happened in a long time. The fact that there was violence said that something was wrong. We knew what it was, but we had to change it.

"Anita?" I looked up from the ground and looked at Shuuhei as he walked out of castle and joined me on the wall. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking, this song has so much meaning."

He smiled and nodded. "I think, the fact that Yukari and Lulu are gone, everyone wanted to hear a song why they should change…or something like that."

"Spread the goodness in the world and always love what you have?"

"Yeah, that's it." I smiled and looked at Shuuhei, just as he looked at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before coming closer to each other. We glided on the wall and now were touching shoulders. We went to grab each other's hand. Just as we touched hands…

"Oww!" I jumped. Shuuhei freaked then scratched his head. "Oh, I forgot. When I get close to someone I like, we both get an electric shock."

"Yamamoto installed that?"

"No, Kurotsuchi. Yamamoto just ordered him to do it so he did. And the more I touch the person, the more velocity comes to it."

"Well that's fucked up." He smiled. "Yeah."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"You said someone you like?"

"Yeah, someone who I…" he paused. I smiled. Shuuhei's face then turned pink. "I think I get it Shuuhei. You don't have to explain yourself." He crossed his arms.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. If I express any feelings just by talking, then I get a personal shock wave. Yamamoto made Mayuri install that too."

"Oh my god!"

"Hey you guys!" we looked down at Allana. "The ribs are ready!" we smiled wider and headed down to get our food… without any skin contact.

**Rukia POV**

"I could do it Renji!"

"No Allana, you can't. You've tried and failed, miserably."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ichigo asked as he, Isshin and I walked over and sat down with our plates full of ribs or chicken with potato salad and/or beans.

"Allana said she can act like Lady Gaga successfully, but she failed several times."

"I don't know what the connection is between you and Lady Gaga, but your obsession is kind of scary." Ichigo said. Allana stood and threw a pine comb at him. "Don't be dissing Lady Gaga!"

"Leave it alone guys. Just leave it alone." I said then ate some chicken. I continued to let Ichigo and Allana argue while I talked with Renji. After a few minutes, I looked over and saw Sakae just staring at his plate. I swallowed my food and tried to talk to him.

"Hey Sakae, aren't you going to eat? The food's really good." Said boy looked up at me with surprise then back down at his food.

"It's not that I'm not hungry. I just miss my friends." I wiped my hands, got up and sat next to him. I wrapped my arm around him and brought him into a hug. "I know what you mean. I miss my little girl and not having the girls here during a barbeque doesn't feel the same, but like Isshin said, "in order to succeed, we need high spirits." I pulled away. "Do you have faith that we can save the girls now?" Sakae smiled and nodded. "And I can help too."

"You're not doing a thing. You're going to Kanai, just like Ulquiorra said." Allana said then ate some potato salad. Byakuya and Hisana then came to join us along with Anita, Toshiro and Shuuhei. The others were playing basketball in the cement part of the yard. For the rest of the time, we talked about events that happened in Serine and Toshiro and the others said things that happened in the Kanai dimension. When Ikkaku and the others came back, we talked about our strategy one more time and got ready for tomorrow. Then, we decided to start our training.

* * *

_1:20pm_

There we were, standing in front of one another in Serine field. We made sure our distance was enough for anything, but close enough to see our friends' powers getting stronger. I stood in front of Orihime yet again. She had her zanpactou in her hand while I also had mine. I looked to my left to find Ichigo and Renji getting ready for Sakae's beginning signal. I looked to my right to find Masaki and Hisana waiting for the same thing. Everyone else were in other places; all of us waiting for Sakae's whistle to begin.

"Alright everyone!" said boy shouted. We all looked up to find Sakae being held close by Kisuke who was also beside the Flash Goddess, Yoruichi Shihion. "You all begin on my whistle. Whoever wants to stop is free to do so. Just make sure to not get yourselves killed."

"Understood!" Anita's echo happily shouted.

"Now, ready…"

Everyone looked at their partners. "Set…"

We stood our ground.

The whistle was blown.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Infect, Dokueki!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Zangetsu!"

"Breeze through life, Megami!"

"Protect, Kannagi!"

"Go forth inside, Karen Jijo!"

"Bolt out, Aka Raikou!"

The other zanpactous were released and the training begun.

* * *

**Yukari POV**

"Great. First barbeque, now clashing spiritual pressures." Lulu complained. I simply looked at her and waved my legs around on the bed. We ate some ham slices with cheese and had some juice. It didn't take us long to call for more. Kaname came in and asked us if we wanted some more.

We only ended up attacking him.

So he brought us a freshly made ham that looked like it came right out of the oven. We happily took it and took a nap afterwards. I just got up yet again while Lulu was here complaining to herself. She knew I was looking at her, but now didn't care much about it.

"What else could possibly happen?" She said as she put her hands in the air and dropped them on the floor. Just then, the door opened. Lulu jumped and ran over to me. The person we saw at the door was someone we didn't expect to see. Staring at us from the door was none other than Hemia Sutama. We stared at her. She glared at us then spoke.

"You girls are coming with me, right now." We paused, looked at each other then hesitantly walked over to her. Just then did I notice she had a long brown hooded cover up on and two matching, smaller ones; probably for us. We put them on and followed Hemia's instructions. Minutes later, we were outside and walking away from Lienary castle and entering the village.

"You two scream or try to escape, I will not hesitate to kill your parents right in front of you." Lulu and I nodded and continued to go where Hemia told us to.

* * *

_2:00pm_

**Rangiku POV**

I was surprised, but not surprised at the same time. Toshiro had grown a lot stronger since the last time I saw them. Then again, I never fought against him; sword wise that is. Maybe he was always this forceful. Or maybe he was preparing me for tomorrow. Even though I was going to Kanai, I still needed to be ready. No wonder why he wasn't showing me any mercy.

For the 10th time that day, I was pushed back by Toshiro and heavily panting and looking at him while he walked up to me. "You have to be ready Rangiku. Always keep your blade up. If you release your zanpactou, keep a strong barrier around you and everyone or anyone you're trying to protect. Don't let your guard down, even for a second. They can use you if they know you're injured, stay strong."

"Yes sir," I said then put my blade back up. I glared at Toshiro while he smiled and came at me again.

**Anita POV**

This bitch would not stop blasting.

We had to go to Kisuke's underground training room to practice. Of course Allana wanted to release her zanpactou, so we had to go here to not harm anyone who might have been hit by one of her zanpactou's attacks. Of course I wanted to electrocute her, so it was a good plan.

What I didn't expect was the blast that she rarely used; Blast 1: Hayai Tama, quick shot. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of black beams blasting out of her sword's blade. It pissed me off. I ran on the rocks and tried to avoid getting hit, again.

"Stop running Anita." She taunted. "When are you going to use that little bolt of yours?"

"I would use it if you stopped trying to shoot and kill me."

"Who said I was trying to kill you?"

"Your actions!" she smiled. Suddenly, she made a swift turn. While turning she shouted, "Koutai Keta!" the black beam, similar to a crescent shape, flew at me. I dodged, but once it hit the rocks, it exploded, causing dust to arrive everywhere. I flash stepped a few feet away from her so she wouldn't attack me through the dust. As I looked at the effect her attack caused, I started to think a little more. These were attacks I never heard of, much less saw. She was really preparing for the worst. I always loved her determination.

* * *

_2:45pm_

**Yukari POV**

"What are you going to do to us?" Lulu asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Nothing yet. If I'm done with you, I'll put you back. If not, then you're staying with me; got it."

We stayed quiet and watched as Hemia continued to look around Toonamani castle. She was looking for a door that we could sneak through without anyone noticing.

"Yukari," I looked over at my friend, "I have a plan"

"Lulu, don't do anything stupid or something you're going to regret."

"Don't worry." She said. I tried to look at her better but the hood was over her head. but when I came closer, I saw her emerald eyes looking right at me. My eyes widened.

"Are you in your released form?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"When did you transform."

"When you two weren't paying attention. I tried to hide the wings, but I'm doing my best for that. I'm surprised Hemia didn't notice."

"Yeah, anyway, what's your plan?"

"Oh come on, it's no fun if I tell you." She smiled. "But you have to promise, whatever I do, you have to stick with me and stay close." I nodded and took her hand. Hemia then started walking back over to us. "Alright, I found some place to go." She turned and walked away. Then, Lulu showed her zanpactou and pointed her blade at Hemia.

"Kuro Dasshu," she whispered. The attack zapped over to Hemia and got her dead on. We ripped off our cover ups and Lulu headed to the sky and soared off at her quickest speeds. Not even seconds later, I looked back and saw Toonamani castle going further and further into the distance. I looked back at my friend, who was trying her best to not look back. But for the first time since a few days, I saw true fear in Lulu's eyes. She wanted to get away, and having the burden of getting both of us to escape must have been a lot to handle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our parents. I sense their spiritual pressures. They're close." I then sensed our family's pressures. I smiled. Just then, I saw people on the ground fighting, and then I saw _them_.

**Rukia POV**

Just as Orihime was about to come at me again, a huge bang was heard. Seconds later, smoke began to be seen in the distance, close to Toonamani castle. Everyone stopped and looked in the castle's direction.

"Something must have happened." Orihime said as Ulquiorra and the others came running at us.

"We should head back," Toshiro said. "It could be an invasion."

"You're right." Ichigo said.

"Mommy!" everyone looked to the skies. Once I saw them, my breathing stopped. It was Yukari and Lulu, Lulu in her released form and Yukari tightly holding onto her hand.

"Yukari!"

"Lulu!" Orihime shouted, already crying. I started to tear up once I saw my daughter. Lulu soared down. She put Yukari on the ground then flew into her mother's waiting arms while Yukari ran over into mine.

"Mommy!" Yukari cried. I cried her name and rubbed her back.

"Daddy!" Yukari said as she saw Ichigo kneeling over and took her in his arms. I looked over at Orihime and saw Ulquiorra holding his daughter.

"Yukari! Lulu!" Sakae said. The girls ran over to their friend and tightly hugged. "I missed you guys," Sakae said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you." He looked at his friends and wiped their tears. "We're fine so that's all that matters."

"You girls are alright," Rangiku said as she kneeled down. "Rangiku!" the girls continued to cry and hug my friend. Everyone got reacquainted, but their faces turned to surprise once they saw Shuuhei and the others. The girls freaked, smiled and hugged them anyway.

At that moment, a heavy, familiar spiritual pressure appeared. Everyone's breath stopped and our movements were limited. The girls dropped to their knees, but Orihime and I held them while Rangiku held Sakae. Everyone turned and saw the Sutama sisters, all 4 of them.

After a few moments, Harmi put her hand up and the heavy pressure stopped. We were panting and watching for the sisters' movements. Harmi simply smiled at us.

"That was very clever Lulu; it's too bad your plan was futile." Lulu was panting and mountains of sweat dripped off of her face. Harmi stepped forward. Our hold on the kids tightened.

"You girls come here, this instant." No one moved to Harmi's words. She smiled then looked at her sisters. Halaya nodded.

Not even a second later, I felt my hair being grabbed, my neck facing the sky and a sharp blade right at my throat.

"Rukia!"

"Mommy."

"If you don't want Rukia to die, then you will do what I say. Lulu, Yukari, get up and come here." Yukari hesitated, then I felt my hold on her breaking. I tried to look at her, but Halaya pulled my head back further. Yukari was out of my arms. Then I heard Orihime start crying Lulu's name. I knew Lulu was leaving her too. They wouldn't get away with this.

Then, Halaya pulled my hair and told me to stand. "You're coming with us Rukia." Harmi said. "Now do what Halaya said and stand up." I slowly stood. My head was now facing everyone, especially Ichigo. I've seen that face before. The face where you were in an impossible situation and you didn't know what to do at a time like this. I hated that face, but everyone had the same face; except some had anger.

I walked over to the girls and held them while staying close to Hanon. Hemia's eyes were glaring right at me, but she wasn't my main focus right now. Harmi looked at me then back at the group.

"Orihime, stand up."

"No," Ulquiorra intensely said and held Orihime close. Then, Hemia grabbed Lulu and put her sword on her throat. "Stand up or Hemia happily kills your daughter." Orihime gasped, and then slowly stood up. "Now come here." Harmi curled her finger. Orihime listened to her and slowly walked over, keeping her eyes on the enemy and her daughter. Orihime stopped. Harmi walked over and smiled as she looked up and down Orihime's body. She looked up and down while circling her.

"Nice, very nice." She said. Once she was done circling she faced my friend. Harmi chuckled then slapped Orihime. She hit the ground hard and didn't move. She was knocked unconscious. "Mommy!" Lulu cried while Ulquiorra said her name. Halaya walked over and carried her over her shoulder.

"Ririshii should enjoy having her there. He can have some fun." You could feel Ulquiorra's anger entering the field; but he wasn't the only one. Harmi started to walk away then she turned. "If any of you or your men follows us, we will kill the kids without hesitation." When she turned away a final time, Hanon hit my shoulder and told us to walk. I looked back to Ichigo one last time before being flash stepped away.

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger. I sorry, but I just thought it would be good to stop here for now. **

**The next chapter, characters return and more characters enter the story. Yay!**

**Review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks. And continue supporting!**

**Song I used…**

**Where is the love- Black eyed peas**

**Words I used…**

**Hisan- Flying **

**Sui- Acid**

**Gosai- Red**

**Jishin- Earthquake**

**Hayai- Quick**

**Tama- Shot**

**Koutai- Shift**

**Keta- Beam**


	25. Day 6: Tired of waiting

Alright. Now, I got done updating 'Witness what I have' and created a new character named Rira. She's so awesome and I'm going to have so much fun writing the fighting scene between her and Kudo (also my own character). If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check it out…or just go with the flow. Lol

**Well, I've been listening to the opening song of the anime Kannazuki no Miko and it's really helping with my flow of ideas. Plus I've been watching another anime called Kuroshitsuji and love Sebastian sooooo much! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's a little sad, but I added some moments in here that might make you laugh.**

**There's a moment in there where Ulquiorra is a little OOC, but it's still funny.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support and keep reviewing and reading. Love ya!**

* * *

_Day 6 (3:00pm)_

**Lienary underground room**

**Rukia POV**

"Get inside." Kaname said while pushing us inside of a large room. Orihime and I held our daughters close before Kaname closed the door; the lock being heard before his footsteps decreased. We turned and looked around. There were countless machines with different colored buttons. There were a few machines that looked as if it was meant to hold something. There were also other things that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" Orihime asked.

Suddenly, laughter was heard. We turned and saw someone coming out of the dark hallway. The man was smiling wide and keeping his eyes on us as he walked up to us. We hid the girls behind us while he came into view.

"Szayel Aporro," I growled. He clapped his hands.

"Welcome to my science room, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and the future female rulers." The girls were quiet. "You are here to help me with some things. Just little things that I have to report to Lord Aizen. You will be a big help to me."

"We're not doing a thing for you." I said. Szayel smiled. Then he put his hand up and snapped. As if right on time, another man came out of the same hallway. Our eyes widened. Orihime pushed Lulu over to me while she put her hand on her chest to release her zanpactou.

"Don't do it Orihime," Ririshii smiled. "Doing unnecessary things only lead to more problems." Ririshii walked closer to Orihime. She stepped back as far as she could until she reached a wall. She put her hands up to protect herself, but Ririshii put them down and closed the distance between them. "Let me feel you one more time." Orihime squirmed at Ririshii's touch.

"Now then," I turned to Szayel, "shall we start our study. Please hand the young Kurosaki over." I pushed Yukari behind me with Lulu. "You're not laying a hand on my daughter."

"My goodness, you're so troublesome." He snapped his fingers again. I expected someone to come down the hallway, but no one came. Then, Yukari screamed.

I turned behind me and saw Minamoni holding her and trying to drag her away from me. I put my hand to my chest and took out my zanpactou, but now seeing Minamoni's blade near Yukari's face made me stop.

"Any movements and I kill her." She said. I paused. Yukari followed Minamoni's commands and got inside of one of the machines in the room. She went in and closed the metal door. I watched as she pressed a blue button. The machine turned on. My fear for Yukari only increased. Everyone watched as the machine did its 'magic'. I watched as it started to steam and light up. Szayel was at the computer. I saw Yukari's frame on the screen. There were words and numbers on one side of the screen while her body was on the other side. It showed yellows, oranges, but mostly reds.

She stayed in there for several minutes, then it stopped. The door opened and Yukari came out. She ran out of the machine and tried to run to me. Then, Minamoni grabbed her and walked her out of the room while Yukari thrashed in her arms.

"Alright, Lulu next." I picked up Lulu and held her while pointing my blade at him. I looked over at Orihime who was being stopped by Ririshii. I turned back to Szayel and watched his wicked smile. "Stay away from us." I growled.

Suddenly, the door opened behind us. "Is there a problem Szayel Aporro?" Aizen asked. He looked at me and saw my tight hold on Lulu. He then looked over and saw Ririshii close to Orihime, but still trying to push him back.

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you intend for them to kill Yukari." I froze. "I see that she is out of the room. That means it's obvious that she is out of your care. We can simply go back there and slowly torture her."

"You wouldn't hurt a child."

"It's not good to underestimate your opponents, princess Kuchiki."

"Don't hurt Yukari." Lulu pleaded. I looked at her while she looked at me. "She's my best friend. I'll be with her if I get this over with."

"Lulu no! Don't give into them." Her mother cried. Lulu squeezed out of my arms and walked into the machine, obvious tears falling down her face. I looked over at Aizen while the mad scientist started the machine. I wanted to kill him, both of them, but I couldn't. Now was not the time."

**Toonamani castle**

**Sakae POV**

"So you just expect me to wait for us to do something?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Rukia and the others are in danger. They first stole my daughter, now it's my wife and you expect me to just sit here and wait!"

"What I'm saying is we need a better plan than just go in and kill everything and everyone. We can't act recklessly." Toshiro said.

"But we've done it before. We can do it again." Allana said, joining the conversation.

"Listen," Toshiro continued, "I understand that you want them back. Trust me, I lost someone who I never wanted to lose, so I know how you feel, but acting and doing irrational things will only cause more problems. I plan to not do things that way!" the living room was quiet. Ichigo sat back on the couch and covered his face with his hand.

"We'll get them back Ichigo. All of them will be safe, that includes Orihime and Lulu." Shuuhei said to Ulquiorra, who only nodded.

"Anyone have a plan?" Anita asked.

"We will proceed with the plan we already have." Mizuiro said. Everyone turned to him. "We will continue into the castle and keep things nice and simple. Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, and I will head into the castle.

"What about me? I'm going too." Allana and Anita said in union.

"We need Allana's blast attacks and Anita's lighting for large crowds of creatures." Toshiro answered. He then turned to Grimmjow and Nel who were by the living room entrance. "We'll need your help with infiltrating the castle."

"We're in." Grimmjow said.

"Yukari and Lulu mean a lot to me. Plus Rukia and Orihime are my friends. I would do anything for them." Nel said worriedly.

"But what do we do right now?" Hisana asked.

"We wait to see where they are exactly and we think of a more powerful strategy until tomorrow."

"We can't wait till tomorrow," Isshin said to Toshiro. "We have family out there with the enemy. They could be doing anything to them and you want us to wait. What if they get killed already? What if something happens that we can prevent."

"They need the girls. Their power is the key for their success. They won't do anything to them."

"But they don't need Orihime." Ulquiorra said.

"The only reason why they need her is to kill her." Everyone turned to Nel. "I remember hearing Aizen talking to Gin. Orihime's bankai has the power to destroy things. It can be deadly and dangerous enough to stop Aizen's plans and probably make him paralyzed or worse."

"Or better," Anita said.

"I heard they wanted to freeze her powers or take them out so she didn't have any more spiritual energy; so she would turn into a full fledge human. The worse they can do to her is…"

"Kill her?"

"Yes," she answered Ulquiorra.

"So what do we do to prevent that?" Rangiku asked.

"That's what Renji is for." Toshiro answered. "Ichigo and Izuru are going to look for Rukia and Orihime while Shuuhei and Renji handle finding the girls. The plan is set."

"I will go to the information room and try to take as much info as possible." Mizuiro added.

"So why do we need to keep strategizing?" Anita asked.

"To make sure we have the right location and everything else."

"For right now, let's try to make sure we have our weaponry. Let's contact the kingdoms and try to arrange the army." Byakuya said. Everyone agreed and got up from their seats. Toshiro and some others headed to the underground room to talk about things. Rangiku took my hand and led me upstairs while everyone else scattered throughout the castle.

Rangiku led me up the stairs and soon, we entered Rangiku's room where she was staying in. She sat me down on the couch and we sat in silence.

"I know this can't be easy for you." She said after a few minutes. "You've been through so much, yet, I can't do anything for you."

"It wasn't your fault. Aizen is just too greedy to except things as it is."

"But still," I looked up at Rangiku, "I want to apologize for not protecting you when Harmi attacked you."

"She was too powerful. There was no one powerful enough to handle her, much less stop her. It wasn't your fault." Rangiku smiled as she looked at me. We smiled at each other then hugged. "I'll protect you and the girls next time; I promise." I nodded and hid my face in Rangiku's shoulder. She rubbed my back and sat me on her lap. I was glad I at least had one of friends.

**Shuuhei POV**

"This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Anita sobbed. "I could have done something, prevented something. They're my family too." I rubbed Anita's back then pulled her into a hug. "Anita, this isn't your fault. Even if something happens, you're going to help get them back."

She nodded. I tightened my hold on her.

"Anita, you have to be strong. You have to use your skills and willpower to continue on. You can and will get them back." she nodded again and looked up at me. I stared into her heartbreaking, blood-shot eyes and couldn't help but feel sad for her. Sure they weren't her kids, but they were her friends and family. She loved them; she always told me that. As I continued to look at her, I slid my hands down her sleeves and touched her smooth skin…wait.

I looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm able to touch you without getting electrocuted." She looked down and her eyes widened. "You really can can't you." She lightly smiled. I smiled at her. We stared at each other again. Then, without thinking, I pulled her into a kiss. She quickly took it and kissed me back with the same intensity I kissed her with. Our lips stayed together for a few minutes, then we separated; panting heavily.

"You have no idea how long I wanted you to do that." she said. I smirked then smoothly kissed her again.

* * *

_4:45pm_

**Halaya POV**

"I knew we could get them. They were too easy to get with enough threats and reasoning." Harmi smiled as she told us about their capture.

I continued stroking Hanon's hair as she laid her head on my lap with her eyes closed, entering her nap with a sweet smile on her face. Hemia was leaning on the door in Szayel Aporro's science room. I ignored my sister's annoying voice and looked over to Yukari and Lulu. They were both lying motionless on the make-shift bed that Aizen put them on after the mad scientist was done testing them. They put Orihime and Rukia in separate rooms.

"Now that we have them, what do we do?" Minamoni asked while entering the room with her sister.

"We simply wait for tomorrow night." Aizen said. He came into the main room from a hallway and stood by Harmi. "We begin everything tomorrow night. Nothing starts without my saying so. We only start early if something comes up."

"Ichigo and the others may come for them. You know they can't sit around and wait when they know their family is in danger." Harmi said.

"Well waiting is just what they might do, considering we have men all around this location and in the village. They know we'll kill them so they might confront us head on and take them back by force."

"When do we get to kill Orihime?" Ninamoni asked.

"Tomorrow night." She sighed.

"Do we kill Rukia on the same day?" everyone turned to Hemia, who was looking at us.

"Yes, once we get her power, you have the pure pleasure to do whatever you like with her." Hemia smiled then left the room. Aizen turned to me. I watched as he looked at me and my sleeping sister. He smiled then kneeled down. "How is she?"

"Fine," I simply answered.

"Do you understand the mission at hand? We're going to need your knowledge and power."

"We get it. Don't worry about us." He nodded, stood and walked out of the room with Harmi right behind him. I looked over to the twins. They sat down at the table in the room.

"Are any of you getting bored with this?" Ninamoni asked sluggishly.

"I am. All this time and preparation is pissing me off." I answered. "Back then, we did everything then and there. We didn't wait, we didn't have a plan. We just did what we wanted to. All of this waiting is just making things more boring."

"For once, I agree with you, Sutama" Minamoni smiled, for the first time I saw her.

"Just call me Halaya." I smiled back at her

* * *

_5:00pm_

**Orihime POV**

"I want my daughter. Where is she?"

"She's in very good hands," Gin smiled. "I wouldn't worry about her so much; she'll be just fine in my hands."

"You better not lay a hand on her or Yukari."

"What if I do," he tested me.

"Ulquiorra will have your head."

"Ooh," Gin said sarcastically. "That's a scary guy. He can do so many things. He even looks like a bat sometimes. I know he can kill me."

"You play and laugh now, but you crossed the line when you took me along with Lulu at the same time. He won't hesitate to kill you, especially Ririshii. He has a _long_ past with him." Gin smiled again. "I'll let Ririshii know that. Or should you tell him when he comes to visit you?"

My anger started to build up. Gin closed the door, the lock was activated.

I sat there on the bed and hid my face in my hands. Through these thick walls, I couldn't feel Lulu or anyone's spiritual pressure. I couldn't feel anything. How was I supposed to know if she was alright? How could I have known about the others? I felt so hopeless and weak. I hated this feeling. As I said my daughter's name, tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Ulquiorra."

**Rukia POV**

After I don't know how long, my room door opened. I lifted my head from my knees and saw Gin entering the room. He still had that smiling face of his. I wanted to kill him so much, but I knew Ichigo, Ulquiorra, or even both of them would take care of him. Gin looked out the door and signaled someone to enter.

At that moment, someone familiar entered the room with a tray of food in his hands. He sat it on the nightstand. "Here's some company for you, but just a few minutes." With that he closed the door.

"Hanataro," I said.

"Lady Rukia, you look horrible."

"Thanks."

"No, I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just…that…you…well."

"It's alright, I know what you meant." I grinned. He smiled and sat on the bed with me.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened. I wish there was something I could do for you. But based on how tight this place is, I don't think I can do very much."

"Well," I paused, "if you can't help them escape, there is something you could do for Orihime and I that might help us a lot."

"Anything lady Rukia. Whatever it is, I will do."

"Thank you," I said to him.

* * *

_5:20pm_

**Ulquiorra POV**

After spending over 10 minutes in the shower, I turned off the steaming hot water and watched as it flowed into the drain. Even after the water was done, I let the hot liquid trip off my hair and onto my body. Once it hit there, it continued to slide down. I kind of wished the water was on again. The steam around me kept me in the glass door shower, but my memories made me not even remember where I was.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" I looked down at my 3 year old daughter. She smiled back up at me. _

"_Guess what Poku did today."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He taught me a new trick."_

"_He taught you a trick?" she happily nodded. "What did he teach you?"_

"_He taught me this." Lulu dropped her butt on the floor and begun scooting on the ground, ruining her white pants that Orihime gave her. Plus, I really thought it was weird to see her scooting on the floor. Before I could pick her up, Poku came skipping over, watched Lulu's actions and begun doing the same thing. I put my hand on my head and looked around to make sure no one was watching._

"_Oh wow!" a happy voice said. I turned and saw Ichigo, Rukia and Yukari on the porch, along with Hammy. "It's a scooting party!" Yukari happily said and ran off the porch with Hammy. _

"_Yukari, wait a minute." Ichigo said, but it wasn't enough time to stop her and Hammy from starting the scooting position. They were all in a line, scooting in different circles. I turned back around and saw Orihime crossing her arms and grinning at their actions. Rukia now had out her camera and took some pictures. After a few minutes, Lulu stood back up, her butt covered in dirt and grabbed onto my leg. _

"_Do you want to try it too?"_

"_Oh yes, please do." Ichigo laughed. I glared at him._

"_Come on Ulquiorra. Join them. It would be so cute." Orihime smiled at me. After looking at her sweet, smiling face, how could I say no? _

I'm going to regret this.

_I sat on the floor, knowing my black pants were ruined, and got into the scooting position; knees bent, hands in between my legs and back part sticking out. This was beyond embarrassment. I looked up and saw Ichigo sitting on the porch stairs. Rukia was still taking pictures from time to time while Orihime now had out her recorder. The red button was shining brightly. _

_Lulu came over and sat in front of me with her back right at me. I turned and saw Yukari behind me with the young Newkerrokys behind her. _

Great, now we're a scooting line.

"_Ok daddy," I turned to Lulu, "you have to feel the scoot."_

"_So feel pain?"_

"_No silly, you have to know the motion. Feel the excitement and do the scoot."_

"_It's another dance move." Yukari smiled. When I heard giggling, I looked up at everyone again and saw not only Orihime and the others, but Renji, Allana, and Anita were joining the audience. _

Why was I doing this?

"_Ready daddy?" I looked at my daughter's smiling face._

Oh that's why.

_Lulu turned back around and started scooting. Hesitantly, I scooted after her. Ichigo and the others automatically started cracking up, the girls soon followed. "It's the scooting line mommy!" Yukari said to her mother. _

"_Great job!" Rukia laughed. _

"_Could you get me a copy of this?" Allana asked. _

"_Of course," Orihime answered. I didn't dare look at everyone else. This was too embarrassing. How in the world would a Serine ruler scoot on the ground? This was ridiculous. But after seeing Lulu and everyone's smiling face, how could I refuse? I could easily, but she was my daughter and I wanted to make her happy._

_Suddenly, Poku and Hammy started howling. Yukari and Lulu soon followed._

_There was no way in hell I was doing that._

_End of flashback_

I slammed my fist on the wet wall. Just remembering happy times like that caused me to miss my daughter even more. I hated waiting, and I hated this. I used to be different from this; not care about others and do what I was told. But now I had a family and I told people what to do. Orihime changed a lot for me. Lulu changed things even more. I couldn't just wait here. I had to do something.

**Masaki POV**

"This isn't your fault."

"If not, then why does it feel like it?"

"Guilt has a way with people. It can do a lot of things and cause people to think they did something when they didn't. You're in that position."

"But they're my family mom. I have to do something. Waiting is not an option."

I raised my son's head. "Right now, it's the only option we have that won't make the girls come closer to getting killed. It may be something you dislike, but trust me Ichigo, it's the only choice we have until tomorrow. Once the festival has started, we can save them. The nightly festival starts once sunset begins, which is around 7:00 or 7:20. We can start then, alright?" Ichigo nodded. I smiled then rested my head on his. I circled my arms around him and rubbed his back.

"You may be a man Ichigo, but you're still my little boy." I felt a smile form on his face. I smiled back at him and let him rest in my arms.

**Toshiro POV**

I rested my head back and let the silence of Toonamani castle take over me. It's been very stressful while Yukari and Lulu were gone, but I fully understood why. Then Orihime and Rukia were kidnapped along with them so things didn't go any better. I hated that Aizen and everyone else over there didn't appreciate the fact that they had enough. People always want more. Greed got people nowhere.

"Damn it," I breathed out.

"Are things too stressful for you, Hitsugaya?" I jumped, looked up and saw those familiar faces.

"Ukitake!" I exclaimed. "And you're with Sentaro and Kiyone?"

Jushiro smiled. "There are my assistants after all. I thought they could be of some assistance."

Question marks started popping up over my head, then they left when I thought about more important things. "So when did you arrive here?"

"Around 4:30 or so. We had to observe the area without being noticed by anyone."

"Lord Ukitake has a very big fan club." Kiyone said. Sentaro agreed.

"I sense that Rukia and Orihime are gone. Were they…"

"Yes, they were captured as well. Truthfully, your timing couldn't have been better."

"So where is everyone?"

"They separated throughout the castle after discussing some things with Kisuke Urahara. Are you looking for someone?" I asked. Jushiro shook his head. "No one in particular. Just show me where I can find Urahara." I nodded and took him to the underground room. Once I showed him where to go, I closed the door and headed up the main stairs. After getting to the first floor, I saw Shuuhei and Anita walking up to me hand in hand.

"I sensed Lord Ukitake downstairs." Shuuhei said. "Is he really here?"

"Yes," I answered, "but don't bother him. He's busy." I left the two to their business and searched for Rangiku's spiritual pressure.

"Anita?"

"Yeah Shuuhei," said girl asked.

"I think I just found the mystery of why I can touch you." Anita smiled.

"I'm glad we solved the case."

"Me too," Shuuhei smiled.

* * *

**Kanai Dimension (main throne room)**

**Zurui POV**

I walked down the long hallway full of funny, sad and emotional pictures that showed the Kanai and Serine's history over the long years. I was heading down to my father's throne room so we could discuss what he told me a few days ago. I finally reached the double doors to the room and entered. Once I entered the room, the doors closed. I kneeled down to pledge my allegiance and got back up to greet my father's face.

"Zurui," he simply said.

"You called for me?"

"Yes," he said then slowly walked down his throne stairs. "Things have happened in Serine and I need you to help Toshiro Hitsugaya and his team. Lord Ukitake has gone to also assist them, but with your skills, I know you could be very useful to them; as long as you don't get distracted."

"I promise I will not get distracted, but everyone left not too long ago. Why do they need my help so early in the process?"

"Yukari Kurosaki and Lulu Cifer have been taken after their attempt to escape, but Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue have been captured along with them. When they have returned, you are to escort Orihime and the children back here and help secure them."

"Understood father," I said then turned to exit.

"Zurui?"

"Yes father?"

"Do not let Lord Ukitake's presence distract you from your mission."

I smirked and nodded. I then turned to exit and head to the Serine dimension.

"_Like Lord Ukitake could possibly take away my attention",_ I thought. _"Yeah right."_

* * *

_6:02pm_

**Hanataro POV**

"Come, its right this way my lady." I said as I lead queen Orihime to princess Kuchiki's room. I opened the door and lead queen Orihime inside. The women said each other's names and hugged before sitting on the bed. I closed the door and left them to their business, while also going to do the other thing Rukia asked me to do.

After a few minutes, walking down the halls and checking for anyone, I headed into the room where they kept the girls. I knocked on the door and led myself in. Yukari and Lulu were sitting on the door, Lulu in Yukari's protective arms. Lulu's eyes were red and it was obvious that she was crying.

"Ladies, I am here to bring you to your mothers. If we don't hurry, people will come."

"And how should we trust you?" Yukari madly asked. "There are many people who are trying to do things to us. How can we…"

"Lady Yukari, you must trust me. I would never hurt you or do anything to deceive you." I placed out my hand. "Now please, we must get going to your parents. I promise on my life that I will take you to them without any tertiary. The girls hesitated, then slowly stood to their feet. They walked over and passed me. I closed the door and led them to their mothers' room. We turned a few hallways and quickly walked through the halls. After a few minutes, we reached the room. I opened the door and everyone's faces widened with joy. The young ladies ran to their mothers. Lady Rukia tightly hugged her daughter just as queen Orihime did the same with Lulu. They thanked me, then I walked into the room and pulled out a folded piece of paper from my chest pocket. I gave Lady Rukia the paper and left as she opened it. As I was about to close the door, she thanked me. I smiled and closed the door, looked around and made sure no one spotted my actions before escaping into the castle.

* * *

_6:30pm_

**Ukitake POV**

"We have confirmation." Kisuke said. "By the chance of us succeeding plus the amount of Serine rulers plus soldiers, we have enough men to defeat Aizen, but only is we team up with all the other kingdoms."

"We already have permission from the other kingdoms plus the Kanai dimension. We should have more than enough men for battle." Kiyone informed the researchers/scientists.

"Then we should proceed."

"But what should we do about Rukia and the other?" Isshin asked. "We have to take them to the Kanai dimension along with Rangiku and Orihime."

"Why don't we start trying to help them escape?" Hisana asked.

"What are we going to do? Call them." One of the tempered researchers asked.

"Precisely," Hisana said then picked up her phone from her chest pocket. She flipped it open and dialed a number. She put the phone on speakerphone and everyone listened in.

**Rukia POV**

"We need to get out of here." Orihime said. I nodded in agreement while stroking Yukari's head.

"How do you suggest we get out of here? Even if we do sneak past the Sutama's we have Aizen and his pests to deal with. At least one or two of us is going to remain captured."

"Well I would gladly remain in this place if our kids escape, but we have no way to get out and stay out before everyone is after us." I said.

"all we have to do is get out of this castle, go past both Lienary and Toonamani villages and try to reach everyone before being captured back by the Sutama, Aizen or anyone who is secretly working for them."

"Easier said than done," Lulu said while lying in her mother's lap as she talked. I unfolded the paper Hanataro gave me looked at the Serine map over again.

"I don't know what to do." Orihime said as she held her daughter closer. I hated to say it, but I was starting to agree with her. I hated saying I was unable to do anything, but the fact that we were in this position, and there were less choices than normal, said that we didn't have any choices.

Suddenly, a low noise was heard. Everyone looked around randomly until we saw Yukari pulling her phone out of her chest pocket.

Since when did she have a phone?

She looked at the caller ID. She gasped and picked up. It was loud enough so we could hear it.

"Grandma Hisana!"

"_Yukari! Thank Kami-sama. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. Me and mom and aunt Orihime and Lulu. We're all fine."

"_good, but where are you and everyone else?"_

"We're in one of the underground Lienary rooms. I don't know which one though."

"_Alright, let me talk to your mommy." _Yukari handed the phone to me.

"_Rukia?"_

"Yeah Hisana. We're alright. What's going on over there?"

"_Everyone is trying to find out what to do. Lord Ukitake from the Kanai dimension has come and helped Toshiro Hitsugaya and his team, who have also come to help you."_

"Toshiro Hitsugaya? From school in the world of the living?"

"_I don't know the story very well, and I don't have time to tell you everything, but I can tell you that we plan to begin everything tomorrow. We're going to get you in the afternoon. We're taking Orihime and the girls to the Kanai dimension while you stay in Toonamani"_

"That sounds good, but how do you plan to get us out?"

"_Just let us handle this. And whatever happens, just roll with it; for better or for worse."_

"Alright. Be safe Hisana."

"_Same to you Rukia. Keep Orihime and the girls safe."_

"I will." We exchanged our goodbyes and I gave Yukari back her phone. "So we just wait?" Orihime asked.

I nodded. "Whatever happens, we wait for." The girls nodded.

Whatever happens, I hope it came fast. Waiting here only made things worse and more danger.

* * *

_8:00pm_

A cold glare came from Harmi Sutama's eyes as she walked closer and closer to the room where Orihime and the others were. Hemia was following right behind her. After a few hours of sitting and doing nothing, Harmi stood and started to the girls' room. Whatever Harmi was about to do, Hemia strongly supported. She knew she would get her fair share.

"I'm sick of waiting," Harmi said as she continued walking. Hemia smiled.

"Aizen said he wanted Orihime dead. If that's what he wants," she took her sword out of her chest, "then that's what I'm going to give him. Make sure no one escapes that room Hemia."

"Understood," said girl grinned.

* * *

**I'm starting to have writers block so I decided to end the chapter here. It's over 5,400 words so I'm good for right now. Things get better in the next chapter. I'll try to make it have lots of action and awesomeness. **

**Also, the new character Zurui is of course a member of the Kanai dimension and she is connected to Lord Ukitake. Plus, do you know who her father is? **

**I just love Mysteries, even though I think mine are too obvious. Lol**

**Please review and look forward to the upcoming chapters. **

**Thanx for reading!**


	26. Day 6: Superstition

**Here's the next chapter. Yay!**

**After listening to some touching music and playing out how everything was going to go, I found the smartness to write and update, so I did. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to review and let me know how good I did. **

**And make sure to watch Kuroshitsuji. It's a really amazing show. **

**And always watch Bleach. Yes, do that. Lol**

* * *

_8:00pm _

**Rukia POV**

I felt the spiritual pressures from outside of our room door. It was obvious that Orihime and the girls felt them also. They tensed up and got off of the bed. The pressures felt more deadly, like something was off. Minutes later, the door slowly opened and showed Harmi and Hemia Sutama standing in the doorway, looking straight at us with smirks on their faces.

"Orihime," Harmi evilly smiled. "Let's play for a little while. How's that sound?" Orihime's eyes widened. Then, Hemia flash stepped over, grabbed Orihime's arms and dragged her out of the door. I called her name and took out my zanpactou, but they were already out of the room. I ran to the door, but it was closed and locked. "Mommy!" Lulu cried. I tried to open the door but I knew it was hopeless. "We can't get out." Yukari sobbed. I looked back at the girls and tried to open the door again.

We had to get out of here!

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

**Sakae POV**

"Zurui! What are you doing here?" we heard someone exclaim. Rangiku, Toshiro and I were now heading down the stairs and saw a man with long white hair freaking out about a girl with back length brown hair coming into the castle. I looked closely at her and saw she had a long gray string of hair on the left side of her face.

"My father wanted me to help you get back Rukia and the others."

"It makes sense for your father to do that. We are in a tight situation. I'm glad you came." The man now grinned. The woman I saw, named Zurui, grinned back and looked over to us. "Good to see you Toshiro." She said.

"I told you to call me Lord Hitsugaya."

"You're lucky I just don't call you chibi-kun." Toshiro's eye twitched.

Zurui looked over at me and smiled. "You must be Sakae Nukumi." I nodded. "Who are you?"

"Oh," she said then stood tall and proud. "My name is Zurui Yamamoto. I will be you and the girls' escort to the Kanai dimension once we get them back. Queen Orihime and Lady Rangiku will be accompanying you."

"Wait a minute!" Rangiku freaked. "You're Lord Yamamoto's daughter? Little and kind Zurui?"

"Yes, but I have no idea why people gave me that title. It's annoying."

"Oh my goodness, Zurui!" everyone turned and saw Yumichika running over with the gang behind him. Zurui opened her arms and hugged Yumichika as they embraced. "You haven't change, you peacock."

"Well neither have you, cute and cuddly."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute and cuddly?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me peacock?"

"Good point."

"Could you two please stop the cuteness and focus on the task at hand." Hisana said. Zurui nodded and her and Yumichika stopped hugging and looked at the current queen of Toonamani. "What's going on right now?"

"we plan to start our strategy for Day 7," Byakuya answered. "Did your father give you the details?"

She nodded. "Everything's been given to me before I came here. I just need to know what I can do now."

"What's going on?" Masaki asked. We turned and saw her, Ichigo and some others come downstairs and down the hallway."

"When did it get so crowded?" I muttered. Rangiku giggled.

"Anyway," Toshiro started, "now that we know what's going on, we need to…"

"We're leaving." Ulquiorra said as he came past everyone from downstairs. Anita and Shuuhei were right behind him.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked. As the boys walked out of the door, Anita turned and answered. "Something's wrong. Ulquiorra sensed that either Lulu or Orihime are in danger. This isn't a hunch, I even feel something. We're moving out."

"We can't act irrationally." Toshiro said.

"We're moving with reason. We have to save them, now!" Ukitake and Zurui looked at each other and nodded. "Let's split up into groups of at least 3 or 4. Surround the castle. We don't need anyone else getting kidnapped. Also, watch the Sutama's and Aizen's comrades. Our mission is to save Rukia, Orihime and the kids. And let's make this quick," Zurui commanded as thunder was heard outside, "tonight's gonna be very rough."

* * *

_8:35pm_

**Normal POV**

"Let me go!" Orihime cried as Hemia dragged her down the hallway and into the front yard. Everyone who was in the kingdom didn't dare stop them. Hemia dragged and threw Orihime to the concrete. Darkness was here, the sun barely showing past the trees. The gray clouds were clear in the sky and the rain was approaching. Harmi stood on one side of Orihime's face while Hemia stood on the other; both smirking as they saw Orihime's defenseless face.

"And you call yourself a queen. You're pathetic!" Harmi then kicked Orihime's side. She heaved and coughed in some air while holding her kicked spot. "You're not even worth killing." Harmi kicked again. "I understand why Aizen wants you dead." Now it was Hemia's time to kick. Orihime winced and tried to take in as much air as she could and try to decrease her pain on her side. Harmi threw her hand down and grabbed a handful of Orihime's hair. She then pulled her up and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Whatever powers you possess, it can't be enough to stop Aizen. If you can't even handle us beating you, how the hell can you stop Aizen? If you can't defeat him, you can't defeat me."

"I…"

"What was that princess?" Harmi brought Orihime closer.

"I…I can kill you…and…you know it."

Harmi's glare became fierce. She smirked, then threw Orihime to the side; sending her skidding on the ground. She tried to protect her face with her arms, but it only caused her arms to handle the damage. The bottoms of her arms were scratched and her right arm was started to bleed. Harmi slowly started to walk over while Hemia stood in her spot. Just as Harmi reached Orihime, thunder, even louder than before, roared, causing Orihime to jump.

"Did the mean thunder scare you princess? That's just sad." Harmi bent over to capture Orihime's hair again, but before she could do it, Orihime leaned back then kicked Harmi's jaw; sending her to hit the ground right on her back. Orihime quickly stood and tried to escape, but Hemia flash stepped over and threw Orihime to her knees.

"Don't even think about running away. You'll die here, whether you like it or not." Orihime glared at Hemia and watched as she faced her palm in her direction. In her palm, a blue cero was forming. "I always liked making things nice and simple." Orihime slowly closed her eyes and braced herself for anything that was coming at her.

"Kuro Dasshu!" everyone turned and saw a part of the castle blow up with a dark green aura around it. "What the hell." Just as Hemia said these words, Orihime was swept up from the ground. Her eyes were closed as she felt someone's arms around her. After waiting a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes, then they widened.

"Ul-ulquiorra." She breathed out. He was in his resurrection form. Black fur was on his arms and legs and horns came out of his head. His jet black wings were pretty much blending with the sky. The sun was now gone. Said man looked at his wife.

"You're so much trouble for me, woman." A single tear fell down Orihime's cheek as she smiled. Ulquiorra grinned then turned to the now damaged part of the castle.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted as she ran out of the dust with the girls behind her; Lulu in her released form. They paused and looked up. They found Orihime secure in Ulquiorra's arms.

"Daddy!" Lulu called. Ulquiorra saw his daughter then lightly said her name.

"Don't think that any of you can get away." Harmi said as she stood beside Hemia. Just then, a blue beam came right at the Sutama's. Harmi put her hand up and she blocked the attack with her bare forearm. As soon as the beam faded, and Harmi's arm unharmed, she turned to her side and met the eyes of Allana Kapenchi. They glared at each other until Renji, Ichigo and a few others entered the scene.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo," said woman said as she looked at her husband.

"No," Harmi shouted, "we're not having this. There won't be any reunions and nothing good is going to happen." At that moment, Harmi put her hand to her chest and took out her zanpactou. She faced her blade to Rukia. "If any of you even try to get them back, I will kill them; all of them."

Everyone froze. Lulu and Yukari looked at each other then nodded. The girls looked straight at Harmi who was looking at everyone else, along with Hemia.

"Spread your wings, Rikka Mitsukai." Yukari whispered, as if her very breaths were mist. Then, Rikka's sword appeared in Yukari's hand. "Suno Tsubasa." She said. Her snow wings appeared, but seemed invisible to everyone else.

Suddenly, "Oh my, what's going on here? It seems like there's about to be a little brawl." Everyone knew that annoying and familiar voice. Gin Ichimaru walked out of the castle doors and walked to where the Sutama's were. Several thunders were heard and a few lightning bolts were seen, but no one moved as Gin came with the Sava twins behind him.

"So many things are about to happen, but I hope no one is making any unnecessary decisions." Harmi glared at Gin. He then turned to Yukari, whose zanpactou release was completely unseen. "Are you planning something, young Kurosaki?" Yukari's eyes widened.

"What's this nonsense about Ichimaru?"

"Oh Rukia, what did I tell you about formalities."

"Stop this Gin," Harmi said, "what's your purpose of being here? Did Aizen send you?"

Gin slowly turned to the eldest Sutama with a wide smirk on his face. "How did know that, my little Sutama."

"Is he angry?" Hemia asked.

"I wouldn't know. Aizen's not really good at expressing emotions in front of others. But he did tell me that you were misbehaving and I had to stop you from doing anything silly. The Sava twins came to help me. How nice of them huh?"

"This guy is so irritating." Minamoni muttered.

"Any who," Gin started, "why don't we just stop this for a while and wait to continue things tomorrow."

Everyone kept their eyes on Gin, then looked at the Sutama's as they walked passed Gin and walked away from the crowd. "I've lost interest in this." Harmi stated. "I thought we'd take care of things nice and easy but now too many people have come to witness Orihime's death." She turned her head to the side. "We'll take care of this later; maybe sooner than you think." As Harmi walked off, her little sister looked at everyone one last time, then followed as her sister walked away. Moments after they left, Gin followed them with the twins. As soon as they flash stepped away, Yukari got out of her released form and Ichigo and Rukia embraced each other.

"Ichigo," Rukia sighed out.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No I'm fine." Ichigo looked over, kneeled down and hugged Yukari as she ran to him and Lulu ran to her parents. Everyone went and check on the girls. They were relieved and concerned about them. But what went through everyone's minds was the happiness of their safety.

_9:59pm_

"You girls are causing more problems than needed." Aizen said as he looked out of one of the underground room windows of Sukari. Now that Lienary was under surveillance, they transferred back to Sukari.

"We just wanted to give you what you asked for. We didn't know everyone else would show up." Harmi said while Hemia stood behind her; as quiet as a mouse.

"I told you to not do anything until tomorrow."

"We were tired of waiting. We want to take action now. How hard is it to do that?"

"Because," Aizen answered. But as he turned, his eyes were gleaming with a shade of red that didn't even compare to Halaya's eyes. This red was…bizarre. "Because the Festival is the day when everyone is the most vulnerable and is also the night when the most power and magic is released. You may not know it, but there are mystical things in the grounds of Serine. And now that we researched it, Yuban Otome and Rikka Mitsukai's power can pull it out of the ground and easily control it. But there's also another zanpactou that can also control it. With those zanpactou's combined, they could accomplish anything. Orihime's zanpactou insures that our plans fail by doing all the damage she can to it."

"But, w-what's the other zanpactou?" Hemia hesitated to ask.

Aizen turned all the way to the girls and grinned. "Mune Haburi."

"Will power huh? Well, there has to be someone who has that zanpactou. It's one of the most powerful zanpactous so one of the rulers has to have it. Who do you think possesses it?" Aizen continued to hold the evil grin on his face after Harmi asked the question that he expected.

"The person who has the 4th most powerful zanpactou is the only ruler who we haven't kidnapped."

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

**Sakae POV**

"Come on Sakae. That's not fair!"

"Yeah, it's not our fault everything happened the way it did."

"Well I feel insulted for you two always being kidnapped and not me. You two must be very persuasive." I looked down at my friends and made sure they couldn't move. I had Lulu and Yukari right under me. Their bellies were on the floor and each of my knees was on their back. We were in Yukari's room and the adults were downstairs. They left us with security protection of course; right outside of the room doors and at the entrance and exits of the hallway.

"Look, we're sorry we're so popular okay!" Lulu said as she looked up at me. Yukari agreed with her. I shook my head at my friend's silliness then got off of them. They stretched then got off of the floor. I crossed my arms grinning at them while they stood and looked at me. "Look, we know that you are upset at us," Lulu started, "but it was Aizen's fault. We didn't want you to get hurt, but not seeing you and our family is just as much pain as knowing that we would never see each other again. We missed you Sakae…I missed you." I kept my eyes on Lulu, who spoke as if she wasn't even four years old. I smiled at her as I saw her face started to turn to a cute shade of pink.

I chuckled at her, walked up and hugged my friends.

"I love you guys. I'll stick with you, no matter what."

They hugged me back. "We'll stick together." I nodded to Yukari's words and smiled as the seconds and minutes continued with my good friends in my arms.

**Rukia POV**

"Rukia, Orihime, meet Zurui Yamamoto, the woman lord Yamamoto sent to escort the kids, Rangiku and the others to the Kanai dimension." I shook Zurui's hand after Ukitake spoke. Orihime followed after. "Now that the girls are back, tomorrow afternoon, we will take them to the Kanai dimension and put them under surveillance and protection."

"That's a good idea." I said. "But what if Aizen or anyone else comes after them and protection is not enough."

"Lord Yamamoto will be there personally so security should be enough."

"So tomorrow afternoon is when we start our operations?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," Toshiro answered, "the true start of the festival starts tomorrow night. If we send them in the afternoon, we have a chance to secure them in the proper place and we can begin to put our men together."

"No offense Rukia," Allana said, "but I think it's best if you went to Kanai. You won't have to be in danger as much as being in the war."

"I appreciate your concern Allana, but I'm going to stay right here. I think it's best if I do. Plus you'll be in more danger than me. You're going to be fighting countless creatures. You'll be exhausted and tired while all I have to do it fight Aizen and the Sutama's. We're losing people part of the kingdoms; I don't think you can afford another."

Allana nodded.

"Now, everyone listen." Everyone turned to Kisuke, "we may have everything ready, but when we least expect it, something could backfire. If that happens, be ready for anything. We don't and can't afford to lose anyone." We nodded, then turned to head upstairs.

"Rukia, are you sure you're alright?" I smiled.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered Anita for the 10th time she'd asked. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll be sure to help you out and do my best. We'll stop Aizen and the others in no time." Anita nodded. I hugged her then headed upstairs with Ichigo. Anita and Shuuhei stayed together and went to their room.

Once we reached our room, we went past the living room and headed into the bedroom. I went into the bathroom to wash up while Ichigo laid down on his back on the bed. I turned on the bath faucet and felt as the warm, then hot water fell onto my fingers. I then turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door. I took off my clothes and entered with a jump as I felt the water pour onto my body. I put my hands on the white tiled shower wall and let the hot water consume my back. As I continued to feel my back being drenched with non-bothersome hot water, I heard the door open and close. Past the glass shower door I saw a blurry body, but could clearly see the bunch of orange hair.

Then, the shower door slid open revealing Ichigo. His expression was calm, but troubled.

"Ichigo?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Rukia," he answered. As I looked at him, I felt the urge to grab him and make him join me in the shower. But as I watched him take off his clothes, I didn't have to say a word. Ichigo first took off his top, then went lower to his pants and boxers. He came into the shower, pinned me against the wall and quickly grabbed my lips. He pushed himself closer to me and forced his way into my mouth. His roughness was over powering. I knew why he was acting this way; I wanted him to. I wanted him to do this to me. I wanted him to take me like he always did. I both loved and missed him. I simply wanted him.

Ichigo slid his hands down my face, to my neck, to my chest. Then he circled them around my back and picked me up. I circled my legs around his waist and we continued our movements. Ichigo moved his free hand through my hair. He kept me close to the wall and started thrusting his hips on mine. Even though he didn't even enter me yet, feeling his hips on mine only made me want him even more. After a few minutes, we broke apart, out chests heaving up and down, his thrusts stopping so he could catch up on his breaths. I opened my eyes, trying to look through the water that dripped past my head and through the thick steam from the sizzling water. Ichigo's eyes were right on me as mine were on him.

When he looked down, he positioned himself so he could enter me. He looked up at me, asking for permission, which I quickly gave him. With a single nod, he stuck his erection inside me. I screamed. I clawed Ichigo's back just as he crushed his lips onto mine. Both of us were moaning and groining; loving the sensation of our bodies coming together with the water making us feel even more slick and warm. When I got comfortable, Ichigo slowly thrusted into me. He pushed my hips against the wall and kept me up while slowly moving. I laid my head on his shoulder and took my time to enjoy his settle movements.

"Don't stop Ichigo." I whispered to him.

"I'll go as long as you want." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and held him tighter to me. I imagined by now he wanted to go faster, or maybe he just wanted to feel me with him in this position. It wasn't that sex combined us together, but it did help realize the others' true feelings. It would be great if I was in Ichigo's arms forever; not in the shower, but just naked in his arms. But for now, this would be nice.

* * *

**Ulquiorra POV**

Out of everything that we've been through to this point, holding a naked Orihime in my arms was the least I could do for her. It just felt like making love to her wasn't enough. When I thought about it, simply hugging her said I loved her. Compared to everything I've been through in my years of living, I should be loving no one. But thanks to her, I know what love means. If this is what I can do, then I am more than pleased to do it.

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra," Orihime said sadly.

"How do you mean?" she came closer to my chest.

"I've been so much trouble for you during these years."

"It's not your fault. Being a Serine ruler doesn't come without any dangers; that goes for Lulu and the others. Everyone knows what they're getting into when they become rulers or part of the kingdoms. But when it comes to you, ever since I met you, I always knew I would have to either save or help you." She looked up at me while I looked down. "And that is something I don't have a problem with doing." She smiled. I bent down and kissed Orihime. I pulled her closer to me and hid my face in her hair.

"Now that I think about it," I looked down at her while she looked up again, "we've been through so much, yet we made it. We were so different back then."

_Flashback_

_**Lienary Kingdom**_

"_Ulquiorra, look proud my boy. You are going to find a bride today." Ulquiorra's father said as he looked down at his 10 year old son. Of course Ulquiorra had no intention in finding a girlfriend; much less a wife. He simply wanted to sit and watch TV, or even look out of the window. _

_People called him 'dull', 'someone who no one had interest in'. "The king will never find anyone who is right for that boy," most people said to his back, but he was always around the corner; hearing their every word. He didn't care much. He just let the words of the people pass through his thoughts and he continued with what he was doing._

_Right now, Ulquiorra and his father, I__toma Cifer, were heading to the throne room. There were about 15 young girls that were Ulquiorra's age that were said to be perfect mates for him. He knew he wouldn't like any of them, but to make his mother happy, who had died 5 years ago, he felt that this was the least he could do for her. She was the only person he loved and respected at the time. _

_Finally, they reached the throne room. The double doors opened, revealing the 15 young girls, standing in line randomly. Ulquiorra's caretaker was standing by the door. Ulquiorra immediately went to stand by her. His caretaker, Emi, was another person who he respected. "Now come here Ulquiorra." Itoma said. Ulquiorra walked over with Emi close by. They started with the first girl in line. Each young girl had a castle maid with them. They had the girl's information on a piece of paper and reported things about them. _

_The first girl had curly brown hair and a long pink dress with curls and different designs on it. Itoma signaled the maid to say information about the girl. The maid nodded then read the info on the paper. _

"_This young lady's name is Julie Suba. She is from the Toonamani village. She likes to have fun and is willing to try anything and everything." Ulquiorra and Emi looked at each other then at the Lienary king. "Doesn't she seem nice?"_

_The Lienary son and the caretaker gave him a 'No' face. Itoma nodded then continued on. It took over 30 minutes to go through everyone; and of course, Ulquiorra chose none of them. They either seemed happy, depressed, or was just plain weird. He had enough with the "silly antics" and sat down in the living room and watched TV. So to make him not waste his time sitting in front of the television box, Emi took him to Lienary village. "We need supplies anyway," she said as she dragged him out of the castle. _

_After 10 minutes of walking, they finally reached the castle; of course with people saying hello and trying to start conversations. Emi and Ulquiorra walked around, bought some things and put it in one of many empty bags they had. "Would you like some curry for dinner. We could have chicken curry, beaned curry, or curry curry." Ulquiorra grinned, then quickly went back to his bored look. "Chicken sounds fine." Emi smiled. "Alright, chicken it is." she asked the lady for the chicken slices. As Emi got what she needed, Ulquiorra turned and looked around in the stirring village. Everyone was freely moving around and buying what they needed. People continued to move around and continue on, but that's when Ulquiorra saw a flock of orange hair sway right by him. His eyes widened at the sight of it and looked in the direction it went. He looked to his left and saw a girl's retreating form. _

"_I'll be right back." he said then sped after her. _

"_Hey! Ulquiorra, where you going?" Emi yelled after him. Ulquiorra continued to follow the girl, but she wouldn't stop running. After a while, the village people decreased and the girl disappeared into the bushes. He paused as she went into the bunch of trees and bushes, but he couldn't stop now. He continued on until he heard voices. _

"_Orihime, where have you been?"_

"_I went to get some things for you. I hope you don't mind."_

"_Of course I don't." a teenager looking man said. He had short brown hair and a wide smile on his face. He looked more clearly and saw a young girl with back length orange hair. The same orange hair he was chasing after. She had on a white short sleeved top with pink pants. "Strange for her to wear that in a place like this," he thought._

"_You know how dangerous it is for you to be out there alone. Newkerrokys could attack you, or worse, those flying creatures called Montes." _

"_I'll be more careful next time brother." Ulquiorra continued to watch the two relatives as they sat down and ate the bunch of apples the young girl had. But it wasn't too long that Emi finally caught up with the young ruler. _

"_Ulquiorra!" she shouted through the bushes. Seconds later, they found each other. _

"_There you are young master. Why are you here?"_

"_Who's there?" the brown haired man asked. Ulquiorra paused then came out of the buses with Emi following right behind. _

_The man gasped. "Lord Ulquiorra and Lady Emi." He kneeled down and told the young girl to follow, which she did. _

"_There's no need for that," Emi said. "Tell me, what's your name." the siblings stood and looked at the members of Lienary. "My name is Sora Inoue. This is my sister, Orihime." _

"_Orihime," Ulquiorra repeated._

"_How long have you been here?"_

"_For some time," Sora answered Emi. "We don't have much to give you." He looked around, and then picked up an apple. He gave it to Orihime. She held it close, walked over to Ulquiorra and handed it to him. "For you my lord," she smiled. Ulquiorra looked at the apple, then at Orihime. Her hair was just right and her eyes were a shining gray that he'd never seen before. Hair color like hers was rare and fascinated him. He looked over and found Emi talking to Sora. He looked back at Orihime, who still handed the apple to him. Ulquiorra finally had enough. He gently took Orihime's hand and lowered it._

"_I don't need this from you," he said. "It's not needed." Orihime then grinned and looked up at the sky. Everyone looked up and saw the wind begin to blow and the gray clouds were coming in. "so where do you stay?" Emi asked. _

"_In a tent not too far from here." Sora answered._

"_Do you have many things?"_

"_Not so much. Why?"_

"_You could stay in the castle; just for tonight that is."_

"_Oh that's too much." Orihime finally said._

"_It would be an honor." Ulquiorra grinned. Orihime looked over and smiled. Sora and Orihime happily agreed, got their small amount of things and everyone headed to the castle. But instead of staying there the night, they stayed for a few days. Ulquiorra just wouldn't let them leave and Orihime happily agreed. Sora and Emi got to know each other a little better while Ulquiorra and Orihime played games and hung around the castle. His father didn't like Orihime and her brother staying, but he tolerated it, considering that it made his son happy. _

_Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Those months became half a year. Then, on the 5__th__ month of them staying, Sora died of a Newkerroky accident. He risked his life to save kids who didn't listen to their parents. Orihime cried for weeks. Ulquiorra never saw so much sadness coming from a young girl before. She would curl herself in a ball and just mutter her brother's name. She would sometimes not even eat for days. But during all of that time, Ulquiorra was with her. He saw her true sadness, her true despair. _

_It took another month for Orihime to calm down. A funeral was given for Sora. Even Itoma joined and gave his regards to his sister. She continued to stay in the castle and grew up there. Sooner or later, Ulquiorra came to liking her, then evolved to love. Orihime felt the same way. It took time, but Itoma gave them permission to marry. Not long after that, he died of an illness. Ulquiorra was now in charge and married Orihime. Time and years continued to where they currently resided._

_End of flashback_

"I still remember the day your brother died. I'm still sorry about that."

Orihime shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. It was a Newkerroky attack. You had nothing to do with it."

"I know, but still,"

"But still nothing. You were there for me, just as I was there for you when your father died."

Ulquiorra nodded. "We'll always be together." Orihime nodded then closed her eyes to go to sleep while Ulquiorra brought up the covers and rested beside Orihime. "I'll always protect you." He whispered in her ear.

"I look forward to it," she whispered back.

* * *

_11:40pm_

**Rangiku POV**

"Alright you guys, time for bed."I said as I tucked Yukari into bed. Lulu and Sakae were already tucked in.

"This is the latest bedtime I've ever had." Lulu yawned.

"At least we're back home." Yukari smiled. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "We have a big day tomorrow. You're going to need your rest."

"You're coming with us right Rangiku?" I nodded. "Of course. You, me, Lulu, Sakae and Orihime are going. We'll all be together." Yukari smiled then closed her eyes to go to sleep. Lulu was knocked out and Sakae was looking down at her. They were both in bed together. I thought it would be cute for them to sleep together. "He's 5, what can he do?" I thought. I turned off the lamp and headed out with Toshiro waiting for me by the door. I closed it and headed toward my room.

"You sure love those kids don't you?"

"I sure do." I answered Toshiro.

"Well they sure love you." I smiled "…and so do I." I stopped walking and stared.

"Wait, Toshiro, what did you just say?"

"I said get your rest. Get some sleep." He walked off. I smiled and followed him

…going in the direction of my room of course.

* * *

**Minamoni POV**

"I hate the sleeping conditions that Aizen is giving us. I also hate the way he's treating us. And what's up with Harmi Sutama? We're not Aizen's chia pets."

"Mimi, go to sleep!" my sister said as I complained. I turned to see her back towards me in the other bed beside mine. I turned back around and closed my eyes. I then opened them again. "And what's with Ririshii Nukumi looking at me all of the time? He's so weird. I think he's lonely sense he misses and betrayed his brother. He is 5 after all."

"You know what, how about you go ask him how he feels and let him tell you his life story so you can GO TO SLEEP!"

"Someone's stingy"

"For once!" Ninamoni exclaimed. I sighed, then closed my eyes again. I felt calmer but still couldn't get myself to sleep. I turned and yet again saw my sisters back.

"Nini?"

"What Minamoni."

"Who do you think is cuter, Ichigo or Renji?" she sighed then turned to me.

"You talkin' about the Serine rulers?"

"Yeah. Which one would you date?"

"I don't know Mimi, just let me sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and Aizen's not really happy since we lost the kids plus Rukia and Orihime."

"At least he's not as mad with us as he is with Harmi and Hemia. I heard they are going to get into so much trouble."

Ninamoni looked at her sister strangely. "What is it?"

"You are so OOC." She said as she turned around went back to sleep. I looked at my sister's back once again, turned then took this chance to finally sleep. It only took me two minutes to open my eyes and ask her another question.

* * *

**Halaya POV**

I watched as my sister was trying to fall asleep. I rubbed her back up and down, trying to make her fall asleep faster. After a few minutes, her breaths slowed and Hanon was fast asleep. I looked around and found Hemia and Harmi sleeping away in bed. Harmi's back was facing me.

But as I looked at my sisters sleeping, I started to wonder if this was wrong. This whole thing; Aizen, the kingdoms, everything. Was there a true meaning of all of this? When I started thinking about it more during these long hours, I realized that these measures were just meaningless. Everyone here either wants or desires power. There's happiness here. There's an order of things and everything's happened for the best. Back then, it was nothing. There was order but it was hard to get it. Power wasn't as much as it was now. Everyone wanted it and it was so hard to get it thanks to the past rulers. People like Itoma, Ulquiorra's father, were still ruling. It was a good thing Isshin was ruling back then; or else everyone would be having less than what they have now.

"Halaya?" I looked down and saw Hanon's tired yellow eyes looking right at me.

"What is it? Did I wake you?"

"No, but I started thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Do you think we should quit this whole thing?"

"…where did you get that idea?" I asked as I moved her hair out of her face.

"It just came to me. I don't want to do this anymore. It has no meaning or purpose. Do we have to kill Orihime? Do we have to give them what they want? They might throw us away or something. They may even kill us during the battle."

I took Hanon's words into consideration. She was right. I never did like that man anyway; and his chia pets weren't any better. Minamoni and her sister might have had some brains in their heads, but I didn't know how much was in there. We at least needed a coconut sized brain, not a peanut.

"What should we do?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow. We can help with the preparations, but we will not fight."

"That sounds good," Hanon yawned, then turned and closed her eyes again. I turned around and turned off the lamp in the room. I then closed my eyes and entered my sweet sleep.

* * *

**Hemia POV**

_Flashback_

"_Hemia, do you mind getting some documents for me? Things are a little mixed up and I need your help." _

"_Of course Ichigo-sama."_

_He smiled then scratched the back of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Ichigo." I felt my face turn pink. "Sorry about that, Ichigo."_

"_That's better." He said as he patted my head then walked off into Toonamani castle. _

_This was a long time ago. Back when Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki were still ruling. Ichigo was prince at the time, well becoming prince. I always loved to call him Ichigo-sama. It just seemed to fit him. Back then, I helped him out with documents his father thought were suitable for him to handle. He was going to become king one day. He did have to know how having so many documents would feel. I just helped him because I thought it was nice of me to do something for him._

_Plus I spent over 5 hours alone with him. Any girl would take that any day!_

_I got the document he requested from one of the office women in the underground room and was heading back upstairs to give it to Ichigo. Just as I was about to enter the room, I heard giggling. I skidded to a stop and peeked into the room._

_Just then I saw Ichigo holding a dark haired woman tight in his arms. It was Rukia Kuchiki. Rumors said that she picked Ichigo and they were getting married soon. I hated her so much._

_Ichigo had his arms circled around Rukia's waist while she was holding onto his forearms, holding him as if for dear life. I guess she would do that if he was nibbling, kissing and stroking her neck and body all at the same time. "Ichigo," she moaned. Right now I was jealous. How could a short shrimp like that get a hot…no…sexy…no…there was no perfect word for him. All I knew was she could not have him. End of story._

"_Rukia, you're making too much noise. What if someone comes in and sees us together?"_

"_We're getting married. There shouldn't be a big surprise." Ichigo chuckled then slid his hands behind Rukia and grabbed her…no he didn't._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia blushed and squeaked. _"I want my butt groped too," _I thought as I watched the two in each other's arms. Rukia was blushing like crazy while Ichigo was having his sweet time caressing and touching Rukia. _

_By now, I was calling myself a pervert. But I was also calling what I was doing curiosity. _

_That's all it was…curiosity._

_Ichigo moved his hands to Rukia's lower regions; the part I of course couldn't see. She was wearing pants at the time, so when I heard that zipper being moved, I knew that meant trouble. "Ichigo, not there." Rukia gasped. I couldn't look away. He was treating her with such movement and skill. He might have looked noble and kind, but now I knew he was a dirty little boy_

_I had absolutely __**no**__ problem with that. _

_Rukia's breathing increased as her eyes closed. Their foreheads were together. The only thing that Ichigo was moving was his hand while Rukia's body moved to his little movements. She panted Ichigo's name as he played with her. Her panting became heavier and heavier until she was about to scream out his name. But before I could hear her shout Ichigo's name, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I immediately ran the direction I walked from and ran down the stairs. I couldn't believe what I just saw._

_That was supposed to be me. ME! Not her! She was the Kuchiki shrimp who everyone…liked. I was the girl who followed Ichigo anywhere he went, except his bedroom…which always seemed locked when I wanted to visit in the middle of the night. _

_I grabbed my hair and shook my head. I felt my throat start to dry. _"I'm just someone that follows him around. I'm no one special to him. He doesn't even remember my name." _I thought aloud. _"I may not be a Kuchiki, but I am somebody." _I sobbed. I dropped to my knees and held myself in my arms. But the arms I wanted belonged to the Kuchiki princess. She always _did_ get what she wanted. _

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at the time and saw it was over midnight. I couldn't believe that I dreamed about Ichigo and Rukia during their 'moment'. It was both nasty and interesting. But as I felt water trickle down my face, I wiped my face and put my tears on the bed sheets. I looked around and saw Harmi sound asleep and Halaya and Hanon were sleeping in the same bed.

I wasn't surprised at all. They had a bond like no other. It was hard to tell what it was. Was it a sister and sister relationship? Sometimes it was hard to tell based on how they were acting. Either way, they had a bond; something Ichigo and I never had. I took a deep breath, let it out then laid back down to go to sleep. Hopefully, I wouldn't dream about the past anymore. Not having Ichigo was painful enough.

* * *

**Allana POV**

_The battles continued as the rain feel. Creature after creature was piling up with the other corpses. Shuuhei was already down thanks to Anita's attack, which she was still crying over. Masaki and Hisana were nowhere to be found and Ichigo and the others were still fighting. I looked back down and tried to wake up Renji, who was knocked out because of Gin's attack. I cried Renji's name but his eyes wouldn't open._

"_Renji! Please wake up! I need you with me right now. Renji please wake up!" I cried. The heavy rain continued to fall on top of everyone on the battle field. I didn't know what to do. My zanpactou was gone. The only person to protect me was Renji, and he was knocked out on my lap. _

"_Yukari!" Rukia yelled. My head shot up to see Kaname, Gin, and Aizen together, surrounding Yukari with their blades piercing right through her. Her beautiful snow wings were turning to mist and flowing away with the wind. Rukia's tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees. "Yukari!" she screamed. More tears enter my eyes as I saw her fall to the ground. Her dull eyes were looking right at her parents. Lulu and Sakae were nowhere in sight. Aizen then faced Rukia. Gin came right at Ichigo. Their blades slammed together and they once again began their battle. Aizen started to slowly walk to Rukia. _

"_It's your turn next." He said to her._

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped up in bed. I held my head and screamed the two lettered word. Renji shot up and held me in his arms.

"Allana! Allana, hey it was just a dream!" he pulled me into his chest and cradled me while I cried into his chest. I had no idea what that dream was. I sure hoped that wasn't something that might happen anytime soon. Was there something that was bothering me? It was probably the war or something. I didn't know what, but I sure as hell didn't want it to happen.

* * *

**Kansei POV**

I looked out of the window and saw nothing but the clouded and troubling sky. I knew what was coming my way and I knew **who** was coming. I closed my eyes and waited to sense the person who would come for me when the time came for me to take my place. Not soon after I closed my eyes, I opened them, turned and saw him.

"It's been so long, Sousuke Aizen."

The brown haired man smiled and walked into the room from the doorway. He came and sat on the edge of the bed. He came down closer to my ear and slowly blew into it. "It's your time. We found out about the three sword that would control Serine's inner power." I sat up and looked more clearly at him. "But weren't the only swords able to do that were Rikka Mitsukai and Yuban Otome?"

"No, there is another zanpactou that can enhance its powers without any limits. The wielder doesn't even have to know its zanpactou's name."

"What is the sword's name?" Aizen grinned. I blinked at his actions.

"Mune Haburi," he answered. "We also found the wielder of this great zanpactou; and I need you to get him for me. You have connections so you can bring him to our side."

"I have connections? Wait, you mean Ririshii is the zanpactou wielder?" Aizen shook his head. I thought more closely then gasped.

Aizen's grin continued to be plastered on his face. "The wielder of this sword is in fact not Ririshii, but your other son, Sakae Nukumi."

* * *

**Wow, this was longer than expected. I usually would have taken a few days to update, but it's almost been a week…well over a week. Anyway, I hope the random dreams didn't confuse you. Hemia is looking into her past while Allana is looking at the possible future? Dreams could be anything huh. Lol**

**Isn't it awesome how Sakae has his own zanpactou and it's one of the 10 strongest. It's amazing, and you probably saw it coming.**

**By the way, I had writers block for a while. What started as 7 pages became 17 with over 7,900 words. You're welcome. Lol. I know people have written more, but still. **

**Anyway, review, comment and look forward to future updates. Thanx you!**

**Words I used…**

**Mune- Will**

**Haburi- Power**

**Rikka- Snow**

**Mitsukai- Angel**

**Yuban- Night**

**Otome- Daughter**

**Kuro- Black**

**Dasshu- Dash**

**Suno- Also means snow**

**Tsubasa- Wings**

**Itoma- Leave**

**Emi- Smile**

**Zurui- Cunning**


	27. Day 7: Farewell for now

**To start off, I would like to thank Rukes for reviewing every chapter so far. You are awesome and I love ya! I would also love to thank my readers and supporters. Please continue reading and reviewing. Thank you**

**And do you think there should be a sequel to the story? Let me know. I know I said I would write, but I want to know what you think. **

**And continue to watch bleach. And just for more ichiruki-ness, watch Fade to Black. The more IchiRuki the better.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Day 7 (4:05am)_

**Renji POV**

This was the 5th time Allana woke up either screaming or moving around rapidly. I tried to help her calm down every time, but she would always tell me she was either fine or just needed something to drink. I got her a bottle of water from the kitchen, gave it to her, then she went back to sleep, and that was around 3:30.

Now I was looking at her sad form. Her head was hung low and her hands were clutching her hair. Her legs supported her elbows as she held her head. Her breathing was slow and she was quiet.

"Allana," I started, "what's all of this about?"

"I…I don't know. I just don't want to go back to sleep." She sobbed. I put my arm around her and put her head on my shoulder. "If it helps, I'll stay up with you, so you won't have to go to sleep."

Allana tilted her head up and looked at me with a single eye. "You would do that…for me?"

I grinned and nodded. Allana uncovered herself and wrapped her arms around me while I did the same with her. This was the least I could do sense I didn't understand what she was going through.

The weird things though were that this suddenly happened to her. She never did this. So the day before the battle, well now the day _of_ the battle, she wakes up strangely after going to sleep. I would surely have to ask her about it, but for now, staying here, protecting her was good enough for me.

* * *

_4:17am_

**Hemia POV**

I didn't want to wait anymore. I didn't want to do something I've always been told to do; follow instructions. This time, I was doing what I wanted to do. I didn't care what anyone said. I didn't even care what Harmi was going to do to me. Right now, I just wanted to do something I should have done a long time ago.

I hid my spiritual pressure while heading toward Toonamani castle. I made sure no one saw me while I moved closer and closer. When I arrived, I jumped from tree branch to tree branch, getting higher and higher to the spiritual pressure I wanted to see. As soon as I reached my floor I jumped onto a balcony and looked through the window. The room was dark but I could easily see the 3 kids sound asleep in the room. There was Lulu, another kid and Yukari. I went to the double doors on the balcony and slowly opened it. It was a good thing they kept the doors unlocked.

I looked around to make sure it was just me and them. When I saw everything was clear. I walked over to the young Kurosaki's bed and looked down at her sleeping form. I looked at her orange hair and her small form. She looked like Rukia, yet like Ichigo. I didn't know her true personality, but based on how she looked, she did have her parents' determination. I at least knew that much. Rukia was so lucky. She had Ichigo, and a beautiful daughter. She had the kingdoms and people who respected her. She didn't have anything to fight her. She had everything she could have wanted, and more. What was I to her anyway? Back then, I didn't see her very often and small talk between us was rare. I would wave to her or just say hi, but having a real conversation never happened much. I've never even seen her with Yukari in her arms. I haven't even seen her pregnant. I've never seen Ichigo's happy face once he found out he was going to be a father. He would have told me that much.

What was I to Ichigo? Just how much did I mean to him? I continued to look down at Yukari and wonder about that. Just then, it came to me. I know what I was about to do was going to make him unhappy, but I didn't want him and Rukia to have something so precious to them. I put my hand to my chest and got out my zanpactou. I made sure everyone was still sleeping.

I put my blade near Yukari's throat and paused. "Long live the princess."

**Ichigo POV**

My eyes shot open as I felt the familiar spiritual pressure going through the castle. I looked over at Rukia and saw that she sensed the same thing. We jumped up, but on some decent clothes and headed upstairs to Yukari's room. We ran up the stairs and ran down the hallway.

"Ichigo!" I turned and saw Ulquiorra and Orihime running behind us.

"Did you guys sense it too?"

"Yeah, we were a few doors down so it was easy to sense her. Rangiku told me Yukari and the others were in the same room so they should all be in there." Orihime answered me. We reached the Yukari's room. We ran to her bedroom and saw them. Hemia Sutama was right over Yukari's sleeping form with her zanpactou right at her neck.

"Hemia!" said girl looked at me.

"Ichigo," she said. The kids woke up. Yukari looked up and screamed. Lulu and Sakae jumped up, grabbed Yukari and ran over to us. Hemia kept her eyes on me as I did with her. "What the hell are you doing Hemia?" Rukia angrily asked.

"I wanted to make you lose something that connected you and Ichigo together. Yukari is the only thing that combines you together. If you lost that, then you and Ichigo wouldn't be connected anymore."

"That's crazy!" I shouted. "Why the hell would you think that? Did you think that if we lost Yukari, then there would be nothing left? You always thought foolishly." Hemia froze as I said this. She lowered her sword and continued to look at me.

"But…Ichigo."

"You guys go find Rangiku, Toshiro, anyone alright." Orihime whispered. The kids nodded then ran out of the room. I looked back at Hemia and saw her make her way over to us. We took a step back. "Just what…do you think of me, Ichigo?" I stayed quiet.

"What do you mean?"

Hemia's face became red as her eyes began to water. She tightly closed her eyes, put her sword in front of her and held it tight. "Hemia? Hemia, stop this. You don't know what you're doing."

"AHHHH!" she screamed as tears fell down her face. I tried to calm her down but it was to no effect. Her spiritual pressure rose, causing my breath and everyone else to quickly escape out bodies. "Hemia stop!" I yelled out, but it only made her worse. I turned and saw everyone kneeled down on the ground. I struggled to turn back to Hemia, who had her crying eyes wide open and he blade pointed at us. The pressure stopped then she screamed, "Illuminate, Fukai Aoi!" the heavy pressures came again as she released her zanpactou. Our surroundings started to crumble down as water suddenly entered the room. It came left and right. The water surrounded her and tears continued to fall.

"Hemia," I said again. She continued to look at me as the water increased. "How much could I possibly mean to you, Ichigo. Just how much." She barely said to me.

"Hemia," I turned and saw Rukia struggling to stand. "Hemia, this is crazy. You, have to stop this."

"You shut up! Just shut up!" Hemia threw a wave of water at Rukia. But before it could touch her, I took out my zanpactou and blocked the attack. I looked at Hemia again and saw she was starting to walk up to me again. The water continued to amplify as she stepped closer to me. "Please Ichigo," she sobbed, "please!"

"What are you asking me?" I tried to understand her better, but how was I supposed to know what she wanted me to tell her. She kept asking me what I thought about her, but what was the true meaning of asking me this question?

"Hemia, you can't do this. You can't do what you think is right, just for revenge."

"This isn't between just only me and you Ichigo. You're not the only one that I have to settle things with." I followed Hemia's eyes and saw Rukia looking from me to her. I turned back to Hemia.

"Rukia? What does she have to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with this! She ruined everything. Everything I could have had she took from me! I want her dead, and I will make it happen!" Hemia sent another water ball at Rukia. I blocked the attack, but Hemia flash stepped past me, took Rukia and flash stepped away, hiding her spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo!" I turned behind me and saw Allana, Renji and some others behind me. "Where's Rukia?"

"Hemia took her," I answered Renji. "We have to find her." Everyone nodded. "Rangiku, you watch the kids."

"You got it." I turned back around and was preparing to leave when Orihime said something. Everyone turned to her.

"Look, I know we have to find Rukia here and now, but are we really going to fight with our PJ's on?"

**Rukia POV**

As we flash stepped to another area, Hemia dropped me to the ground in the early morning. I looked over and saw the Toonamani castle lights turning on and heard commotion coming from inside. I turned back to Hemia and saw her zanpactou's water surrounding her. Her tears were dried, but her face still had traces of rage.

"Hemia, why are you doing this?"

She stayed quiet. Then, she faced her sword's blade at me. "I want you to remember something Rukia. Do you remember the time, back before you and Ichigo got married, you talked to me?" I tried to understand what she was trying to tell me, then I remembered. "I want you to remember what I said about him. I want you to remember those words I said about Ichigo."

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the halls of Sukari castle to visit Ichigo, like he asked me to. It was a late Wednesday afternoon and Wednesdays were one of the days he didn't like very much. It was one of the paperwork days. I never liked those days either, but Hisana did the work for me. So I had the time to see Ichigo._

_He called me about 30 minutes ago, but it took 10 minutes to find something good to wear._

_I think a white shirt with red booty shorts was fine._

_I walked down a hall then went past one of the photo rooms. The photo rooms were about 2 or 3 rooms that had only pictures. The pictures would be placed on the walls of the room and would reflect the past. That way, anyone who wanted to see picture would just walk into one of the rooms and observe. Every castle had a room, so there were never too many pictures to see._

_I looked to see who was in the room, but I didn't expect anyone in there. I was wrong._

_I went back to see who was looking at one of the pictures on the wall and saw a woman with about hip length, tan long hair. "Excuse me?"_

_The woman turned. She had blue eyes and a curious face. But once she saw me, she turned serious. "Oh, I'm worry to intrude princess Kuchiki. I'll take my leave now."_

"_No no," I quickly said. "You don't have to leave. I was just checking what you were doing." I walked over to her as the girl grinned then turned back to the picture she was looking at. I looked and saw it was Ichigo during his 15__th__ birthday. He was sitting at the dining room in Sukari castle and looking at someone on his left side. I was putting on his birthday hat, which was a plastic crown I bought in the village. Yuzu was blowing from her birthday straw, which was poking Ichigo's cheek while Renji was and Allana, pointed peace signs at the camera._

"_Princess Rukia," I turned to the girl, "may I be completely honest with you?"_

"_Of course you can, but can I first ask your name?"_

"_Hemia…Hemia Sutama." She answered while still looking at the photo._

_I nodded. "Well, what did you want to ask Hemia?"_

_She paused. "Well," she started, "after being with Ichigo for some time, I've come to understand something. Even though I've been working for him and helping him with his paperwork for a few years, I still can't help but feel something for him" as I heard those words come out of this woman whom I've never net before, my heart started to ache. Not only for how she felt, but for what I was about to tell her. _

"_I wanted to ask Ichigo out sometime. Maybe there's nowhere to go much, but I want to take him somewhere. I mean, he doesn't have a girlfriend and he's been busy. I know I may not be much to him, but I want to try something."_

_I lowered my head and argued with myself if I should tell her about me and Ichigo, or just let her try and he would talk to her. "Princess?" I looked up. Hemia's face showed worry. "Is there something wrong? Do you think I'm moving too quick?"_

_I shook my head then turned back to the wall. _"What am I supposed to tell her?" _I asked myself. _

"_There you are." We turned and saw Ichigo coming into the room with two guards standing at the doorway. "Ichigo," I said. _

"_I've been looking everywhere for you." He turned to Hemia and smiled. She smiled back. "Anyway, Rukia, we should get going. You have to help me with some things." I nodded, then he turned to Hemia again. "Did you get the papers I asked for?" Hemia got out of her thoughts and nodded. She leaned over and got some papers off of the table and handed them to Ichigo. He smiled. "Thanks. You're a real big help." Hemia's face turned a light shade of pink. She grinned. "No problem, my lord."_

"_How many times must I tell you to call me Ichigo?" her pink started to turn red. "I'm sorry about that, Ichigo." He grinned, and then grabbed my hand. I looked back at Hemia, who had a sad look in her eyes. She must have really loved Ichigo, or had some feelings for him. It was a shame that he would never know of that love. Even if he did, he would never return it._

_End of flashback_

As I remembered that day, I continued to look at Hemia. Her rage was emptying out little by little, but I still had to make sure I watched my movements. I also had to watch what I said to her. Anything could have set her off, and I could have been in real danger if I set her off again.

"You do remember don't you?"

"Yes," I answered, "but what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I still love him Rukia. My love for Ichigo hasn't changed and it never will!" I kept my eyes on Hemia. Her pressure slowly started to rise. I was losing my energy, and just by Hemia raising her pressure, I didn't know if I had enough energy or spiritual pressure to release my zanpactou.

"Hemia, listen to me. You may love Ichigo and I understand that you want him to recognize that, but…"

"What the hell do you know? You've had Ichigo all these years while I helped him with his office work. Hell Rukia, I was even sealed for something my sister did. I didn't even get the chance to tell him. Meanwhile, you two continue life, get married, have a child and rule the kingdoms. You don't understand how I feel at all. You have everything anyone and everyone ever wanted!" Hemia's pressure rose more and more. I was now I'm my knees, trying my hardest to look up at her and try to calm her down.

"You're right," I struggled to say, "I may not understand your feelings or what you've been through, but the least I can do is help you through this. Let me help you Hemia, before you do something you'll regret." Hemia smirked then closed her eyes.

"Your time to help me was a long time ago." She opened her eyes then pointed her blade to me. She swung it to the side, and then a wave of water was coming right at me. I put up my hands to block myself, but suddenly, a crimson ball came from behind me and hit the wave, causing heavy steam to enter the scene. I closed my eyes then opened them to see what was happening. Through the steam, I saw another woman with long tan hair, similar to Hemia's. I looked more clearly and saw a zanpactou with a long blade and red hilt. The woman turned. I immediately saw, blazing, devilish eyes that pierced my soul. She kept her eyes on my helpless form.

"Even through the worst of situations, you just don't die. You truly are a Kuchiki; even a Kurosaki."

"Halaya?" I said. She merely turned around and flash stepped away with Hemia protesting to be let go. I stood up as I felt the pressures decrease and then start fading away. The steam started to let up then I could see again.

"Rukia!" I turned and saw Anita and Zurui Yamamoto running toward me past the remaining steam. As soon as they caught up to me, they looked around then back to me. "What happened?" Zurui asked. "Hemia and Halaya Sutama appeared. Halaya took her sister back to Aizen, I'm guessing."

"An early attack?"

"Maybe not," Zurui said to Anita, "maybe this was something personal. Either way we have to go back to Toonamani castle and find everyone. The sun will be up soon and the battle will begin. We need to get our skills in order and get the kids and the others to the Kanai dimension. We don't have any time to waste. This is Day 7."

_5:00am_

**Orihime POV**

I watched as everyone entered the castle living room. The kids came in with Rangiku and Toshiro. Lulu ran to me and Ulquiorra while Yukari ran to her father and grandparents. Minutes later, Renji came into the room with Allana in her arms. "What happened? She Allana alright?" Ichigo asked.

"The Sutama's showed up." Everyone turned and saw Rukia, Anita and Zurui enter the living room. "Rukia," Ichigo stood while Yukari ran to her mother. Rukia picked her up and held her tight. She walked over to Ichigo and hugged him while he did the same.

"How did the Sutama's even her into the castle without being noticed?"

"They didn't." Rukia answered. "It was Hemia. She tried to get Yukari but she ended up taking me instead. She wanted to tell me some things that bothered her."

"So the confrontation was personal." Anita said.

"But why Yukari?" Lulu asked.

"Yukari is Rukia's daughter." Zurui answered. "I'm guessing you and Hemia have some history that she wanted to fix…or end." Rukia tilted her head down.

"Anyway," Allana started, "I suggest we start getting the kids to Kanai. The sooner we get them to the dimension, the better we have to assemble our forces and get ready for battle."

"She's right," Masaki said. Everyone nodded.

"Are you coming with us mommy?" Lulu asked me. "Of course I am." I smiled.

"Now that that's in order, we should get the kids and the others ready to leave. I'll give you 30 minutes then we'll head back. I'll tell my father about our moving plans." Everyone nodded then headed out after Zurui spoke. I took the kids upstairs along with Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku and Ulquiorra while the others either stayed in the living room or went their separate ways.

**Renji POV**

I looked over at Zurui and Jushiro Ukitake. They looked over at me, Allana and Toshiro while the others got up and headed their separate ways.

"We have our plans for moving out and attacking Aizen and the Sutama's. We should be good for the most part." I said then looked at Zurui who had her head down and her hand on her chin. She looked up at me when I finished talking. "You're thinking of something else aren't you?"

She nodded. "This attack was something unexpected. Plus, when I caught up with Rukia, I realized, based on Rukia's information, that the attack was personal. If so, then we have even more problems to deal with. When it comes to personal matters, people get more reckless. The Sutama's are strong as it is. Add a little recklessness and you get a valley of deaths."

"What's your strategy then? Which Sutama should we kill first?" Allana asked.

"Any Sutama that comes to you and wants to kill you." Toshiro answered.

"Either way," Jushiro started, "we have a mission. The main thing right now is to get the kids, Orihime and Rangiku out of here. If the Sutama's come after them and get them, then they will kill them without a doubt and come after everyone until the royal families are dead. Once they rule Serine, they will have complete excess to the other kingdoms and dimensions."

"They'll go there, kill everyone then they will rule the whole universe." Zurui added.

"Right now, let's assemble the armies and try to get everything in order properly for the final battle." Toshiro said then stood to exit the room. Once he did, Ukitake and Zurui followed while Allana and I remained in the living room.

"Well now," Allana said then got ready to stand, "Let's get going." As she tried to stand up, I pulled her back on the couch.

"You're not leaving that quickly." I said. She looked at me confused. "Now, what's wrong Allana? What are these dreams of yours about?" Allana froze then looked away. I gently took her chin and faced her back to me. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I looked into her tired pink eyes while I spoke. "Even if you could help me, there's nothing you can do to stop it." Allana's eyes started to water. "There's nothing anyone can do. Not Isshin, not Byakuya, Jushiro, Rukia, not even you."

"I could try and stop…"

"How the hell can you stop what's going to happen when you're laid out dead in my arms!"

My eyes widened as Allana shouted. I tried to pick up words to say, but I was obviously speechless. Allana covered her mouth, jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room. On the way out Anita came into the room and watched Allana's retreating form. She then looked over at me and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" I turned away and looked out of the dim window.

"Nothing. We'll worry about it later."

**Rukia POV**

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart…always

"You and Lulu really must like to sing huh." I said to my daughter. Yukari nodded and put more clothes in her bag. Lulu continued to pack her things along with her mother's help. It was a good thing they put spare clothes in the castle.

I looked over at Ichigo who was also helping Yukari pack. Rangiku was sitting in Yukari's rocking chair by the window. After looking at her for a few minutes, I went over and leaned on the wall. She looked up at me and made a fake smile.

"What's wrong? Are you worried?" Rangiku hung her head low then turned to the window again.

"I'm not worried, more like…I can't really explain it. I know things are going to be rough during these hours, or maybe even days, but they're also unpredictable. We don't know what's going to happen or who might get hurt. Who know," she said as she faced me, "something might happen in Kanai or maybe someone will get attacked by surprise. Anything can happen and we won't be able to do anything about it."

I took Rangiku's words into consideration. She was right though, life was unpredictable. Anything would happen and we would be helpless to it. But when there was a time that events came, there was always something to do about it. Even if it was called 'impossible', something could still be done. I focused back on my friend then turned to Ichigo and the others. Yukari and Lulu were now jumping on their closed bags; trying to get the zipper past the supplies. I smiled then looked at Rangiku. "Upcoming events may be irregular, but the least we could do is protect them and anyone else in trouble. That's our job as Serine rulers." She smiled then nodded.

"Mommy!" I looked over and saw Yukari running over to me. When she caught up to me, she grabbed my legs and looked up at me. "We got our bags packed." I smiled. "Are you coming with us?" My smile turned into a grin.

"I can't Yukari. I'm going to stay behind and try to help everyone else in the battle."

"But why does aunt Orihime have to do again?"

"Because Orihime will be in danger." Ulquiorra answered. "It would be better if she went to Kanai with all of you. Rangiku is accompanying you to help protect you."

"My daddy has it going on!" Lulu smiled.

"Yes he does," Orihime smiled along with her daughter. Ulquiorra just turned away.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned and saw Zurui at the doorway. "Its time to go," she merely said then walked away. Orihime and I got our daughter's bags and held their hands as we walked them down the hallway. Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Rangiku were following behind. The walk was silent, but everyone knew how important it was.

**Normal POV**

Isshin Kurosaki watched as son, daughter in law, granddaughter and the rest of his family came down the stairs. Everyone but the boys and Rukia had their bags and were ready to head to the Kanai dimension. Yukari put her bag down, ran over and hugged her grandfather. Isshin hugged back and kissed Yukari's forehead.

"Listen Yukari," Isshin said, "be nice, be careful, and always do what you're told. Don't be like your father and do anything reckless." Yukari smiled then nodded. They hugged again then Yukari was placed on the ground. As Masaki walked over, the grandmother and daughter hugged tightly. After they were done, Zurui and Jushiro entered the room. They looked over and now saw Lulu hugging her father while Yukari hugged her grandparents.

"Is this right? We're separating them from one another."

"We are doing so," Jushiro said to Zurui, "but its best in order to protect them. I would prefer to bring Rukia with us, but she's made her decision. I'm just hoping it's the right one; for her and her family's sake."

Zurui nodded then stood straight and professionally walked forward. "It's time to go." She said. Everyone nodded. Lulu was placed down then she walked over to Yukari while her parents kissed goodbye. Ulquiorra and Orihime held each other tightly then kissed as if it was their last. Zurui watched as the Cifer's said goodbye. She always wanted to bring people together. Bringing them apart was something that just did not fit her very well. But if she believed that putting people apart would bring them closer together, then it was something she would have to do; in order to protect them.

As she realized she was looking at them, Zurui walked past everyone near the door and walked outside. Ichigo and the others walked outside with Zurui while holding their daughter's hands. They stepped in the middle of the empty front yard and turned to the castle. Ichigo picked up his daughter and hugged her just as Isshin did. Rukia did the same when Yukari hugged her. When she got done, Rukia placed her daughter on the ground. Yukari grabbed her bag and walked over to the others. Rangiku held her hand as she caught up with her.

"Be sure to call me when you get there are settled alright." Yukari nodded to Rukia's statement. Jushiro walked up to Zurui and stayed close to the kids. As soon as everyone was in the group, Zurui closed her eyes and began the transportation spell. "Rolls of millions scattered between the winds. Going through the wilds of life it's self. Take us to the dimension that we must be. Let paths fly and soar through the heavens." A white glow then started to form of the bottom of the circle. "Take us there, Tunnel of Nanni." The white glow that originated from the ground came up and started to engulf everyone once again. Yukari looked over at her family and put up her hand. Rukia did the same thing and waved goodbye. Then, the light surrounded them and they headed to the next dimension, but not before leaving a faint white glow in the yard.

Rukia sighed as she watched her friends and daughter leave the dimension. Ichigo gently took Rukia's shoulder in his hand. Said woman turned and looked at her husband.

"We got this done. The next thing is to get ready for the festival." Rukia took in a deep breath then nodded. Everyone headed inside and got ready for their next plan that was set in motion.

* * *

**I am sooooo sooooo soooo sorry I updated so late! It's been months! I am disappointed in myself. Writers block is a b****. ^_^**

**Anyway, I plan to update sooner. Chapters may be smaller or longer. It just depends on how much a write and how good the chapter is. Lol. Plus, I will try and work on my other stories. **

**I even planned on writing a new story I call "Love Spell". It's a Vocaloid fanfic, but I don't think I'm going to put it up until I finish something. But now that I said that, I'm going to want to put it up. Lol. I'm so weird.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think so far. And again, your ideas are always welcomed. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
